Sweet Naivety
by Miyuri Tora
Summary: After a tragic accident, she is forced to move in with her Uncle Juushiro in Karakura Town and start over. How will she handle everything as she adjusts to her new life and the people around her? AU. -(Rated M for a reason. Contains lemons. Mostly Grimmjow X OC with a little Renji.)- [Thank you to HellHum for creating such amazing fanart, which is now the cover for this story.]
1. Chapter 1: New

**So, this isn't the kind of story that I typically write, but it was a request from Satoberi, so… Here it is! It's an alternate universe of Bleach, which I most certainly do not own, and it will be a sort of love triangle between Grimmjow, my OC, and Renji. The development will be sort of slow at first, but I do have several ideas in the making. There will be some drama as the story progresses. So, let me know what you think and feel free to give me any suggestions or ideas! Thank you :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Town, New School, New Friends, New Clothes

* * *

I ran down the stairs, nearly tripping as I pulled on my socks. I had woken up late, and since it was my first day at my new school, I most certainly did not want to be late.

"Juna!" My uncle called from the kitchen.

I ran into the room to see him flipping some waffles onto a plate.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Rukia should be here any minute. Make sure that you grab some breakfast before you go."

"Thanks, Uncle Juushiro!" I gave him a big grin before grabbing a waffle and rushing back out of the room.

"And don't forget your book bag!" He called after me.

Just as I was shoving the waffle into my mouth and grabbing my bag, there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Rukia, smiling and ready to go.

"Good morning, Juna!"

I choked down my waffle, barely managing to reply. "Morning, Rukia!"

She giggled at me. "Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I grinned at her, scratching the back of my head.

We proceeded to walk to school together. Rukia had lived across the street from my uncle for as long as I could remember. I had stayed every summer with my uncle, so Rukia and I knew each other well. And now… well… I had moved in with my uncle… so I had to adjust to living here. I was lucky that I knew Rukia and that I had her to help me. We arrived at the school and Rukia pulled me over to where a group of students were huddled together.

"Hey, guys!" She shouted out, waving happily. "I wanted you to meet my friend!"

They all turned to face me, and suddenly I felt overwhelmed. There were just way too many people looking my way. I could feel heat rising to my cheeks, and I completely blanked on what to say.

"Whoa, who are you?! Where are you from?! What are you into to?! What kind of guys do you like?!" The same guy pretty much assaulted me with his questions.

"Give it a rest, Keigo!" Two other guys both knocked him over the head, sending him to the ground.

I blinked before looking at Rukia. She was completely unphased.

"Hey there!" A girl with a very huge rack skipped over to introduce herself... and I had thought that _my_ boobs were big… "I'm Orihime!" She had a really nice and friendly smile… it put me at ease.

"Hi." I tried my best to smile back and to speak without stuttering. "My name is Junamai."

"I like your pink hair." She continued to smile as she tilted her head.

One of the guys that had knocked the interrogator down stepped up and caught a strand of my hair. He had dark red hair and a lot of tattoos. "It reminds me of cotton candy… or bubble gum…" He mumbled as he held my hair up to scrutinize it.

The other guy that had helped him knock the one guy down stepped up on my other side, also catching a strand of my hair. "You're right... and it's really soft, too."

"Oh, my! Let me see!" A third guy rushed over and stood right in my personal space. He was strangely sparkly and had feathers on his face. "It's so lovely…"

I was blushing up to my ears. I tried to look at Rukia, but she had been pushed away by the second guy and I couldn't turn my head very well with them pulling on my hair.

"Will you guys knock it off? Honestly… you look like three Neanderthals that just discovered fire." A guy with glasses glared at my assailants. "And you're making our new friend uncomfortable!"

"If she were uncomfortable she'd tell us!" One of them growled back at him.

"She's obviously too polite for that!" He snapped back.

"Just kick their asses if they get on your nerves, Juna." Rukia called out through their chatter.

I deadpanned. She knew that I was not the "kick their asses" type.

"Or you could let me do it for ya!" A short girl with spikey hair yelled excitedly.

Eventually, I was properly introduced to everyone. Some even told me their names during class, disregarding the fact that the bell had rung and the teacher had started the lesson. I was thankful for my good memory, knowing that it would help me to remember all of their names and faces. They all had very unique and boisterous personalities. But they were all very friendly, even if they did bicker and fight amongst themselves. They were a very entertaining group, indeed.

"Pst!" The whisper was harsh and barely a whisper at all. "Pst!" It was even louder the second time.

I looked over to see the guy with red hair and tattoos, Renji, trying to get my attention.

"Can I borrow a pen?" He whispered again, holding up his pencil to show me that it had broken.

I nodded before reaching into my bag to grab another pen. I smiled as I handed it to him. His fingers brushed against mine as he took it from me… they were soft and warm.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

We were eating lunch beneath a tree outside. Uncle Juushiro had packed a lunch for me and put it into my bag. He was an amazing cook, and the food was delicious. Everyone was practically drooling over just the smell. Rukia fought them all off, though, as she helped herself to a portion of my miso chicken. I didn't mind, since if she hadn't come to my defense they would have all mauled my lunch by now. I eyed Orihime's food, seeing that she was eating something very strange… but I didn't want to be rude, so I didn't give it much thought.

"So what are we doing after class, guys?" Keigo asked with a mouth full of food.

Rangiku clapped her hands together. "I say we go to the mall."

Ikkaku groaned. "Who the hell wants to go to the mall?" He groaned louder when nearly everyone in the group raised their hands.

"Just be quiet, you!" Rangiku threw an empty juice box at him. "The mall will be a great place for us to hang out with Juna and get to know her better."

My eyes widened when my name was mentioned.

"Oh, the new girl doesn't care!" Ikkaku threw the juice box back at her, and then turned his attention to me. "Do ya, new girl?"

I blinked, not knowing what to say. But before I even had to think of anything, Renji cut in.

"Stop being rude!" He smacked Ikkaku's head before coming to sit beside me. "Sorry about _baldy_ over there… He has an attitude problem."

I turned my attention to Renji and smiled. "It's no problem, really."

"So, the mall it is, then!" Rangiku shouted happily, smiling at the people that agreed and ignoring the ones that didn't.

* * *

After lunch, class seemed to pass by in a blur. And as soon as it was over, Rukia grabbed my hand and whisked me away with the others, off to the mall. Not that I was complaining, since it was actually pretty fun to hang out with all of them.

We went into practically every store. And every time Rangiku saw something that she thought would look cute on me, she would squeal and demand that I try it on, even going so far as to shove me into the dressing room. And once I was in there, she would keep finding more things and shoving them in at me. And she always wanted to see me in everything, so I had to make sure that I showed her… and if she really liked it, she would drag me back out into the store to show the others. It was really embarrassing, and I was blushing the whole time she flounced me around as if I were a model in a fashion show.

Right now, she had me in a cute little sundress, since apparently I looked "adorable" in them… And she was pulling me around and shouting to make sure that everyone saw me in it. I was trying to hide my face because I was so uncomfortable.

"Awww, Juna! You look really cute!" Orihime squealed with Rangiku.

"They're right, Juna! That color really suits you." Rukia agreed. "It really brings out your green eyes."

A few of the boys were still in the store, looking at some jackets… but even they stopped what they were doing to look at me.

"Absolutely gorgeous!" Yumichika proclaimed.

"Stop hiding behind your hair, you look good." Ichigo teased me.

Renji just stared.

"It's settled then!" Rangiku giggled. "You have to buy it."

I sighed… I had brought very little with me when I had moved here… So, my uncle had given me a credit card and told me to get whatever I needed… I guess now was as good a time as any to get the clothes that I was sorely in need of. "Alright."

Rangiku was happy to help me pick out everything that I needed to fill my wardrobe. We got dresses, tops, skirts, shorts, pants, pajamas, shoes… everything. The only thing that I needed now was underwear. The guys had split off from us at some point, so the girls were helping me carry my bags. When I told them the only thing left that I needed, Rangiku had giggled and dragged me into an exotic lingerie store. I had blushed until I felt dizzy, and it only got worse when the aggressive store clerk measured me and told Rangiku my size. And then Rangiku shoved me into another dressing room and started throwing whatever she could find at me.

"Rangiku!" I squealed. "I can't wear stuff like this!"

"Don't be silly!" She yelled as she forced me into a very see through lingerie set that had lots of laces and bows. "You've got an amazing body! You need something that flatters it!"

I could hear Rukia laughing on the other side of the door. "It's not funny!" I shouted indignantly, struggling against Rangiku.

"Aww, but Juna! You have such an _amazing body_!" Rukia laughed, finding joy in my pain.

I groaned, finally giving up when I became exhausted. I looked at myself in the mirror and wanted to die. "Rangiku! This isn't okay!"

She sighed. "Just buy this one set and then I'll take you to buy something normal."

I grumbled. "Fine…"

After the horror of the lingerie store, I managed to escape to a store that was more to my tastes. It had cute underwear that was colorful and decorative instead of lacy and scary… Orihime helped me pick some out and then we left the store to find the guys. Rukia texted them and we met them in the food court. The four of us sat down at their table, letting our bags settle around us.

"Fucking shit, did you guys buy enough stuff?" Ikkaku eyed the bags like they would suddenly combust.

Rangiku waved her hand dismissively. "We had to get Juna some new stuff. She just moved, ya know."

"Thirsty?" Renji offered me a drink of his milkshake.

I tilted my head, surprised by the gesture… but it looked delicious, so I smiled and accepted. "Thanks." I took a sip, tasting the sweet chocolate, and then handed it back to him.

He grinned at me. "Sure."

"What the hell did you buy, anyway?" Ikkaku grumbled.

I looked over to see that he had picked up one of my bags. Oh, shit… He pulled out the set of lingerie that Rangiku had made me buy, holding it up in the air for everyone to see. I gasped, feeling my blush all the way up to my ears.

"I-Ikakku!" I screeched, lunging for the bag.

His eyes were wide, shocked by what he was holding. He let me grab it away from him without any struggle. I shoved it back into the bag, shaking with embarrassment. Everyone was silent… and then…

"Damn, that was some sexy underwear." Shuuhei mumbled.

And then nearly everyone started laughing, breaking the tension. Keigo even got a nosebleed and passed out. I still felt flustered, but at least no one was teasing me… I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Renji. He was smiling reassuringly at me.

"Don't get so rattled. Everything's okay…" He whispered, trying to soothe me.

I managed to smile back at him. He was so kind… "Thank you, Renji."

* * *

 **Okay, there's the first chapter :) Here's to you, Satoberi! ;)**

 **Now, for the question… Next time, Juna gets accused of flirting with someone… who do you think that it is?**

 **Yep, we're starting with a pretty easy one! 5 points for a correct guess, and 3 points for an attempt! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Flirting

**5 points to Satoberi and P.S. Ellie!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Flirting

* * *

After we had all finished hanging out at the mall, Rukia's brother-in-law had picked Rukia and me up to drive us back home. Rukia and I were sitting in the back seat, talking about our day. I was also going through the cell phone that my uncle had given me, checking out where everyone had put their numbers into it. I laughed when I saw that Yumichika had taken a dashing selfie and set it as his contact photo.

"So, how was your first day at school, Junamai?" Mr. Kuchiki's smooth voice drawled from the driver's seat.

I looked up to see that he was watching us from the rearview mirror. "It was really fun. I met a lot of new people… and they're all really nice."

"You mean they're all really weird." Rukia interjected, making me giggle.

Mr. Kuchiki smiled at us. "I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself. I hope that moving hasn't caused you too much stress."

"It's been a lot easier than I thought it would be… I have my uncle here, after all." I smiled as I thought about my Uncle Juushiro. And then I turned a big grin in Rukia's direction. "And Rukia, of course."

Rukia grinned back at me. "Of course!"

Mr. Kuchiki chuckled. "Well, if there's ever anything that I can do, don't hesitate to ask."

It felt really amazing to know that I had so many people looking out for me. I made eye contact with him through the mirror. "Thank you, Mr. Kuchiki. I really appreciate that."

Not long after, we were pulling up into their driveway. Mrs. Kuchiki was waiting for them at the front door. She swept right up to Mr. Kuchiki and gave him a loving kiss. It was so sweet… And then they were all kind enough to help me get my many bags out of the trunk and into my house. I waved goodbye as they all walked back across the street. Rukia may have lost her parents, but she still had her sister and her brother-in-law… and they were a cute little family.

I closed the front door and stepped back into the foyer, looking around at all of the bags. I was scratching the bag of my head, wondering how I had managed to let Rangiku talk me into buying so much, when my uncle walked in to greet me.

"Juna! You're home!" He smiled warmly. "And I see you've done some shopping."

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah… I may have gone a bit overboard…"

He laughed, waving me off. "Nonsense. You're a teenage girl. It's perfectly alright if you want to go on a shopping spree once in a while." He leaned down to pick up some of the bags. "And besides, you didn't bring much with you, so you needed some new things."

I grinned, happy that he was such an amazing uncle, and grabbed more bags, following him up the stairs.

He helped me carry everything up, chatting as he did. "So how was your day?"

"It was great! Rukia introduced me to a lot of people, so I made a lot of new friends. In fact, it was one of those friends that kinda talked me into buying all of this stuff…"

"Well I'm glad that she did. You deserve it." He gave me a wink over his shoulder. "Did you enjoy your new school?"

I shrugged. "It was alright… just like any other school I guess."

And then a very different, somewhat raspy voice interrupted our conversation. "And did you meet any cute boys?"

I rounded the corner to see "Uncle Shunsui!" I dropped my bags and ran to meet him.

He had opened his arms so that he could wrap me in a tight hug. "Hey, Juna! Long time, no see!"

I giggled as he swung me around.

Uncle Juushiro smiled as he watched us. "Shunsui arrived home today, and he wanted to surprise you."

I grinned up at Uncle Shunsui as he set me back on my feet. "I thought that you weren't coming home until next month!"

"Yeah, well, when I heard that you were here already, I had to cut my trip short… That way, I could make sure that my sweet little Juna was settling into her new home alright." He gave me a wink as he ruffled my hair.

Shunsui wasn't really my uncle, but he was my uncle's best friend, and they had grown up together, like brothers… even now, they lived next door to each other, so I usually saw Uncle Shunsui every summer when I would come to stay with my Uncle Juushiro, and I had just taken to calling him uncle, as well. They owned a chain of travel resorts together, so they spent a lot of time traveling around to their various locations to make sure that everything was in order. But when Uncle Juushiro had gotten the call about me needing to stay with him… he had rushed home to get everything ready for me. And now he was taking some time off, like he usually did in the summers, to make sure that I was okay… and I felt really guilty for it, but I couldn't really do anything about it. And now, to hear that Uncle Shunsui had rushed home for me, as well…

"Uncle Shunsui, you didn't have to go through any trouble for me…" I mumbled.

"Don't be silly!" He grinned down at me, placing both of his hands on my shoulders. "You're no trouble! You're my sweet little Juna!" And then he leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I used you as an excuse to skip out on work…"

I couldn't help but giggle, even though I knew that he was fibbing to make me feel better.

"So, uh… Do you need help putting away whatever the hell all that is?" Uncle Shunsui eyed the bags that we had brought upstairs.

A brief image of Ikkaku holding up the set of lingerie flashed through my mind, and I practically screeched. "No!" And when they both looked at me, surprised by my outburst, I forced a smile. "Heh, no thanks, I can get it…"

They both watched me skeptically, but didn't protest.

* * *

I had put everything away and was downstairs with my uncles, eating dinner.

"So, are you gonna tell me about how many boys flirted with you today, or what?" Uncle Shunsui asked through a mouthful of food.

I blanched. Why was he so stuck on that? "Uncle Shunsui!"

Uncle Juushiro chuckled. "Don't harass her, Shunsui."

"What?" Uncle Shunsui paused to take a swig of his sake. "She's a pretty girl… it stands to reason that she'd have her fair share of boys hitting on her."

I sighed. "No one hit on me, uncle."

"Now I don't believe that for a second!" He shouted out indignantly.

"She probably wouldn't even know it if a boy flirted with her…" Uncle Juushiro commented with a mumble, trying to stifle his laughter.

I choked on my food. "Uncle!"

"Yeah, you're probably right." Uncle Shunsui agreed. "She's way too naïve."

I was blushing by now. "Will you both just leave me alone?" I grumbled beneath my breath.

And then they both laughed, of course.

* * *

I had done the dishes before I went back up to my room. I needed to do my homework, but I decided that I wanted to shower first. So after a long, hot shower, I took my time drying and brushing my hair… and then I walked around my room, looking for something to wear. I pulled on some of the new underwear that I had bought, taking my time. I really didn't want to do my homework… and then I grabbed a tank top and some pajama bottoms, slipping into those as well. I glanced out the window to see that it was dark and the sky was clear… so, in favor of procrastination, I decided to step out onto my balcony and star gaze for a bit.

I leaned onto the railing and stared up at the moon. It was crescent shaped, but still shiny and bright. I sighed, feeling content… and then I heard a strange noise. I looked up, and saw a dark figure standing on the balcony across the yard, at the house next door. The light was off, so I couldn't really see much… but I knew that someone was standing there… across from me… watching me? And suddenly I didn't feel so content, anymore… I bit my lip and slowly retreated back into my room, shutting my balcony door and making sure to lock it. I figured it was time to do my homework, now…

* * *

I woke up and changed quickly into my school uniform. I had dreamed of strange shadows and balconies… and it had been weird. So, now that it was daylight, I chanced a look at the house next door. I saw the balcony across from mine… and it was empty. And it didn't look scary at all… there weren't any menacing shadows or looming figures… just an ordinary balcony. With a shrug, I grabbed my book bag and hurried down the stairs. I ate breakfast quickly as Uncle Juushiro packed my lunch into my bag. And then I was off.

Rukia and I made it to school a bit early, so I was sitting at my desk and going over my homework, when someone called out my name. I looked up to see that Renji was scooting his chair closer to mine, smiling as he said good morning.

"Good morning, Renji." I smiled back at him.

"Oh, I have something for you." He mumbled as he started to dig around in his pocket.

I lifted a brow and watched him.

Then he pulled out the pen that I had lent him, grinning as he handed it to me. "Here. Thanks for letting me borrow it."

I took it from him, again feeling his skin brush against mine. "No problem."

Then Keigo walked in with a panicked look on his face. He glanced around the room before spotting Renji and me, then dashed over. "Hey, guys, please tell me that you finished last night's homework!"

Renji rolled his eyes. "We're not gonna let you copy ours, Keigo. So just shut up."

Tears started rolling down Keigo's face. "But Mizuiro wouldn't let me copy his, either! And now I'm screwed!"

"Well that's your problem! Maybe now you'll learn to do your own work." Renji grumbled, leaning his arms onto my desk and looking away from him.

"Awww, but Renji!" Keigo whined. And then he turned his teary eyes to look at me. "Hey, Juna… do you think that maybe you could-"

Renji cut him off by punching him in the gut. "I already told you no. And I meant no for her, too."

I blinked, unsure of what to do in this situation. Keigo was twitching on the floor, still crying. And I was just holding my homework in my hand. Renji sighed and leaned back onto my desk, resting his chin on his tattooed arms. I looked at his tattoos, observing the contrast between the black ink and his tanned skin… the tattoos looked really good marked over his muscular arms... Without even realizing what I was doing, I reached out and traced my fingers over the black markings.

He lifted his arm up so that I could see them better. "Do you like them? I designed them myself… and Shuuhei helped me with them."

I smiled at the way his eyes lit up. "They're really cool, Renji." I continued to outline the tattoos on his arm with my fingertips, actually enjoying the way his skin felt.

He grinned at me. He was about to say something else, but Ichigo walked in and Keigo jumped off the floor, bumping his head on my desk.

"Ichigo!" He yelled, rubbing his head. "Renji won't stop flirting with Juna and no one will let me copy their homework!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "So stop crying about it and just do your own homework."

I tensed. Did he say flirting? Is that what flirting was?

"So, Renji…" Ichigo took his seat in front of Renji. "How's the 'flirting' going?"

A slight blush rose to Renji's cheeks and he gritted his teeth as he glared at Ichigo. "Will you shut the hell up?"

"I'd say it's going pretty well…" Uryuu interjected. "Considering that Juna was flirting back with him…" He pushed his glasses up on his face matter-of-factly.

What?! What the hell was that supposed to mean?! Had I really been flirting?! I wasn't even sure how to flirt!

Before anyone else could say anything, the teacher walked in and started class… to my great relief.

* * *

 **Next time, Juna goes over to someone's house after school… whose house do you think it will be?**

* * *

 **Satoberi, you're welcome! Lol. I'm glad that you're so excited :D**

 **P.S. Ellie, he totally is!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Renji's Family

**5 points to P.S. Ellie and Satoberi! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting Renji's Family

* * *

The school day dragged by, but it was over soon enough. Renji had asked if I wanted to go to his house to do our homework together, and I had agreed. We chatted casually while we walked to his house… and when we got there I realized that he lived behind Urahara's Candy Shop and Catering Company. Apparently, Mr. Urahara was his guardian. And Renji had two younger siblings… Jinta and Ururu. He called out their names so that I would know who they were as he led me to his room.

"Oooh! Renji brought a girlfriend home!" Jinta teased him, making funny faces.

I blushed. Girlfriend?

Then Mr. Urahara popped up outta nowhere, right into my face. "Oh, my. There really is a girl here. You sure are a pretty one." He grinned at me as he shook my hand.

"Um, my name is Junamai Ukitake… it's nice to meet you, Mr. Urahara." I managed not to stutter.

"Well, hello, Miss Ukitake." He pressed his lips to my hand before flipping a fan out and covering his face.

"Jeez, Kisuke… lay off, will ya?" Renji grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from him. "Why don't you go see if Tessai needs help in the shop?"

Mr. Urahara sighed dejectedly. "I suppose I should…" And then he sent a mischievous wink in our direction. "Behave, you two."

Renji grumbled under his breath, pulling me into his room while Jinta made kissing noises behind us. Ururu just giggled. And I would have found it funny if I hadn't been an object of the teasing. When Jinta stood in the doorway singing "Renji and Juna sitting in a tree…" Renji was sure to slam the door in his face. And then we sat together on his bed, pulling out our books.

"Sorry about that." He grumbled as he situated himself beside me.

I giggled. "It's no problem. Your family is really cute."

"Tch." He rolled his eyes. "So do you have any siblings?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm an only child."

"So where'd you move here from?" He questioned casually.

I had been dreading this question… and I was lucky that no one had asked me, yet. I looked down at my book. "I came here from France."

His eyes widened as he looked at me. "Really? You moved here all the way from France?"

I bit my lip. "Yeah…" I mumbled.

"That's so cool." He leaned forward, getting closer to me. "So why did you decide to move?"

I was really uncomfortable with the subject, but I tried not to let him notice. "I came to Japan to live with my uncle."

"Oh, so you're parents are still in France?"

I hid the pained frown that tried to make its way onto my face. I guessed that you could say that… and that they'd never be leaving… "Yeah." I went ahead and went with it, just because it was easier than explaining everything.

He nodded, finally picking up on my mood. "How about we start on our homework?"

I smiled at him. "Sure."

* * *

We spent a few hours doing our homework before Mr. Urahara came into the room, bringing tea and various fruits. He tried to stay, but Renji kicked him back out. I thought it was adorable how they bantered back and forth. After he was gone, Renji brought over the tray of snacks and set them on the bedside table. He reached over me and grabbed a slice of red apple. I started eating some orange slices before I giggled up at him.

He raised a brow at me. "What?"

I grinned, pulling on his ponytail. "That apple is the same color as your hair."

He pulled a strand of my hair in response. "Yeah, well at least my hair doesn't look like cotton candy."

"You're just jealous 'cause cotton candy is sweet… like me." I stuck my tongue out at him.

A devilish smirk formed on his face. And then he started tickling me.

"Renji!" I squealed, trying to squirm away.

He laughed as he moved so that he could hold me down, still tickling me.

I was laughing so hard that there were tears in my eyes. I grabbed at his hands, trying to pry them away from my ribs, but he was much stronger than I was and I was weak from laughter. "Renji! Knock it off!" It was hard to speak through my laughs. I squirmed so much that we somehow ended up falling off of the bed. I landed on the floor with him on top of me. I looked up at him in a daze, trying to catch my breath.

"Whoa…" He breathed, looking around. "Are you alright?"

I giggled at the look on his face. "Yeah, I think so…"

And then I realized the position that we were in. His legs were tangled with mine and his body was pressed up against me, pinning me down… and his face… his face was so close to mine that I could feel his breath brushing over my skin. He seemed to notice our position as well, because he started blushing. But, instead of pulling away, he leaned even closer in…

"R-Renji?" I whispered his name, my heart quickening in my chest.

And then the door burst open and Jinta walked in. "Whoa-ho-ho!" He yelled out, eyes gaping as he looked at us. "I was gonna come see if Juna was bored with you, yet… but I guess not!" He grinned, resting his arms behind his head.

Ururu came running in behind him. "Jinta, Kisuke said that you're not supposed to-" But she stopped midsentence when she rounded the corner and saw Renji and me sprawled out on the floor together.

I thought I would pass out from embarrassment. Renji jumped up and threw a pillow at the two of them. "Get the hell out of here!" He yelled at them.

They both scurried away, laughing as they went. Ururu gave us a smile as she shut the door behind them. I sat up, trying to catch my breath and steady my heartbeat. Renji held out his hand and I took it gratefully, standing to my feet.

He scratched the back of his head. "I, uh… I'm sorry about my little brother. He can be pretty annoying."

I smiled at him. "It's fine. He's actually kinda cute…"

"Ha!" A laugh sounded from outside the door. "She thinks I'm cute!"

"Dammit, Jinta! Quit eavesdropping!" Renji shouted at the door.

"You're just jealous 'cause she's likes me more than your big ugly face!" Jinta's voice sounded again.

Renji stomped over to the door, opened it, grabbed Jinta by the collar, and then threw him down the hall. "Shut the hell up!" He yelled.

But Jinta was still laughing, even as he was sent flying away.

I stifled a laugh. While Renji was huffing in the hall, I decided to start packing up my things. He turned around to see me and tilted his head.

"What are you doing?" He asked, coming closer.

"It's getting late, and I should go home before dinner." I answered as I gathered my books.

"Well, I'll walk you home." He smiled.

As we walked home, Renji's hand kept brushing against mine. I wondered if he was doing it on purpose, but I quickly pushed the thought aside. Why would he want to hold my hand? And I kept thinking back to the way he had looked at me when we had toppled over onto the floor together… and how he had leaned in really close… it was like he was trying to kiss me… but that couldn't be possible… could it?

"Juna!" Uncle Shunsui's voice called out, and I panicked. "Juna, my sweet!"

I looked up to see him sitting on his porch, drinking sake, of course. "Hey, uncle!" I waved, grabbing Renji's arm and pulling him hurriedly down the sidewalk, past Uncle Shunsui's house and towards Uncle Juushiro's.

"That's your uncle?" Renji whispered, letting me lead him away.

"Sort of." I mumbled, quickly opening my front door and rushing inside.

"Oh, Juna! You're home!" Uncle Juushiro came to the door when he heard it opening. He was already smiling, but he smiled wider when he saw Renji. "And you have company…"

"Uncle Juushiro, this is Renji." I stepped aside so that I could introduce them. "Renji, this is my Uncle Juushiro."

They greeted each other properly, and then my uncle actually invited Renji to stay for dinner. Naturally, he agreed. Just as we were sitting down at the table, Uncle Shunsui swept into the room.

"So, Juna! You _have_ been flirting with boys!" He teased me as he sat down, making himself a plate.

I started blushing, glaring at my obnoxious uncle. "Renji is my friend from school."

"Uh-huh…" Uncle Shunsui gave me a playful wink.

I glared at him.

Uncle Juushiro cleared his throat. "Renji, this is my best friend and business partner, Shunsui Kyoraku."

Renji tensed beside me. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kyoraku."

"Yeah, same to you, kid." Uncle Shunsui grinned across the table at Renji, making him shift uncomfortably.

Uncle Juushiro was nice enough to change the subject, asking about how school was and such… Renji went on and on about how amazing my uncle's cooking was… because, of course, it was. And even after we were full from dinner, we somehow managed to make room for dessert, because my uncle was that skilled of a cook. My uncle was even awesome enough to pack Renji some leftovers to take home, since he had practically begged for them.

I walked Renji to the door, laughing at his antics. "It was fun hanging out with you, Renji."

He smiled down at me. "Yeah, we should do it more often."

I bit my lip, feeling my heart flutter in my chest. "I'll see you at school tomorrow…"

He gave me another grin as he walked away. "See ya then!"

I shut the door and turned around to see Uncle Shunsui.

"So, did ya get a good night kiss?" He grinned as he teased me.

I could feel the blush in my cheeks. "No! He's just a friend!"

He laughed as he ruffled my hair. "Yeah, whatever…"

* * *

After I showered, brushed my hair, and changed for bed… I chanced walking out onto my balcony. I glanced across to the neighboring house, but the balcony that faced mine was empty, and there weren't any lights on… I had gotten myself so worked up, that I was almost disappointed when I didn't see the strange figure… but I could swear that I still felt like someone was watching me… though, I figured it was all in my head. Then I heard my phone going off in my room… With a sigh, I walked back into my room, closing the balcony doors behind me.

I grabbed my phone before lying down on my bed. I checked my notifications to see a text from Renji.

FROM RENJI: Jinta is asking about you. I think he has a crush.

I giggled as I text him back.

TO RENJI: Tell him I said hello! And give him a kiss for me ;)

He replied back nearly immediately.

FROM RENJI: Ew. If you wanna kiss him you'll have to do it yourself.

A few seconds later, before I could reply, he sent another message.

FROM RENJI: And I wouldn't recommend it.

I laughed.

TO RENJI: But he's so cute! He's got all of that fluffy red hair… and he's just adorable!

FROM RENJI: Well I've got red hair. Don't you think that I'm adorable?

My stomach flipped. What was I supposed to say to that? I wondered what I thought about Renji… I didn't think that he was adorable… but I definitely thought that he was attractive… should I tell him that?

TO RENJI: Well… I think that you're more than adorable…

Butterflies were fluttering in my stomach as I sent the text message. And they started swarming as my phone beeped to let me know that he had replied.

FROM RENJI: Oh? Well I think that you're more than adorable, too :)

I bit my lip, feeling my heart speed up. Jeez… if only I knew exactly what he meant… This is what I get for being vague!

TO RENJI: It's the pink hair, isn't it?

FROM RENJI: Hmm… that's one of many reasons ;)

Okay… now my heart was beating on overdrive. I could feel it racing in my chest. I was dying to know what else he liked about me…

TO RENJI: Maybe I have other reasons, too… and… maybe I'll tell you one, if you tell me one of yours…

His reply was nearly instant.

FROM RENJI: Deal.

I was way more nervous than I probably should have been.

TO RENJI: It was my idea, so you have to go first :P

FROM RENJI: Fine.

And then my phone started ringing. I nearly threw the damn thing as I jumped up, seeing Renji's name flashing across the screen. I took a deep breath, mustering my courage, and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Pink."

I let out a giggle, but it sounded nervous. "Hey, Red."

He chuckled. "So… one of the reasons that I think you're, well, more than adorable is… the way you blush… at like, everything."

I was chewing on my lip like crazy. He liked the way that I blushed? Really? And now it was my turn to give him a reason. "I, umm… I really like the way you smirk when you're up to something."

He snorted indignantly. "Up to something? What are you talking about? I'm a saint!"

I laughed. The idea of Renji as a saint was just preposterous. "As if! You tickled me for no reason!"

"Well that was fun. And it made you laugh! And you got all squirmy… and it was freaking cute!"

My stomach was flipping as I remembered it… and now he was saying that it was cute! OMG! "So you tortured me because you thought it was cute?"

"Don't pretend that you didn't like it." His voice had gotten lower, and there was an almost sultry sound to it now.

I wanted to scream into my pillow. Was he serious right now? OMG! OMG! Then I realized something… I could hear the smirk in his voice. "You're smirking right now, aren't you?"

He was silent for a moment, and then he chuckled again. "Yeah, and I bet that you're blushing… aren't you?"

I looked across my room at the mirror and gasped. There was a dusting of pink across my cheeks.

"Ha! I knew it!" Renji laughed when he heard my gasp, not even having to wait for an actual answer.

I pouted, even though he couldn't see me. "You're such a punk, sometimes…"

He stopped laughing immediately. "Aw, I am not. I told you… I think it's cute when you blush. In fact, I wish I could see it right now…"

"Well you'll just have to wait until tomorrow. Since I'm sure that you'll be teasing me then, too."

"Aw, come on, Juna… I'm not teasing you…." He was practically whining.

I couldn't help but laugh. Could he really think that I was cute? "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Renji."

He huffed. "Alright."

"Goodnight! And have sweet dreams." I smiled as I spoke, way too giddy for this time of night… and wow, it had gotten really late.

"Yeah. Goodnight, Juna." There was a smile in his voice, as well.

* * *

 **Next chapter, Juna's friends try to find out if she likes Renji… what do you think that she'll tell them?**

* * *

 **P.S. Ellie, you'll find out eventually ;) and you're right about Renji, lol**

 **Satoberi, lol, I know, he's always so misunderstood… and she did :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Do You Like Him?

**5 points to Satoberi and P.S. Ellie!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Do You Like Him?

* * *

Rukia teased me the entire time we walked to school. She had seen Renji leaving my house last night, and apparently everyone knew that I had gone over to his house yesterday… so she had been texting Rangiku and Orihime about it and now I was dreading going to class. But, nonetheless, I had to. So, as soon as I walked in the door, Rukia forcefully pushing my begrudging self in, everyone that was already there immediately began bombarding me with questions.

"Did you guys really spend all day together?" Orihime.

"Are you and Renji dating now?" Rangiku.

"So, how far did you and Renji get?" Yumichika.

"Is it true that you guys made out in his bedroom?" Chizuru.

"Did you really take him home to your place?" Tatsuki.

"Aw, man, does this mean that you're off the market now?!" Keigo.

"Damn, can't believe Renji snagged you up, already…" Shuuhei.

"But wait! You can't be exclusive already, can you?!" Rangiku.

"Does this mean that I still have a chance?!" Keigo.

"Please, she's way outta your league!" Mizuiro.

"Will you all just shut the hell up and leave her alone?!" Ichigo walked into the room and yelled louder than anyone, silencing them all.

"Oh, Ichigo. You're here." Orihime smiled and made her way to his side. "We were just talking to Juna about how she and Renji spent yesterday together."

"Yeah, I heard…" He muttered, rolling his eyes. Then he cast a glare at everyone that had assaulted me with their questions. "You guys really need to learn to mind your own business."

I sighed, feeling relieved the Ichigo had saved me from the assaulting inquisition. I mouthed a thank you, and he gave me a nod in a return.

Orihime scratched the back of her head. "Gee, I guess your right… I didn't realize how intrusive we were all being…" The oblivious grin on her face was so sweet and innocent that I couldn't help but smile at her.

Now that everyone was too scared to speak, I was able to get through them and sit down at my desk. With a sigh, I figured I might as well clear things up… "Renji and I just went to his house to do homework… Then he walked me home and my uncle invited him to stay for dinner, so he did… that's all that happened. Homework and dinner… nothing else."

"Well that's disappointing…" Rangiku mumbled.

"Yeah, hardly viable gossip, at all…" Yumichika agreed with her.

"Yes!" Keigo shouted excitedly. "This means that I still have a shot!"

Orihime gave me a warm smile. "I think it's a cute story."

I deadpanned. It wasn't supposed to be a cute story… it was just the truth. But I forced a smile in her direction. "Thanks, Orihime."

She gave me a thumbs-up before picking up a conversation with Ichigo.

Then Rukia and Rangiku came scurrying over to my desk, cornering me and smiling like they were up to something.

"So, do you like him?" Rangiku asked.

My breath caught in my throat. But I chose to play innocent. "Who are you talking about?"

They both rolled their eyes, but Rukia was the one to answer. "Renji! Duh."

I let out a controlled breath. "Oh. Of course I like him. He's my friend."

They groaned. "No!" They complained together, and then Rangiku continued. "What we mean is… do you like him as more than a friend?"

I shrugged, focusing on my homework as I pulled it from my bag. "I haven't really thought about it."

"How could you not have thought about it?!" Rukia shouted in a whisper. "I mean, he clearly likes you."

I froze in my movements. He does? "What makes you say that?"

Rangiku waved her hand dismissively. "Please… It's all in the way he looks at you."

"Not to mention the way he acts around you. He goes out of his way to talk to you, tease you, and spend time with you." Rukia added.

What? Did he really do all of those things? And how had I not noticed? I wanted to bang my head on the desk… My uncles were right, I really was naïve.

"So?" Rangiku pressed, leaning closer toward me. "Do you like him or not?"

I bit my lip. What was I supposed to say? Ugh! Luckily, I didn't have to answer, because the bell rang and the rest of the students walked in, our teacher just behind. Everyone hurried to their desks, and I watched as Renji rushed into the room and sat beside me. He gave me a grin, but was unable to say anything as the teacher gathered our homework and then started the lecture.

I tried to pay attention… but then a crumpled up paper landed on my desk. I looked up to see Rukia sitting at her desk in front of me, but she had turned around to give me a pointed look. I sighed and unfolded the paper to read a note written in her handwriting.

 _Well? Do you like him or not?_

I sighed as I scribbled a reply. _I don't know! Can we talk about this later?_ I tossed it back up to her and tried to focus back on the lesson,

To my dismay, a reply came. _I want to talk about it now! Do you like Renji or not?!_

I groaned mentally, since groaning for real would earn me unwanted attention. _Ugh! You're so annoying sometimes! Yes! Yes I like him! Okay?! I just… I don't know if he likes me… and you know I don't have much experience with this kind of thing…_ I was so busy trying to scrawl out my answer and explain myself properly that I didn't even notice that the teacher had snuck up on me.

"Is that a note, Miss Ukitake?" Her voice sent chills down my spine.

I looked up to meet her eyes, and they flashed menacingly through her glasses. I froze not knowing what to say. Only death himself could save me from this situation. And for the first time in my life, I considered praying for his sweet release… and even though I realized that I was being dramatic, I wanted to jump out of the window when she wrenched the crumpled paper from my hands.

"Since this seems to be so important, why don't I just read it out loud for the entire class to enjoy?" Her words were laced with venom and her eyes held a dangerous glint.

Oh, please… give me detention, suspension, even expulsion… any of it would be better than this… I plead with my eyes, but there was no mercy to be found in her gaze… so, I kept my mouth shut, and just stared down at my desk and awaited the horror.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Ochi! That note actually belongs to me. I just dropped it and Juna picked it up for me." Renji's voice broke the dreadful tension.

Why? Why would Renji be trying to save me?

"While I commemorate your efforts, Mr. Abarai, I highly doubt that you would write about whether or not you like yourself…" Mrs. Ochi actually seemed amused at Renji's attempt at saving me.

I chanced a look up and saw that Renji looked taken aback, and was even sort of blushing. And then I started blushing, too, so I just looked back down at my desk, wishing that embarrassment was enough to kill.

Mrs. Ochi sighed, then. "Well, I suppose that since this is a first offense, I'll let it go." She wadded up the piece of paper and put it in her pocket. Then she cast a glare down at me. "But I assure you, Miss Ukitake, if there is another incident, I won't be showing any mercy."

"Yes ma'am." I nodded my head, still avoiding eye contact.

I was beyond relieved when she resumed her lecture… but I still wished that I could just fade away somehow.

* * *

When the lunch bell rang, I grabbed my bag and ran for it. But I wasn't fast enough, because I heard the teacher's voice calling out after me. With a sigh, I turned back around and stood in front of her desk, wondering what my punishment would be.

"Miss Ukitake," she began when the classroom had been emptied of students and we were completely alone, "judging from this note, I can tell that you were not the one to instigate it. And I don't expect you to tattle on your friends… I also understand how difficult it can be to enter a new school, especially after moving to a new country. It's easy to get overwhelmed by everything… so try not to be so easily influenced, okay? You're a nice young girl, and I don't want to see you getting into any trouble."

I nodded, even though I was very confused. "Yes, ma'am." I gave her a bow before walking away. "Thank you, Mrs. Ochi!" As I walked out of the room, I wondered what the hell she could have possibly meant by all of that.

* * *

I was trying to find a place to eat lunch alone, mostly because I wanted to think about things. I had a lot of information to process… With Rangiku and Rukia telling me that Renji liked me, I was just confused now… and I wasn't sure if it was true or not, but either way, it made me unsure of how I should act around him. I had very little experience with boys. I had never held hands, or kissed, or even gone on a date with a boy… sure, I had hung out with them as friends… but never anything more than that.

"Hey." A growingly familiar voice interrupted my uncomfortable thoughts.

I looked up to see Renji smiling nervously down at me. "Hey." I smiled back up at him.

"We're all sitting over there." He pointed in the direction that the usual group had gathered.

I restrained a sigh. "Actually…" I scratched my cheek. "I kind of wanted to avoid Rukia and Rangiku…"

He gave me a surprised look, and then he laughed. "Yeah, I understand that." Then a big grin formed on his face. "Why don't just the two of us eat together today?"

I felt my eyes widening at the proposal. While I had wanted to be alone with my thoughts, I just couldn't seem to say no… or to even want to say no… "Yeah, okay."

So we found a nice spot, hidden behind a big tree, where we wouldn't be seen by our nosey, sometimes overbearing, friends. I shared my lunch with him, since it was my uncle's cooking, and he was practically drooling over it.

"So, what did Mrs. Ochi want?" He asked around a mouthful of food.

I shrugged. "To lecture me about the note."

He nodded in understanding.

"Sorry about that, by the way…" I blushed and looked down at the grass, feeling embarrassed for both him and myself.

He laughed. "Don't worry about it."

He was pretty much the last person that I wanted to talk about it with, but I really just had to know… so, I asked. "Why did you try to cover for me?"

He tugged on my hair so that I would look up at him. He was smirking at me. "Because… you just looked so damn cute… all terrified and helpless… and I couldn't help myself."

The butterflies were back and swarming relentlessly in my stomach. He leaned in, and they started to swarm faster. What was he doing? Oh, damn…

"Juna!" Rukia called out, and I jumped in surprise, turning to face the direction her voice had come from. "There you are!" She stomped over, Rangiku right beside her.

"Go away." Rangiku waved her hands at Renji in a "shooing" motion. "We need to have a girl talk."

Renji grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Jeez, you chicks are annoying."

"You're the annoying one." Rukia snapped back.

"You're the one interrupting a perfectly good lunch! And I was here first, so why don't _you_ leave!" Renji growled, clearly annoyed.

They all started to argue, and I just sighed as I watched them. Eventually, Rukia grabbed me by the wrist and stalked away, dragging me behind her as Rangiku followed. When they had me properly alone and cornered, they started bombarding me all over again.

"So what did you write back on that note?! Do you like him or not?!" Rukia asked immediately.

I groaned. "Rukia, it's not that simple… I've never even been close to having a boyfriend. And I'm still not even sure what flirting is. I have absolutely no experience when it comes to boys…"

Rangiku was more patient on the matter. "Well, how do you feel when you're with him?"

I tilted my head as I thought about it, and I started smiling. "Well… I get all of these butterflies in my stomach when he says certain things... And when he smirks at me, my stomach flips… And I feel like I'm always blushing because he makes me so nervous… but it's a good kind of nervous… And my heart will speed up with I think about him… And… well, I dunno…"

They both nodded and spoke in unison. "You like him."

* * *

 **Next chapter, Juna ends up helping Renji babysit… how do you think it will go?**

* * *

 **Satoberi, lol, they are cute aren't they? And yeah, she totally is and she totally does :D**

 **P.S. Ellie, he so is! And yes, she so does! Lol.**


	5. Chapter 5: Babysitting

**5 points to Satoberi and 3 points to P.S. Ellie!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Babysitting

* * *

After school we all went to this twenty-four hour café that everyone liked to hang out at. It was called the "Silver Fox" and it was owned by Rangiku's boyfriend, Gin. It served all types of teas, coffees, and desserts. It had big, comfy couches to sit in and also lots of tables, so it was almost set up like a lounge… And apparently, it was a cool place to chill out in, do homework, chat, and just kill time… When we got there, the first thing Rangiku did was introduce her boyfriend to me. I was surprised by how young he was, but I shrugged it off. I was intrigued by his silvery hair and the strange way that he was always smiling… and I thought it was cool how he sat down with us and made a point to make Rangiku's friends his friends, too. He and Rangiku made such a cute couple…

We spent several hours in the café, and I actually managed to get all of my homework finished… and even help Keigo with his. And now I was sitting in between Renji and Shuuhei, drinking some tea and listening to everyone's various conversations. Renji was doodling in a sketchbook, and I glanced over to see what he was drawing.

"Wow…" I heard myself whispering. It was a really good drawing of a tea cup with steam rising out of it. It was sitting on the table with light streaming in from the window. And there was a discarded tea bag beside it… and he was just absentmindedly sketching it out. "That's amazing, Renji."

He gave me a sideways smile. "Think so?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah… It's crazy how you can draw so well… and so easily!"

He chuckled under his breath. "This is just what I do when I'm bored." He gave me a playful wink. "You should see how it looks when I'm actually trying."

I looked at him with awe. "I'd love to."

He grinned. "Sure thing. Maybe I'll draw you sometime."

I blushed when he mentioned drawing me.

He only grinned wider. "I'd love to capture how your face looks when you're blushing like that."

And then I blushed harder. "I think you'd have more luck drawing something else…" I mumbled.

He leaned in closer to me, a smirk on his face. "Are you saying that I wouldn't be able to capture your beauty?"

Wait, what?! "Uh-n-no. I-I'm just saying th-that you could find something b-better to draw…" I looked down at my fingers as I fiddled with them in my lap.

"Don't be silly." He muttered. "I want to draw you…" His breath fanned across my ear. "After all, you're so damn cute."

My breath caught in my throat and I was at a loss for words. I shakily nodded my head, biting on my lip nervously.

* * *

Rukia and I had walked home after leaving the café. And now I was in my room, trying to ignore the prying texts from her and Rangiku. When the phone rang instead of beeped, I nearly threw it across the room, until I noticed that it was Renji calling. I tried not to bite my lip as I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

I smiled. "Hey."

"So when are you going to let me draw you?"

My stomach was fluttering again. "I don't know…"

"How about tomorrow? We can go to the park after school."

Now I was chewing on my lip. And I was certain that I was blushing. "Sure… okay."

"Great."

"Renji!" Ururu's voice sounded in the background. "Jinta's pulling my hair again!"

"Jinta, knock it the hell off!" Renji shouted.

I laughed.

"Sorry about that." Renji mumbled. "Kisuke and Tessai are gone out of town for some business meeting thing, so I'm stuck babysitting…"

"Aw, how sweet of you!" I gushed, unable to help myself.

"It's not like I wanted to do it…" Renji grumbled.

I giggled at how upset he sounded. "Well it's still sweet of you to take care of your little brother and sister."

"Yeah, I guess." There was more screaming in the background, and he sighed. "I better go before they kill each other. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye, Renji."

"Later."

I hung up the phone, feeling significantly happier than before.

* * *

I had managed to pacify Rangiku and Rukia by telling them that Renji and I were going to be hanging out after school. So, as I sat at my desk, they gossiped about other things instead. That was, until Renji walked in. He sat next to me, as usual, and looked at me with a disappointed expression.

"Hey, Juna…" He mumbled hesitantly.

I tilted my head as I looked at him, confused by his strange behavior. "Yes, Renji?"

He sighed, scratching the back of his head. "So, Kisuke and Tessai aren't gonna be back until tomorrow… so I've gotta babysit again tonight… which means that we won't be able to go to the park." He sounded completely defeated.

I was about to say something, but I was interrupted.

"So then why don't you just invite Juna to babysit with you?" Rukia suggested happily.

"Yes, that's a great idea!" Rangiku agreed.

I sighed. Would these two ever stop butting in?

Renji looked taken aback, but he quickly regained some composure. "Uh, yeah… sure… I mean, I guess… if Juna wanted to come over, she could… I mean… Juna, would you wanna help me babysit? You totally don't have to. I'll understand if you say no. Since my siblings are brats, and all…" He mumbled most of what he said.

I laughed at how cute he looked. "Sure, Renji. I'd love to help you babysit."

His face lit up when he heard my answer. "Awesome!"

Rukia and Rangiku grinned widely, happily approving of the outcome of their meddling.

* * *

I walked home with Renji after school. Jinta and Ururu arrived around the same time that we did. Jinta was surprisingly happy to see me, even if he did tease Renji and me. I noticed that Jinta and Ururu fought a lot, so to distract them, I decided to play a board game with them… and I made Renji play, too… but he wasn't really complaining.

"I'm sitting next to Juna!" Jinta shouted, pushing Ururu aside so that he could scoot up next to me.

Part of me wanted to laugh because he was so cute, but another part of me wanted to scold him for being so rude to his sister. I settled for sighing… it wasn't my job to tell him what to do, after all.

"Jinta, quit being such an ass!" Renji yelled, throwing a pillow at his little brother's face.

Well, I guessed that was one way to handle it…

Renji settled on my other side, and Ururu sat across from me… we would have been in a circle, if Renji and Jinta wouldn't have been crowding me.

I sighed again, placing my hands on their shoulders and nudging them away. "Come on, boys… we need to be in a circle."

Reluctantly, they both obeyed. But throughout the game, they both subtly inched back toward me. I shook my head, but went ahead and ignored their weirdness. I was trying to let the kids win, but Renji blew them out of the water, shouting in their face the whole time. Usually, I would have been appalled by his behavior… but it suited him. And it made me laugh. When the game was over, Jinta mentioned that he was hungry.

"Alright, I'll make ya something…" Renji grumbled, standing to his feet.

"Aw, man!" Jinta whined. "I don't wanna eat your nasty, poisonous food again!"

Renji glared down at him. "You either eat my food or starve!"

Jinta stood on the table so that he could match his glare. "I'll just starve then!"

I sighed. "Settle down, boys."

They both turned their attention to me immediately.

"I'll just cook something for you, okay?" I suggested, hoping that they would stop fighting.

Jinta jumped excitedly off the table. "Alright! Juna's gonna cook for us! And I bet it will be awesome!"

I smiled at him before walking into the kitchen.

Renji followed after me. "You really don't have to do this…"

"It's no problem." I shrugged. "I mean, my cooking is nothing compared to my uncle's… but I can make a decent meal." I smiled up at him.

"Yeah, but I don't want you going through all this trouble for my shitty little brother…"

I laughed. "It's no trouble. And I wanna do it… for all of you."

He blushed when I said that last part. "Fine… do you need any help?"

I had Renji chop some vegetables while I prepared and cooked the meat. I made something simple… grilled chicken, fried rice, and steamed vegetables. I was happy to find a wide assortment of spices and seasonings. I even melted some cheese to put onto the vegetables… something that my uncle sometimes did. I made everyone's plates, and I was surprised and flattered when everyone devoured their food and asked for more.

After dinner, Renji and I did the dishes while the kids did their homework. And then it was time to put them to bed. Jinta begged for me to tuck him in, so I agreed, in spite of Renji's protests. I pulled the blankets up over Jinta and made sure that he was nice and comfy. Then he got this weird, nervous look on his face.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" He scooted over in the bed, making room for me.

I tilted my head, thinking about it.

"Please?" He whined. "I have nightmares sometimes and it's hard to fall asleep…" He was just so cute…

I sighed. "Fine…"

Then I crawled onto the bed, leaning against the headboard as I sat next to him.

He grinned as he cuddled up next to me, looking so sweet and innocent. He rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. I sat there for a few moments, staring at the nightlight. Then I felt him shift, and he wrapped his arm around my waist and rested his head on my chest. I looked down at him, pursing my lips and wondering what to do… had he fallen asleep? And should I move him? If I moved him, then he'd probably wake up… Maybe Renji would come in here soon and help me… I looked back up at the nightlight, still considering my options, when he shifted again. And then his tiny little hand moved up from my waist and grabbed onto my boob.

I screamed bloody murder.

And Renji came running.

Renji stood in the doorway, looking back and forth between me and Jinta. I had jumped from the bed and backed up against the wall across the room. I had my arms wrapped around myself defensively, still disbelieving about what had just happened. But Jinta was sitting up in his bed, staring down at his offending hand and grinning like he had just won the lottery.

"What the hell happened?!" Renji yelled.

I pointed a shaky finger at the little kid sitting across the room from me. "He… He… He grabbed my boob!"

Renji's face changed in a second, going from confusion to outrage. He closed in on his brother, grabbing him by the collar, then proceeded to beat the shit out of him. "You little shit! You pervy little bastard! How dare you cop a feel! Just because she's nice enough to fall for your nasty little tricks! You dirty little-!" He kept going, beating his little brother until he was black and blue.

And even though Jinta was getting the beating of his life, turning black and blue already, he still kept grinning.

* * *

"Look, I really am sorry…" Renji apologized for the millionth time.

I glared at him. "Renji, please…" I shuddered. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

He sighed. "But I'm sorry! I just wish that-"

I cut him off. "Renji… it's kind of embarrassing. I mean, I got groped by an elementary student. So can we please just drop the subject?"

His shoulders slumped. "Fine…" He groaned.

Then I gave him a pointed glared. "And promise me that you won't ever mention it again. Or tell anyone about it."

"I promise." He grumbled.

I sighed, satisfied. "Thank you."

About that time, my uncle pulled up in the drive.

Renji walked me to the car, opening the door for me. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

I nodded my head. "Goodnight, Renji."

* * *

 **Next chapter, Renji finally gets the chance to draw Juna… how do you think that it will turn out?**

* * *

 **Satoberi, lol, Renji really is sweet, huh? And you were so right! Who knew that Jinta had it in him?! Lol**

 **P.S. Ellie, well… Renji didn't make a move… but Jinta did! Haha!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Drawing

**5 points to Satoberi and P.S. Ellie!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Drawing

* * *

After I had gotten home, I had taken a shower and gone straight to bed, ignoring my phone and going right to sleep. When Rukia questioned on our walk to school, I had told her that we had played board games and that I had cooked them dinner, leaving out the awkward ending to the night. And I had told everyone else the same exact thing when I got to school. Renji had backed my story, even going so far as telling everyone how amazing my cooking was.

And Renji had said that Mr. Urahara had come back, so he asked if we could go to the park after school… and I had agreed. So after school dragged by, we walked to the park and he dragged me over to the gardens. He made me sit on a park bench where the flowers would be in the background. And then he sat down on the ground in front of me, pulling out his sketchbook and propping it up on his knee.

"So I'm just supposed to sit here?" I mumbled, feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah. Just like that." He nodded, pulling out some colored utensils.

I sighed. This was awkward… I tried to stay still, watching as he looked back and forth between me and his sketchbook. He was focused on his work, giving me a glance every now and then as he colored over the paper. I let my thoughts drift as I watched him… He was so absorbed in what he was doing. A gentle breeze blew by, ruffling his spikey red ponytail and the tie on his school uniform. It made me realize that he'd undone his tie, as well as the first few buttons on his shirt… and I could see a portion of his muscular chest… I quickly averted my gaze, trying not to blush. Then I focused on the way his hands moved… the way he held his sketchbook and made careful strokes along the paper… and the way his muscles moved in his arms… and how his tattoos stretched over his skin…

"What are you blushing for?" He sounded amused.

I snapped my eyes up to his face to see him smirking. "I, uh…"

"Well?" He grinned, teasing me now.

"No reason…" I mumbled.

He chuckled at me, then went back to drawing.

We sat in silence for a while, and this time I distracted myself by watching his vibrant, red hair… nothing about his hair would make me blush… right? It was hard to sit so still… and it felt like forever before he spoke again.

"Ya know…" He drew my full attention, a suspicious smirk on his face. "You're really freaking cute when you're staring off into space like that."

The blush rose to my cheeks. "R-Renji…" I mumbled his name, looking away from him.

He chuckled. "You have to look at me! I wanna draw you with a blush on your face…"

That only made me blush more, which I supposed was his goal. "You really enjoy teasing me, don't you?"

"I'm sorry, Juna! I just really wanna get this right." He gave me an impish grin...

And I couldn't help but giggle at him. I wanted to make him happy, so I did something kinda weird… and I'd never admit it to anybody… but I went ahead and let myself look at the top of his shirt, where the buttons were hanging open to show his skin… and my blush stayed heavy on my cheeks. His collarbones were so sharp… and I caught a glimpse of black ink, and realized that he must have more tattoos hidden beneath his clothes. And that just made me blush harder as my mind involuntarily wandered to consider where these tattoos might be. I had to keep myself from biting my lip. Just what the heck was I doing?

Finally, after hours it seemed, Renji gave me a big smile as he stood to his feet. "I'm finished." He seemed very happy and proud of himself.

I was suddenly very excited to see what he had done. "Let me see!" I scooted over on the bench so that he could sit next to me.

He sat down, but he kept the sketchbook hidden from my view. "Are you sure you wanna see?" He smiled playfully down at me.

I struggled not to bounce up and down. "Yes, Renji! Lemme see!"

He laughed. "Alright… but don't laugh if you hate it."

I rolled my eyes at him.

And then he turned the sketchbook to show it to me. And it was amazing… He had drawn me with a soft expression on my face… a breeze lifting my pink hair around me… my green eyes lit up with sunlight… and a blush on my cheeks that was just a few shades darker than my hair. The flowers behind me were blended together in a bunch of different, vivid colors, surrounding me in an aura of vibrancy. I couldn't believe that he had actually drawn me this way. I was breathless with awe.

"Wow, Renji… this is… this is absolutely breath-taking…" I mumbled, still lost in my amazement.

"I'm glad that you like it." He smiled, watching me as I looked at the drawing.

"It really is incredible. I mean, it's just so awesome that you can draw something like this… I'm so jealous." I was gushing over it, practically squealing with my admiration.

"It's not that big of a deal…" He scratched the back of his head, a dusting of red on his cheeks. "But, ya know… this really is my favorite drawing." He leaned in closer to me. "And it's all because you're a magnificent muse."

I blushed, nervous by how close he was. But he was blushing, too… so that made me a little less uncomfortable. "I'm glad that I could help…" I mumbled.

He just stared at me for a few minutes, not saying anything. And then he made direct eye contact with me. "So, uh…" He grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Do you remember your first day here… when I asked you to borrow a pen?"

I tilted my head, thinking back on it… I did remember, of course. But I didn't want him to know that I remembered that easily. "Yeah, I remember."

A slight blush formed on his face and he looked away from me. "Well, uh… I kinda broke my pencil on purpose… so that I'd have an excuse to talk to you."

I blinked, feeling a fluttering in my stomach when his warm, brown eyes looked back to meet mine. He had broken his pencil just so that he could talk to me? "That's really sweet, Renji…" I muttered softly, feeling embarrassed… though I wasn't sure why.

His eyes lit up, and he shifted so that he was a little closer to me. "You really think so?"

I couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked. "Yeah… but if you wanted to talk to me, you could have done so without breaking anything."

He grinned at me. "So if I wanted something from you… what would I have to do?"

I frowned in confusion. What could he possibly want now? "Well, you'd have to ask, of course."

He took a deep breath, and his blush deepened to a dark red… but he looked really determined and he maintained eye contact. "I wanna kiss you, Juna."

I gasped, completely caught off guard. He wanted to kiss me? My head was swimming… I had no idea what to say. And before I could say anything, Renji leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I froze, not sure what to do. His lips felt so soft and warm… I felt myself closing my eyes… and kissing him back… His arms wrapped around my waist to pull me closer, and I lifted my arms to wrap around his shoulders. My heart was fluttering and my head was spinning. I nearly panicked when his tongue brushed across my lower lip, but I liked the way it felt… so I opened my mouth, and his tongue swept inside. I acted on sheer instinct, moving my own tongue to touch his… and he seemed to like it, because he moved his tongue back against mine. And, wow… it felt amazing… I didn't want to pull away, and I didn't think that he did, either… but we had to when it became apparent that neither of us were getting enough oxygen.

I leaned my head against his chest and struggled to catch my breath. I could hear him breathing heavily above me, his chin resting on the top of my head. My lips felt tingly from where they had been covered by his. My tongue felt lonely in my mouth, like it missed the touch of his. My stomach was filled with butterflies and I kind of felt dizzy. That was my first kiss… my first kiss with Renji… and my first kiss ever.

* * *

I laid in my bed, head swirling with thoughts of Renji. What the hell was happening? After the kiss, Renji had walked me home and I had practically rushed inside, not even inviting him in. I was just so flustered… I had never even held a boy's hand… much less kissed one! And my first kiss had involved tongue… _his_ tongue… in _my_ mouth… and then my tongue touching his… I felt a strange tingling just thinking about it. I sighed.

I needed to talk to someone about this… but it had to be someone that I could trust not to tell anyone else… and someone that wouldn't make me feel uncomfortable… I groaned. Even though she might mention it to the other girls, Rukia was the oldest and the best friend that I had. So I sent her a text.

TO RUKIA: I need to talk to you about something… and I need you to promise that you won't tell anyone else.

She answered me right away.

FROM RUKIA: Sure thing! Your secrets are safe with me ;)

I took a deep breath, mustering my courage… and then I sent my next message.

TO RUKIA: Renji kissed me.

Her answer was practically instantaneous.

FROM RUKIA: I'm coming over.

And just a few minutes later, my uncle was letting her into the house and she was rushing into my room. She bounced onto my bed, sitting across from me so that she could see my face. She looked so serious and so excited at the same time.

"Tell me all about it!" She just about squealed.

I sighed. "What do you wanna know?"

"Well, first… did you kiss him back?" She leaned in, an obsessive grin on her face.

I could feel my blush already forming. "Yes, I did."

She giggled. "And what was it like?"

"Well…" I tilted my head and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about it. "It was really warm. And his lips were really soft…"

She was literally bouncing up and down, completely absorbed in the story. "Tell me more!"

I bit my lip. "He held onto my waist to pull me closer… and it was like I got completely lost in the moment. My arms wrapped around him all on their own… and he felt so sturdy and just… so warm…"

"Awww, that sounds so wonderful!" She squealed, hugging a pillow to her chest.

"And then… I felt his tongue…" I laughed when she started squealing louder. "And I opened my mouth… and touched my tongue to his…"

She was really excited at this point. "And what did it feel like?!"

"Really, really good…." I giggled.

"So what happened next?"

"Well, we kept kissing until we couldn't breathe…" I shrugged. "And then he walked me home."

She seemed disappointed. "That's it?"

I looked down at my blanket, fidgeting with it uncomfortably. "To be honest, I was kind of freaking out… it's all kind of a blur after the kiss… 'cause I was too busy worrying and overthinking, I guess…"

She gave me a sympathetic look. "That was your first kiss, wasn't it?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Then she smiled. "Well don't be so stressed out about it! At least now you don't have to worry about whether or not Renji likes you… because now you know for sure."

Wow. She was right. "You're totally right!"

"Of course I am!" She grinned. "And we already know that you like him, too. So really, there's nothing to be freaking out about. You can just let things play out."

I suddenly felt better. She was right… I had no reason to panic. I could just let things be the way that they were… and it would be alright. I grinned back at her. "Thanks, Rukia."

"No problem, Juna."

* * *

After Rukia left, my uncle had called me down for dinner. He looked worried about something, and I wasn't sure what… Of course, Uncle Shunsui was there, too… and even he looked a little concerned. It made me uncomfortable.

Uncle Juushiro let out a sigh before speaking. "Juna, dear… I know that you've only been here for a little while, and I hate to leave you…"

I knew where this was going. "Don't worry about it uncle. I already feel bad enough that you've put off so much of your work for me. Please, don't let me hinder you."

Uncle Juushiro came to sit beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Juna, you are my niece. You are in no way a hindrance."

I managed to smile at him. "I'll be okay, uncle. Really."

He nodded, smiling back at me. "Shunsui and I will both be gone for a week. We'll be leaving in the morning and coming back next Saturday morning."

Uncle Shunsui took a swig of his sake before grinning at me. "She'll be fine, Juushiro."

Uncle Juushiro sighed at his friend before turning his attention back to me. "You have your credit card. No limits. And Shunsui and I both will have our cell phones, so you can call us if you need anything. Just make sure that you're safe. Byakuya and Hisana are right across the street. And if you need a ride anywhere, I'm sure that either one of them will be happy to give you a lift."

I nodded, letting him know that I understood. "I'll be okay, uncle. It's just a week."

He pursed his lips, but eventually he seemed satisfied that I would be alright while he was gone.

* * *

As I was getting ready for bed, I felt something strange… like someone was watching me. I shrugged it off, but it was persistent. After I had changed, I stepped out onto the balcony… and I caught a glimpse of a dark figure standing on the opposite balcony. My breath hitched. So, I hadn't been imagining it… I peered over the stretch of yard that separated our houses, trying to get a better look at the figure. But I could only make out the silhouette of what seemed to be a man. The shadowy figure didn't move, but I could feel it staring. Goosebumps rose on my skin. After a while, it became too much, and I went back inside, closing the balcony doors behind me.

* * *

 **Next chapter, Juna will finally find out who the person on the balcony is… who do you think it turns out to be?**

* * *

 **Satoberi, lol, I know, right?! Shame, shame! And I think it was sweet and romantic… sigh… :)**

 **LLawlietLovesCakes, I'm glad that you think so! :) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **P.S. Ellie, lol! He finally made a move! Happy? :P**


	7. Chapter 7: The Guy Next Door

**5 points to P.S. Ellie and Satoberi!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Guy Next Door

* * *

I saw my uncles off the next morning, wishing them luck on their business trip. Uncle Juushiro had gone through a checklist with me, being almost obsessive in making sure that I would be taken care of and safe while he was gone. Uncle Shunsui had ruffled my hair and told me not to get into any trouble. And then I was left alone.

I sighed, feeling strange and almost empty… I had been in Japan for nearly a month. And I had successfully made it through my first week of school. I had made friends, gotten familiar with the town, and even had my first kiss… I'd say I was doing pretty well.

I made myself some lunch and decided to watch some television. There was nothing like a Saturday filled with cartoons…

And after my mind had been sufficiently melted by mind-numbing TV, I decided that I should probably do my homework. I had a paper due on Monday, so I decided to gather my things and head to the library. I might as well finish it today so that I could have some free time tomorrow.

I walked there alone, enjoying the time to myself. It felt like I hadn't been by myself since I had moved here. My uncle had been so concerned about me that he had been on the verge of being overprotective. And then I had gone to school and made friends that had kept me busy all week.

I was happy to see that the library was extremely nice… It was a twenty four hour library, and it was well stocked and staffed. There were lots of windows for natural light while reading. And lots of comfy chairs set up around big tables. And the books were well taken care of. I set my things up to start on my paper, gathering the reference books that I would need.

* * *

I spent hours working on my paper… In fact, it was so long that it had gotten dark. When I checked the time, I panicked. I can't believe that it had gotten so late! It was after midnight! Why, oh why, had I stayed out so late at night? Me and my damned ability to lose track of time! I hurriedly packed my things and rushed out of the library. I considered calling Mr. or Mrs. Kuchiki… but it was so late, and I didn't want to bother them. So I just sped down the dark sidewalk, cursing the streetlamps for not providing enough light.

I could hear strange laughing up ahead, and I saw a group of men stumbling around the street corner. I realized that I would not be able to avoid them. And since I really didn't want to go through them, I decided to cross the street, even though I didn't need to. I checked both ways, waiting for the one car in sight to pass, and then stepped out into the street. But I was stopped by someone grabbing my wrist. Panic filled me.

"Where ya going, pretty girl?" A rough voice grated through the air.

I cringed, trying to jerk my wrist away, but the grip was tightened and my body was jerked backward. I tripped on the curb, falling back into a strange body as I yelped in surprise. Suddenly I was pushed up against a wall, surrounded and with nowhere to run. I reached into my bag for the pepper spray that my uncle had given me, but both of my arms were quickly restrained. So I kicked out, making contact with a shin on one man and the crotch on another.

"Agh! Stay the fuck still!"

When they closed back in and pinned my body against the wall, I let out an ear piercing scream. It was quickly ended when one of them covered my mouth.

"Shut the fuck up!"

I bit down on the intrusive hand, earning an angered shout and a hard slap in return.

"Get off of me!" I yelled, struggling to get out of their grasp.

But it was no use. There were too many of them. And my fighting skills were pretty much nonexistent. They smelled of alcohol… I felt the tears burning the back of my eyes as again my mouth was covered. I could feel a hand on my chest, ripping the buttons from my shirt as it groped my breasts. Another hand was shoving up my skirt. I continued to twist and scream against the hands that held me, but it didn't do any good. My limbs were held still and my mouth was muffled by their grubby hands. I could feel the tears streaming down my face and the bile rising in the back of my throat. If I could just survive this with my virginity intact… then I would never walk alone at night again… just please… don't let this happen…

And then all of the hands were removed from me and fists were flying through the air. With the sudden loss of support, I collapsed to my knees with my back against the wall. I looked up and saw my savior, tall and grinning wickedly as he beat down the men who had attacked me. He was mesmerizing… the way he moved as he whipped around, thrashing them all into a battered mess… his wild, spiky, sky blue hair… his bright, sky blue eyes…

"Are you alright?" He had finished his fight and was crouching down in front of me, holding out his hand.

I took a deep breath, trying to gather my senses. I was entranced by his eyes… not to mention the brilliant grin on his face. "Th-Thank you." I managed those two words.

His grin turned into a smirk and he chuckled. "That's not really an answer to my question… but I'll take it." He took my arms and pulled me to my feet, looking me over as he did. A slight frown formed on his face. Then he removed his jacket and draped it over me. "Here."

I looked down to realize that my shirt had been ripped so badly that my bra was showing… along with a large view of my breasts. I blushed heatedly, wrapping his jacket tighter around me so that I was appropriately covered.

"You don't look injured… other than this bruise here…" He placed his fingers under my chin to get a closer look at the bruise on my cheek.

I winced as pain lanced through it, remembering how hard that man had slapped me.

"Come on. Let's get outta here so that you can put some ice on it." Without any room for question, he pulled me over to a sleek, black coupe.

Before I knew it I was in the car with him, on the way to my house. Then something occurred to me.

"How do you know where I live?" I mumbled quietly, fidgeting with the hem of my skirt.

He turned his head to me and grinned. "Who said that I'm taking you home?"

My mouth went dry. Had I seriously escaped one terrible situation to be caught in another?

He laughed heavily. "Relax. I live next door to you."

I eyed him skeptically. I knew that Uncle Shunsui lived on one side… but I had no idea who lived on the other. Wait… could he be the shadowy figure from the balcony?

"Ya know…" He smirked at me, his eyes bright and dazzling. "You really should close your bedroom curtain when you're changing."

I gaped at him as the blood rushed to my face.

"And stop blushing, or else you might make the swelling worse." He laughed at me.

The thought of him seeing me changing… and… "Who are you anyway?!" I snapped out.

"The name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, babe." He sounded very proud of himself.

I sighed, trying to ignore the fact that he had called me babe. Even if he was some sort of pervert… a fascinating, captivating pervert… he had saved me. "Thank you, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"Anytime, babe."

I pursed my lips. "My name is Junamai… Junamai Ukitake."

He only chuckled as he pulled into my drive and turned the car off. I was surprised when he actually walked me to the door. I was even more surprised when he let himself in after I unlocked it.

"You coming or what?" He called out to me as he made his way through my house.

What the hell? "What are you doing?!"

I made sure that the door was shut and then I ran after him. I found him in the kitchen, digging through the freezer. Then he came at me with an ice pack, and I couldn't help but flinch.

"Hold still." He mumbled as he pressed it to my cheek.

I tried not to cringe away. It was cold and uncomfortable. "Grimmjow… why are you in my house?"

He chuckled as he took my hand and made me hold the ice pack to my face. "Juushiro told me that he was going out of town and asked for me to keep an eye on you." He shrugged, a casual smirk stretched across his face.

I sighed. "This is weird."

He started rifling through the cabinets. "What's weird is that this is Juushiro's house and there aren't any cookies."

I blinked, trying to make sure that I was actually seeing things correctly. Was this strange man actually raiding my uncle's kitchen?

"Here they are!" He exclaimed happily, pulling out the cookie jar filled with my uncle's homemade cookies. He took a bite out of one before holding another out to me. "Want one?" His words were muffled due to his full mouth.

I couldn't help but laugh. "No, thanks."

He shrugged before taking another bite.

Not knowing what else to do, I decided to make us some tea. I managed to keep the ice on my face as I filled the tea kettle and heated it up. Then I realized that I still had his jacket clutched around me. I really wanted to go and change, but… could I really leave this man to wander around in my house? I sighed. He was already here… what more could he do?

"I'll be right back." I said softly as I left the room.

"Where are you going?" His voice rang right in my ear.

I nearly jumped through the roof. Why was he following me? And why was he in my personal space? I rolled my eyes when he laughed at my reaction. "I'm going to change."

"I'll come with you." He fell into step beside me.

I gaped at him. "You most certainly will not!"

He laughed again, clearly amused. "It's not like I haven't seen you change before."

"The creepy peeping that you do through my window is not okay! And it's not okay for you to watch me now, either!" The mere thought of him watching me change was making me blush.

"Relax, babe. I'll wait outside of the door." He leaned against the wall next to my bedroom door, his smirk spread wide across his face.

I gave him a mild glare before going into my room and closing the door behind me. I made sure to lock it, just in case. I quickly changed into a t-shirt and some shorts, tossing my ruined shirt into the trash bin and my skirt into the hamper. I was sure to fold Grimmjow's jacket up neatly. Then I grabbed the ice pack and pressed it back onto my face before opening up the door, seeing that he was right where I had left him.

"Here." I handed his jacket back to him.

"Aww..." He pouted his lip out. "But I liked seeing you in my jacket…"

I wasn't sure what to say to that, so I just made sure that he had the jacket before going back downstairs. He followed me, of course. I poured us both some tea and took it into the living room, setting it on the little table before settling onto the couch. Grimmjow sat next to me, making himself comfortable, and drank his tea happily. I was surprised that he could be so at ease in someone else's home… with a stranger… that he had saved… jeez. He was actually kind of weird when I thought about it.

He set his tea down suddenly and leaned closer to me. "Let me see that." He mumbled as he gently grabbed my hand to pull the ice pack away from my face.

I tensed as he got closer, but I managed not to pull away. He came so close to inspect my face that I could feel his breath running down my neck… it gave me chills.

He whistled. "That's a pretty grisly bruise…"

I frowned. "Really?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. You're still gorgeous." He winked at me.

I blushed at the way he smiled. "Th-That's not what I'm worried about…" I muttered.

He tilted his head, still insanely close to me. "Oh? Then what're you worried about?"

"I just… don't want my uncles to know what happened…" I sighed.

He actually frowned as he registered my words. "Why not? I mean, I took care of the guys… but your uncles should know, so they can keep something like this from happening again."

I felt my eyes go wide as I tried to explain. "No! It only happened because I stayed out too late and then walked home alone… If they find out about it, they'll only worry… and then they won't want to leave again… and they have to leave a lot, because of their business… and if I hinder that, then I'll feel guilty… and when they worry about me I feel guilty… I don't want to make it worse." I stared down at the couch, hoping that he would understand. "I just have to be more careful, so that I don't become a burden…"

He placed two fingers on my chin and lifted my head up so that I would look at him. "That's a lot of bullshit." His eyes were narrowed. "They're your uncles. And they love you. So, of course they're going to worry. You shouldn't feel guilty about that. And you sure as hell shouldn't think that you're a burden or anything."

I had to remind myself to breathe. Just who was this guy, anyway? I bit my lip, not knowing what to do or say.

He sighed, releasing my chin and sitting back on the couch. "You really should tell them… but it's none of my business."

I nodded, letting him know that I understood what he was saying. "Thank you, Grimmjow... But…"

He chuckled. "But you're still not gonna."

I looked away from him, chewing on my lip.

"Well, whatever… Either way, I'll be keeping an eye on you from now on." He sounded playful, but there was a serious undertone. "If you keep the ice on it tonight, it won't swell." He reached over and pressed the ice pack back onto my cheek. "But it's still gonna be all colorful for a while…"

I placed my hand on the ice pack so that he could let go, and my fingers brushed against his… and then he trailed his fingers over my hand and down my arm… giving me goosebumps. "How long is 'a while'?" I muttered, trying to distract myself from the way his skin felt on mine.

"Four or five days, at least." He shrugged, and then laughed at the unhappy look on my face. "Don't worry, I gave those guys a lot more than a few bruises as payback."

I thought back to how he had looked when he had fought off all of my attackers… He had been grinning like a madman, delivering blow after blow… And he had sent everyone one of them limping or crawling away. But even though he seemed to have enjoyed the fight, he had done it for me. So I smiled up at him, since he was smiling at me. "Thanks, Grimmjow."

His smile turned back into a grin. "So what are you gonna tell everyone when they ask about your horrific bruise?"

I frowned. It should be gone by the time my uncles got back… but I would have to come up with something to tell my friends at school. "Well, I guess I could tell them that I fell down the stairs…"

He laughed again. "That's so lame!"

I scowled at him. "Well, what do you suggest?"

He thought about it, and then his eyes lit up as he answered. "Tell them you hit your face on the headboard during a session of rough sex."

I gaped at him, feeling all of my blood rush to my face. Did he seriously just say that?! "NO!" I screeched out, practically squealing in embarrassment.

He doubled over in laughter at my reaction. "Jeez, you're so fun to mess with…"

I glared at him, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

After he had finished laughing, he stood up from the couch. With a sigh, he stretched his arms over his head. "Well, I guess I should get going." Then he turned to look at me, a devious glint in his eye. "Unless you want me to stay the night…"

My face was still red from before, but now I could swear that I was blushing up to my ears. "Goodnight, Grimmjow!" I spluttered the words out.

He laughed, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet. "You could at least walk me to the door, babe."

I sighed. "Juna."

He looked at me questioningly.

I pouted back at him. "Stop calling me babe. Call me Juna."

He chuckled. "But I like the way you look at me when I call you babe."

I huffed. "And I like to be called by my name."

He ignored me and just turned back to face forward as he pulled me along, a giant smirk on his face. He reached the door with me in tow, and then pointed down to where I had discarded my bag. "Give me your phone."

I tilted my head at him. I was very distracted by the fact that he was still holding my hand… why did his skin have to be so freaking warm? And why did my hand seem to fit perfectly in his? "Why do you want my phone?"

He rolled his eyes. "So I can give you my number, of course."

I gave him a skeptical look, but went ahead and took my hand from his so that I could get my phone. I handed it to him somewhat reluctantly and watched as he entered in his number. He even went so far as to dial it so that he'd have my number, too.

"There." He grinned as he handed it back to me. "Now, if you're ever 'out too late' again or if you need a ride home… you can just call me."

I was taken aback by the gesture. He was seriously offering to give me rides? "Grimmjow, you don't have to-"

He interrupted me by grabbing me by the waist and pulling me close, making me yelp in surprise. "Oh, I want to."

I could feel my heart thudding against my chest as he leaned closer and closer in. And just before his lips touched mine… he turned so that he could give me a kiss on my uninjured cheek. He chucked devilishly as he pulled away.

"Goodnight, babe." He grinned, letting his hands brush along my waist as he took a step back. With another chuckle, he let himself out, shutting the door behind him.

I stared at the door, my heart still pounding against my rib cage… I knew that I had to be an unhealthy shade of red by now. My cheek felt warm where his lips had pressed against it. For the millionth time I wondered… Just who in the hell was this guy?

* * *

 **Sooo, when do you think Juna will see Grimmjow next?**

* * *

 **DarkShdowDreams, thank you so much for your review! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story :)**

 **P.S. Ellie, yeah, go Renji! Lol. But now Grimmjow's in the picture! Yay! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Satoberi, lol, yay, I'm glad that you think so! Hehe! And now she's met Grimmjow… more cuteness to come ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: The King

**5 points to Satoberi and P.S. Ellie!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The King

* * *

I woke up to my phone ringing. I fumbled for it, nearly dropping it as I answered it without looking at the screen. I held it to my ear, rolling over in the bed tiredly.

"Hello?" My voice was slightly raspy from sleep.

"Good morning, babe."

My eyes widened and I bolted up in my bed. It was Grimmjow! I glared at my phone before putting it back to my ear. "Grimmjow… what time is it?" I had knocked my clock over while I was trying to grab my phone…

"It's already 9:00am! So up and at 'em!" He sounded way more upbeat than I thought he should… especially considering that we had both been up so late last night.

In fact, I had only gotten a few hours of sleep. "Why? I'm tired…" I grumbled, falling back onto my pillow. I winced when pain sparked through my cheek.

"Because you and I are going out. So get ready."

I frowned. "Grimmjow… my face hurts. And I'm sure that it looks terrible…" And I didn't say it, but I wondered why he would even wanna go out with me in the first place.

He snorted. "As if your face could ever be anything less than gorgeous."

If I had been awake enough, I probably would have blushed at his comment. But instead, I just sat up again and looked at the mirror in my room. My face was colored with shades of purple and blue… and my cheek was slightly swollen. I sighed into the phone. "It looks terrible."

"Fine…" He grumbled. "If you're gonna be a big baby about it, then we'll just hang out at your place."

I felt my eyes widen. "What?"

"Get up. Get dressed. Or be naked for all I care. Either way, I'll be over in ten minutes." He hung up before I could say anything else.

It all finally hit me, and I jumped up out of the bed to get ready. Luckily, I had showered last night… so I just had to brush my hair and throw on some decent clothes. Just as I was pulling a shirt over my head, the doorbell was ringing. I stumbled down the stairs and hurried to the door. I swung it open to see Grimmjow leaning against one of the porch columns, smirking happily.

"Hey, babe." He leaned in without any warning and planted another kiss to my cheek.

My blush was an immediate reaction. Just what the hell was going on here?

Without waiting for an invitation, he waltzed into my house, dragging me along with him. The door was shut behind us and then he pulled me into the TV room. "So I figured we could watch movies or something… since you don't wanna go out." He gave me a playful wink over his shoulder.

And only moments later, we were sitting on the comfy couch and watching a movie on the big screen. I was very confused… This strange man was in my house again. I mean, yeah… he had saved me and taken care of me… but I barely knew him! And I was still kind of half asleep. He slung his arm over my shoulders and pulled me close to him, and my entire body tensed in nervousness.

He chuckled. "Relax, babe."

I puffed out my cheeks and pouted. "Stop calling me babe!"

He just laughed and pulled me closer.

As the movie continued, I could barely focus. I had a man's arm around me! And we were sitting so close that our thighs were touching. And out of the corner of my eye I could see his sharp profile… omg! Why did he have to be so freaking attractive?! I tried to keep my breath steady. I felt stiff and uncomfortable. During the whole movie, all I could think about was Grimmjow… how close he was… how his arm felt around me… how it felt to be sitting right up next to him… how good he looked… Jeez, what the hell was wrong with me? My tension kept building as time went on, and I just started to get more and more flustered. Then, finally, the movie ended. And as soon as the credits were rolling, Grimmjow spoke.

"Damn, I'm starving…" He grumbled.

I jumped to my feet, seeing this as an excuse to get some distance. "I'll make us something."

Not to my surprise, he followed me. I gathered everything that I would need to make us lunch, and he sat on the counter and watched me. I couldn't help but look at him, and of course he was smirking.

"So you can cook, huh?" He tilted his head, still watching me with his smirk spread across his face.

I averted my gaze, because I was already blushing just from looking at him. "Yeah, a little."

He just kept watching me… and it was making me so nervous. But I managed to cook our meals without messing anything up.

"So, I've been wondering something…" He had a curious tone to his voice.

I glanced at him over my shoulder. "And what's that?"

He hopped off of the counter and came closer to me. "What was a sweet girl like you doing out so late last night?"

I bit my lip, very aware of his close proximity. "I was at the library and I lost track of time…"

He laughed. "The library? Seriously?"

I turned around to face him, giving him a glare. "Yes, the library. I have a paper due tomorrow."

Then he laughed harder. "You're such a nerd!"

I kept glaring up at him. "Well what were _you_ doing out so late, Mr. Balcony Creeper?!"

He deadpanned, looking at me like I was crazy. And then he doubled over in laughter. "Balcony Creeper?! Seriously?!"

I pouted. "Yes, seriously!"

All of a sudden he stopped laughing. And he leaned in really close to me, backing me up against the counter. "Well you were staring back at me… doesn't that make you a Balcony Creeper, too?"

I was taken aback. Dammit! "I was j-just trying to f-figure out who was staring at me!" I sputtered the words out.

"So knowing that someone was watching you… you still kept leaving your bedroom curtains open..." He leaned in so close that his lips touched my ear. "It's like you wanted me to watch you."

My breath caught in my throat. I knew that I was red in the cheeks, and probably up to my ears by now. "I did not!" I spat out.

He chuckled, his breath fanning over my ear and down my neck… it gave me shivers. He brushed his lips over my ear before pulling away, a lop-sided grin on his face. "You're so fucking cute…" He whispered.

I was struggling to breathe. He had been so close… And what was with people calling me cute?!

He took some steps backward and leaned against the opposite counter. "I was working late at my club. You're lucky that I happened to be driving home at that time and saw you all 'Damsel in Distress' and whatnot."

It took me a moment to realize what he was talking about… he was answering my question about what he was doing out so late. I frowned. "Damsel in Distress?"

He grinned at me. "It's a better nickname than Balcony Creeper."

I couldn't help but smile at him. "Well, you did save me… so would you rather I called you My Hero?"

His grin widened as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Call me whatever you want, babe. Just remember that I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, and I'm the fucking King."

I laughed at how cocky and arrogant he looked as he said all of that. "The king of what?"

"The King." He shrugged. "The King of whatever the hell I feel like being at the time."

I tried to stifle my giggles. Then I realized what else he had said… "So you were working at a club?"

"Yeah, it's called The Castle." He said offhandedly.

I was connecting some strange dots in my head… He went by "The King" and he worked late at night at some sort of club… "So you're a stripper?" I mumbled, tilting my head.

He gave me a weird look, then started laughing again. "Hell, no!" He made an effort to calm down his laughing before continuing. "But I'm flattered that you think I'm hot enough to pull off a gig like that." He winked at me.

I just pouted and glared at him.

So he chuckled and continued. "I own a bunch of night clubs. Not strip clubs." He clarified.

I pondered the thought… and then the timer on the oven went off. I put everything together and Grimmjow actually helped me carry it to the dining room. As we were eating, he picked up the conversation again.

"So, I've decided that I'm going to take you to my club this weekend."

I blinked, looking at him to make sure that I heard correctly.

He chuckled at my reaction. "Don't worry, your face will be healed by then."

I sighed. "Am I even old enough?"

He rolled his eyes. "I own the damn place. So I make the rules."

I pursed my lips. "I'm a high school student… what would I do at a night club?"

He gave me an exasperated glare. "Hang out… dance…" and then he broke into a grin, "…drink."

I almost choked on my food. "I don't drink!"

He chuckled. "You're such a cute little nerd."

I groaned. He had complimented me and insulted me in one sentence. "And you're a creepy hero…" I grumbled.

He just laughed.

And then my phone beeped. I reached for it, but Grimmjow grabbed it first.

"Who's Renji?"

I sighed. "My friend from school. Now can I have my phone?"

He proceeded to read the text message. "He wants to know if you wanna go to some café or some shit…"

I groaned. "Well give me my phone and I'll answer him."

But he had already started texting back.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He cackled maniacally. "Just answering him for you."

I tried to grab my phone, but he held it out of my reach. "Grimmjow! Give me my phone!"

"Hang on, I'm almost done!" He finished whatever he was doing. Then finally handed it over, grinning like a devil.

I quickly read the screen to see what he had done.

FROM RENJI: Hey, we're all going to the café. Wanna come?

TO RENJI: Can't. Busted my face. TTYL. XP

I gaped as I read it. And then the phone started ringing, and I jumped, nearly dropping the damn thing and earning a laugh from Grimmjow. And before I could even answer it, Grimmjow pulled it back away from me.

"Hello?" He answered smoothly.

I was horrified.

"She's currently indisposed at the moment." He was grinning, but you couldn't hear it in his voice. "Okay, kid. Have a nice day." And then he hung up the phone.

What the hell had just happened?! I stared at him, eyes wide and jaw dropped. "What did he say?"

He shrugged. "I don't remember." And then he got up and walked away.

I nearly screamed. But I didn't. I managed to compose myself while I was doing the dishes. And when I was finished, I found Grimmjow sitting casually in the TV room, waiting for me.

"So is that guy your boyfriend, or what?" He asked without even turning his gaze from the TV.

"No. He's just a friend from school…" I heard myself saying. It was true… I guess… I mean, in spite of the kiss, we hadn't exactly talked about being anything more than friends.

"Good." Grimmjow grinned, turning his sky blue eyes to look at me. "That means that I can have you."

My stomach fluttered… have me? What exactly did he want with me? I opened my mouth to respond, but he totally threw me off by grabbing my wrist and pulling me down onto the couch beside him. I stared up at him… his wild, blue hair and his vivid blue eyes… his lean, yet extremely muscular physique that was sprawled casually over the couch… He leaned in, his handsome face coming closer to mine, his lips pulled into a dangerous smirk…

"See something ya like, babe?" He whispered, his breath fanning across my face.

It felt like my heart had stopped in my chest. And all of a sudden it was very hard to breathe. "I, uh…" My lips were dry… so I licked them, trying to think of what I should say.

He chuckled. "Why don't you let _me_ lick those luscious lips of yours?"

"G-Grimmjow!" I stuttered his name, feeling my cheeks get warm.

"Relax, babe." He laughed, leaning back into the couch. "Let's watch another movie."

* * *

 **In the next chapter, another unexpected guest arrives… who do you think that it will be?**

* * *

 **Satoberi, right on! Lol :)**

 **P.S. Ellie, hahaha! Well I'm glad that you're so happy about it!**

 **Midnight-Knightmare, thank you so much!**


	9. Chapter 9: Movies and Pizza

**5 points to Satoberi, JessicaABMK, and P.S. Ellie! :)**

* * *

Chapter 9: Movies and Pizza

* * *

We were about halfway through the movie when the doorbell rang. So I left Grimmjow alone with the TV and got up to answer it. I wasn't sure what I was expecting… but I definitely wasn't prepared to see Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, Orihime, Shuuhei, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. I stared at them all, wondering what they were doing here.

"Juna! You're face!" Rukia pushed everyone aside so that she could inspect my bruise.

"Oh, my! What happened to you?!" Yumichika was right beside her, looking very concerned.

"It's nothing, really…" I mumbled, still weirded out by having so many people just show up so suddenly. "What are you all doing here?"

Renji stepped up, looking very tense. "Well after I got your text I called you and some dude answered your phone… And I was really worried so I told Rukia. So we all left the café and decided to come and check on you."

Rukia nodded, backing up his story.

Dammit, Grimmjow… he had gotten everyone all worked up! Just because he wouldn't let me answer my own damn phone… "That's really sweet of you guys. But I'm fine… really." I smiled at them all, happy that they cared so much.

"But what happened to your face? How did you get this bruise?" Rukia was very insistent.

I sighed, preparing for my embarrassing lie… "I, uh… I fell down the stairs." I heard a snort behind me. I turned around to see Grimmjow's smirking face.

He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. "It sure is a pretty bruise, isn't it?" He grinned when I glared up at him.

Everyone was gaping at us… and I felt really stiff and uncomfortable…

"Who the hell is this guy?" Ikkaku mumbled.

"He's our neighbor." Rukia answered.

I tried to pull away from Grimmjow, but he wouldn't let me. "Yeah, he sort of took care of me… after I fell…"

Grimmjow chuckled down at me. "Well someone had to make sure that your pretty face didn't swell up too bad."

I blushed, looking away from him.

And then everyone just stared at us again…

"So, uh… can we come in now, or what?" Ikkaku was the first to break the weird tension that had built.

"Sure." I nodded, stepping aside to let them all in.

I led them all to the TV room, explaining that Grimmjow and I had been watching movies all day. So they all decided to hang out and watch movies with us. After everyone had sat down on the various couches, I found myself in between Grimmjow and Renji. Damn, this was uncomfortable… As the movie started, Grimmjow put his arm around me, just like he had done with the other movies… but this time, instead of just slinging his arm over my shoulders, he draped it over me and rested his hand on my waist, pulling me much closer than he had before.

"Grimmjow…" I whispered his name, squirming to maintain some distance between us.

He put his lips to my ear and whispered back. "Yeah, babe?"

"Stop calling me babe!" Nervousness was building in my gut. Just why was he so close?! "And why are you in my personal space?" I was sure to whisper low enough so that no one else would hear.

"Shhh, just settle down, babe." He chuckled into my ear. "Relax and enjoy the movie."

I huffed, but didn't say anything else. I tried to make a conscious effort to calm down and focus on the movie. And just when I had started getting comfortable, I felt it... his fingers on my skin. He had somehow managed to pull my shirt up enough so that he could caress my bare hip with his fingertips. I bit my lip, shivering at his touch… but it was a pleasant shiver… I was embarrassed to consider that I might actually like the way that it felt. And now it was the only thing that I could focus on… the way his warm skin felt against mine… the way his fingers gently brushed across my hip… the way his fingertips would just barely graze the outer reaches of the circular pattern that he was weaving… Without realizing what I was doing, I leaned even closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. I could have sworn I heard him chuckle, but I couldn't be sure.

* * *

When dinner time rolled around, we ordered pizza, because I didn't really feel like cooking for this many people. And after we had eaten a bunch of pizza, everyone was starting to leave, saying that they needed to work on their papers for tomorrow… I was glad that I had already finished mine.

Renji pulled me aside before he left. "Juna… are you gonna be okay here with this guy?" He sounded very concerned.

I sighed. "Yeah, I know he's weird… but he's taken care of me and stuff…" I mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"But, Juna… I don't like the way he looks at you…" He grumbled so low that I barely heard him.

I tilted my head, suddenly very confused. "The way he looks at me?"

Renji suddenly looked very agitated. "It's like you're a plaything for him or something…"

I had no idea what he was talking about. "Renji, that doesn't make any sense…"

He was about to say something else, but he was interrupted when Rukia walked over to us.

"Hey, I'm heading back home!" She announced. And then she gave me a pointed glare. "And I'm right across the street. So if you fall down the stairs or something stupid like that again, just call me!"

I laughed at her. "Okay, Rukia… I will."

She gave a satisfied nod before walking away.

And now that everyone but Renji had left, Grimmjow started walking over to us.

"Just, be careful… alright?" Renji mumbled.

I gave him a small smile. "Alright, Renji."

He surprised me by pulling me in for a hug. "See ya tomorrow."

After I recovered from the shock, I hugged him back. "Yeah, okay."

I was blushing by the time he pulled away. I watched him walk out of the door, closing it behind him.

Grimmjow made his way to my side and stared down at me. "Just friends, huh?" He snorted. "You should tell him that…"

I wanted to bang my head against a wall. Just what the hell was going on here?!

* * *

I was cleaning up after everyone had left and Grimmjow was just sitting in a chair, watching me. I tried my best to ignore him, instead focusing on my task. When I heard my phone ring, I didn't even have to look to know that he was picking it up.

"It's your uncle." He mumbled.

I made my way over to him and he actually gave it to me. I double checked the screen before answering. "Hello?"

"Hey, Juna. I was just calling to check in and make sure that everything is going okay."

I smiled at the sound of his voice. "Everything is fine, uncle. How are things going with you?"

"Well… Shunsui has already been slapped by a receptionist and a secretary…" He chuckled. "How has your weekend been?"

I laughed. My Uncle Shunsui could be one hell of a pervert… especially when he was drunk. "I just spent yesterday doing homework. And some friends came over today to watch movies."

"Well that sounds nice." He commented, and I could tell that he was smiling. "I packed some lunches for you to take to school this week. But you'll have to make your own breakfast and dinner."

"Wow, uncle… you didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did." He said it like it was obvious. And then there was a lot of commotion in the background, and he sighed. "I'm afraid I have to go… Shunsui is causing another scene."

I laughed again. "Okay, uncle. Tell him I said hello. I love you both."

"Love you too, Juna."

And then the call was ended. I turned around to see Grimmjow standing behind me, and I jumped at his close proximity. He chuckled down at me, grinning as he pulled my phone from my hand and threw it over onto the couch. I took a step back, but felt the wall behind me. He grinned wider as he closed the distance between us and placed his hands on the wall on either side of me, trapping me in.

"G-Grimmjow?" I stuttered breathlessly.

He didn't say anything at first. He just leaned even further in, so that his face was just out of reach of mine. His breath fanned over my face and neck, giving me chills. "You are so fucking cute…"

There was a nervous twisting in my stomach… but I also felt very excited… just what the hell was wrong with me? "Do you have to keep saying that?" I grumbled up at him, careful of the fact that if I moved too much, his face would touch mine.

"Of course I do." He mumbled with a smirk. "Because it's fucking true."

Then, without any warning, he captured my lips with his. The kiss was hot and intense, and I was overwhelmed by it. I didn't even know how to react. One of his hands moved to tangle in my soft, pink hair and the other grabbed my hip. I felt his teeth biting at my lips, and I gasped in surprise. He used the opportunity to push his tongue into my mouth, and it was so hot and overpowering as it moved to explore and fill my mouth. I recovered enough to lift my tongue to meet his, and he thrashed back, almost as if it were some sort of sensual battle. My heart was throbbing in my chest, my stomach swirling with a strange warmth. I was feeling lightheaded, so I grabbed onto his shoulders to hold myself up. He took it as some sort of encouragement, because he growled lightly and ran his hand from my hip to my thigh. He used the grip that he had to pull my leg up and he pushed himself against me, pinning me against the wall. I could feel something hard pressing against me, and the unexpected contact made me moan… and I don't think that I've ever moaned before…

Holy hell… this was getting way too intense. I tried to push him away, but it was like he didn't even notice. I turned my head, and instead of stopping his kisses, he just trailed his tongue to my neck and started sucking. I moaned again, louder this time, surprising myself with the sounds that I was capable of making.

"Grimmjow…" I was so breathless that his name was barely audible. "Grimmjow, stop." I whimpered.

"Why would I stop?" He grumbled into my neck. "When you're clearly enjoying this…"

I was trying to catch my breath, but it was useless. I moved my hands to his, trying to get him to loosen his grasp on me. Then, in one swift movement, his hand untangled from my hair before grabbing onto my wrists and pinning them above my head. He held them there with one hand while the other hand kept his grip on my thigh, massaging it firmly.

"Grimmjow, please…" I whispered, my body and mind completely conflicted.

He stopped kissing my neck and looked me in the eyes, breathing heavily. "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

I bit my lip, feeling so uncomfortable in so many ways.

Apparently, he didn't need an answer. "Dammit. You are…" He chuckled to himself. "I knew that you were inexperienced, but damn…" Then he pressed his lips to my ear. "That's okay… I'll just have to take it slow with you, then…"

Another whimper escaped my lips.

He released my wrists and thigh, then wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry…" He whispered. "I didn't mean to startle you. I just got carried away…" He gave me a small grin. "It won't happen again."

I nodded before burying my face into his chest, clutching onto him as if he had just rescued me from another predator… which, I supposed that he had… and it had been himself.

* * *

 **In the next chapter, Keigo gets upset about something. Can you guess what it is?**

* * *

 **Satoberi, yeah they're still getting to know each other :) And Renji definitely seems concerned, lol.**

 **Midnight-Knightmare, I know! I love him! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **JessicaABMK, awww, thank you! This is the first AU that I've done, so I'm so glad to know that you like it :D I hope that you'll continue to enjoy it! And yep, it was Renji, along with some tag-alongs… lol :) Thank you so much for your review!**

 **P.S. Ellie, hahaha, hope you got a nice mental image outta that! I know I did ;D And yep, it was.**


	10. Chapter 10: Just Friends?

**5 points to JessicaABMK, Satoberi, and Pink Lily!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Just Friends?

* * *

After Grimmjow had left I had immediately gone upstairs to take a shower. I had to peel my panties off, because they were so wet from our encounter… it was so strange… I had never been so turned on before. And at the same time, I had been frightened. That was only the second kiss that I had ever had. How the hell had it gotten so intense? While I was pushing him away and telling him to stop, my body was wanting him… and that scared me. I hadn't wanted anything like that to happen with him… and it had been so nerve-wracking… but part of me was excited by it… what the hell was I supposed to make of this?

He promised that he wouldn't get carried away like that again… and his sharp, blue eyes had been so sincere that I believed him… but that experience had me so conflicted and confused. Could I ever be comfortable around him when he had made me feel this way? I sighed, letting the hot water run over me. I felt so damn flustered!

With a groan, I stepped out of the shower and dried off. I had made sure to close all of the curtains before I had gotten in, so I was able to walk around my bedroom to get dressed in my pajamas. I sat down on my bed to brush my hair. I saw that my phone was blinking, so I picked it up to check it…

FROM GRIMMJOW: I see you closed your curtains… I won't lie, I'm pretty disappointed.

My stomach flipped. Damn him!

TO GRIMMJOW: I had to put an end to your creepy peeping ways :P

FROM GRIMMJOW: Does that mean that you won't be peeping on me anymore, either? Cause that's also very disappointing…

I blushed. As if I'd ever peeped on him!

TO GRIMMJOW: I've never peeped on you!

FROM GRIMMJOW: Must have been dreaming then…

I bit my lip.

TO GRIMMJOW: Goodnight, Mr. Balcony Creeper.

FROM GRIMMJOW: Aw, come on. Just give me one peek before you go to bed.

I blushed harder.

TO GRIMMJOW: NO!

FROM GRIMMJOW: Ha Ha. Nothing dirty! I just wanna see your gorgeous, bruised up face…

I frowned. Then figured that he probably wouldn't shut up until I at least waved at him or something… so I stepped over to the balcony doors and pulled the curtains aside, opened the doors, and stepped out onto the balcony. My eyes met his, and my breath caught in my throat. He was standing on his balcony, leaning against the railing casually and smoking a cigarette. This time, he had the light on so that I could see him clearly. He was wearing black silk pants… and nothing else. His upper body was so muscular and well sculpted… his biceps were protrusive… his torso was firm… his abs were packed perfectly… there was a nice, pointed "v" leading down into his low-hanging pants… damn… was I drooling?

He chuckled. "Like what ya see, babe?"

I looked away quickly, down at the ground. "You said nothing dirty…" I mumbled.

He laughed, then. "Well, if you wanna take your shirt off… then we could be even."

"Grimmjow!" I shouted his name in shock, blushing as I did.

He laughed harder. "I'm just kidding, babe." Then he took a long drag from his cigarette. "Besides... if anyone's gonna be taking your shirt off, it's gonna be me." He said smoothly, a smirk on his face.

I grit my teeth and turned around. "Goodnight, Grimmjow!"

"Wait!" He called out, trying not to laugh again.

I sighed and stopped, but didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry, babe." There was humor in his voice. "You're just so fun to tease…"

I glared at him over my shoulder. "Well I don't think that it's fun! And I'd appreciate it if you'd stop calling me babe."

"Fine." He took another puff of his cigarette, then gave me a big grin. "Goodnight, Juna. Sweet dreams."

I stopped glaring and actually smiled… because he just looked so… charming… "Goodnight, Grimmjow." Then I stuck my tongue out at him playfully. "For real this time."

* * *

My alarm hadn't even gone off yet when my phone started ringing. I picked it up and saw Yumichika's face flashing across the screen. I hit the answer button.

"Hello?" My voice was sleepy and confused.

"Juna! I'm on my way over! And I have makeup!" He announced, sounding as if it were a life or death situation.

I rubbed my eyes. "Makeup?"

"Yes!" I could practically hear him rolling his eyes. "To help cover that atrocious bruise on your face."

"Oh…" I mumbled, still only partially understanding.

"So be ready! I'm almost there!" And then he hung up before anything else could be said.

I stretched out in my bed, trying to comprehend what was going on… Yumichika was coming over… with makeup… I groaned. I guessed I should get up, then. I rolled out of the bed and into my washroom. When I was finished in there, I went downstairs to start on breakfast. I had just finished when the doorbell rang. I rushed to the door and opened it to see an enthusiastic Yumichika dragging along a grumbling Ikkaku.

I giggled as I let them in. "Breakfast is in the kitchen."

"Hell, yeah!" Ikkaku exclaimed happily and took off running.

"Eat quickly!" Yumichika ordered. "We have work to do!"

I had to blink before I realized that he was talking to me. And as soon as we were finished, Yumichika dragged me up to my room and sat me down, whipping out a huge makeup bag. He worked like some sort of professional artist painting on my face. I winced a few times when he blended stuff over my bruise, and he reprimanded me for not holding still… but when he was done, the bruise was hardly noticeable at all. He had even applied some eyeshadow, blending a mixture of lavender, green, and golden tan over my eyelids. I was pretty amazed at what he could do. And he was very satisfied with his work.

"Thanks, Yumi. This is so sweet of you!" I gushed as I looked in the mirror.

He grinned happily, very proud of himself. "Well I couldn't let that horrendous bruise ruin your lovely face!"

I grinned back. I got dressed in my school uniform and we went back downstairs to find Ikkaku passed out on the couch, covered in cookie crumbs and snoring like a beast… Yumichika glared at his friend while I just giggled.

"I guess he found my uncle's homemade cookies…"

"Damned idiot…" Yumichika grumbled, kicking him awake.

And then we grabbed Rukia from across the street and all walked to school together.

* * *

"Oh, my!" The high pitched voice sent chills down my spine. "Juna, my sweet! You're looking extra lovely today!" The crazy redhead then proceeded to launch herself at me, her arms outstretched and fingers twitching as she prepared to grab at me.

I leapt to the side, barely managing to dodge her.

Tatsuki chased after her, trying to stop the assault. "Chizuru! How many times do I have to tell you to stop that?!"

Chizuru just giggled as she continued to chase after me. It wasn't until Tatsuki got her into a headlock that she finally stopped. I had found some safety in hiding behind Shuuhei, panting from the running that I had done.

He looked down at me, chuckling in amusement. "You look nice today."

I smiled up at him. "Thank you."

"You really do!" Rangiku agreed with him, coming closer. "Are you wearing makeup?"

I nodded. "Yumi did it for me."

"Oh? What's the occasion?" Uryuu asked curiously.

I shrugged, not really wanting to explain to everyone that I had a bruise on my face.

But Rukia answered anyway. "He was covering up the bruise that she got from falling down the stairs."

Luckily, there wasn't any time for anyone to comment before Mrs. Ochi walked in and everyone had to scramble to their seats.

* * *

The first part of the day sort of flew by and now we were eating lunch together. And Keigo was completely distraught that we had hung out at my house without him…

"How could you guys?!" He was whining as he pulled on Ichigo's arm.

"Jeez, Keigo… it wasn't intentional." Ichigo grumbled, shaking Keigo off of his arm.

"But you all left me out again!" Keigo kept whining. Then he grabbed onto Mizuiro. "Aren't you upset that they left you out, too?!"

Mizuiro shrugged, playing on his phone. "Not really."

Keigo threw his head back as if all hope was lost. Then he crawled over to me. "Juna! You're supposed to be the nice one! How could you have a party and not invite me?!"

I kinda felt sorry for him… "I'm sorry, Keigo… It wasn't really a party. And I didn't invite anyone… they just showed up." I tried to comfort him, but that only seemed to make it worse.

He started crying and sobbing into my skirt. "Oh, sweet, beautiful Juna! Why didn't you call me?!"

Renji punched him in the head, knocking him off of me. "Give it a rest already!"

I frowned. Poor Keigo…

The bell rang for us to go back to class, and Renji helped me to my feet. We walked beside each other on our way back.

"So… what's the deal with that Grimmjow guy?" He asked, strangely serious all of a sudden.

I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean? He's my next door neighbor… and my friend."

"Just your friend?" He pressed, still all serious.

I sighed. What was with people asking me questions like this? "As much of a friend as you are, I guess."

He didn't seem to like my answer.

* * *

School was over and we had all decided to head to the café. But as I was walking out of the building with everyone, I caught sight of something familiar… first it was the vivid blue hair… then the matching eyes, lit with amusement… then the devious grin stretched across the masculine jaw… and my heart fluttered. Grimmjow. He was leaning casually against his car, dressed in jeans and a button up shirt, but it was left unbuttoned over a muscle shirt, and he was smoking a cigarette. He gave me a wink when he saw me. I bit my lip as the butterflies swarmed in my stomach.

"Whoa. Who is _that_?" Rangiku mumbled.

"That's Grimmjow…" I answered her, sounding breathless.

"Oh… _Grimmjow_ , huh?" She gave me a suggestive smile.

I ignored her. After gathering my courage, I made a move to walk over to him… but Renji stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

"What are you doing?" He muttered.

I looked at him, wondering why he was stopping me. "I'm going to talk to him."

"Why?" Renji pressed, clearly upset about something.

I gently pulled away from him. "Because he's obviously here for a reason. I want to find out why…"

I ignored the way that everyone was looking at me and walked over to Grimmjow. He was still grinning devilishly at me. I stood in front of him and tilted my head as I looked up at him.

"Hey, babe." He lifted a hand to cup my cheek, then pressed his lips to mine in a quick kiss.

I was surprised by his actions… especially since everyone was watching. And I immediately blushed. "Grimmjow!"

He chuckled. "What? Would you rather I grab your ass? 'Cause I was considering that…"

I stared up at him in horror, flushing with embarrassment. He couldn't be serious… "Wh-What are you doing here?!" I stuttered out.

"I came to pick you up from school of course." He said it like it was obvious, taking a drag from his cigarette.

I huffed. "Well I don't need a ride."

"I didn't think you _needed_ one. I just felt like _giving_ you one." He leaned down so that his face was in mine.

"But I'm not even going home. I'm going to the café with my friends." I argued back, trying not to grimace at the smell of his cigarette.

He shrugged. "Then I'll go with you."

My breath caught in my throat. "Wh-Why?"

He rolled his eyes, puffing out some smoke. "Because I feel like it."

I sighed. "So are you going to walk with me, then?"

"Hell no." He snorted. "We're still going to take my car."

I pouted. "But I want to walk with my friends."

He groaned. "They can meet us there."

I was completely baffled as to why he was doing this. I watched him as he took another puff, inhaling deeply and breathing out the toxic smoke… "That's really gross, ya know."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Smoking…" I mumbled, taken aback by the way he was looking at me. "It's gross…"

His eyes widened at my words, and then he started laughing. "Damn, babe… you are so fucking cute…"

I sighed, slightly annoyed at his laughter. "It's not funny! And stop calling me babe!"

He calmed his laughter and gave me a smirk. "Yeah, yeah… so are we going or what?"

"Why? So you can suffocate me with your deadly fumes?" I gave him a mild glare.

He let out a chuckle. "Relax, babe. I never smoke in the car."

I sighed, realizing that he wasn't going to let this go… "Fine…" I mumbled. "Gimme a sec."

I walked back over to my friends. "So, uh… I'm gonna ride to the café with Grimmjow… and I'll see you guys there."

"Oooooh!" Rangiku wiggled her brows at me. "So someone's got a new boy toy, huh?!"

I blushed at her antics. "It's not like that!"

"Oh, come on, Juna! You can tell me!" She insisted, coming close and wrapping her arms around me.

I sighed at her. "We can talk about it later, Rangiku…"

"So there is something!" She squealed happily, squeezing me tighter.

"No!" I pushed her off of me. "That's not what I meant!"

She just laughed at me.

"Okay, well, text me all the details, okay?!" Rukia crowded in, eyes alight with enthusiasm.

"Ooh, text me, too! Make it a group text!" Rangiku chimed back in.

"Fine…" I grumbled, preparing to walk back over to Grimmjow.

"I don't think that you should go with him." Renji intervened, sounding unhappy.

I gave him a questioning look. "Why not?"

Ikkaku laughed obnoxiously. "'Cause our redhead here wants you for himself!"

Renji punched Ikkaku in the face. "Shut up, baldy!"

"What'd you say?!" Ikkaku shouted before punching him back.

And then they started fighting… I used the opportunity to sneak away.

* * *

 **Next time, Rukia and Rangiku give Juna their opinions about her love life… what do you think they'll have to say?**

* * *

 **JessicaABMK, lol, I'm glad that you enjoyed it! And yep, typical Keigo! Haha. I'm so happy for your reviews and encouragements :D**

 **Satoberi, it's a great contrast, isn't it? :) and yep! Right on!**

 **Pink Lily, they'll be spending more time together soon :) And I'm so happy that you're enjoying my story! Thank you for reviewing! And yeah, Keigo is usually always upset about something, lol**

 **P.S. Ellie, I'm glad you liked it! I hope that I can provide many more mental images… haha!**


	11. Chapter 11: Come A Little Closer

**5 points to Midnight-Knightmare, JessicaABMK, and Satoberi! :D**

* * *

Chapter 11: Come A Little Closer

* * *

Grimmjow had finished his cigarette and was waiting in the car. I opened the door and slid into the passenger seat. He had the radio tuned to a rock station.

He gave me a smirk as I buckled myself in. "Ready, babe?"

I glared at him. "I'll be ready when you stop calling me babe."

He chuckled, but put the car into drive either way. And then I heard my favorite Cage the Elephant song come on, and I'm not even ashamed to say that I freaked out a little.

"Oh, Grimmjow! Can we turn it up? Please?!" I begged him.

And he laughed, but he turned it up for me.

I sang along happily, totally forgetting how nervous I was to be in this confined space with him…

 _Come a little closer, then you'll see  
_ _Things aren't always what they seem to be  
_ _Do you understand the things that you've been seeing?  
_ _Do you understand the things that you've been dreaming?_

 _Heartbreaks… The heavy world's upon your shoulders  
_ _Will we burn or just smolder?  
_ _Somehow I know I'll find you there  
_ _Oh, I wanna see if you can change it  
_ _Still I know I'll see you there_

 _Come a little closer, then you'll see  
_ _Things aren't always that they seem to be  
_ _Do you understand the things that you've been seeing?  
_ _Do you understand the things that you've been dreaming?  
_ _Come a little closer, then you'll see_

I kept singing until the song was over, totally oblivious to the way that Grimmjow was watching me. When the song was over, he turned the radio back down so that he could talk.

"So you sing, huh?" He smirked at me.

I shrugged at him, avoiding eye contact. "I just love music."

He leaned in close to me. "Well you sound amazing."

I was about to tell him to keep his eyes on the road, but I realized that he had already parked the car… and we were outside of the café. I blushed as I unbuckled, wondering just how lost I had gotten into the song… I looked up at Grimmjow, trying to figure out what to say to him, but he was still leaning in. And before I could think of anything, his lips touched mine. His hand lifted to tangle in my hair, pulling me closer… and I kissed him back. My heart was fluttering, beating heavily in my chest. His other hand landed on my leg, caressing the bare skin of my thigh that was left exposed by my short uniform skirt. When his tongue brushed across my lips, I opened my mouth to meet his tongue with mine. And then I wrinkled my nose and pulled away.

"You taste like cigarettes…" I mumbled at him.

He gave a breathy laugh. "You'll get over it." Then he pulled me back to him, shoving his tongue into my mouth in spite of my protest.

And I did get over it… I could still taste the bitterness of tobacco and nicotine… but the feel of his tongue moving against mine… and sweeping around in my mouth… it was just too pleasant to resist. I was so distracted by it that I barely noticed his hand sliding further up my leg. But when his fingers made their way beneath my skirt, I was quick to grab his hand and push it away. He laughed into the kiss, taking my hand and pulling it up to rest on his shoulder. Then he moved his hand to my waist, pulling my body closer to his. He nibbled on my lip, and a moan slipped out of my mouth, surprising me. Just how the hell was he able to do this to me?

I felt his hand creeping down my back… and then he squeezed my ass. I jumped away from him, letting out a yelp. He laughed, trying to pull me back to him, but I stayed on the opposite side of the car, practically clinging to the door.

"Aw, come on, Juna! It was just one little feel…" He grinned mischievously, closing the distance between us.

I placed my hands on his chest and tried to hold him back, but he was insanely solid, and I couldn't move him at all. "That was completely inappropriate!" I spluttered, blushing up to my ears.

"I'm sorry!" He apologized, but he was still laughing. "You're just so fucking cute. I couldn't help myself."

I glared at him. "That's a terrible reason!"

Then a lecherous grin spread across his face. "Well if you wanna get even, you could just cop a feel from me."

My eyes widened and I swear my heart stopped beating. "No, thank you!" I squealed. And I would never admit to the image that was in my mind… of me… feeling Grimmjow's perfect ass… dammit!

He laughed harder. "Why are you blushing? Are you imagining what it would be like?"

"NO!" I screamed, answering too quickly and too loudly.

"You are!" He grinned. "Come on, babe! You don't have to just imagine it… you can do it! Feel whatever the hell you like…" He was basically on top of me now, pressing his body against mine.

I was breathing much too heavily. And I was extremely uncomfortable. "Grimmjow…" I mumbled. I had no idea what to say… I most certainly did not want to feel anything… even though I kind of did… dammit! Luckily, the moment was interrupted when a sharp knock sounded on the car window. We both looked up to see all of my friends crowded around, peering into the car… they could see how Grimmjow was hovering over me, and I realized how it must have looked… and most of them were snickering as they whistled or winked suggestively. And I swear, if I could have died from embarrassment, I would have… right then and right there.

Grimmjow let out another laugh before pressing another kiss to my lips, making sure that everyone could see. Then he pulled us both up and got out of the car. "Ya coming or what?" He called out, sounding cocky and amused.

I thought I would faint. But I managed to crawl out of the car and follow after him, ignoring all of my friends as they trailed along, harassing me with their teasing remarks.

* * *

It turned out that Grimmjow knew Gin… they had gone to high school together. I was watching them talk when I got pulled away by Rukia and Rangiku. They jerked me into the women's washroom and cornered me.

"You didn't text us!" Rukia scolded.

"But I can see why you didn't…" Rangiku giggled. "I mean, you were clearly distracted."

I glared at them, but I was still blushing. "Will you both shut up?!"

Their eyes widened. But Rukia was the one to speak. "Wow, Juna. He really has you flustered doesn't he?"

Rangiku nodded, agreeing with her. "That's sexual frustration, for ya."

I thought I might die. "I'm not sexually frustrated!"

Rukia rolled her eyes at Rangiku. "So what happened with Renji?"

I shrugged. "Nothing… I mean, we had that kiss, but… nothing's happened since then."

"Wait!" Rangiku shouted. "Hold on! You kissed Renji?"

I sighed. "Yeah… in the park… on Friday."

Rangiku giggled again. "That explains why he's so jealous of this new guy… so how did you meet him anyway?"

"He lives next door to me. And he helped me when I hurt myself the other day." I pointed to the bruise that was covered up by Yumichika's make-up.

Rangiku got all starry eyed. "Awww… So he's a knight in shining armor…"

"Anyway!" Rukia glared pointedly. "You've obviously kissed him, too…"

I nodded. "Yeah… He's really…" I struggled to think of the right word "…assertive."

Rangiku grinned. "Aren't older men the best? So much better than high school boys…"

Rukia sighed. "I don't think that Juna's ready for a 'man' like Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez…"

"And why not?! He's obviously experienced. And he's taken care of her. He's friends with Gin, and that says a lot… I think he'd be great for her." Rangiku argued indignantly.

"That's just it! Juna isn't experienced at all!" Rukia spat back.

"Well it's perfect, then! He can teach her things and make her comfortable." Rangiku nodded as if it were obvious.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Renji would be better for her. He'd take care of her, too. And he wouldn't spend all of his time being overly aggressive and trying to get into her pants."

I groaned, annoyed that they were arguing about me. "Both of you just stop it, okay?!" I got their attention and gave them a harsh glare. "I don't need anyone to take care of me. I can take care of myself." I sighed. That may or may not be true. But either way, I was tired of listening to them. "And I'm not deciding on one of them like I'm picking out a dress or something. Right now, they're both friends… friends that I've kissed… and may or may not have feelings for… and I'll figure out whatever the hell I need to figure out when I need to figure it all out!" I spluttered, getting really irritated with the conversation.

With resignation, they both agreed to drop the subject. And we left the washroom to join our friends.

* * *

"Hey, babe." Grimmjow grinned at me as we approached the table where they were gathered. "Did you spend enough time goofing off?" He grinned.

I rolled my eyes at him. It was his damn fault that I had gotten bombarded by my friends. "You've only yourself to blame." I muttered.

He only chuckled as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down into his lap. I screeched in surprise, looking up at him like he was crazy. But he only gave me a smirk and wrapped his arm around me to hold me in place. Gin was sitting next to Grimmjow, and Rangiku waltzed over and settled herself in his lap. She gave me a playful wink before kissing Gin on the neck. Damn… this was awkward. Or was it? Yes… it was.

"Here." Grimmjow handed me a tea cup.

I eyed it skeptically before taking it from him. I took a drink and discovered that it was green tea with lemon. "Thanks…" I mumbled.

He pressed his lips to my ear before answering. "You're welcome, babe."

I felt his hot breath in my ear and down my neck, and it made me shiver. I tried to distract myself by listening to the conversations that were going on around us. But Grimmjow had moved my hair to the side and his warm lips met the skin of my neck… and that was all I could think about. I bit my lip, shifting uncomfortably on his lap.

He chuckled softly as he pressed his lips to my ear again. "Keep squirming… and you'll start to feel something hard."

I gasped, eyes widening and blush heating my cheeks. "Grimmjow!" I spluttered, trying to whisper so that we wouldn't draw any attention.

He just chuckled again and started nibbling on my neck. A warm feeling spread through my stomach and down between my legs… I had to hold my breath to keep from moaning. I just couldn't understand how he could affect me this way… it felt so good… and so humiliating. Why the hell was he doing this now? I pulled away from him and gave him a glare. He smirked in response, his blue eyes shining with mischief. I huffed, pushing off of his chest and out of his lap. I didn't want to admit how good it had felt to touch his firm, muscular chest… dammit.

I sat next to him and he grinned as he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close. I let him keep his arm around me, but I turned so that I could face my friends. I tried my best to keep up with and engage in the conversations, but it was really hard with Grimmjow constantly harassing me… he would lean in and press his lips to my temple, cheek, or ear… he would run his fingers through my hair and brush the nape of my neck… he would rest his hand on my knee and try to sneak it up my leg, his palm warm on my skin… he was so distracting! And every time I pulled away from him or shoved his hand away, he would just pull me closer and chuckle quietly, his smirk ever present on his face. And if I glared at him, he would only laugh harder, his smirk turning to a grin… damn, he was incessant… and annoying… and so fascinatingly attractive… ugh. He made me so flustered. Just what was it with him, anyway? I was blushing and aggravated… and yet, I didn't want him to stop.

* * *

 **The song lyrics used in this chapter are from "Come a Little Closer" by Cage the Elephant.**

 **In the next chapter, Grimmjow introduces Juna to one of his friends… Who do you think it will be?**

* * *

 **Midnight-Knightmare, nope, he sure isn't. lol. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **MrsSwordslover, lol, thank you! And don't worry, I've never been one to skip the good stuff ;) But Juna's personality may keep Grimmjow (and you) waiting for a while… lol :P**

 **JessicaABMK, I know, I like Renji, but Grimmjow is just so… damn sexy… lol. Or should I say "smoking" sexy? Haha! And omg, your answer was eerily accurate! Like, you were right on the money, honey. Lol. Thank you so much for your review! :D**

 **P.S. Ellie, yes, he most certainly is. And you're welcome! ;) lol**

 **Satoberi, yeah I tried to work a lot of characters in, lol. I'm glad that you liked it :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Rude Behavior

**3 points to MrsSwordslover, Satoberi, and JessicaABMK! :)**

* * *

Chapter 12: Rude Behavior

* * *

Eventually everyone started to head home from the café. I was getting ready to walk with Rukia, when Grimmjow grabbed my hand and started pulling me to his car.

"Grimmjow, wait!" I didn't pull away from him, because I liked the way my hand felt in his… so instead I just lagged behind, trying to slow him down.

He turned his head to look at me, but didn't stop. "What?"

I huffed up at him. "I'm supposed to walk home with Rukia."

He frowned, finally stopping, but before he could say anything, Rangiku butted in.

"That's okay!" She squealed happily. "Gin and I can give her a ride."

Gin smiled endearingly at his girlfriend and shrugged his shoulders. "Of course we can."

Grimmjow tugged on my hand to get me to move again. "See? Problem solved."

I gave Rukia an apologetic look as Grimmjow opened the passenger door of his car and practically pushed me into it. She managed a smile as Rangiku dragged her over to Gin's pearly white luxury sedan. I buckled up quickly and grabbed my phone to text her.

TO RUKIA: I'm so sorry! I had no idea that Grimmjow and Rangiku were conspiring together! :/

FROM RUKIA: Yeah and I think that Gin is in on it, too! But it's okay. I'll see you when we get home.

And then a thought struck me…

TO RUKIA: OMG! Is Mr. Kuchiki gonna freak out when he sees you pulling into the driveway in a strange car?!

Mr. Kuchiki was horribly protective of Rukia… it was like she was his own little sister. Which, he and Mrs. Kuchiki had been raising her since their parents passed away… and that was before Rukia could even remember…

FROM RUKIA: Luckily, I'm pretty sure he's working late tonight… and my sister won't mind. She'll just be nosey about it.

I was typing my response when Grimmjow jerked my phone out of my hands. "Hey!" I yelled irritably, trying to reach for it.

He held the steering wheel with one hand while he shoved my phone into his pocket with the other. "Stop playing on your damn phone. It's rude."

"Are you kidding me?!" I spluttered, caught between anger and disbelief. "What's rude is dragging me away from my best friend and then pushing me into your car! And then taking my phone away from me when I'm trying to apologize for your rude ass behavior!" I was angrier than I could remember being in a while… I mean, I so rarely got angry at anything, that I was shocking even myself.

So, when Grimmjow actually turned from the road to gape at me, I kind of felt embarrassed for my outburst. That was, until he started laughing… "Damn!" He shouted through his laughs. "You're even cute when you're mad!"

His reaction to my poor behavior caught me off guard, so I crossed my arms and looked out of my window, slumping down into my seat as I pouted. Yes, I was acting childish… but he was treating me like a child, so… why not?

He kept laughing for a while. And when he finally calmed down, he placed a hand on my leg. "Damn, babe… you are just so fucking adorable."

I let out a huff, puffing out my cheeks to show that I was not happy with the situation.

He chuckled softly, stroking the skin of my thigh with his fingertips. "I'm sorry… I just wanted a little more time with you, is all."

I bit my lip, chancing a look in his direction. He was facing the road now, but there was a smile stretched across his masculine jaw. He turned to me long enough to make eye contact, and gave me a wink before turning his attention back to the road ahead. I felt my cheeks redden and my stomach flutter at the simple action, and I sighed in response.

"Do you forgive me?" He muttered, almost looking like a charming little boy that had gotten caught stealing candy, but wasn't really sorry at all.

I pursed my lips at him, sitting up straight. "Fine…" I mumbled.

He gave my leg a squeeze as he chuckled happily.

And then we pulled into a parking lot that I didn't recognize. "Where are we?" I questioned, looking at the store curiously.

He parked the car and turned to grin at me. "This store is owned by a friend of mine. I want you to meet her."

I blinked, not sure if I really understood. "But this is Empress Designs…"

He lifted a brow at me. "Yeah, so?"

Did he really not understand what had me so confused? "So… you're friends with Tier Harribel… like, _the_ Tier Harribel, fashion extraordinaire?"

"Yeah." He shrugged, like it was no big deal. "She was in the same class as Gin and me in high school."

My eyes widened significantly. "That's so cool!"

He chuckled again. "Well come on, if you think it's so cool."

Then he got out of the car. I scrambled to follow after him.

* * *

I had actually met Tier Harribel, owner and fashion designer of Empress Designs… and it was so awesome! And she was awesome! She treated Grimmjow as if he were her younger brother, and it was so cute… especially since he was so annoyed by it. She teased him by saying that I was too cute for him, and that had made me laugh. And then she had actually asked if I had ever done any modeling, which I was quick to tell her no, of course I hadn't. When she said that she wanted me to model some of her designs sometime, I thought that maybe I was dreaming… but I was reminded that I wasn't when Grimmjow had commented on my nice rack and perfect ass.

After some time, Grimmjow and I left… but not before she had gotten my measurements and sent me home with a new bag to use for my schoolbooks, saying that mine was abhorrent. I had tried to politely decline her offer, but she was adamant, saying that since I was stuck in my school uniform, I at least needed to carry a decent bag. I even tried to pay for it, since it wasn't like money was a problem for me… but she demanded that I accept it as a gift. So, I didn't really have a choice, and I thanked her repeatedly.

* * *

Grimmjow drove me home and walked me to the door. I wasn't even surprised when he followed me in. After hanging both my old and my new bag by the door, I made my way to the kitchen. He followed, watching me as I gathered stuff to make us both dinner… since I was sure that he would be staying. After I got everything together and into the oven, I remembered something. I turned to see him leaning against the counter, his sky blue eyes fixed on me with a grin on his face.

I reached my hand out to him. "Can I have my phone back now?"

His grin lifted into a smirk. "Sure. It's in my pocket." He shifted so that his pocket was closer to me.

I eyed him skeptically. "So give it to me, then."

His eyes lit up deviously. "Get it yourself."

I sighed, glaring at him. "Grimmjow… I'm not doing that."

"Awww…" He mock pouted. "Come on, babe."

I just glared harder. "No, Grimmjow. Now give me my phone."

His face dropped into a frown. "Why? So you can ignore me again?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just going to text Rukia. I have to make sure that she made it home and let her know that I made it home, too."

"What is she, your mother?" He grumbled unhappily.

Ouch. That hurt… but he had no way of knowing. "No. She's my best friend. And we look out for each other."

He let out a grunt before finally pulling my phone out of his pocket and tossing it to me.

I gave him one last eye roll before checking my texts.

FROM RUKIA: Okay, so I'm home and Byakuya isn't here… score! :D

FROM RUKIA: Alright, so… you should have been home by now… where are you?

FROM RUKIA: Juna! Where the hell are you? Where did that creep take you?! ARE YOU OKAY?!

There were also two missed calls. I sighed as I quickly sent her a text.

TO RUKIA: I'm sorry, my phone died :( Grimmjow and I stopped at a store, but I'm home now. I'm so sorry for worrying you!

And now I was lying to her… all because I didn't want her to think that Grimmjow was some kind of possessive jackass for taking my phone. Wait… was he? I glanced up at him. He was watching me with a bored expression on his face. Why had he taken my phone, anyway? It was because he was annoyed, I guess… maybe I should ask…

"Grimmjow?" I mumbled softly.

"Yeah?" He tilted his head, his eyes sharpening as he focused on me.

I bit my lip nervously. "Why exactly did you take my phone away?"

He shrugged, looking off to the side. "It was bugging me that you weren't paying any attention to me."

It wasn't until I let out a heavy exhale that I realized that I had been holding my breath. So… what exactly did that mean? Was that some sort of jealously? But that didn't make sense… he couldn't be jealous of a phone. And he didn't really know me well enough to be possessive… did he? As I considered it, he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around my waist.

He grinned down at me, pressing his forehead to mine. "I like it when I've got your full attention… I like it when you listen to me and blush at the things I say… when you bite your lip when I make you nervous… when you squeal or squirm when I catch you by surprise… I like when you talk and say cute little things… I like it when you giggle or laugh…" He pulled me even closer, making me gasp. "So when you're with me, I want you all to myself."

I bit my lip again as I stared up into his vivid blue eyes, my heart beating rapidly in my chest. Maybe it was kind of cute… he was like a selfish little kid… and it was endearing, in a way. He made me feel wanted… like I was valuable in some way.

He lifted a hand to grasp my chin, pulling my lip from my teeth with his thumb. Then he leaned down and captured my lips with his, engaging me in a warm, soft kiss. I melted into him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and using the other to grab onto his chest. He was so solid… I felt him smirk against my mouth before his tongue pushed past my lips and teeth so that it could swirl against mine. The hand that was on my chin moved to tangle in my hair. His other hand was running slowly up and down my back, pressing me closer to him and making me shiver.

I blushed as the hand that I had on his chest got a feel of his well-toned muscles… and I found myself wanting more. I must have been delirious from the kiss, because my hand found enough courage to explore his torso further. My fingers traced over his pectoral muscles before stroking down to his abs. His shirt was thin enough so that I could feel them quite well… and they felt amazing. I touched his insanely-packed abdomen gently, feeling the tight muscles one by one. I could even feel the warmth of his skin through his shirt… and damn, it felt good.

When his hand traveled to my ass, I barely noticed. And when he squeezed my ass gently, I squealed in surprise, but I didn't stop him. In the back of my mind, I wondered why I was letting him cop a feel… but I figured that since I was getting a pretty good feel of him that it was only fair. Wait… what? What the hell was wrong with me? I was about to pull away when he bit onto my lower lip and dragged it through his teeth… and I moaned at the feeling. I just couldn't help it. He trailed his tongue to my neck and started sucking… and I moaned again.

There was a strange warmth pooling in my stomach… making my special places tingle. My heart was thumping against my chest and I was breathing heavily. I felt so agitated between my legs, so I rubbed them together, squirming to try and alleviate the feeling. In my mind, I knew that I should put an end to this… but it just felt so damn good.

"Grimmjow…" I tried to say his name, but it came out as a moan.

He seemed to like it, because he growled beneath his breath and hoisted me up onto the counter. His lips clashed back with mine as he grabbed my legs and wrapped them around himself. I wanted so badly to push him away… and then I wanted to pull him closer. In my frenzied haze, I couldn't seem to form a rational thought. I had laced my fingers into his hair and I was moving my lips against his… moving my tongue with his… moving my body with his… When he bucked his hips against mine, hitting my arousal with his, that was the breaking point. My mind was screaming "stop this!" and my body was screaming "do this!"

I went with my mind, this time. "Grimmjow!" I broke away from him, gasping for air.

He merely ran his tongue back down to my neck and started nibbling on my skin, completely unperturbed.

I placed both of my hands on his shoulders, trying to push him away… but damn, he was so fucking solid! "Grimmjow, stop it." I tried to sound stern and serious, but instead I just sounded shaky and strained.

"Juna… just let me…" He breathed into my neck. "I'll make you feel so fucking good…"

"Grimmjow, no." I pushed against him again to emphasize my point. "I'm not ready…" I mumbled the last part, feeling embarrassed as I finally grasped the reality of the situation.

He sighed, but he stopped. He moved his hands to rest comfortably on my waist as his head fell on my shoulder, his own shoulders slumping as if in defeat. He breathed in, shakily, and breathed out, raggedly. After a few moments of just breathing, he pulled his head up to look at me. "Then I'll wait until you're ready."

I bit my lip, staring into his bright, blue eyes. I'm sure that my own green ones were wide and nervous. I wasn't sure what to say. Part of me wanted to ask why he would wait for me… though I wasn't sure if that meant that he would actually be waiting himself, or if he would go and find another girl to mess around with… and the thought of him with another girl made me feel strangely depressed. And another part of me wanted to thank him… but that just seemed like a weird thing to do in this situation. So, I settled for kissing him.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a soft, tender kiss… just my lips against his… moist and warm. He responded by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling my body against his… but other than that, he didn't attempt to escalate things… and that made me feel comfortable. I felt like I could trust him… like he was actually being sincere.

* * *

 **In the next chapter, Yumichika gives Juna advice. What do you think it will be about?**

* * *

 **P.S. Ellie, I am with you! I would so let him have his way, too… lol!**

 **MrsSwordslover, yesssss, I know! And that's why I will never do that ;) Buuut… I may keep you stringing along for a while… in this story, anyway… lol. But we'll get to the good stuff eventually!**

 **Midnight-Knightmare, lol, I'm guessing that you're enjoying it then! :D**

 **Satoberi, I know, I love Rangiku :D And it is cute, isn't it?! *squeals excitedly* lol!**

 **JessicaABMK, oh noes! I'll never trust a balcony again! Hahaha. And thank you! I am so glad that you appreciate the story and characters :D The car scene was really fun to write… so I'm glad that you enjoyed it! I thought about doing Ulquiorra… but I just couldn't help myself.**


	13. Chapter 13: Hoover

**5 points to P.S. Ellie and Satoberi!**

 **3 points to MrsSwordslover and JessicaABMK!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Hoover

* * *

Grimmjow had stayed for dinner, and then he had gone home. As soon as he had left, I had gone up to my room for a shower. Again, my panties were soaked from our earlier encounter. And I felt so damn frustrated… like, unsatisfied, in a way… just what the hell was wrong with me? I took my shower quickly and changed for bed. I was tired, but I forced myself to do my homework. It was late by the time I finished it.

After I packed everything back up into my new bag and got ready for bed, I found myself wanting to peak out onto the balcony… so I crept over and opened the curtains just enough to see out of the glass door. Sure enough, he was on his own balcony, smoking a cigarette as he stared up at the sky. Since he couldn't see me, I took the opportunity to watch him. He was dressed in the same black silk pants, so I figured they were his usual sleeping attire. And, to my shameful pleasure, his torso was bare. But there was a towel draped over his shoulders and his hair was damp… which made him look quite attractive. I watched the way his muscles moved as he casually smoked his cigarette, seemingly lost in thought.

It was a while before he finished it. But instead of going back inside, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. I saw him typing away on it… and then my phone beeped. I jumped, startled by the sound. Surely I hadn't just watched him text me… had I? I stepped over to my phone and checked it. Sure enough, there was a text from Grimmjow.

FROM GRIMMJOW: Are you coming out here, or what?

Oh, no! Had he seen me watching him?! I turned like ten million different shades of red. But then I brushed the thought aside. He hadn't looked over at my balcony at all… so he couldn't have seen me. Feeling more relaxed, I set my phone back down and walked out onto my balcony.

His eyes immediately met mine, a cocky grin spreading across his face. "Hey, babe."

I huffed. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?"

He shrugged, still grinning. "You can keep count to find out, if you want."

I sighed, rolling my eyes as I leaned onto my railing. "So, did you want something?"

He chuckled softly. "Just to see your gorgeous face before I went to sleep."

I blushed at his comment. "Well you've seen it… so is that all?"

His gaze raked over me, looking me up and down. His lips tilted as he smirked at me. "Cute PJ's."

I blinked, then looked down at myself. My pajamas had fluffy teddy bears wearing sleeping caps and yawning adorably… but OMG! What was I thinking, wearing these out here where he could see me?! I started blushing, and then he started laughing, so I blushed even harder.

"Damn… too bad there's a two story fall between us." He narrowed his eyes at me, still smirking. He almost looked like a dangerous predator… "I'd love to get my hands on you right now."

"Grimmjow!" I spluttered, taking a step back from the railing.

He laughed again. "Relax, babe. I'm not gonna come flying over there after you."

I got a mental image of him leaping over the yard and pouncing on to me… and it made me wonder if I had maybe stayed up to late, since I seemed to be thinking such strange thoughts…

"Besides…" He mumbled, still looking at me, almost seductively. "If I got a hold of you again I'd probably end up needing another cold shower."

It took me a few moments to catch his meaning. Cold showers meant… OMG! Did I really have that affect on him? And he had said _another_ so… did that mean that he had to take one already? Jeez! I felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Ummm…" I wrapped my arms around myself, shifting my weight nervously. "I don't think I know how to talk to you right now."

He tilted his head at me, and then burst out laughing, harder than he had before. "Damn, babe!" He tried to speak through his fits of laughter. "You are just so fucking cute!"

I sighed. "You know…" I mumbled quietly, though he could still hear me. "It's starting to feel like an insult when you say that…"

He stopped laughing and stared at me. "What do you mean?"

I bit my lip and shifted again. "You always call me cute when you're laughing at me… like you're making fun of me, or something."

He frowned, but there was still humor in his eyes. "Awww, babe. I don't mean it like that! I just like the way that you react… all sweet and innocent… and I think it's cute. I like it. Really." Then his smirk stretched back across his face and his blue eyes sparked as he looked at me. "I'm not making fun of you. You're just so adorable that it's fun to see the way you react, is all."

I chewed on the corner of my lip as I thought about what he said, watching him carefully. "So you like teasing me?"

He chuckled softly. "Heh. Yeah, I guess I do."

I pouted. Why did everyone seem to like teasing me? "Goodnight, Grimmjow."

"Goodnight, Juna." He winked at me.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to my doorbell ringing and an incessant pounding on the door. With a groan, I rubbed the sand from my eyes and dragged myself downstairs. "I'm coming!" I shouted to my early morning visitor. I opened the door to see Yumichika, Ikkaku, and even Rukia. I blinked in confusion as they all stared at me.

"Hello! Why the hell aren't you answering your phone?!" Yumichika broke the awkward silence.

"Yeah! You haven't been answering me at all!" Rukia gave me a stern, unhappy look.

"Is there breakfast?" Ikkaku mumbled sleepily.

I scratched the back of my head, stepping aside so that they could come into my house. "Ummm… I dunno…" I was trying to think of where my phone even was. "My phone is still upstairs."

Ikkaku collapsed onto the couch and started snoring.

Yumichika pushed me down onto the couch opposite of our sleeping friend and sat beside me, pulling out his makeup bag. "Now we're behind! I'll have to hurry… and it won't look as good as it did yesterday…"

I wasn't sure if he was mumbling to himself or to me. And I was still too tired to really care.

Rukia came storming back into the room with my phone in her hand. "Your phone was dead! Again! You have fourteen text messages, six missed calls, and two voicemails!"

I tried to look at her, but Yumichika pulled me back to face him. My phone had actually died? What kind of shitty act of karma was that? "Are they all from you?"

She came into my line of vision and rolled her eyes at me. "No, they're not all from me! There are some from Yumichika, Rangiku, Renji, Grimmjow, and even your uncle!"

Uh-oh… "I missed a call from my uncle?" I tried to reach for my phone, but Yumichika would not allow it.

"One call and a voicemail from him." She answered.

I sighed. "Will you text him for me? Tell him I'm sorry, that my phone had died and I hadn't realized it."

"Yeah, yeah… I'm on it." She was already typing away on my phone.

"Oh, dear!" Yumichika jerked away from me, then leaned back in, scrutinizing my neck.

I looked at him strangely. "What are you doing?"

He made a disgusted face. "First a bruise and now a hickey?! Juna, you have to learn to take better care of your skin!"

"A what?!" Rukia and I both yelled together.

She rushed over and pulled Yumichika back to look at my neck. "What the hell, Juna?!"

I grabbed Yumichika's mirror to look at it for myself. Sure enough, there was a red mark with little purple dots right there on my neck… where Grimmjow had been kissing me yesterday. I blushed horrifically. "Oh my goodness!" I had seen hickeys before, but I sure as hell had never had one myself… and to think that I had gotten one so easily! I looked at Yumichika desperately. "Can you cover it up?!"

He scoffed at me. "Of course I can."

As he set to work, Rukia started yelling at me. "How in the hell did you manage to get a hickey, Juna?!"

I glared at her as best as I could, what with Yumichika monopolizing my head. "It's not like I got it on purpose!"

Ikkaku started laughing, even though he was still face down in the couch. "So you _accidentally_ let some guy suck on your neck?"

When had he even woken up?! "Shut up, Ikkaku!" I pouted when he started laughing harder. "Things just… got a little carried away yesterday…" I mumbled quietly.

"Oh, my GOD!" Rukia shouted. "Did you have sex with him?!"

I almost died at just the thought of it. "NO!" I shouted right back at her, earning a smack from Yumichika when I jerked away from him. "It was nothing like that!" I felt completely flabbergasted with the turn that the conversation had taken. "We just made out a little."

"Well next time don't let him Hoover your skin. This looks absolutely atrocious." Yumichika grumbled as he worked to cover it up.

"I just don't get what you were thinking… a few days ago you were freaking out about having your first kiss… with Renji! And now you're getting all marked up by this Grimmjow guy." Rukia was pacing around the room, stomping at various words to emphasize her points.

I gaped at her when she came into my vision. "Rukia!" I couldn't believe that she had just blurted all of that out. She had promised to keep it a secret… and she had already mentioned Renji in front of Rangiku… and now she was just spurting everything out in front of Yumichika and Ikkaku! "Shut the hell up!" I was starting to get pissed off.

She stopped mid-pace and covered her mouth with both hands, realizing what she had done.

I huffed through my nose.

"Renji already told us he kissed you." Ikkaku grumbled, rolling onto his back.

"Yeah, that's old news." Yumichika rolled his eyes in a bored manner.

I bit my lip. Renji had told them? Well… that didn't matter. The point was that Rukia was supposed to keep quiet about it! Ugh.

"So the kiss you had with Renji… was your first kiss?" Yumichika prodded.

I sighed. "Yeah…"

"And now you're getting it on with the neighbor man!" Ikkaku laughed. "Nice…"

I groaned. "It still isn't like that!"

"So what is it like, then?" Rukia questioned, sitting on the floor to look at me.

"I don't know…" I mumbled. "Grimmjow is really nice… in a strange, crazy way… and I like him."

"So what about Renji?" She asked as soon as I had finished speaking.

I wished that I could just go back to sleep. "I like him, too."

"So who do you like more?" Yumichika asked curiously.

I took some time to think about it… Renji was warm and considerate. Grimmjow was charming and attentive. Renji was fun to talk to. Grimmjow was fun to be around. Renji made me feel light and he gave me butterflies. Grimmjow could give me butterflies… among other things… and he made my entire body go crazy sometimes… but I wasn't sure if that was a good thing… even though it certainly felt like a good thing. Being around Grimmjow was like being around an untamed animal. He was friendly, yet wild and unpredictable. I liked that about him. And he could be so endearing. And he made me feel things that I had never felt before… not just when we kissed, but when he touched me… when he looked at me… when he spoke to me… I realized that I adored the way that he smirked and the mischievous spark in his eye.

"I, um…" I saw that everyone was waiting for my answer. I sighed heavily. "Well… with Renji, other than the kiss, I've never really known where we're at. And Grimmjow has made an effort to spend time with me every day since we met… and I've never doubted how he feels, because he makes it perfectly clear… so…"

"So you like straightforward guys." Yumichika concluded for me. "That makes sense."

"So you like him just because he likes you?" Rukia pressed.

I groaned, exasperated. "No… that's just one of the reasons that I think I like him more." I had to close my eyes when Yumichika started applying eye makeup… and I was actually kind of grateful. "Grimmjow is exciting and charming. He's fun to be with and I like spending time with him. And… he really cares about me."

Rukia sighed. She was about to say something else, but Yumichika cut her off.

"Do whatever you want to, Juna. You don't have to justify your choices to anyone." He pulled away so that I could open my eyes, and he was smiling broadly at me. "You just have to give me all of the gossip." He gave me a wink.

I giggled at him. "Of course, Yumi."

* * *

 **In the next chapter, Juna gets called to the front office during class… can you guess why?**

* * *

 **MrsSwordslover, lol, well I'm glad that you think so! There will be a lot of buildup in this story… and I plan on having lots of fun getting there ;)**

 **P.S. Ellie, lol, and just so irresistible! ;D And eh, close enough, since he tells her to do whatever she wants.**

 **katsumishiro, yay! I'm so glad that you love my story :) I usually try to update it every week or so… so hopefully you'll continue to read and enjoy :)**

 **Satoberi, lol, yes he can be cute, can't he? And yep, there were some makeup tips involved :)**

 **JessicaABMK, glad you liked it! :D I thought that it would be cool to add Harribel in that way :) And of course the last scene was very fun ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: Excuses

**5 points to P.S. Ellie, MrsSwordslover, and Satoberi!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Excuses

* * *

Eventually, I had managed to finish getting ready for school and the four of us had rushed off together. I hadn't even had a chance to eat breakfast… and we were still late. But Rukia gave Mrs. Ochi her best puppy dog eyes and some BS story and we had managed to escape her wrath.

The first half of school just dragged by, so I was happy when the bell finally rang for lunch. Since Chizuru hadn't had a chance to grope me before class, she tackled me just as soon as I sat down. Tatsuki was nice enough to pull her off though, and then she moved on to Orihime. I shook my head, partly because of her weirdness and partly because I was getting used to it.

I sat with everyone and barely paid attention to what they were saying. I finished my lunch quickly and snuck out my phone so that I could check the missed notifications that I hadn't had a chance to before. I ignored the harassing messages, calls, and voicemails from Rukia and Yumichika, since I had already spoken to them, so besides the call and voicemail from my uncle, all that was left was a missed call from Grimmjow and some text messages. And some of the messages had been sent while Grimmjow still had my phone, and I had just never gotten around to checking them…

FROM RENJI: Hey Pink. Make it home alright?

FROM RANGIKU: Soooo, how are things going with Grimmjow? ;) ;)

FROM RANGIKU: Come on! I want all of the juicy details!

FROM RENJI: Call me when you have some time, K?

FROM GRIMMJOW: Sweet dreams, babe.

FROM GRIMMJOW: Good morning, gorgeous. Did ya dream of me?

FROM RANGIKU: I'll be getting everything out of you at school today!

FROM GRIMMJOW: Hey babe, if you're running late I can give you a ride.

I sighed exasperatedly at my phone before tucking it away. Luckily, Rangiku was distracted by Orihime, so I didn't have to deal with her right now. I scooted over to Renji and managed to get his attention.

"Hey." I gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry I didn't answer you yesterday… my phone died and I didn't realize it until this morning… when Rukia started banging on my front door."

He gave a light laugh. "That's alright. And it sorta explains the _real_ reason why you guys were late this morning."

I scratched the back of my head, laughing nervously. "Yeah…"

"So what are you doing after school today?" He tilted his head inquisitively.

I shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I'll probably figure it out whenever school is over."

"Well do you wanna go to the mall? We can play some games in the arcade." He smiled as he made the suggestion.

I actually had to think about it… I wondered what Grimmjow would be doing... Would he want spend time with me after school? Or just show up randomly again? And if he did… what then? "Um, sure, Renji. That sounds fun."

He grinned happily. "Great!"

I bit my lip, an idea occurring to me. "Now I need to go and apologize to Rangiku."

He chuckled at me. "Alright. Good luck."

"Thanks." I smiled at him before sliding over to Rangiku.

"Juna!" She squealed as soon as she saw me, then grabbed my arm and dragged me to a secluded area. "Why didn't you answer my messages?!"

"Sorry! My phone died!" I explained quickly.

She rolled her eyes. "Well just tell me how it went with Grimmjow!"

I sighed. "There's nothing to tell! We went to a store and I met one of his friends… then to my house where we ate dinner… then he went home."

She grabbed my shoulders and started to shake me. "I know that you're not telling me that there wasn't any hanky panky!"

"Rangiku!" I blushed and pushed her away from me. Then I huffed at her. "We just… made out some…"

She grinned widely. "I knew it!"

"Will you be quiet?!" I tried to hush her down a bit. "Listen to me! I need a favor."

She was still grinning. "Sure, what is it?"

I took a deep breath, preparing to explain. "Okay… Renji invited me to go to the arcade at the mall with him… and I really wanna go, but I'm worried that Grimmjow will show up again."

She tapped her finger on her chin and tilted her head to the side. "So what is it that you're wanting me to do?"

"Well… I was hoping that… _if_ Grimmjow _does_ show up… maybe you can invite yourself to the mall with us… and maybe suggest that everyone comes?" I was avoiding eye contact and trying not to stutter.

She didn't even have to think about it. "Well, yeah. I can definitely do that!"

I immediately felt better, and a breath of relaxation escaped me. "Thanks, Rangiku."

* * *

I was sitting in class, trying my best to stay awake and take notes, when the loud speaker beeped from the ceiling. "Miss Junamai Ukitake, please report to the front office."

I blinked… Why on earth was I being called to the front office? Was I in trouble for something?

Mrs. Ochi handed me a hall pass. "Miss Ukitake, you'd better get going."

"Uh-um… okay." I mumbled, gathering my things and standing up from my desk.

I ignored the questioning glances from my classmates and hurried out of the door. As I was leaving, I heard Ikkaku tauntingly mumbling "oooh, she's in trouuuble" but I ignored that, too. I made my way down the halls, toward the office. And I saw him… through the windows of the large office before I had even opened the door. Vivid blue hair, striking blue eyes, and a wild grin… he was dressed in dark jeans and a gray dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up slightly. He was leaning on the desk and he seemed to be flirting with the office lady. What the hell? I hesitated before opening the door… but I just had to know what the hell he was doing here. He immediately looked up at me as I walked in, his grin turning into a smirk.

"Grimmjow?" I murmured, still unable to overcome my surprise.

The office lady snapped back to her stern composure upon seeing me, her back straightening and her flirty smile fading. She cleared her throat as her lips flattened into a tight line. "Miss Ukitake, you've been signed out for the day. Mr. Jaegerjaquez is here to pick you up."

I tilted my head in bewilderment as I glanced from her to Grimmjow.

"Come on, Juna. We've got that appointment that your uncle set up." His smile was strangely smooth as he casually strode over and took my book bag from me, opening the front door and leading me through it. He turned his head back and cast another glimmering smile at the secretary. "Thanks for your help, Miss Uketsuke."

"Oh, you're welcome, Mr. Jaegerjaquez!" She called after us, but Grimmjow was already leading me outside.

He pulled me toward his car and opened the door, pushing me inside. I stared at him dumbly as he handed me my bag and walked around the car to slide into the driver's seat. I waited until he had started the car and driven off of school property before I finally found the ability to speak.

"What the hell, Grimmjow?"

He started laughing. "What? I bail you outta school and that's all you have to say to me?"

I was completely confused. "I-uh-you… what? Why the hell are you here? Better yet… Why am I here? Why am I not in class?"

He pulled over into a random parking lot. "Because I busted you out."

"But why? And what was that about an appointment and my uncle?" Just what the hell was going on here?!

His grin was spread wide across his face as he turned his body to face mine. "It was an excuse to get you out of there."

"Is that why you were flirting with the office secretary?" I pouted unhappily. I didn't like being so confused.

"Awww…" He placed his hand on my leg, his palm warm on my skin. "Are you jealous?" His voice had lowered to a husky whisper.

I felt the deep blush spring to my cheeks. "N-No!" I spluttered out.

"Come on, babe." He leaned in, his lips close to my ear. "It's okay to admit it…" His breath fluttered down my ear and neck, giving me chills.

Wait… was I jealous? It had annoyed me to see him smiling and flirting so casually with that woman… but wasn't it just because I had been so confused? Or was it because I was upset that he was flirting with someone that wasn't me? I had to change the subject… and quick. "Grimmjow… why are you here?"

He huffed, pulling away from me. "I've got a better question for you." His hand lifted to grip onto my chin, making me look him in the eye. "Why didn't you answer my text messages?"

I blinked. Was that really what this was all about? "My phone died." I answered simply.

He rolled his eyes, holding my phone up with his other hand. When had he taken that out of my bag? He hit the button and the screen lit up. "Looks pretty alive to me." He grumbled.

"Well, yeah… Rukia charged it for me this morning while Yumichika did my makeup." I tried to pull my face out of his hand, but he only tightened his grip.

"And you thought it was okay to just ignore me after that?" He turned his attention back to me, his blue eyes sharp and glaring.

I felt uncomfortable all of a sudden… why did he seem so upset? "I'm sorry, Grimmjow. I went straight to school. I didn't get a chance to answer any of my missed calls or texts."

His fingers tightened on my jaw, his palm still holding my chin. His hand was so large and his grasp was so strong… he could snap my jaw so easily if he wanted to. "I don't like to be ignored, Juna." His voice was so low that it was almost a growl.

My heart thudded in my chest and I felt queasy. Was I scared? No… I couldn't be scared of Grimmjow… That didn't make any sense. "I wasn't trying to ignore you… I'm sorry." I whispered softly, wishing that I could make him smirk or grin… anything but the upset way that he was looking at me now. "I'll try to answer you from now on, okay?"

His eyes softened suddenly, and he leaned his forehead against mine. "I was worried about you…" He grumbled, his breath fanning across my face. His thumb brushed soothingly across my jawline, his skin soft.

I sighed. I felt bad all of a sudden… I had made him worry. That wasn't fair of me. And at the same time, I felt touched… he cared enough to be worried. "I really am sorry, Grimmjow. I didn't mean to make you worry."

He shook his head, but did it without pulling away from me. "No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pulled you outta school like that… I just had to make sure that you were okay. And since you weren't answering me… I needed to see for myself."

I placed a hand gently on his chest. And I lifted my other one to softly rub the skin on the wrist that was still holding my face. "It's okay. I should have answered you. I will next time."

He let out a heavy sigh. "I'm just glad that you're alright." And then he pressed his lips to mine.

The kiss was hot and passionate. His lips were so soft and warm. He pulled my body against his as his tongue pushed into my mouth. I felt him pushing me back into the seat, his hard, muscular body on top of mine. One of his hands tangled in my hair while the other ran down my side to grip onto my thigh. I gripped onto his shoulder and chest, my hands exploring his various muscles. Oh, why did he feel so good? His lips pulled away from mine, leaving me breathless and panting for air as he trailed kisses down to my neck. I moaned when he nibbled on my skin and started sucking gently. There was a thought nagging in the back of my mind, but I ignored it. His warm hand slipped further up my thigh, under my skirt, and alarms were screaming in my head. When something hard pressed onto my sensitive area, my eyes snapped open. This was going too far!

"Grimmjow!" I called out, trying to push him away. Of course, it didn't do any good.

"I know, babe…" He answered gruffly, his voice husky and strained.

His hand continued to creep under my skirt, and it was making me squirm nervously. I accidentally rubbed myself against his hard crotch, and a moan escaped my lips. A warm, tingly feeling spread through me… and OMG, I had to make this stop!

"Grimmjow, please!" I cried out desperately, using both of my hands on his chest to push against him.

"I'm not gonna take it too far, babe… I swear." He whispered into my ear. Then his tongue licked across the shell of my ear and down to my lobe, where he started nibbling lightly. "It'll be okay."

I wanted to cry when his hand started tracing the lines of my panties. What the hell was he doing?! And why wasn't I sure if I wanted him to stop?! His hips started to move slowly, pushing his hardness against my agitated crotch. The friction was making my stomach twist. And I was starting to get hot… so hot. I whimpered pathetically, my fingers digging into his shoulders. He grabbed my ass, pushing me harder against him. His other hand pulled my legs around him, and I let him… why was I letting him?! I bit my lip, trying to stifle the moans threatening to escape. He now had both of his hands under my skirt, holding my ass and pulling me close. And he continued to move his hips against me, going faster now. He growled deeply and his teeth met my neck. No! No more hickeys! Wait… why the hell was that my main concern here?!

"Gri-Grimmjow!" I called out, but that only seemed to excite him more.

It felt good… so fucking good… but did I really want this? His lips came back to meet mine, swallowing me up in a delicious, heated kiss. I kissed him back. I didn't know what else to do.

"I want you, Juna." He huffed out, his voice deep and appealing.

And damn… I wanted to tell him that I wanted him, too. But honestly… I didn't know what I wanted. "Grimmjow…"

"Let me have you, Juna. Let me give you the best feeling you've ever had." He trailed his lips back down my neck, his hands leaving my ass to run up my sides.

"Grimmjow, I…." I couldn't. I just wasn't ready. "I can't." I whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Why not?" He groaned. He ran his hands up to my chest, and I gasped when he brushed his fingers over my breasts.

"Because…" I moaned when he rubbed them more firmly, almost wishing that my clothes weren't in the way. "I'm not ready."

He sighed, lifting his eyes to meet mine. "And what will make you ready?"

I turned my head, not wanting to meet his bright, blue eyes. "I don't know… I just know that I'm not."

He sighed, then groaned again, only louder. He stopped moving before sitting back into his seat. He was grumbling under his breath, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. I sat up, straightening my clothes, nervous and uncomfortable. There was an ache in my core, leaving me with an unsatisfied feeling. I pressed my legs together to try and alleviate the discomfort. I fidgeted with my hands in my lap, hoping that I hadn't upset him. After some time, he turned to me with a grin.

"Well." He chuckled. "That was the best damn dry hump that I've ever had."

I blushed furiously. Is that what we had just done?

"But these jeans are fucking uncomfortable. And I've got a serious case of blue balls… damn." He grumbled through his grin, tilting his head back onto the headrest of his seat. He gave me a wink. "And fuck… I'm gonna have to jack myself off tonight thanks to you."

I could not believe my ears. "Grimmjow!" I squealed miserably, hiding behind my pink hair and covering my face with my hands.

And of course, he burst into laughter. "Damn, babe! You are just way too fucking cute!"

I glared at him through the spaces in between my fingers, which only made him laugh harder.

* * *

 **How do you think Juna's friends will react to her leaving school early?**

* * *

 **P.S. Ellie, lol! Well, she sorta got in trouble… with Grimmjow…**

 **MrsSwordslover, yeah Grimmjow is just so irresistible! Lol. Annnddd… she got called out 'cause of a man… and of course that man was Grimmjow… hehe.**

 **Satoberi, I know! Hahaha. Well, nothing was really, really wrong… and she was misled to believe that her uncle needed to talk to her… lol.**


	15. Chapter 15: Scoring Points

**5 points to P.S. Ellie, MrsSwordslover, Pink Lily, Satoberi, and JessicaABMK!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Scoring Points

* * *

Grimmjow had taken me to a restaurant, and we were sitting out on the patio. Neither of us were hungry, so I was enjoying a milkshake and he was having some sort of drink… an alcoholic drink… He had offered to get me one, but I had adamantly refused, which amused him. He was also smoking, but he was considerate enough to sit downwind and blow the smoke away from me.

I was listening to him as he told me different stories about his friends and his clubs… apparently he owned more than one. The Castle was just the closest and the first one that he had opened. He had a lot of interesting stories. I was so caught up in listening that I was startled when my phone started ringing.

I dug it out of my bag, not missing the way that his eyes narrowed. Renji's face was flashing across the screen. "Sorry, Grimmjow…" I muttered before answering it. "Hello?"

"Hey. Where did you go?" Renji sounded concerned. "Is everything alright?"

I could hear other voices in the background, but not well enough to know who it was or what they were saying. "Yeah. Everything is fine." I felt bad for blowing Renji off… I had promised to hang out with him after school. "I'm sorry for just disappearing."

"Well as long as you're alright, then it's fine." He sounded relieved, which only made me feel worse. "So are you gonna be able to go to the mall with me?"

Dammit… what was I gonna do now? "Actually… is Rangiku nearby?"

"Uh…" He sounded confused, and I didn't blame him. "Yeah."

"Do you mind if I talk to her for a sec?" I was ignoring Grimmjow's glare, which only made him glare harder. Ugh.

"Um… sure. Hang on." Now he sounded even more confused.

The noises shuffled around a bit before Rangiku's voice rang out in my ear. "Hey, Juna!"

I smiled at her cheeriness. "Hey, Rangiku… do you remember what we talked about earlier today? At lunch?"

"Of course!" She gushed. "But where are you? What happened?"

"I'm fine. I'll explain later. Just, uh… it's happening, and… could you maybe help me out, now?" I was very uncomfortable with the way that Grimmjow was watching me. Though, I'm sure that I sounded like a crazy person.

"Oh. Yeah. I got this!" She sounded way more confident than I did. "We'll meet you there!"

"Wait, what?!" Renji yelled in the background.

"We're all going to meet Juna at the mall." Rangiku explained to him, and to whoever else was there with them.

"What?! I asked _her_ to go. Not you!" Renji sounded more upset than I had expected him to be.

"Well we're all going and that's that!" Rangiku snapped back at him.

I heard scuffling and then Renji was back on the phone.

"Juna… you didn't want to go with me?" He sounded so upset… dammit! What was I supposed to tell him?!

"It's not that, Renji! It's that… I have something that I need Rangiku's help with…" I struggled to think of an explanation.

"What can _she_ help you with that _I_ can't?" He grumbled.

"Well…." What could I say? What could I say?

"She's having _female_ issues, Renji! Jeez!" Rangiku screeched in the background.

And suddenly I was mortified.

"What the hell is going on?" Grimmjow finally spoke up, probably because of the look on my face, but also because he was tired of waiting.

It seemed like Renji was horrified as well. He was stuttering, not able to think of anything to say. I couldn't think of anything to say, either. Rangiku's implications were just too embarrassing…

"Juna!" Grimmjow snapped, reaching for my phone. He snatched it away before I could blink and held it to his ear. "Who the hell is this?"

…oh, for fuck's sake.

"Rangiku?" … "The mall?" … "Fine. Whatever."

Wait… Rangiku? Then she had taken the phone back from Renji! Oh, thank sweet ice cream! But wait… what was she telling him?!

He hung up the phone and then gave me a pointed look. "If you had 'female issues' then you could have just told me."

Oh, fuck! I was going to KILL Rangiku! I let my head fall onto the table, wishing that this day would just end already. He laughed, obviously amused by my pain.

"It's okay, babe. I'm not some high school dweeb. I'm a fucking grown ass man." He chuckled, reaching over to pet the top of my head. "Now what do ya need? Tampons? Pads? Midol? Chocolate?"

I could hear the grin in his voice. It made me want to hide forever. And why was he even so open about this? And it wasn't even my time of the month! Fuck Rangiku and her stupid idea of an excuse!

"None of the above. Now can we please just go to the mall so that I can kill Rangiku?" I grumbled, refusing to lift my head from the table.

He laughed again. "Fine… let's go."

* * *

Grimmjow wasn't thrilled about going to the arcade in the mall, so I told him that he could just drop me off if he wanted, but the suggestion only made him scowl unhappily and he continued to walk beside me. When the arcade came into view, Grimmjow wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I gave him a questioning look, but he was staring ahead.

"Juna!" Several voices called out. "You're alive!" "You're alright!" "What the hell happened?!"

I was surrounded by friends and questions as soon as we walked through the doorway. I opened my mouth to start explaining, but I was interrupted by another question.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?" Renji glared at Grimmjow with a disapproving frown.

Ah, jeez… Grimmjow started smirking and was about to answer, but I cut in.

"He gave me a ride here." I answered quickly and simply, removing Grimmjow's arm from my shoulders… well, I tried to, but Grimmjow just held on tighter.

Rangiku pushed her way in between Renji and Rukia to look at Grimmjow. "Gin is on his way… so hopefully you won't be too bored." She grinned happily at him. And then she grabbed my arm. "We need to talk."

"You're damn right we do." I grumbled at her as she pulled me away.

Renji and Rukia were following behind us. I could hear Ikkaku laughing as Yumichika complimented Grimmjow on his hair. Jeez, I had weird friends.

"Why did you leave school early?" Rukia asked immediately.

"Ummm…" Before I could answer, Grimmjow's voice broke in.

"Her uncle asked me to sign her out because he needed to speak to her." He had come up behind me. He leaned his head down next to mine and grinned at me. "You certainly have some inquisitive friends."

I sighed. "Yeah… they get that way when they're concerned." I smiled to try and lighten the tension that had built up.

"Hey, Renji! Let's play some Street Fighter." Ichigo called out as he made his way over.

Orihime was right by his side. "Rukia, wanna play DDR with me?"

"Uhh, sure…" Rukia mumbled, tearing her scrutinizing eyes away from Grimmjow and me.

Ichigo grabbed Shuuhei and muttered something in his ear before dragging him over to us.

"Uh… Grimmjow, is it?" Shuuhei mumbled. "Ikkaku, Yumichika, and I are gonna shoot some pool… wanna join?"

I realized that Ichigo knew that I wanted to talk to Rangiku… so he was trying to get everyone to split up, calm down, and leave me alone. Damn, he was awesome. I gave him a smile before grabbing Rangiku's arm and pulling her to the washroom. I didn't even stick around to see how his plan worked out.

* * *

" _Female issues_ , Rangiku?! What the hell?!" I screeched at her, now that we were finally alone.

She just started giggling. "What? I had to think of something that would get the guys to stop asking questions." She shrugged innocently, as if it were the perfect solution.

I glared at her. "Well your plan only worked on Renji. Grimmjow wanted to know details."

She gaped at me. "Really? What did he say?"

"He said that I could talk to him about that kinda stuff and then he asked if I needed tampons or Midol!" I was blushing just recalling the recent memory.

She started laughing hysterically. "Are you serious?! That's so funny!"

"It is not!" I yelped, completely unamused.

She barely managed to stop laughing. "So what were you doing with him anyway? Why did you really leave school?"

I stopped pouting so that I could answer her. "Will you promise not to tell anyone?"

Her face turned serious. "Of course, Juna."

I sighed. "Okay… the last thing I need is another lecture from Rukia or for Renji to start acting even weirder…" I mumbled, mostly to myself. "Well… Grimmjow picked me up early because I hadn't answered his text messages… since, ya know, my phone had died. And he was worried so he wanted to make sure that I was alright…" I hoped that my explanation didn't make him or even me sound like a crazy person.

She clapped her hands together and started squealing. "Awww! That's so sweet of him! I wish that Gin would do something that romantic!"

She got all starry eyed as she stared off into space, probably imagining Gin riding up on a white horse… I laughed. She was really amusing.

* * *

When we left the washroom we spotted Gin over by the pool table with Grimmjow, Shuuhei, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. Apparently, when Gin had arrived, Yumichika had gladly handed over his place in the game to him, so he was just watching and jeering the others on. Rangiku and I walked over to greet them. I tried not to watch as she wrapped her arms around Gin's shoulders and planted a long, wet kiss on his lips… it was embarrassing, and I wasn't even the one doing it.

"So, babe." Grimmjow wrapped his arm around my waist and grinned at me. "Where's _my_ kiss?"

I blushed at least ten different shades of red. "I, uh…"

"Dammit!" Ikkaku yelled out, upset that he had missed a shot.

I used the distraction as an opportunity to pull myself away from Grimmjow. I grabbed Yumichika's hand and took off towards the air hockey tables. "Come on, Yumi. Let's go play a game."

I could hear Grimmjow chuckling as we walked away.

* * *

Yumichika had won the first round of air hockey, unsurprisingly. He was already winning the second round when I felt a warm hand brushing along the small of my back and then settling on my waist. I didn't even look up, too focused on trying to keep up with Yumichika.

"Grimmjow, I'm busy." I was trying not to smile as the blush spread to my cheeks. And then Yumichika scored another point. "Dammit, Yumi!"

The hand tightened on my waist. "Sorry, didn't mean to break your concentration."

"Maybe if you stepped up your game you could score a point of your own, Juna!" Yumichika called from across the table.

I was putting the puck back into play, but… that voice was not Grimmjow's. I looked up into warm, brown eyes to see a tattooed face surrounded by dark red hair. "Oh." I struggled to catch my breath, completely surprised that _he_ was the one with a hand on my waist. "Hey, Renji."

He grinned at me. "Hey. I wanted to see if you were up for a game of Time Crisis."

"Don't do it, Juna! He cheats!" Keigo popped up out of nowhere… I didn't even know that he was here…

Renji punched him on the top of the head and he was down for the count. "Will you shut up?!"

"You'll have to ignore him, Juna. He's just a sore loser." Mizuiro rolled his eyes before going back to typing on his phone.

"How do you cheat and beat someone at a co-op game?" I questioned.

Everyone looked at me for a second, blinking as they stared.

"Whoa." Keigo stood up from the floor and continued to stare.

"Did you just say co-op?" Yumichika asked.

I shrugged. "Yeah. So?"

Keigo elbowed Renji. "Dude… she knows about games…"

Renji elbowed him back, but he was harsh and it sent Keigo to the floor again.

"I just said co-op!" Their weird behavior was starting to get a little aggravating.

Renji shook his head. "Yeah… so you wanna play?"

I shrugged again. "Sure. Just let me finish this game with Yumi."

"You mean you have to finish getting your ass kicked by Yumi!" Yumichika corrected, flipping his hair over his shoulder and giving his devilishly handsome smile.

I glared at him, trying not to laugh. "You jerk! I'm gonna win this time! You'll see!"

And I actually did win. But only because Renji would block the puck every time Yumichika was about to score. Yumi bitched about us cheating, but he let it slide since he thought that it was cute. When the game was over, Renji dragged me over to the Time Crisis game.

"Ya ready?" He grinned at me.

I giggled at the look on his face. "Yeah."

He hadn't been counting on me to be any good, I guess… because he started freaking out when I was scoring higher than him. Keigo just about keeled over when we beat the game and my score was better than Renji's. I was laughing at the gaping, surprised looks on their faces. And then Rangiku grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to DDR.

"Come on, Juna! I wanna play something fun!" She squealed as she dragged me along.

I was beginning to wonder if anyone around here was able to walk normally. It seemed like I was always getting dragged along somewhere… and everyone else was, too… either that, or they were pulling someone… I guessed it was just normal for them.

We had to wait for Rukia and Orihime to stop playing for our turn… and Rangiku picked out Barbie Girl, of all things. I hopped up onto the platform and started dancing along with the arrows, swaying around with the music and even singing along. I almost started laughing when I heard Rangiku singing with me. And Rukia and Orihime started cheering so loudly that they drew everyone else's attention. When I realized that we had an audience, I started blushing, but I kept at it.

 _I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
_ _Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
_ _You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
_ _Imagination, life is your creation_

I was laughing so hard as I sang along and danced the steps that my stomach was hurting. I had never realized how obscene the Barbie Girl song actually was! And when I caught sight of Grimmjow smirking at me I nearly died.

 _You can touch. You can play.  
_ _If you say I'm always yours._

OMG. Why were there so many people watching?! Grimmjow winked at me suggestively and I ended up missing some steps before I was able to recover. Damn, I hoped that no one noticed how horribly that I was blushing. Eventually the song ended and I hopped off of the platform.

Rangiku wrapped her arms around me excitedly. "That was so much fun!"

"Wow, Juna. You have an awesome voice." Ichigo complimented me.

I started blushing harder. "Thanks." I mumbled back at him.

"Seriously. Great job…" He kept going, and I just felt embarrassed.

"Hey! What about me?! I was singing, too!" Rangiku pouted indignantly.

Ichigo deadpanned at her. "Yeah, and you sounded like a dying cat."

She started freaking out and I had to hold her back to keep her from clawing his eyes out.

"Hey! We should go to the new karaoke bar in town!" Renji said as he helped me tame Rangiku.

"I'm down. How about tomorrow night?" Ichigo seemed happy with the idea.

And then everyone started talking about how exciting it sounded. Except for maybe Ikkaku… he was kinda bitching about it. But everyone else seemed excited. And before I knew it, everyone had agreed to go after school tomorrow… even Grimmjow and Gin. And Grimmjow had agreed for me.

* * *

 **The song lyrics used in this chapter are from "Barbie Girl" by Aqua.**

* * *

 **In the next chapter, Ikkaku and Yumichika ask Juna for a favor… what do you think it is?**

* * *

 **P.S. Ellie, lol, yeah I really wouldn't mind being in trouble with him either ;)**

 **MrsSwordslover, hehe, well I'm glad that you're enjoying it so much! I absolutely love writing Grimmjow :)**

 **Pink Lily, yay, I'm glad that you do! :) And I think a tad bit of scariness just makes him sexier… but maybe that's just me… lol. Thank you so much for reviewing! :)**

 **Midnight-Knightmare, maybe just a little, lol. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **IrishPrincess1987, I'm glad that you're enjoying my story! :) Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **Satoberi, lol, it really works that way… it makes them an interesting couple. And hahaha! Maybe you're falling for him too :P**

 **JessicaABMK, it can be a thin line, but I think that it works for him… especially when he's with her, because she's very trusting. It's really fun to write, that's for sure :) Thank you for your review! :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Resisting

**5 points to MrsSwordslover and Satoberi!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Resisting

* * *

Before we left the arcade, I was sure to pull Ichigo to the side and thank him for helping me out earlier. Rukia's sister had picked her up, so I was getting a ride home with Grimmjow. We were walking to his car when I got tackled from behind.

"Juna!" Ikkaku yelled, rolling in midair so that he would land on the ground and I landed on top of him.

I screamed bloody murder, totally surprised. "What the hell, Ikkaku?!"

Yumichika started laughing. "Jeez, Ikkaku! I said get her attention, not try to kill her."

Grimmjow was glaring at my baldheaded friend, clearly unhappy with the situation.

I sighed, pushing off of Ikkaku's chest and sitting up on his lap. "Did you need something? Or did you just want to scare the life out of me?"

Ikkaku chuckled sheepishly as he sat up, too. "Actually… Yumi and I had a question…"

I looked from him to Yumichika, trying to figure out what they wanted. "Well?"

"Well…" Yumichika started. "We're kinda in a bit of trouble with Kenpachi…"

Kenpachi was the man that they lived with… he owned a dojo and took care of them, but from what I understood, he was very strict and kind of crazy.

"So we were wondering if we could stay with you tonight." Ikkaku finished for Yumichika.

"Uhh… sure. Yeah. I guess that's fine." I answered, finally standing to my feet with Yumichika's help.

Grimmjow grunted. "That's not fine. You need to check with your uncle first."

I blinked. Oh… yeah… I guessed that I should. "Yeah… gimme a sec and I'll call him."

I pulled my phone out of my bag and dialed my uncle's number, trying to ignore the angry way that Grimmjow was glaring at me and my friends.

"Hey, Juna. How is everything going?" My uncle answered after only the second ring.

"Hey, Uncle Juushiro. Everything is fine. I don't mean to bother you… I just had a quick question." I hoped that I hadn't interrupted him during something important… he was on a business trip, after all.

"You're not bothering me, dear. Don't be silly." There was a smile in his voice. "What did you need?"

"Well… I have a couple of friends that wanted to stay the night and I wanted to check to make sure it was okay."

Before I could get an answer, Grimmjow took the phone away from me. "She wants two guys to stay the night."

"I'm liking this jerk less and less…" Ikkaku grumbled as he leaned his arm on my shoulder.

I almost agreed with him… but seriously! What the hell had crawled up Grimmjow's ass?

"I don't know, two kids from her school." Grimmjow continued talking to my uncle.

"Grimmjow, give me my phone back." I reached for my phone, but he pulled away… he was starting to get on my nerves.

"Yeah… here she is." He finally handed it back, and I glared at him as I took it.

"Hey, uncle. It's Ikkaku and Yumichika. They live with Kenpachi… you know him don't you?" I tried to keep my irritation with Grimmjow from leaking into my voice.

"Yes, I do." He answered, sounding amused. "It sounds like things are going quite interesting for you… When I asked Grimmjow to keep an eye on you, I didn't realize that he'd take the job so seriously."

"Yeah. He's been diligent." I let a little sarcasm leak into my voice. But then I remembered how much he really had taken care of me. "But he's been helpful, too."

"That's good." Uncle Juushiro chuckled a bit. "Your friends can stay the night, I don't mind. But if they're hiding from Kenpachi, don't let him tear up my house looking for them."

I giggled at the humor in his voice. "Okay, uncle. Thank you."

"No problem, Juna. Just call if you need anything else."

"I will."

"I love you, dear. Try not to get into too much trouble."

I was smiling widely now. "I won't! And I love you too, uncle." I hung up the phone and grinned at Ikkaku and Yumichika. "Uncle Juushiro says it's alright."

They grinned happily while Grimmjow just huffed.

I gave Grimmjow a stern look. "I'll walk home with them."

He shook his head. "Don't be stupid. You're riding with me."

I glared at him. "I want to stay with them."

Anger flashed in his bright, blue eyes as he glared back at me. His jaw was tense and his fists clenched at his sides. "Juna…" He grunted my name.

"It's alright, Juna." Yumichika intervened. "Ikkaku and I can walk and we'll meet you at your house."

"Yeah." Ikkaku slung his arm over my shoulders and rubbed his cheek against mine. "It's no problem, girlie."

I tightened my lips into a flat line, very unhappy with the way that Grimmjow was acting. But before I could argue anymore, Ikkaku flung me over his shoulder and marched over to Grimmjow's car.

I screeched in surprise. "What the hell, Ikkaku?!"

"You can argue with your boyfriend later." He mumbled at me as he opened the passenger door and shoved me inside.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I yelled as he just laughed and shut the door.

I crossed my arms and puffed my cheeks out as I watched him and Yumichika start walking down the sidewalk. Grimmjow got into the driver's seat and started up the car, quickly leaving the parking lot and driving toward home. We sat in silence without even looking at each other. He didn't even turn the radio on. We were already nearly home before he spoke.

"Stay with me tonight." He grumbled, still not bothering to face me.

I gaped at him. "No."

He growled, pulling over on the side of the road and throwing the car into park. "I don't want you staying with two guys, Juna!"

I rolled my eyes. "They're my _friends_ , Grimmjow! And I really wish that you'd stop being such an ass!"

A wild, furious look overtook his features and I realized that I had said the wrong thing. His entire body posture changed and he was somehow able to tower over me, even though we were still in his car. "So…" He growled, his voice deep and angry. "You think I'm being an ass, huh?" He leaned in so that his face was in mine. "I just spent an entire fucking evening with your lame ass friends at a lame ass arcade because that's what you wanted to do. I played stupid games with them and talked to them because I thought that it would make you happy. I've learned their names, listened to their bullshit, and wasted my valuable time just because they're your friends and I wanted to make you fucking happy. And now you're calling me an ass?!"

I shrunk back into my seat, cringing from the way that he was yelling and the threatening way that he was hovering over me. Everything he said was true… he had made the effort to spend time with me and even my friends… and even though I hadn't asked him to, it was still thoughtful of him. I shouldn't have been so angry with him… I should have just tried to resolve the issue instead of making it worse. "I'm sorry, Grimmjow. I shouldn't have said that. You're not an ass…" I bit my lip, feeling so bad about the way that I had handled this. "I just… I just got upset with the way that you were acting about my friends staying the night. I know that they're guys, but… they're just friends, Grimmjow."

He huffed and fell back into his seat. "I don't care that they're _just friends_ or whatever. They're boys. And you shouldn't be staying the night with anyone if they've got a fucking dick."

My eyes widened as a blush started to heat my cheeks. "Grimmjow! That's so crude!" I looked away from him, appalled by his choice of words. "And besides… they aren't interested in me that way."

He snorted. "It doesn't matter. They're horny teenagers." He put the car back into drive and got back onto the road. "You can just stay with me."

I rolled my eyes at him. "But, Grimmjow… I shouldn't stay with anyone that has a dick, remember?"

He actually started laughing as he placed his hand on my leg, his palm warm on my thigh. "Anyone besides me, babe."

I tried to move his hand away, but he just ended up lacing his fingers with mine. "I trust you less than I trust them."

He glanced over at me, his brow raised. "Oh? I didn't realize that I was so untrustworthy."

I smiled so that he would know I was kidding. "You're not. You just make me unable to trust myself… and I get carried away with you."

He chuckled, lifting my hand to place a kiss to my wrist. "How so?"

I laughed lightly, because I knew that he knew _how so_. "Because you're so hard to resist, Grimmjow."

He pulled up into my driveway and parked the car. Then he leaned in and whispered into my ear. "Then stop resisting."

His warm, soft lips crashed against mine, and I melted. His arms wrapped around me and he pulled me into his lap, and I didn't resist at all. I straddled his lap, letting him pull my body closer to his. I ran my fingers through his wild, blue hair while my other hand traced the muscles in his chest. His hands were running along my sides, holding me close while moving over my curves. I moaned into his mouth when one of his hands ran down to feel the skin on my thigh and the other ran up to brush over my breast. When he squeezed my breast, I gasped and pulled away. I was panting and breathless as I looked into his shining, blue eyes. He was smirking at me as his hands continued to roam over me. I grabbed his hands to stop them in their tracks.

"This is what I mean, Grimmjow…" I pouted as I leaned my forehead onto his. "When I'm with you… things get so out of control. And I don't want it to stop, but… I'm scared… and…" I trailed off, feeling ashamed and embarrassed.

He sighed and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "Don't be scared, Juna. I'm not gonna do anything that you don't wanna do."

"But…" I whimpered miserably, working up the courage to tell him what I was really feeling. "Every time things start to escalate… you never seem to want to stop. And sometimes, it's hard for me to stop, too… even though I'm terrified to keep going… and then when we do stop, you say something that makes me feel embarrassed or guilty… and I worry that…" Ugh! I couldn't tell him what I worried about! Dammit!

He looked concerned. He had waited patiently while I ranted, but when I trailed off, he cupped my cheek and tilted his head. "Worry that what, Juna?"

I sighed. "I worry that… you'll get annoyed with me."

He smirked and shook his head. "You really are fucking adorable, babe." He chuckled softly as he kissed me again. "I'm not gonna get annoyed with you... or tired of you… or bored, or impatient, or anything like that…" He looked me straight in the eyes. "I told you that I would wait until you were ready. And I will. As long as it takes…"

I felt relieved… he certainly seemed sincere. And even though I had only known him a few days… I wondered if I was starting to fall in love with him… no… that couldn't be possible… could it? I smiled at him, just happy being with him. "Thank you, Grimmjow."

He laughed. "Just kiss me, babe."

I gave him a fake pout, but ended up kissing him anyway. A few moments later, I heard Ikkaku laughing. I looked up to see them watching us through the car window.

"Looks like you two made up." Yumichika called out, arms crossed and a grin on his face.

I nearly passed out from blushing.

* * *

 **So how do you think that the sleepover will go?**

* * *

 **P.S. Ellie, lol, I thought it was funny ;D I know… Grimmjow just… *drools* lol. And heck yes! Love Time Crisis! :D**

 **MrsSwordslover, I've got some stuff planned for Grimmjow's "friends" and such to come in… but it will be a little later. In fact, I've got a lot of stuff planned. This story just seems to move a lot more slowly than my other ones. But I think it works. :)**

 **Satoberi, I know, but it had to be done… lol. 'Cause you're right, Grimmjow is hard to say no to, lol. And Rangiku does make for some fun helpfulness, lol. Poor Juna… she's just too shy for her own good!**

 **IrishPrincess1987, thank you! The Karaoke Bar will be chapter 18, if all goes according to plan :)**


	17. Chapter 17: A Sleepover

**5 points to P.S. Ellie and Satoberi!**

 **3 points to MrsSwordslover and JessicaABMK!**

* * *

Chapter 17: A Sleepover

* * *

Grimmjow had come in and actually hung out with Ikkaku and Yumichika while I cooked us all dinner. He seemed to be getting along with them now, and I appreciated that. I laughed when I heard Ikkaku complaining about his ex-girlfriend and how psychotic she apparently was… and then I laughed harder when Yumichika told me that she was actually Keigo's older sister. After dinner, Grimmjow watched TV while Yumichika and Ikkaku told me about the assignments that I missed and we did our homework. When I finished my work, I got up from the floor and sat next to Grimmjow on the couch.

He wrapped his arm around me and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Ready to go, babe?"

I tilted my head in question before I figured out what he must have meant. "Grimmjow… I'm not going to stay with you."

His eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted him.

"I'll be fine here… and you're right next door if I need you."

His eyes stayed narrowed, but he let out a heavy breath. "Fine…" He grumbled. "But keep your damn phone on… and alive."

I smiled at him. "I will. And I promise to answer all of your calls and messages."

He stood up, pulling me up with him. I walked with him out of the room and to the front door. When we were in the entryway, he tangled a hand in my hair, wrapped his arm around me, and pulled me close.

"See you out on the balcony later…" He smirked before pressing his lips to mine.

* * *

I had given Ikakku and Yumichika some of my uncle's pajamas so that they could shower in the guest washrooms and get ready for bed. I was in my own washroom, drying off and getting dressed after my shower. After brushing and drying my hair, I stepped out into my room to see the guys sitting on my bed. Yumichika was dressed in the blue silk pajamas that I had given him, but Ikkaku was only wearing the gray silk pants, the matching shirt tossed onto my dresser. I tried not to gape at how insanely well-muscled he was… like, did he live in a gym? Oh, wait… he lived in a dojo… that's right! But Yumichika wasn't that overly-built… eh, I guess he preferred a leaner look.

"I told you! He's gonna kill us!" Ikkaku groaned, burying his face into my pillows.

"I know… we've got to figure a way out of this." Yumichika looked grim as he leaned against my headboard.

"What exactly did you two do?" I questioned, wondering why they were so afraid of their caretaker.

"We caught the fucking dojo on fire." Ikkaku grumbled, his voice muffled by the pillows.

I gaped. "How the hell did you do that?"

"It was an accident!" Yumichika defended.

I wasn't sure whether to laugh or be horrified. I sat down at the foot of the bed. "Well if it was an accident… won't Kenpachi understand?"

"No! He'll kill us!" Ikkaku grumbled some more.

I sighed, falling back onto his legs and using them as a headrest. "Have you at least tried to apologize?"

"We left a note…" Yumichika explained. "But judging from the threatening phone calls and text messages… I don't think that appeased him."

"Have you answered his calls or text him back?" I asked, tilting my head to look at Yumichika.

"Of course. But he just yells… and it's frightening."

I couldn't help but laugh at the terrified look on Yumichika's face. I was about to say something else, but my phone started ringing.

Ikkaku reached over and grabbed it off of my nightstand. "It's your boyfriend." He mumbled before tossing it over his shoulder at me.

I saw Grimmjow's face on the screen. "He's not my boyfriend." I mumbled before answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Come outside." Grimmjow's gruff voice answered. And then he hung up without another word.

I got up from the bed and went over to the balcony. "Be right back, guys." I went out and was sure to shut the doors behind me.

Grimmjow was standing on his balcony in his usual nighttime attire… black pants and chest bare… There was a cigarette in his mouth and an unhappy expression on his face. "They're in your room." He didn't say it like a question… but it seemed like he was waiting for an answer.

I shrugged at him. "Yeah… we're talking about how they pissed off Kenpachi."

"They shouldn't be in your room." He huffed back.

I sighed. "Why not?"

"Because they're boys and there's a fucking bed and you shouldn't be hanging out with them in your bedroom." He snapped out, almost growling the words.

I struggled not to glare at him. I wanted to slap my forehead with exasperation. "You're overreacting, Grimmjow."

"How the hell am I overreacting when you've got dicks in your bed?" He actually growled this time.

I was trying so hard not to get angry that I said something that I wished I hadn't. "Because you're the only one that I've ever done anything with!" I covered my mouth as if I could keep the words in, but it was too late. My cheeks turned red with embarrassment. How could I have told him that?!

He was quiet for a moment. His head tilted to the side… then a smirk spread across his face. "Oh? Really?"

I didn't answer him. I just glared, still covering my mouth and blushing.

So he chuckled. "I mean… I know you're still a virgin… but exactly how inexperienced are you?"

If I could die from embarrassment then I probably would. I let my long, pink hair fall down to cover my face. It fell into my eyes so that I wouldn't have to see the smug expression that he was wearing.

He chuckled again. "I've been looking forward to being your first, ya know… But I didn't realize that I was your first at everything."

"Will you shut up?" I mumbled quietly.

"Aw, come on, babe." His voice was filled with humor. "It's nothing to be ashamed about." Then his voice deepened and turned husky. "In fact… it just makes you even more special."

I moved my hands away from my face and wrapped my arms around myself. With some hesitation, I lifted my head enough to look at him.

"Come on, babe… tell me exactly what you mean… when you said that I'm the only one…" He was grinning, his bright blue eyes shining splendidly.

I took a deep breath, gathering my courage. "I've only ever had one kiss before you… and it was nothing like the way that you kiss me." It was true… the kiss that I had with Renji had been soft and sweet… while Grimmjow's kisses were hot and passionate… and they always seemed to lead to something… more…

His grin widened. "Juna…" He said my name in a deep voice, and something inside of me loved the way it sounded. "…you're fucking amazing." He laughed before taking a long drag from his cigarette.

I felt a smile stretch across my face. "Goodnight, Grimmjow."

He smiled back at me. "Goodnight, babe."

I walked back into my room to see that the lights had been turned off and Yumichika and Ikkaku were both in my bed and snuggled underneath my blankets. I guessed that they decided that they liked my room better than the guest rooms… I took the only spot that was left, the one in between them, thankful that I had a king-sized bed. As I was getting comfortable, Ikkaku spoke.

"For a guy who's not your boyfriend… he sure is pretty possessive." He mumbled, turning onto his side.

I sighed. "He's just protective."

Ikkaku snorted, almost laughing. "Whatever."

* * *

I slept pretty well, even though I was forced to share my bed. Ikkaku snored like an angry beast, but the sound was actually kind of comforting… it reminded me that I wasn't alone. And Yumichika liked to cuddle… at some point he wrapped his arm around my waist and held me like a teddy bear, his head resting on my shoulder and his body snuggled up next to mine. I wondered if this was what it was like to have brothers…

When Yumichika's alarm went off Ikkaku started grumbling in his sleep and he wrapped his arms around me. And then, when Yumichika hopped out of bed and turned on the lights, he grumbled louder and burrowed his face into my hair. Since I wanted to sleep a little longer, I grabbed a pillow and put it over my face. After some time, Yumichika started yelling at us to get up, and he yanked the pillow away from me. So I turned around and buried my face into Ikkaku's chest. Yumichika started yelling louder as he pulled the blankets off of us. And when he began to try and pull us out of the bed, we held onto each other and started screaming like children.

"Leave us the hell alone, Yumichika!" Ikkaku roared.

"I want to sleep!" I screeched.

"It's time to wake up, you heathens!" Yumichika yelled back at us.

This continued for some time… until my phone started ringing. I was going to ignore it, but Yumichika had picked it up.

"It's Grimmjow!" He snapped at me before answering it. "Hello?"

Oh, fuck!

"No, she won't get out of bed."

Dammit, dammit, dammit! Grimmjow was going to be so angry!

"I'm _trying_ to make her get up."

"Yumi, give me the damn phone!" I finally wrenched myself out of the bed, sending poor Ikakku to the floor as I reached for my phone.

Yumichika just smirked as he tossed me my phone.

"Hello? Grimmjow?"

"Waking up to the sound of you screaming is not my idea of a good morning." He grumbled, clearly unhappy.

"I'm sorry… we were fighting and… I guess we got carried away…"

He sighed. "Well I guess fighting is better than fucking."

I immediately started blushing. "Grimmjow! Stop saying things like that!"

He groaned, obviously still half asleep. "I'm going back to sleep… I'll pick you up when you get outta school."

"Okay…"

"Bye, babe." He hung up without waiting for me to say goodbye.

"And you say he's not your boyfriend." Ikkaku grumbled from the floor, rubbing his bald head in irritation.

I glared at him. "That's because he isn't!"

Yumichika grabbed my ear and pulled me into the washroom. "Let's just get ready."

* * *

At school, everyone was buzzing about going to the karaoke bar… discussing songs that they wanted to sing, who they wanted to sing them with, and even what they were going to wear. It was making me all excited… even though the idea of singing in front of an audience was bringing up some less than fond memories. But as long as I was with my friends, I was sure that I would be okay.

"So, Juna… you wanna sing a song with me?" Ichigo asked, leaning back in his desk.

I grinned at him happily. "Sure, Ichigo."

"No, no, no!" Renji yelled out. "You've gotta sing a song with _me_ , Juna!"

"I asked her first! You snooze, you lose!" Ichigo turned around to glare at his friend.

I laughed as they started arguing. "How about we sing a song together?" I suggested, having to speak loud enough to be heard over their yelling.

They stopped strangling each other and turned to me.

Ichigo shrugged. "Yeah, we could do that."

"What song would we sing?" Renji asked.

I tapped my finger on my chin as I thought. Then the perfect song came to mind. "Oh, I know the perfect one!" I said excitedly.

They looked at me expectantly, waiting to hear my idea. I opened my mouth to tell them, but then…

"Oh, sweeeeet Juuunaaa!" A high pitched shrill interrupted me.

I had just enough time to brace myself before two groping hands reached for my chest. "Chizuru!" I yelled her name unhappily.

She just giggled, a lecherous grin on her face as she fondled my breasts. We were both blushing, but for very different reasons. I grabbed at her wrists, trying to pry her off of me as I wondered where the hell Tatsuki was.

"Ch-Chizuru!" Ichigo spluttered. "Will you knock it off?!" He pulled her away from me while Renji just stared, eyes wide and jaw dropped. They were both blushing too.

"There you are!" Tatsuki shouted from the doorway before she stomped over, promptly grabbing Chizuru by the collar and dragging her away.

We barely had time to recover from the scene before Mrs. Ochi walked in and started class.

* * *

School ended eventually, and of course Grimmjow was waiting for me by his car. I walked up to him, avoiding the smoke from his cigarette.

"Hey, babe." He grinned, leaning down to press a kiss to my lips.

I frowned at the taste of his cigarettes. "Do you have to smoke those? They're so gross." And as an afterthought, I added "And stop calling me babe."

He laughed out loud, his grin widening. "Damn, you're sassy today."

I sighed… he was always blowing me off!

"I got you something…" He smirked happily, opening the passenger door so that I could get into the car.

I eyed him suspiciously as I slid inside. "What is it?"

He left the door open and went to the trunk. Then he pulled out a black garment bag with the Empress Designs logo. "I figured you'd wanna wear something besides your school uniform tonight."

I watched, wide eyed, as he unzipped the bag to reveal a gorgeous, dark purple dress. It had a one shoulder strap that was covered in rhinestones and it was pleated at the waist before flaring out at the hips. It was amazing. "It's gorgeous…" I breathed, completely awestruck that Grimmjow would do something this considerate.

He grinned happily. "Glad ya like it. Harribel also gave me some shoes for it… they're in the back." He zipped the bag back up and took it back to the trunk. "My club is on the way. You can change there."

I waited until he put out his cigarette and got into the driver's seat to speak again. "Your club?"

"Yeah… I got some business to take care of anyway. So we're stopping there first." He put the car in drive and started off down the street.

I wondered about his club… he had told me about it, but… now I was actually going there? "Is it open on the weekdays?"

"Yeah, but not until nighttime. Our busy nights are Friday, Saturday, and Sunday… but we make money the other nights, too." He explained patiently. He always seemed to enjoy talking about his business.

"So if you're open every night… Why have you been spending all of your time with me?" I suddenly felt guilty, as if I had been keeping him away from his job.

He chuckled and placed his hand on my leg. "Cause you're a hell of a lot more interesting than my club on the weekdays, babe." He gave me a grin and a wink. "And besides, I'm the fucking King. I've got employees to take care of shit for me… I go by when you're at school to check on things… and I'll be taking you there this weekend, remember?"

Oh, yeah… he had said that, hadn't he? Suddenly I was nervous. What the hell was _I_ going to do at a club?

We pulled up into an empty parking lot. He opened my door before going to the trunk to get the garment bag and a shoebox. Then we walked up to the building. He had to unlock the door before we went inside.

"King Grimmjow!" A very large man called out as we walked in. He had one side of his head shaved while the other side had long, flowing, red hair. He was cleaning the bar, making it nice and shiny before opening.

"Yo, Edrad!" Grimmjow called back. "Where's Shawlong?"

"Upstairs, counting yesterday's sales." He answered back. Then he looked at me, and a friendly smile spread across his face. "Hey, there."

I smiled back at him. "Hello."

Grimmjow put his free arm over my shoulders. "This is Juna. Juna, that's Edrad… one of my employees."

I nodded. "Nice to meet you, Edrad."

Edrad nodded back at me. "Nice to meet ya, too."

Grimmjow barely let us finish our introductions before pulling me to a door marked "Employees Only." It led down a hall and to a staircase, which he pulled me up and then down another hallway. At the end of the hall was a door marked "The King." He unlocked it and pulled me inside, turning on the lights. There was a large, heavy looking, wooden desk that was covered in papers, yet somehow looked organized. A tall, leather chair sat behind the desk with a curtained window behind it. Two comfy chairs faced it, away from the door. A wet bar lined one wall and various filing cabinets and shelves lined the other. Everything looked expensive and well maintained.

"This is my office." Grimmjow explained as he laid the garment bag and shoebox onto one of the chairs. "You can change in here."

I stopped staring at the room so that I could give him a smile. "Thanks, Grimmjow."

He grinned at me, stepping close and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Just kiss me, babe."

I sighed, wanting to tell him again to stop calling me that… but he was being nice, so… I leaned up and kissed him. He nibbled on my lip, letting it drag through his teeth before pulling away. He left with a grin, locking the door behind him.

I changed quickly, folding my school uniform neatly and putting it into my bag. I also tucked my bra into my bag, since the dress had one built into it. And I hurriedly put the dress on, kinda nervous of being in a strange place and afraid that Grimmjow would walk back in at any moment. I realized with distress that I couldn't get the zipper all the way up by myself. Dammit! I pulled it up as far as I could, which was only about halfway, before I decided to just put the shoes on and try again afterward. The shoes were black, pointed, and had a short stiletto heel. After slipping them on, I went back to trying to zip up the dress. I nearly panicked when I heard the door unlocking. I turned quickly to face the door, watching as Grimmjow walked in.

He laughed upon seeing me. "Why are you blushing like that? You look good."

I sighed, slumping my shoulders. "I can't get the damn thing zipped up."

Then he laughed harder. "Well… I can help you with that."

I bit my lip, blushing even deeper as he slowly shut the door behind him and closed the distance between us. "Grimmjow…" I whispered at the predatory look in his eye and the smirk on his face.

His smirk grew. "Don't worry, babe…"

His hands settled on my waist and he slowly turned me around. My heart was pounding as he swept my long, pink hair to the side. I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck. His hands ran up my sides before his fingers found the zipper of the dress. My body tensed as I felt him get closer. And then his hot, soft lips met the bare skin of my back, and I gasped in surprise. He slowly zipped up the dress, kissing his way up my back as he did. I felt myself relaxing at his gentle ministrations… giving in to how amazing it felt. When the dress was completely zipped up, he kept kissing his way to my neck as his hands ran back down to my waist. He pulled my body up against his as he started to suck and nibble on my neck. A soft moan escaped my lips.

He chuckled into my skin before pulling away. "You are so fucking beautiful…" He mumbled as he turned me back around to face him.

I blushed, unable to make eye contact as he looked me up and down.

"Let's go." He wrapped an arm around my waist and then led me away.

* * *

 **In the next chapter, Juna gets some brotherly advice… who do you think will be the one dishing it out?**

* * *

 **P.S. Ellie, lol! Ikkaku can be fun, huh? Grimmjow did let a darker side show… but it's okay, because jealously still looks good on him ;)**

 **MrsSwordslover, hahaha, crowded horny sleepover… omg! I'm gonna have to work that in somehow… it's just too tempting. If things go according to plan, Kenpachi will be making his awesome appearance in chapter 20 :)**

 **Satoberi, so much fun! Lol. Juna sort of distracted him and eased the tension… her cuteness comes in handy, lol :)**

 **IrishPrincess1987, thank you! Yes his jealously is cute, isn't it? :)**

 **JessicaABMK, awww, thank you! I think they're contrasting personalities do make for a very interesting relationship :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Advice at the Karaoke Bar

**5 points to P.S. Ellie, MrsSwordslover, Satoberi, and JessicaABMK! :)**

* * *

Chapter 18: Brotherly Advice at the Karaoke Bar

* * *

We made it to the karaoke bar where everyone was already waiting. Most of them had already changed, too. They had gotten a table so that we were all sitting together, and I ended up sitting between Grimmjow and Renji. Keigo was up on the stage with Mizuiro and Chad singing "Sharp Dressed Man" by ZZ Top, but Mizuiro and Chad were just kinda standing there and Keigo was getting annoyed with them. Then Uryuu jumped up on the stage and started singing with Keigo and it was altogether hilarious.

"So!" Ichigo leaned over Renji to get my attention. "You never told us what song you had in mind, Juna!"

"Oh, yeah!" I clapped my hands together happily. Then I decided that since we were already here, I would just surprise them. "I'll go sign us up!" I jumped outta my chair, ignoring the way that they were calling after me, and put our names on the list with the song that I had in mind. When I sat back down, they were eyeing me suspiciously.

"What did you choose?" Renji asked.

"You'll see!" I grinned at him.

"Tell us!" Ichigo demanded.

I laughed at them. "Don't worry! It's a classic!"

Eventually, our turn came. We stood up together when our names were called. And as I was passing by Grimmjow, he grabbed my ass and whispered "good luck" which only made me blush horrendously. And I blushed harder when I heard him chuckling as I walked away.

"Alright, now we've got Renji, Ichigo, and Juna singing 'We Will Rock You' by Queen!" The announcer called out.

Ichigo and Renji grinned at me, which made me grin too, as we grabbed our microphones. We stood on the stage, the boys on either side of me, and I got the biggest adrenaline rush as I looked out at the crowd and the music began to play.

Renji started off with the first verse… and damn, he sounded amazing.

 _Buddy you're a boy, make a big noise  
_ _Playing in the street, gonna be a big man some day  
_ _You got mud on your face, you big disgrace  
_ _Kicking your can all over the place_

When the chorus kicked in, all three of us started singing. Before I knew what I was doing, I was dancing along with the music, unable to stop myself from getting lost in the sound.

 _We will, we will, rock you!  
_ _We will, we will, rock you!_

Ichigo took the second verse, and he sounded really good, too.

 _Buddy you're a young man, hard man  
_ _Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world some day  
_ _You got blood on your face, you big disgrace  
_ _Waving your banner all over the place_

By the time the second chorus rolled around, the whole audience was clapping along as the three of us sang.

 _We will, we will, rock you!  
_ _We will, we will, rock you!_

And then it was time for the third verse… my turn… my heart was pounding in my chest as I looked out into the crowd. But I saw my friends cheering, and I had Renji and Ichigo with me, so I opened my mouth and I sang it out.

 _Buddy you're an old man, poor man  
_ _Pleading with your eyes, gonna make you some peace some day  
_ _You got mud on your face, big disgrace  
_ _Somebody better put you back into your place_

Holy hell, it was amazing! I felt so elated! And when the three of us started to sing the chorus again, it felt like everyone was singing along.

 _We will, we will, rock you!  
_ _We will, we will, rock you!_

When the song finally ended, it felt like I was crashing down from heaven. Renji grabbed me up and swung me around as we left the stage, the three of us laughing like silly little kids.

"That was awesome!" Ichigo yelled.

"It so was!" I was barely able to speak through my laughter.

"Dude. We need to start a band!" Renji sounded like a crazy person.

Or, at least, he did until Ichigo agreed. "We totally should!"

I just kept laughing with them until we made it back to our table.

"That was amazing, guys!" Everyone started complimenting us.

I tuned out, too embarrassed to listen, when Ichigo and Renji began telling everyone about their idea to start a band. Grimmjow wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his side, so I used the opportunity to shrink down and kind of hide myself in him. Gin, who was sitting on Grimmjow's other side, leaned over to speak to me.

"You really do have a talent, Juna." He grinned his strange grin at me. "You could always sing at my café… I'd be willing to pay you."

"Pft." Grimmjow scoffed. "If she's singing anywhere then it'll be at my club."

Ah, jeez… now _they_ were starting?

"She's clearly shy and needs to start out in front of a smaller crowd… my café would be the perfect place for her." Gin argued, still smiling.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at his friend, taking a drink of the whiskey that he had ordered. "My club is energetic, which would make her more comfortable."

They kept bickering like that, so I decided to ignore them. I pulled away from Grimmjow and leaned towards Renji and Ichigo. "You guys sound really good." I smiled at them.

"Not as good as you." Ichigo scratched the back of his head as he smiled back.

"I don't know… Renji could give Juna a run for her money." Uryuu commented as he pushed his glasses up onto his face.

"I think that _you_ sounded the best, Ichigo!" Orihime gushed from Ichigo's side.

Ichigo blushed faintly. "Ah, naw… They definitely sounded better than me…"

Shuuhei grunted. "You all sounded great. You really should give some thought to that band idea…"

"Hey, Shuuhei, you play the guitar, don't you?" Ichigo questioned him.

Shuuhei shrugged. "Yeah, in my spare time."

"Well that's awesome! You'll be our guitar player!" Ichigo started to get all excited again.

"Do you play any instruments, Juna?" Shuuhei asked me.

I shrugged. "My favorite thing to play is the piano… but I can also play the guitar."

Renji grinned. "That's so cool! I can play the guitar, too... but not very well."

"Then you'll be backup guitar! Juna is our pianist!" Ichigo was getting more excited by the second.

"What do you play, Ichigo?" I asked him curiously.

"Bass." He answered happily. "Now all we need is a drum player."

"Chad can play the drums." Rukia patted the silent giant on the back.

I tilted my head, having hardly ever heard the guy speak. "Really?"

He grunted quietly. "Yeah."

"Alright! This is great!" Ichigo was practically bouncing in his seat.

I laughed. I didn't think I'd ever seen him so excited.

And then Renji joined in and they started getting all excited together, trying to think of a band name.

"Wait… so you guys are serious?" I questioned, finally realizing that they weren't kidding.

"Of course we're serious!" Ichigo blurted.

"Isn't it great, Juna?!" Renji grabbed my shoulders, grinning wildly. "It's gonna be so awesome!"

About that time, the announcer called out that it was time for Rangiku and Orihime to sing a song. All of our attention focused on the stage as the two women, one exuberant and one kind of shy, bounced up to take their microphones. They sang "No One" by Alecia Keys. And I couldn't help but crack up laughing at the way that Rangiku kept pointing and dancing at Gin. Even Grimmjow started laughing. But Gin seemed happy… he just kept smiling at her… and it was cute. And wait… it seemed like Orihime kept glancing at Ichigo… was I imagining things?

As the song was ending, Renji leaned in to whisper in my ear. "We're up next."

I whirled to face him. "What?"

He grinned mischievously at me. "I signed us up for another song."

And sure enough, after their song ended, the announcer called out "Next up, we have Red and Pink singing "Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey!"

Renji, still grinning like a madman, grabbed my wrist and pulled me up on the stage. We took our microphones and I realized very quickly that I was supposed to sing first, so I didn't have time to be nervous.

I planted my feet and just sang…

 _Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
_ _She took the midnight train, goin' anywhere_

Then Renji sang…

 _Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit  
_ _He took the midnight train, goin' anywhere_

I focused on the music, trying to calm my nerves as I sang the next part.

 _A singer in a smokey room, the smell of wine and cheap perfume  
_ _For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on and on_

We sang the chorus together.

 _Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard  
_ _Their shadows searching in the night  
_ _Streetlight people livin' just to find emotion  
_ _Hidin' somewhere in the night_

My nerves finally melted away as I swayed to the music, singing my next part.

 _Workin' hard to get my fill, everybody wants a thrill  
_ _Payin' anything to roll the dice, just one more time_

I smiled at Renji as he took over… damn, he sounded amazing.

 _Some will win, some will lose, some were born to sing the blues  
_ _Oh, the movie never ends, it goes on and on and on and on_

We stood together as we starting singing in sync again.

 _Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard  
_ _Their shadows searching in the night  
_ _Streetlight people livin' just to find emotion  
_ _Hidin' somewhere in the night_

 __ _Don't stop believin'  
_ _Hold on to that feelin'  
_ _Streetlight people  
_ _Don't stop believin'  
_ _Hold on  
_ _Streetlight people  
_ _Don't stop believin'  
_ _Hold on to that feelin'  
_ _Streetlight people_

Everyone clapped as the song ended. Again, the adrenaline rush had me buzzing. Renji hugged me before we walked off stage together. It was amazing how awesome it felt to sing… especially with him. He just sounded so great and I felt like we sounded so good together… but, it could have just been my excitement deluding me on the matter. Either way, though, it was so much fun!

"I've thought of the perfect band name!" Ichigo shouted out as soon as we were in ear shot.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Really?! What is it?!" Renji shouted back, grabbing my arm and running over to our table.

"Well… since you're Red and she's Pink… Valentine's Day! We're Valentine's Day, dammit!"

Shuuhei started shaking his head. "No way." The look on his face made me laugh harder.

They all erupted into an argument, where Ichigo and Renji actually ended up fist fighting. And somehow… Ikkaku jumped in, screaming about how they had knocked over his drink. Yumichika was bitching about how his hair had gotten messed up and Shuuhei had actually gotten up and walked away. I was still standing, just watching them and trying to stay out of the crossfire, when two arms wrapped around my waist and I was pulled down into someone's lap. Of course, I looked up into two bright blue eyes.

"Grimmjow!" I squirmed, trying to get up, but he just held on tighter.

"Settle down." He whispered into my ear.

I huffed, crossing my arms irritably, but settled into his chest. I figured that it was the safest place for me right now, anyway. And then his hand started creeping up my leg, making its way underneath my dress. I grabbed his hand to stop it from advancing further, and was about to say something, but his lips crashed into mine. He tasted like whiskey and cigarettes. I tried to pull away, but his other hand tangled in my hair and he held me still. Suddenly, I didn't feel so safe anymore. His hand tightened on my leg, his fingers digging into my thigh. I used one hand to try and pry it off, while I braced the other one on his chest to push myself away from him. I most certainly did not want to make out with him in public… in front of all of my friends… especially when he tasted so repulsive… and when he was acting so forward… this was awful! I clamped my mouth shut so that his prodding tongue couldn't get in, and he growled in response. I was twisting to get away from him, but he just gripped harder onto me.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He growled the words, low and menacing.

My heart fell into my stomach. My head was pounding from how hard he was pulling my hair. "Grimmjow… let me go." I whispered, sounding more scared than I would have liked.

"So you can hug that fucking redhead on stage for everyone to see, but you can't fucking kiss me?" He sounded so angry.

What had I done? Tears pooled in my eyes, and I struggled not to let them spill. I hoped that everyone was still too busy to see what was happening… because this was humiliating. I tried to look away from his piercing, blue eyes… to one side, Rangiku and Gin were making out, hot and heavy… to the other side, it looked like everyone else was still arguing, too distracted to pay any attention to what was happening with Grimmjow and me… I focused back on Grimmjow's face. His eyes were blazing.

"Grimmjow, I…" I murmured, struggling to find my voice. "I'm sorry for upsetting you… but…" Oh, please… just let him calm down! "I'm just so uncomfortable right now…"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course you are." He grumbled.

Instead of letting me go, he just moved his hands and wrapped an arm around my waist. He grabbed his drink and leaned back into his chair. I sat completely still and watched as he took a big gulp of his whiskey, finishing it off, before signaling the waitress for another glass. I placed my hands in my lap and tried not to move, not wanting to upset him further.

My friends eventually settled down and sat back into their chairs. The waitress brought over Grimmjow's whiskey, along with a martini for Gin and a strawberry daiquiri for Rangiku.

"Here, Juna! Try this!" Rangiku leaned over toward me, giggling like a little girl.

I noticed the slight blush that dusted her face and the slur in her words. She was handing me her drink. I knew that it had alcohol, since Gin had to order it for her. I eyed it suspiciously.

"It's a strawberry daiquiri!" She said happily. "And it's delicious! I've already had four!"

"Well that explains why you're acting like an idiot." Ikkaku grumbled. "Don't drink that shit, Juna." He gave me a stern look as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Rangiku pouted her lips out. "And who are you to tell her what she can and can't do?"

Ikkaku rolled his shoulders like some kind of boss. "I'm her big brother."

At that, Yumichika stood up and walked around the table, approaching me. "And so am I. And I need to talk to my little sister." He gently grabbed my hand to pull me out of Grimmjow's lap.

My heart was pounding, though I wasn't sure why. Grimmjow's arm tightened around me and I looked him in the eyes. He scowled, and for a moment I was afraid that he wasn't going to let me go. He grabbed the back of my neck and shoved his lips against mine. And then, finally, he released me. I'm sure that my cheeks were red and I was holding my breath as I let Yumichika pull me away. Ikkaku stood up, too. He glared at Grimmjow before following after us. When they had me in a secluded corner, they both faced me, arms crossed and expressions stern.

"Juna, we need to talk." Yumichika started.

"What the fuck is the deal with you and that blueberry?" Ikkaku interjected, clearly frustrated about something.

I blinked, then giggled at his nickname for Grimmjow. When neither of them smiled, I forced myself to remain composed. "I don't know what you guys mean…"

"Look, I was serious, earlier." Ikkaku grunted. "You need a big brother and I've decided that I'm gonna be it. So that means that I'm gonna protect you from jerks like him. Got it?"

Yumichika nodded along. "And since Ikkaku and I are cousins, we're a package deal. So I'll be your brother, too."

I was so surprised by their behavior… they actually wanted to be my brothers? And look after me? That was so sweet of them… I just couldn't believe it… "Jeez, you guys… you're so amazing…"

Ikkaku grinned at me. "Yeah, duh."

"Well beautiful people need to stick together, you know." Yumichika smiled dazzlingly as he flipped his hair over his shoulder.

"Awww! I love you guys!" I squealed like a little girl and hugged them both.

They hugged me back for a moment… then Ikkaku pulled away with a pointed glare.

"Now… about that blue-haired, non-boyfriend..." He flicked my forehead as if to emphasize his point. "What's the fucking deal?"

I sighed, rubbing my now sore forehead. "I don't know what you mean!"

Yumichika rolled his eyes. "He's awfully possessive for a guy that you just met."

"He's just protective, guys. He takes care of me, and… I dunno. He just gets kinda weird when other people are around."

This time, they both flicked my forehead.

"That's called being possessive, Juna!" Yumichika snapped.

I glared at them, rubbing my forehead again. "Well! I don't know what to do about it! I don't want to upset him."

"If you're worried about upsetting him then there's a problem." Ikkaku grumbled.

"He's a really sweet guy… and he's thoughtful… and h-"

Ikkaku cut me off. "And he's an ass."

I sighed, reminded of how I had called him that yesterday. "If he were an ass then he wouldn't make the effort to spend time with me and my friends… and do the things that I wanna do…"

Yumichika shrugged. "I guess that's a valid point… and he _has_ been nice to us, too, Ikkaku."

"He's still an ass…" Ikkaku grumbled under his breath.

"He's considerate, Ikkaku. He just… gets a little unnerved at some things."

"If he's so considerate then what was that shit with you in his lap?" He snapped back, narrowing his eyes.

"That was just… him getting a little carried away…" I tried my best to explain it without stuttering. "But he was just upset because I hugged Renji on stage. And he calmed down after I apologized."

"That's fucking stupid! You shouldn't have to ap-" Ikkaku started to rant, but Yumichika covered his mouth.

"Let's just chalk it up to the amount of whiskey that he's had… right?" Yumichika reasoned.

I nodded, happy to use that as an excuse.

Ikkaku glared as he shoved Yumichika's hand away, but he didn't say anything else.

Yumichika sighed, then directed his attention back to me. "Juna… let me ask you something." He waited for me to nod again before continuing. "You mentioned the other day that Renji was your first kiss… So am I right in assuming that you've never had a boyfriend or anything like that before?"

I sighed, too, letting my shoulders slump as I looked at the ground. "Yeah… I'm a total novice."

Yumichika nodded. "Then come to me for advice… okay? And for now… try not to be around Grimmjow while he's drinking. At least not until you're better equipped to handle his behavior."

I looked back up at him. "Okay… thanks, Yumi." Then I looked at Ikkaku. "And you too, Ikakku."

They both smiled at me. "No problem, Juna."

* * *

 **The songs used in this chapter are "Sharp Dressed Man" by ZZ Top, "We Will Rock You" by Queen, "No One" by Alicia Keys, and "Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey.**

* * *

 **Do you think that Juna will continue to see Grimmjow as protective rather than possessive?**

* * *

 **P.S. Ellie, lol! Who knows… maybe he will ;)**

 **MrsSwordslover, mhm, I think that Grimmjow does well in a position of power… he is the "King" after all ;)**

 **Satoberi, lol, yes it is cute :) And he can definitely be sweet when he wants to be ;)**

 **IrishPrincess1987, I hope that you enjoyed the karaoke chapter! Thank you for your review :)**

 **Guest, lol, thank you! Grimmjow is just so irresistible :D Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **JessicaABMK, it's always fun with Yumi and Ikkaku around :D hehe. And Ichigo definitely is the big brother type… the role just suits him so well. But good job guessing either Ikkaku or Yumi! They've just connected to her more :) Thank you for reviewing!**


	19. Chapter 19: Another Sleepover

**5 points to Satoberi, P.S. Ellie, and JessicaABMK!**

 **3 points to MrsSwordslover!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Another Sleepover

* * *

After reviewing their text messages and voicemails, Ikkaku and Yumichika verified that Kenpachi was still mad at them and they decided to stay at my house another night. I had read some of the messages, and they were quite frightening… things like "get your fucking asses home so that I can skin you alive" and "I'm gonna shove my sword so far up your ass that steel will be coming outta your nose" were not things that I imagined a caretaker should be saying to the teenagers that had accidentally set his dojo on fire. Then again… I still wasn't sure how someone _accidentally_ set a dojo on fire. The whole thing was crazy. But it was also kinda funny.

Grimmjow was irritable as he drove me home. We had eaten at the bar and it was already late, so I was looking forward to just showering and going to bed. But when we pulled up into the drive, he got out of the car and followed me inside. I gave him a questioning look.

"You're gonna need help unzipping that dress, aren't you?" He had been scowling the entire ride home, but with those words, a smirk spread across his face.

Dammit! I had forgotten about that! Ugh… I'd rather just wait for Ikkaku and Yumichika to get here and just have one of them do it… but there was no way that I could tell Grimmjow that! I sighed, defeated, and turned around. "Just halfway… I can do the rest."

He chuckled as he came up behind me. "Sure you don't wanna go to your room first? Then you can just take it off and change…"

I didn't like the way his voice sounded… dark and suggestive. "You're going to unzip it, _halfway_ , then I'm going to go upstairs, shower, get dressed for bed, and go to sleep."

"Mmm… and I could join you for that shower, you could skip the getting dressed part, and we could go to bed together…" He stroked his hands down my sides as he started to kiss my neck.

I shuddered at his touch… and at his words. "Grimmjow…" I swallowed. "You know that's not going to happen."

He pushed my hair aside and started kissing the nape of my neck. "Too bad…" He mumbled against my skin as his hands moved to unzip the dress. "'Cause I could make you feel so fucking good, babe…"

I struggled not to moan as his fingers brushed against my skin, zipping down the dress as his lips followed behind. "I believe you." I whispered softly.

He smirked against my back, unzipping the dress all of the way and then wrapping his arms around my waist, inside of the dress. My skin was heating up at the contact. My stomach was twisting at the thought of how easily his hands could move to touch me… if they moved just a little way up then he could touch my breasts… if they moved just a little way down then he would be touching my panties… I couldn't breathe. My heart was thumping heavily in my chest, racing wildly as his fingers traced soft patterns against the skin of my flat stomach. His lips trailed up to my shoulder, and I moaned when he started to nibble on my bare skin.

I struggled to find my voice, having to swallow down my anxiousness so that I could speak. "G-Grimmjow…"

"Mmm…" He hummed against my shoulder.

Then he ran his tongue slowly up my neck, making me shudder and practically melt into him. I reached behind me and braced myself against him, moaning again when his tongue slipped into my ear. Warmth pooled in my core and my sensitive areas started tingling… fuck… just what the hell was he doing to me?

I heard Ikkaku and Yumichika approaching the front door… and suddenly I realized the position that I was in. My dress was undone and Grimmjow had his hands inside of it, wrapped around me, and he was molesting my ear with his tongue. What the fucking hell?! I tensed and tried to pull away from him, but he only jerked me backward, pulling my body flush against his so that I could feel his hard manhood against my ass. Oh, fuck… The front door opened and time seemed to stand still. The conversation that the guys had been having just stopped and they went silent. I tried to look behind me, but Grimmjow was holding me firmly against him, my back to his chest, so I couldn't see them at all. I did manage to look up enough to see that Grimmjow was glancing over his shoulder at them, a devilish smirk spread across his face.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ikkaku's voice was low and threatening.

I imagined that if I could see his face, I would fear for my life. Again, I tried to squirm out of Grimmjow's grasp… but he was relentless. "Grimmjow was just unzipping my dress for me." I mumbled, barely managing to get the words out.

Grimmjow chuckled. "She's a bit indecent… so if you wouldn't mind turning around so that she can go upstairs…"

I could hear scuffling, but I had no idea what was going on. Then Yumichika spoke.

"Sure… we wouldn't mind at all." Yumichika sounded much calmer than Ikkaku had. "Juna, we'll be in the living room."

It sounded like Yumichika was dragging Ikkaku away, but I couldn't be sure. Then a door closed and I heard Ikkaku yelling.

"Unzipping her fucking dress?! Are you kidding me?!"

"Will you shut up?!" Yumichika yelled back.

And then it sounded like they were fighting.

I sighed. "Grimmjow… will you let me go now so that I can shower and get dressed for bed?"

He grinned against my ear. "Let me come with you."

"Grimmjow… no…" I nearly whined the words. I sounded pathetic.

He chuckled, then turned me around to press a kiss to my lips. "See ya later, babe."

I returned the kiss… even though he still tasted like whiskey and cigarettes.

* * *

As soon as he had left I had rushed upstairs to get ready for bed. And just like the night before, Yumichika and Ikkaku were showered, changed, and in my bed when I was finished. I was about to crawl in with them when Ikkaku held up my phone.

"You have a text from the ass." He grumbled.

With a sigh I took my phone to read the message.

FROM GRIMMJOW: Come tell me goodnight, babe. –Balcony Creeper

I smiled as I read it. I couldn't help myself. Still smiling, I made my way out to the balcony and looked up to see Grimmjow, just as he was every night… black pants, chest bare, and smoking a cigarette… and this time his hair was damp and there was a towel around his shoulders… I groaned mentally, almost wishing that he wasn't so attractive.

"Hey, Balcony Creeper." I murmured through my smile.

He grinned at me. "Hey, babe."

I pouted at him. "Don't call me that."

He rolled his eyes, still grinning. "Have you been keeping count?"

I laughed. "I lost count around one bazillion."

He chuckled. Then he took a long drag from his cigarette and gave me a more serious look. "Juna… I wanted to apologize for the way I acted at the bar."

I tilted my head… he was apologizing?

"I got kinda jealous when I saw you with that redhead… not to mention that I've already been jealous of the other guys you hang out with… and as stupid as it is, I got frustrated. And I took it out on you. So… I'm sorry." He took another drag when he was finished, as if it took a lot out of him to admit all of that.

And I really appreciated it… it must have been hard for him to say all of that… and apologizing was never easy. "Grimmjow… it's really nice of you to apologize. And of course I forgive you." I chewed on my lip as I watched him breathe the smoke in and out.

His piercing blue eyes met mine and he looked so serious. "Juna… can you honestly tell me that you're not interested in any other guy?"

I actually had to think about that. Renji and I had some sort of… something… but… since I had met Grimmjow, it seemed like he was the only one that I thought about. Even when Renji wanted to talk or hang out, I worried about what Grimmjow would say or think. And there wasn't anyone else… everyone else was just a friend. So… Grimmjow… Grimmjow was the only one that I wanted to kiss me… to hold me… to touch me… "You're the only one that I'm interested in, Grimmjow."

He took another puff, nodding as he did. He seemed satisfied. "Then I believe you. And I'll stop being so crazy when you hang out with your friends."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Grimmjow."

Instead of looking relieved, though, his face grew hard. "But you gotta realize, Juna… just 'cause you're not interested in them doesn't mean that they're not interested in you. So be wary. 'Cause I swear… if anyone tries to take advantage of you then I'm gonna beat their fucking face in." His eyes were severe and his posture had grown tense.

I was almost frightened by the change. I suddenly remembered what he had looked like when he had been beating down my attackers on the night that we met... feral… and lethal… and yet completely thrilled as he fought… A nervous feeling spread through me, giving me chills. But… he was just being protective… wasn't he?

* * *

Ikkaku and Yumichika were already asleep by the time I got back into my room, so I just crawled into the bed with them and went to sleep, as well. The morning went pretty much the same as last time, but this time I tried to make sure that we were quieter so that we wouldn't wake up Grimmjow. And while we were getting ready, I decided to tell Yumichika about the conversation that I had with Grimmjow.

"So he apologized?" Yumichika asked curiously as he brushed his hair.

I nodded. "Yeah… and it was really sweet… he explained that he was jealous and said he was sorry for acting that way…"

Yumichika smiled at me. "Well that's good. It means that he realized he was being a jerk and hopefully he won't do it again."

"But then it got kinda weird…" I mumbled, remembering how the conversation had ended.

Yumichika lifted a brow at me. "How so?"

"Well… he asked if I was interested in anyone else… and I told him that he was the only one that I liked… and he said that he believed me… and then… this is the weird part… he said that just because I didn't like anyone else that it didn't mean that no one else liked me… and that I should be careful… and that if anyone took advantage of me he'd… well, he'd beat them up or something…" I started mumbling toward the end, but Yumichika heard every word.

He seemed to think intently, and then he shrugged. "He kind of has a point… The best part is that he trusts you… he just doesn't trust anyone else…" Then he gave me a pointed look. "And let's face it, Juna… you're kind of naïve. So you can't really blame him for worrying about you."

I puffed out my cheeks when he called me naïve. "I'm not blaming him… I just wanted to make sure that I was understanding everything right… I thought he was being protective, but, I mean, the last time that I thought that you and Ikkaku said that he was being possessive."

Yumichika laughed lightly. "Well, you were mostly right this time."

I managed to smile, but mostly because I was happy that Grimmjow was being sweet again. "Okay."

* * *

At some point, Ikkaku and Yumichika had decided that they would go home today… and they were taking me with them. I wasn't sure why, but I figured that I would find out. I was both thrilled and terrified of meeting the notorious Kenpachi… so I was anxious as the day ticked by. At lunch time, I snuck my phone out of my bag so that I could text Grimmjow.

TO GRIMMJOW: I'm going over to Kenpachi's Dojo after school… so no need to pick me up.

He responded nearly immediately.

FROM GRIMMJOW: I can give you a ride there.

I only had a limited amount of time for this conversation… so I texted back quickly.

TO GRIMMJOW: I'm gonna walk with Ikkaku and Yumichika. I'll be fine. I promise ;)

FROM GRIMMJOW: What, do you not wanna ride with me?

I groaned… what the hell?!

TO GRIMMJOW: Of course I do. I just didn't think you'd wanna go with me to meet Kenpachi. Maybe you can pick me up from there and we can spend some time together tonight?

FROM GRIMMJOW: Fine. Just let me know when.

I sighed… bullet dodged!

* * *

 **How do you think things will go with Kenpachi?**

* * *

 **Hidden Berserker, well Juna is very naïve, so she may never notice… or she may have to learn the hard way… we'll see. And like you said, Grimmjow always seeks recognition and attention... and of course he gets pissed when he doesn't get his way. I imagine that in a relationship, he'd be the same. That's why I think Juna makes an interesting match for him… since she's so sweet and innocent… the poor girl just doesn't know any better, lol :) Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Guest, well right now they're just dating… they're not in an official relationship yet :)**

 **IrishPrincess1987, I'm glad that you loved it :) I thought it was cute, lol. And Grimmjow can be temperamental, even in the anime. He likes to be the King of everything and he's a total attention whore, lol. So I wanted to keep those traits for him. Thank you for reviewing! :)**

 **Cassie Star, thank you! :D**

 **Satoberi, lol, it would, wouldn't it?! And yes, Ikkaku and Yumi make good big brothers :) And of course, Grimmjow is always cute… lol**

 **P.S. Ellie, aww, I love you too :) haha. And thank you so much! Grimmjow is a really fun character to write, and I think that Juna works well with him, too :) Grimmjow's possessiveness and Juna's susceptibility can be fun, after all… hehe**

 **JessicaABMK, thank you! I think it was funny to have them rant about starting band after getting all excited about singing karaoke, lol. And yeah, their different in public because Grimmjow gets a little jealous… and Juna is shy so not really fond of PDA, hehe. I also thought that Ikkaku and Yumi would make good brothers for her :) Thank you so much! Of course she continues to see him as protective because you're right, she does trust him :)**

 **MrsSwordslover, I haven't decided what I'm gonna do with the band thing yet… some people seem to like the idea. If I do, I'll probably have some of the older characters, like Grimmjow and his friends, make fun of them for it or something to help balance it out, lol. And yesss, possessive Grimmjow is sooo sexy! Lol. But Juna's naïve, so she still sees him as protective… which is also hot :D**


	20. Chapter 20: Kenpachi's Dojo

**5 points to Satoberi, P.S. Ellie, and JessicaABMK!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Kenpachi's Dojo

* * *

"Remind me again why I'm coming with you guys?" I asked as Ikkaku, Yumichika, and I walked to Kenpachi's dojo.

"Because seeing you will hopefully keep Kenpachi calm." Yumichika explained… sort of.

"How am I going to keep him calm?" I was still very confused.

"'Cause he's got a weak spot for pink-haired girls." Ikkaku answered.

And I was only more confused. "He does?"

They both nodded. "Yachiru, the little brat that lives with us, has pink hair… and she doesn't have any rules, never gets punished, and gets to eat all of the sweets that she wants."

"And you think that since he likes her… he'll automatically like me? Since we both have pink hair?" I was still trying to understand.

"That's what we're hoping." Ikkaku slung his arm over me. "And if worst comes to worse, we'll just hide behind you."

Yumichika nodded in agreement. "No way is Kenpachi going to attack a defenseless girl."

I deadpanned. "So the two of you are going to use me as a human shield?"

They nodded together, a serious and shameless look on their faces.

"What kind of lame ass brothers are you?!" I yelled at them.

Ikkaku pulled me closer, pointing his finger in my face. "Hey! I'll beat the shit outta anyone you want! And Yumichika will do your makeup or whatever the hell… And you protect us from Kenpachi!" He wagged his finger in my face to emphasize his points. "That's the deal here!"

I rolled my eyes, trying not to laugh. "Fine… but if he tries to skin me alive then I'm going to make you eat dirt."

And they were cowering behind me just as soon as the dojo was in view. With a deep breath, I pushed the door open and walked inside. And after just two steps in, I was nearly bumping into the largest man that I had ever seen. Standing up straight, my eyes met his abs… I looked up… and up… and up… and saw the face of a very unamused man. He had an eye patch covering one eye and a scar over the other. His hair stood in spikes that were so tall that I wondered how they stayed up.

"So…" His voice was gravelly and deep. "You two idiots have finally come crawling back."

Ikkaku and Yumichika grasped onto me, gulping loudly and shaking in fear.

I wanted to sigh at their childish behavior, but even I was frightened by this behemoth in front of me. So I just stayed quiet, trying to not gape or let my jaw fall open as I stared up at his giant form.

He finally seemed to notice my presence, and with a lifted brow he focused his attention on me. "Who the hell are you?"

Ah, shit… I think I forgot how to breathe. "U-Uh… I-I'm… Junamai Ukitake… It's n-nice to meet you, Mr. Kenpachi."

He scoffed. "Drop that 'Mr.' shit. It's just Kenpachi." And then he looked back at the boys still trembling behind me. "What kind of men are you, hiding behind a girl like this? Tch. You little chicken shits…" With a roll of his eyes, he looked back at me. "Ukitake, huh? You must be Juushiro's niece."

"Y-Yes, sir." I stuttered out, hoping that 'sir' was okay.

"Hmm… but Juushiro had a sister… so shouldn't your last name be something different?" He mumbled, lifting his hand to scratch the back of his head.

I wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or asking me a question, but I answered anyway. "I took my mother's name when I moved here, sir." Oh, hell! This man was so intimidating!

"Ah, I see." He nodded to himself. Then he snapped his attention back to Ikkaku and Yumichika. "And what the hell are you doing with these twits?!" His voice raised to express his displeasure, and I gathered that he was still talking to me.

"Umm… they're kind of my brothers now… so I guess that makes me their sister?" I mumbled quickly, regretting ever agreeing to this and wishing that I could run and hide.

Surprisingly, he chuckled. "Brothers, huh? Well if you want these dipshits as your brothers then I guess that's your business." He grumbled. Then he leaned down, having to bend nearly in half to whisper in my ear. "But I do suggest that you duck…"

Eyes widening, I immediately obeyed. And it was just in time, too… because as soon as I ducked down onto my knees… well, _fell_ down onto my knees… with my arms covering my head in fear… Kenpachi swept his leg over my head into a kick, sending both Ikkaku and Yumichika flying into the far wall, screaming wildly. I gaped as they crashed into the wall and then landed in a heap on top of each other. Kenpachi laughed like a madman, a psychotic grin spread across his face.

He looked down at me, arms crossed triumphantly. "You've got pretty good reflexes, girlie. I'm surprised you moved that fast."

And I nearly fell over dead. Did that mean he would have kicked me too if I hadn't moved?! Was this man crazy?!

"Now get the hell up and start repairing the dojo you dumbasses!" He screamed at the boys, paying no heed to the fact that they were still lying on the floor, swirls in their eyes and limbs in awkward angles.

That's it. This man was a fucking maniac.

"Oh, Kenny! I'm home!" A small voice sounded before a little, pink-haired girl came through the door. She was wearing an elementary school uniform and her hair was a few shades darker than mine. She immediately dropped all of her things and jumped into the air, landing on the large man's shoulders… I wondered how she was able to achieve that height.

He didn't look fazed at all. "Hey, Yachiru. How was school?"

She giggled as she pulled on his hair. "It was fun!" Then she looked from me to the boys, who were trying to pick themselves up off the floor. "What's going on here?"

"The dipshits are home. And apparently they have a new sister." He answered her offhandedly.

She giggled again as she jumped off of his shoulders and then rushed over to me. "Hi there! I'm Yachiru!"

I smiled at her, finally easing out of my defensive position… she was a cute little girl. "Hi, Yachiru. I'm Juna."

"Juna…" She smiled brightly. "Nice to meet ya!"

* * *

With Yachiru there, Kenpachi seemed a little less psychotic. So I spent some time helping her with her homework and laughing as the boys grumbled about cleaning up their mess. She gave me a nickname… "Candy" because she said that I was sweet and that my hair reminded her of cotton candy. She called Ikkaku "Cueball" because apparently his head reminded her of a cueball… and Yumichika was "Yun-Yun" though I had no idea why… Of course she simply called Kenpachi "Kenny" because I'm sure if she gave him too outrageous a nickname he'd go on some sort of monstrous rampage.

I had already witnessed Kenpachi kick Ikkaku and Yumi's asses… several times… he was relentless and brutal… and I was glad that he wasn't _my_ caretaker. Though after finding out that they had set the dojo on fire by playing with homemade fireworks _inside_ , then… I considered the idea that maybe they deserved their beatings. Of course, Kenpachi could have been a little less violent… I mean… he didn't have to keep thrashing them around while they were screaming in terror… They were lucky that they had only damaged a corner of the flooring, the far wall, and a portion of the roof. Fortunately, none of the equipment had been caught in the fire. I couldn't imagine their punishment being much worse… but somehow I knew that it would have been if they had harmed Kenpachi's precious swords and other various weapons.

After spending a decent amount of time at Kenpachi's dojo, unsure of whether I should be horrified or amused, I had text Grimmjow to come and get me. I didn't want to keep him waiting. So when I heard the car horn outside, I said some quick goodbyes and rushed for the door. Yachiru whined about my leaving while Ikkaku and Yumichika said they'd see me at school. Kenpachi, however, was not so quick to let me leave.

He stood in the doorway, arms crossed and looking down at me with his brow raised. "Just who the hell is honking outside?"

I stared up at him, still not used to his towering form. "U-Um… it's my friend… he's here to pick me up."

"And when he honks you just go running, like some kind of dog?" The tone to his gravelly voice was clearly unamused. "What kind of asshole thinks that it's okay to just honk instead of coming to the damn door like a decent fucking person?"

"Tch!" Ikkaku snorted. "I told you that he was an ass!"

Yumichika wacked him on his bald head with the mop. "Will you shut up before you get her into trouble?!"

"Hmph." Kenpachi snorted. "How 'bout I give you a lesson in getting respect, girlie?"

Oh, shit. I was terrified. I could not see this ending well. "Th-That's okay, Kenpachi… You d-don't have to-"

But he was already leaning out of the door. "Hey! Asshole! Get in here!"

I wanted to just make a run for Grimmjow's car… but Kenpachi's tremendous frame was blocking the way. And there was no way in hell that I was going to try getting past him. "Dammit…" I muttered under my breath.

Ikkaku started laughing hysterically. Yumichika was nice enough to hit him again.

"Aww, it's okay, Candy." Yachiru smiled up at me, tugging on my skirt. "Kenny just wants to have some fun."

I deadpanned. "That's what worries me…"

Kenpachi stepped back inside. "Ah, so you're dating Jaegerjaquez, huh?"

I could see a tuft of sky blue hair approaching from the sidewalk. Shit… "Uh…" Before I had to worry about answering, Grimmjow kicked the door open and walked in.

"What the hell do you want?" He grumbled up at Kenpachi, not at all threatened by his monstrous physique.

I gaped at him, wishing that I could tell him to shut up.

"You should know to walk your ass up to the fucking door and knock like a gentleman, you little dipshit." Kenpachi grumbled back at him.

Grimmjow glared at him, looking grumpy and lethal. And then he turned his sky blue eyes to look at me. "Ready to go, babe?"

I was about to hurry over to him, but Kenpachi grabbed my shoulder, stopping me mid-step. My stomach lurched in shock. I turned to look up at him, wondering what he could possibly want.

"You gonna let him talk to you like that?" Kenpachi muttered, clearly in disapproval.

I sighed. There was no winning in this situation… either way, I was going to piss one of them off. I had seen Grimmjow upset, and it was scary… But Kenpachi was something out of a terrifying nightmare… Fuck! What was I going to do?! An idea popped into my head… so I looked at Grimmjow and smiled. "You know that I don't like it when you call me babe…"

Luckily, he smirked back at me. "Yeah…" Then he huffed and rolled his eyes before glaring back at Kenpachi. "So can we go now, you psychopath?"

I gaped at Grimmjow, my jaw literally dropping. Even though I had thought that about Kenpachi, I never would have had the guts to say it to his face!

But Kenpachi wasn't at all bothered by his insult. He tilted his head to the side and started digging in his ear with his pinky. "You can go when you start acting like a fucking gentleman."

"Tch." Grimmjow stuck his chin out, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, 'cause you're such a good example of that…"

"Well I'm not the one trying to date her, you dumbass!" Kenpachi actually shouted, finally losing his outrageous temper and aiming a kick for Grimmjow's head.

I'd seen him use that same kick to send both Ikkaku and Yumichika flying several times… but Grimmjow just ducked underneath it, his hands still in his pockets and his eyes closed as if he were bored. I wanted to say something… but I had no idea what would help in this situation.

"Ugh…" Grimmjow groaned. "Fine…" And then he walked out of the door, slamming it behind him.

I blinked. Had he just left me here? Yachiru giggled, still swinging from my skirt without a care in the world. Ikkaku and Yumichika were humming loudly, pretending to be working, even though they were mostly watching the scene that Kenpachi and Grimmjow were causing. A knock at the door had me staring through the window at Grimmjow's wild, blue hair…

Kenpachi casually opened the door, staring at Grimmjow with an indifferent look on his face. "Yes?"

Grimmjow glared at him with exasperation. "I'm here to pick up Juna."

"Juna!" Kenpachi yelled my name, making me jump, since I was standing just behind him. Then he turned to face me, a devilish grin on his face. "The Jaegerjaquez punk is here for you."

I placed a hand to my chest, trying to catch my breath, as I rushed over to Kenpachi's side. "Umm… thank you, Kenpachi."

"Sure thing, Juna." He continued to grin. Then he turned to set a firm glare on Grimmjow. "Take good care of her."

Grimmjow actually smirked back at him. "Yeah. I will."

I barely managed to pry Yachiru off of me and bolt out of the door. I beat Grimmjow to the car, but he wouldn't unlock it until he could get there to open the door for me. As soon as Grimmjow put the car in drive, I sighed in relief.

He laughed in amusement. "You didn't know what you were getting into, did you?"

I vigorously shook my head no. "Those bastards tricked me."

He laughed again, placing his hand on my leg. "Should've let me give you a ride there… I could have prepped you."

I turned to face him, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, Grimmjow… I shouldn't have even bothered you to go over there in the first place. I could have just walked home."

"Tch." He rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous." He squeezed my leg, just above my knee, making me blush a little. "Besides… I'm used to that maniac."

I tilted my head, considering what had happened. "You did seem to handle him quite well…"

He shrugged, his fingers stroking my inner thigh. "Yeah. It comes with practice."

"Practice?" I asked curiously, trying not to shudder at the way his fingers felt on my skin.

It seemed like he was avoiding eye contact. "It's not common knowledge… but he kinda saved my ass when I was younger. After that, I just started putting up with his insanity… kinda got used to it."

"Oh…" I wanted to ask how Kenpachi had saved him… but I could tell that it was a touchy subject.

"So you're first time meeting him, huh?" He rapidly changed his mood, going back to his smirk. "What'd you think?"

I wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. "Well, uh…" I ended up laughing nervously. "He's deranged."

He laughed with me. "Are you kidding? He's fucking bat-shit crazy."

I started laughing harder. "He certainly took some getting used to…" I smiled as I thought back to how he had been with Yachiru… and even Ikkaku and Yumichika when he wasn't beating the shit out of them. "But he's a pretty cool guy."

Grimmjow snorted. "He's a fucking insane guy."

I smiled wider, because I could tell that Grimmjow was fond of him… even though he would probably never admit it.

"So have you eaten?" He asked, changing the subject.

"No." I answered, reaching down to lace my fingers with his. His hand on my thigh was very distracting. "I can cook us something if you want."

He shook his head. "No. I wanna take you out."

I blinked at him, surprised by the gesture. "You don't have to do that…"

He turned to smirk at me. "I want to. Since I finally have you all to myself…"

I bit my lip, feeling nervous and excited at the look on his face and his choice of words. "Okay…"

I wasn't sure where we were going… but I realized that I didn't care. I just enjoyed being with Grimmjow.

* * *

 **Grimmjow takes Juna to a restaurant in the next chapter… Who do you think the owner of the restaurant will be?**

* * *

 **Satoberi, yeah, he can be sweet :) lol. And yes, Kenpachi is definitely intimidating… haha**

 **P.S. Ellie, I know! So very close! I wonder what would have happened if Ikkaku and Yumi hadn't shown up… ;P And yes. He certainly did kick their asses. And she certainly did fear for her life. Lol.**

 **JessicaABMK, thank you! It was a meaningful conversation… And who knows, maybe they will be going steady soon? ;) And wow, your answer was so right! That's exactly why they wanted her there and he pretty much scared the life outta her until she got used to him… lol. Hope that you enjoyed the chapter :)**


	21. Chapter 21: The Wolf's Den

**5 points to Satoberi, P.S. Ellie, and JessicaABMK!**

 **3 points to Cassie Star!**

* * *

Chapter 21: The Wolf's Den

* * *

We pulled up into the parking lot of The Wolf's Den, which was a well-known hotel and restaurant. I immediately grew tense in my seat, almost panicking. Grimmjow seemed amused by my reaction, and he started chuckling at me. He placed his hand back on my leg, stroking his fingers on my skin in a soothing manner.

"Relax, babe." He spoke through his grin. "We're only here for the food."

I forced myself to calm back down. And then another thought occurred to me. "But, Grimmjow… I can't go in there. I'm in my school uniform…" It was such a nice place!

He laughed again, pulling up to the front. "You look fine."

And then the valet boys started opening our doors. With a little hesitation, I stepped out of the car. Grimmjow took my hand and led me inside. I was beyond nervous… but I was with Grimmjow, so I figured that it would be alright. When we made it to the hostess' podium, she immediately started smiling at Grimmjow.

"Hello, Mr. Jaegerjaquez. Would you like your usual table?" She was practically beaming from ear to ear.

He didn't even smile back at her. "Yeah."

She led us over to a table in the corner, one that was easily accessible but still secluded from the rest. Grimmjow held out my chair for me before sitting down across from me, and I was sure that I was blushing. The hostess made certain to give Grimmjow one more smile before leaving, but I had his full attention.

"So… usual table?" I grinned at him, wondering how often he came here.

He shrugged, grinning at me. "My friend owns the place."

I blinked. Was he serious? "Wow, Grimmjow… you really have some interesting friends."

He leaned in, his grin widening. "But none of them are as interesting as me, babe."

I couldn't help but grin back at him. But… I still just had to say it… "Don't call me babe." I flicked his forehead playfully.

He laughed, catching my hand and pressing a kiss to my palm. His bright, blue eyes were mesmerizing… and I was quickly getting lost in them.

"Nice to see you, Mr. Jaegerjaquez. Will you be having your usual order this evening?" The waiter spoke from beside us, breaking me out of my hypnosis.

Grimmjow smirked, still refusing to look away from me. "Same as usual, but I'll be sticking with water."

The waiter nodded in understanding. "Yes, sir." Then he turned his attention to me. "And for you, miss?"

I blanched. I hadn't even looked at the menus that we'd been given. "Um…"

Grimmjow chuckled softly. "Take your time, babe. And order whatever you want."

Damn. I was certain that I was blushing up to my ears. I hated being put on the spot! I was glancing over the menu so quickly that I wasn't even comprehending what I was reading.

"If I may recommend the Chicken Balsamico, it's our special today and it's served with angel hair pasta, roma tomatoes, and parmesan." The waiter smiled indulgently at me.

I nodded eagerly, happy not to be stuck trying to figure it out myself anymore. "That sounds great, thank you."

Grimmjow laughed as the waiter took our menus and walked away. He reached over and took my hand again, lacing my fingers with his. His skin was so warm and soft against mine. "Have I told you how fucking adorable you are?"

I sighed, trying to stop blushing. "You tell me all of the time."

He looked so… charming. The candle on the table was flickering, casting shadows on the angles of his face. He had such amazing angles… a strong jaw… a sharp nose and chin… a wild, attractive grin… and I just loved his piercing, sky blue eyes… and his soft, untamed, sky blue hair…

"Thank you for bringing me here, Grimmjow." My heart was fluttering as I looked at him. I was just so happy. "I really enjoy spending time with you."

He lifted my hand to kiss my knuckles, one by one, his lips pressing gently to my skin. "That's one of the many things I like about you, babe… the simplest things make you happy."

I had managed to stop blushing, but his comment brought it back full force.

He chuckled, stroking the skin of my hand. "And that's another thing that I like about you… that fucking adorable way that you blush."

My heart was racing in my chest. "Grimmjow, stop… you're embarrassing me."

His grin widened. "There's that, too… I like that you're so shy and modest… it's cute."

I started chewing on my lip, my blush deepening as I looked away from him, focusing on my hand in his.

"And damn… you're so fucking beautiful…" He grumbled, his voice getting lower. "That long, pink hair… those gorgeous, green eyes… that cute little nose… those luscious lips…"

He leaned forward, placing his other hand on my chin and using his thumb to pull my lip from my teeth. He pressed his still grinning lips to mine and I melted into his kiss. His lips moved soft and slow, and I savored every moment. When his tongue pushed into my mouth, I met it happily, only faintly tasting the cigarettes that were becoming more and more familiar. His fingers reached far enough to tangle in my hair as his tongue continued to sweep against mine and explore my mouth. My stomach was twisting and my heart was thumping… I was so lost in him.

"Well, well, well… look what the cat dragged in." A raspy voice sounded close by.

Grimmjow smirked into our kiss, pressing his lips against mine and nibbling my lower lip before pulling away. "I didn't realize the mutt was in today."

I looked up to see a tall man, around the same height as Grimmjow, standing next to our table. He was dressed in jeans and a dress shirt. He had shaggy, wavy brown hair that went past his chin and a goatee. His eyes were a grayish blue. He was quite attractive. He stood casually with his hands in his pockets, and despite the bored expression that he was wearing, there was a small smile on his face.

He turned his attention to me and held out his hand. "Hey, there. I'm Coyote Starrk."

I blinked up at him as I took his hand. Coyote Starrk… he was the owner of The Wolf's Den! So that meant that he was Grimmjow's friend. "Hi." I smiled, embarrassed that my first impression had been me making out with Grimmjow. "I'm Junamai Ukitake."

"Ukitake, huh?" He tilted his head as we finished shaking hands. "As in True Heaven Travel Resorts?"

I smiled. "That's my Uncle Juushiro's business."

He nodded in understanding. "I don't suppose you know Shunsui?"

I grinned happily at the thought of him. "I do. He's my adopted uncle."

Coyote grinned back at me, as much as he could while retaining his casual look. "He's a cool guy. Tell him hello for me next time you see him, would ya?"

I nodded. "I'd be happy to."

Grimmjow grunted, getting the attention back on himself. "I didn't realize that you'd be so interested in my date…"

I blushed at the word "date." I mean, it wasn't like I didn't know that's what we were doing… it was just strange hearing it out loud.

Coyote indulged his friend by giving him his full attention. "She's cute. But since when are you into high school girls?" He gave me a wink before looking back at Grimmjow. "Couldn't find a girl your own age?"

Grimmjow huffed in irritation. "Shut your fucking face. I don't like her 'cause she's in high school. I like her 'cause she's not some dumb bitch."

Coyote chuckled as he pulled up a chair to sit down. He looked at me playfully. "Give me a few more minutes and I'll get him to give you a genuine compliment."

I covered my mouth to hold back my laugh, because Grimmjow was clearly getting irritated.

"I was complimenting her already before you walked up." He growled out.

Coyote rolled his eyes. "Sucking off her face is not a compliment."

I was trying so hard not to laugh that I ended up snorting… and then I just started laughing harder.

"Now that's cute." Coyote started laughing with me.

Grimmjow just rolled his eyes, propping his elbow up onto the table and settling his chin into the palm of his hand. "I know she's fucking cute…" He grumbled, mostly to himself.

Coyote chuckled. "Maybe you should try giving her an actual compliment… and I'm not talking about the lame ass way you were describing her face before you started trying to suck it off."

"Jeez…" Grimmjow groaned. "How long were you watching us you pervert?"

Coyote shrugged, reaching over to take a drink out of Grimmjow's water. "I was standing around the corner… I couldn't help but overhear."

"So do you usually get off on listening to your patrons? Let me guess… you spend most of your time jacking off around the corners while eavesdropping on their dates." Grimmjow started smirking, clearly regaining his attitude.

I gaped at him, completely horrified at the lewd comment.

Coyote just laughed. "Nah, I'm far too lazy for that."

Grimmjow started laughing, too. "Fucking asshole…"

I was having trouble understanding their relationship. But I shrugged it off. After all, they both seemed happy enough.

"So are you coming to the club this weekend?" Grimmjow asked as he settled down.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Coyote answered, leaning back into his chair.

Grimmjow nodded, also leaning back. "Good. You can keep me from killing Szayel."

Coyote let out a sound that was somewhere in between a chuckle and a groan. "Man, that guy is such a pain…"

Grimmjow shrugged. "At least he isn't as bad as Nnoitra."

Coyote's eyes widened. "Ah, he's not gonna be there, is he?"

Grimmjow snorted. "Not this time."

They both seemed relieved. And since I had no idea what they were talking about, I stayed out of it. Luckily enough, the food arrived just then, so I didn't have to sit there awkwardly for much longer.

"Well, enjoy your meals." Coyote stood up and stretched his arms over his head. Then he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Don't put out unless you get an actual compliment, sweetheart."

I yelped in surprise, immediately covering my face to hide my blush. Coyote just chuckled, giving me a wink as he walked away. Grimmjow was glaring at him, which made him laugh harder.

"What did he say?" He asked as soon as Coyote was out of ear shot.

I puffed out my cheeks. "He told me not to put out until you gave me a real compliment." I mumbled quietly.

Grimmjow snorted. "If that was all it took to get you to put out then I'd have had you a long time ago."

Well that was mortifying. Had I died from embarrassment yet?

Grimmjow laughed. "I didn't mean it that way, babe!" He leaned forward to place his hand on my cheek, lifting my head to make me look at him. "I like that you're not just an easy slut. I want to work for you. And I wanna be your first…" He pulled me closer, his blue eyes smoldering. "And I wanna be your only."

"Aw, come on!" Coyote yelled from somewhere that I couldn't see. "What kind of lousy ass compliment is _that_?!"

Grimmjow started growling beneath his breath. His eyes shut tight and he yelled back. "Will you go the fuck away?!"

I tried so hard not to… but I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

 **In the next chapter, Juna gets a call from her uncle. What do you think he'll have to tell her?**

* * *

 **Satoberi, thank you! hehe :D Kenpachi is so much fun. And good job guessing! :)**

 **AliceLovesCakes, thank you for reviewing! :) I hope that you enjoyed the update!**

 **P.S. Ellie, I know! Lol. I love him, too. It was another Espada, so close enough.**

 **Cassie Star, thanks for reviewing!**

 **JessicaABMK, yay, thank you! :D I'm glad that you enjoyed it :) It was an Espada, so close enough!**


	22. Chapter 22: Home Early

**5 points to Satoberi and P.S. Ellie!**

 **3 points to JessicaABMK and Kuromeido!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Home Early

* * *

Thanks to Coyote, our meal was on the house. But Grimmjow was sure to give a generous tip to the waiter. I thanked them both, even though Grimmjow pulled me away while I was still talking to Coyote. On our way home, I got a call from my uncle. I was sure to show Grimmjow the caller ID before answering, because we were having such a good time and I didn't want to ruin it by making him jealous or anything silly like that…

"Hello?" I was smiling already, excited to hear from my uncle.

"Hey, Juna! I've got something to tell you." He sounded like he was smiling, too.

"Oh? What is it?" I was automatically curious. "Uncle Shunsui didn't get beat up by a girl again, did he?"

Uncle Juushiro laughed. "Not too badly. But we're coming home a day early. We'll be back tomorrow… hopefully by the time you get out of school."

My smile grew. I was looking forward to having them home. "Yay! I can't wait!"

"Great. Well I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye, uncle."

"Bye, Juna."

As soon as I hung up I told Grimmjow the news. "My uncles are coming home a day early… so they'll be home tomorrow."

He nodded as he pulled into the driveway. "Guess that means I only have one day left with you then."

"You make it sound like you're never gonna see me again." I mumbled, getting out of the car with him.

He grinned at me as we walked towards the door. "I'll be seeing you as often as I can, babe. But with your uncles back I'll have to share my time."

I unlocked the door and we walked inside. "Grimmjow… stop calling me babe!"

He laughed as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. Instead of saying anything, he just pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, giving in to the kiss. His tongue moved into my mouth and I welcomed it. I ran my fingers through his wild, blue hair as he pulled me closer. His hands ran down my body, squeezing my ass and then grabbing my legs. I gasped when he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I tried to pull away, but his lips followed mine and they were just so damn irresistible. He started walking, and I didn't even pay attention to where. I figured that we were in the living room when he lowered me onto the couch and crawled on top of me, his lips never leaving mine.

I wanted to cry at how good it felt just to feel his body so close to mine. One of his hands stayed to massage the bare skin of my thigh while the other one started rubbing its way back up my body. I was quickly growing breathless. I felt hot and my heart was racing. I tangled my fingers in his hair while I traced the muscles in his torso with my other hand. His tongue in my mouth was driving me crazy. His wandering hand was creeping slowly towards my breasts, and even though I knew that I needed to stop him, I didn't want to. When his hand brushed over my breast, so gently that I almost pushed for more, I couldn't help but moan. My stomach was tightening in a maddening way. I was tingling with want. Without even thinking about it, I moved my hips against his and felt his hard arousal against mine. The friction sent sparks through me… it was a feeling that I didn't understand, but I wanted more… I needed more…

I moaned into Grimmjow's mouth, unable to stop myself. He bucked his hips, giving me that same, amazing feeling… but it wasn't enough. He was gently massaging my boob, his thumb working my nipple through my shirt and bra. The tightness in my stomach was starting to irritate me. What the hell was wrong with me? I had to stop this. But if I did… I would just be left wet and frustrated. Ugh! But I sure as hell couldn't let this continue. I wasn't ready for sex. At least… not yet. I grabbed onto Grimmjow's hands to keep him from driving me even more insane. Reluctantly, I pulled my lips away from his.

"Grimmjow…" I whimpered his name, sounding desperate. "Please… we have to stop."

He ran his tongue to my ear, his breath hot as he whispered back. "Why?"

"Because, Grimmjow…" I was shaking beneath him, trying to remember why. "You know why."

"Don't you wanna feel good, Juna?" His voice was so husky…

I sighed… Hell, yes, I wanted to feel good… but… "I'm not ready, Grimmjow."

His fingertips brushed against my skin. He was letting me hold his hands back, even though we both knew that he could break them free. "We don't have to have sex, Juna…" He nibbled from my ear to my neck. "I can make you feel good, and my dick can stay in my pants…" He rubbed his very hard, very large dick up against me for emphasis, reminding me that it was there, trapped behind his jeans. "…if that's what you want."

I bit my lip, a heavy blush rushing to my cheeks. What was he talking about?

He nudged the collar of my shirt aside to trail his lips across my collarbone. "I'll touch you in ways that you've never been touched before… I'll make you feel things that you've never felt before…" He bit down on my collarbone, sucking gently and making me moan. "You'll feel so fucking good that you'll never want me to stop."

My grasp on his hands loosened, and he used the opportunity to pull them away and place them on my thighs. His fingers started to creep up, underneath my skirt… and I was trembling, so confused and unsure of what I wanted... When his fingers reached the fabric of my panties, I stilled completely, not even sure if I was breathing anymore. His thumb brushed across the fabric, against my clit, and I twitched, moaning louder than I ever had.

"Grimmjow!" I gripped onto his shoulders, feeling nervous and kind of scared.

He grinned against my neck and swept his fingers over the fabric again, this time from my entrance and all the way up to the top of my panties. I moaned and whimpered at the feeling. This… this was okay… wasn't it? I mean… this wasn't sex… I tried to reason it out in my head… I tried to convince myself that I could do this… but when he started to pull my panties down, I panicked.

"Grimmjow, no!" I jumped up and shoved him away, or I tried to… damn, he was so fucking solid!

He sighed, sliding his hands back down my legs and resting his head on my shoulder. "It's okay, babe." He lifted his head to give me a gentle kiss. "I just wanted to make you feel good… but only if you're comfortable. And only when you're ready."

I felt so relieved to hear him say that. I felt like I was in control of the situation. And that made me feel safe. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his chest, cuddling to him as close as I could. "I'm sorry… I'm just not ready to do… that… yet…"

He chuckled, repositioning so that we were on our sides, running his fingers through my hair and holding me close. "It's okay, babe. I told you… I'll wait until you're ready."

I sighed, relaxing into his arms. We lied like that on the couch for a while… me snuggling into his amazing, muscular chest and him holding me in his strong embrace, gently stroking my hair… After some time, I pulled away enough to look up into his eyes. He was smirking down at me, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Thank you, Grimmjow." I whispered up at him.

He laughed, his smirk spreading wider. "Just kiss me, babe."

And I did… happy to meet his soft, warm lips. After a few intoxicating moments, I pulled away.

He sighed. "Just let me hold you… let me stay the night."

I sighed, too. "Grimmjow… we can't do that."

"But your uncles will be back tomorrow. I want to enjoy this time with you." He grumbled, burying his face into my hair.

I thought it was sweet, but… I just couldn't. "Grimmjow, I wouldn't be able to trust myself if you stayed."

He groaned, wrapping his arms tighter around me.

And then I remembered something. "And Grimmjow… remember that you can't tell my uncles about, well, you know… about what happened last week… the night we met…"

He lifted his brow at me. "Oh? Ya know… I never agreed not to tell them."

Suddenly I felt panicked. He wouldn't really tell them, would he? "Grimmjow! You know that I don't want them to know!"

He rolled his eyes. "And you know that I think that's bullshit."

I let out a heavy breath, trying to figure out how I could make him understand. As I was thinking, he rolled us so that he was on top of me again.

"How about this…" He mumbled, pressing his lips to my temple. "I won't tell them if you let me stay the night."

I bit my lip. I couldn't agree to that! "That's not fair, Grimmjow."

He chuckled. "Life's not fair."

Dammit… how was I going to fix this?! "Please, Grimmjow… something else…"

With that, he lifted his head to look down at me, a grin on his face. "Something else, huh? Like what?"

I blushed at the suggestive look in his eyes. "Dammit! I don't know!"

He started laughing. "Damn, babe… you are so fucking cute." He kissed my neck, my cheek, then my lips. "It's alright… I'll go home now."

I sighed, relieved. Instead of thanking him, I kissed him. He liked that better, anyway…

* * *

Eventually, Grimmjow went home. I went upstairs and stripped down for my shower. Having to peel my panties off was becoming normal… and uncomfortable. I felt so agitated. The hot water wasn't helping… it just made my skin even more sensitive. As I was scrubbing my body, an image of Grimmjow came to mind… and damn, I felt so naughty for thinking of him while I was naked… in the shower… and wet in more ways than one… but he had made me this way. He was the one who had done this to me. Curiosity got the better of me… with Grimmjow in mind, I let my hands explore. Hesitantly, I felt my way down my own body. My fingers found my pussy… and I parted the lips and touched my own clit. I had never done this before… and I was making myself nervous. I felt further down and realized I was at the entrance. I thought of Grimmjow… how I could have let him do this… and I panicked again, jerking my hand away, ashamed at how I had actually touched myself. What the hell had I been doing?! I quickly finished my shower and got dried and dressed.

When I was done, I went out to the balcony to say goodnight to Grimmjow. I didn't take long, because I was embarrassed and ready to go to bed. Luckily, he didn't seem to think that anything was off about my behavior.

* * *

The next day I walked to school with Rukia, who lectured me because apparently I had been ignoring her lately. School passed by slowly, but that was probably because I was so excited about my uncles coming home. At lunch, Renji, Ichigo, and Shuuhei argued about band names some more, trying to use me as a referee, but I tried my best to stay out of it. Apparently, they were very serious about starting a band.

When school was finally over I rushed out of the building, ready to get home and see my uncles. And I was almost disappointed to see Uncle Juushiro's car instead of Grimmjow's. I mean, I was happy to see Uncle Juushiro… but I found myself missing Grimmjow. Either way, when my uncle stepped out of the car I smiled and rushed into his arms for a giant hug. He gave Rukia a ride home, too. And while we were talking, I debated on whether or not I wanted to send Grimmjow a text. I ended up deciding to send one.

TO GRIMMJOW: Car trouble?

My heart was pounding as my phone beeped to let me know he had answered.

FROM GRIMMJOW: Why? Ya miss me?

I smiled as I answered him.

TO GRIMMJOW: Maybe I do :P

FROM GRIMMJOW: Well I know I fucking miss you, babe

My stomach fluttered. He really missed me? I was grinning happily now.

TO GRIMMJOW: Yeah… I miss you, too. And don't call me babe!

FROM GRIMMJOW: Haha, have fun with your uncles, BABE. I'll see ya soon.

I could practically hear him laughing. And I could picture his smirk. I wondered how soon "soon" would be…

"Juna! Juna!" Rukia screeched into my ear.

I jumped, trying not to drop my phone. I realized that she and my uncle had been trying to get my attention. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

Uncle Juushiro chuckled as he pulled into our driveway. "It's alright, dear."

Rukia was not as forgiving. "Who were you texting?" She glared at me suspiciously.

I sighed. "No one."

She tried to take my phone to look at it, but I wouldn't let her. As soon as Uncle Juushiro parked the car, I hopped out and ran inside. "Bye, Rukia!"

* * *

It was great having my uncles back… I really had missed them. The three of us were eating dinner together and they were telling me about their trip. It was mostly business, but Uncle Shunsui managed to fit in some flirting, as always.

"So how were things here?" Uncle Juushiro asked.

"Did ya meet any cute boys?" Uncle Shunsui grinned suggestively.

I rolled my eyes at him before speaking. "I met quite a few new people."

"Tell us about them." Uncle Juushiro smiled indulgently.

"Well for one… the guy next door." I gave my uncle a pointed glare. "You could have told me that you had asked him to keep an eye on me… he kind of weirded me out at first."

Both of them laughed a bit as I continued.

"And I met Kenpachi. That guy is the scariest man alive, I swear."

They laughed even harder.

"Oh, and Uncle Shunsui, Coyote Starrk says to tell you hello."

A smile stretched across Uncle Shunsui's face. "Ah… I know that kid…"

Uncle Juushiro tilted his head to the side. "Where did you meet him?"

I shrugged. "At his restaurant."

"Ooooh." Uncle Shunsui leaned in close, getting in my personal space. "Were you on a date, my dear, sweet Juna?"

I sighed, pushing his face away from me. "Shhhh…."

He giggled in an eerie way. "You were, weren't you?!"

Uncle Juushiro sighed. "Leave her alone, Shunsui."

"Awww…" Uncle Shunsui pouted miserably.

Then Uncle Juushiro turned his attention back to me. "Was it a date?"

I bit my lip, trying not to blush. "Yeah… I think so…"

Uncle Shunsui looked like he might burst.

Uncle Juushiro nodded. "That's nice… who did you go with?"

I focused on my plate, pushing what was left of my food around with my fork. "Grimmjow…"

Uncle Shunsui, no longer able to stay silent, stood up and grabbed me up in a giant bear hug. "That's just so cute!"

Uncle Juushiro was much calmer… he only nodded appreciatively. "He's a nice young man."

I wasn't sure what would kill me first… the embarrassment, or suffocation by my uncle's hug.

* * *

I barely escaped my crazy, drunken uncle and made it up the stairs. I went out onto the balcony to see Grimmjow there, smoking his cigarette and smirking over at me. I smiled at him, happy to see that he was still there.

"'Bout damn time." He grumbled through his smirk.

I huffed playfully. "My Uncle Shunsui is completely nuts… he tried to kill me with a hug."

Grimmjow laughed, finding my pain amusing. "He must've missed you."

I groaned, wrapping my arms around myself and avoiding eye contact. "It wasn't so much that… It was more that he thought it was cute that… I went on a date…"

Grimmjow stopped laughing. And then he started laughing harder. "You told him?"

"I didn't mean to!" I yelped miserably. "I just… ugh! I was telling him that Coyote said hello and it all went downhill from there."

"Ah…" Grimmjow couldn't even smoke he was laughing so hard. "That's fucking funny." He managed to compose himself until he saw me glaring, then he started laughing again. "So do they know that I'm your first date?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah…" I mumbled.

He managed to take a puff of his cigarette, grinning wildly. "That's fucking awesome."

I stomped my foot like a child. "It is not! It's embarrassing!"

He leaned onto his balcony rail, still grinning. "Come on, babe. I like being your first _everything_." He tilted his head, his grin spreading. Then he kind of frowned a little. "Well, except for your first kiss… whoever the fuck was able to get that out of ya…" He grumbled quietly… and I realized that I could never let him know that Renji had been my first kiss.

I wanted to make him happy again… so I mustered my courage and looked him in the eyes, my blush already heating my face. "I like you being my first, too."

The grin he gave was wide, smug, and satisfied. "Damn right, babe."

My face fell into a pout. "Stop calling me babe!"

And he just chuckled, still smoking his cigarette.

* * *

 **Do you think that Grimmjow will end up telling her uncles about the incident that happened when they met?**

* * *

 **Satoberi, awww, I'm so glad that you loved it :) And I know… I'm kinda jelly of her too! Haha.**

 **Guest, well feels are a good thing, right? Lol :)**

 **P.S. Ellie, zomg, I'm drooling with you… hehe. They could have gotten a hotel room… but Juna is still too innocent for all of that :P lol.**

 **Cassie Star, thank you! I hope that you enjoyed the update :)**

 **IrishPrincess1987, I'm glad that you think so :) thank you!**

 **JessicaABMK, yay, I'm so happy that you enjoyed it! It was fun to write Coyote and Grimmjow :) Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Guest, of course! Lol, thank you :)**

 **Kuromeido, lol, awww, thank you so much! I'm so happy that you love my story :) Thank you for your lovely review :D**


	23. Chapter 23: An Unexpected Date

**5 points to P.S. Ellie, Kuromeido, and Satoberi!**

 **3 points to Midnight-Knightmare!**

* * *

 **So I hope that everyone had a Merry Christmas! And of course I hope that you'll all have a Happy New Year as well! :D**

* * *

Chapter 23: An Unexpected Date

* * *

"Juna! Oh, Juna!"

I woke to the sound of Uncle Shunsui waltzing into my room and calling my name. I managed to crack an eye open to see him digging through my closet, pulling out random clothes, and examining them before flinging them onto the floor. "What are you doing?" I questioned him sleepily.

"I'm trying to find you something to wear today." He stated matter-of-factly as he continued to ransack my closet.

I stretched my arms over my head. "I usually do that on my own, uncle…"

"Today is different." He turned to grin at me. "Today, you have a date."

I blinked as I looked at him, still trying to clear the sleep from my eyes. "A date?"

"Yes, silly!" He gave me a very mischievous wink. "You should see the flowers that he bought you… they're downstairs."

"Flowers?" I blinked again. Was I hearing all of this correctly? Or was I still dreaming?

He shook his head before turning back to the closet. "Am I speaking jibberish, or what?"

I tossed my blankets off and crawled out of my bed. I slowly walked out of the room, leaving him to destroy my closet, and went down the stairs. I could hear muffled voices, but I was still too out of it to really pay attention to what was going on. I passed the living room on my way to the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing myself some orange juice. After pouring a glass, I slowly made my way back into the living room.

"Good morning, Juna." Uncle Juushiro's soft voice called out.

I finally looked up to see him sitting on the couch facing me, smiling gently. On the coffee table was a vase filled with beautiful pink roses, greenery, and white alstroemeria. It was gorgeous. And then, on the couch across from my uncle, was a tuft of sky blue hair... Grimmjow. His back was to me, but I had walked right past him on my way to the kitchen… and I hadn't even noticed.

His head turned to face me and he threw me a casual smirk. "Hey, babe."

I nearly choked on my orange juice.

His casual smirk turned into a satisfied grin and he chuckled as he watched me.

My uncle continued to smile. "I thought that Shunsui was supposed to be waking you up and getting you ready?"

I carefully set my glass down, trying not to drop it. I chanced a glance down at myself, realizing that I was still in my pajamas, which consisted of comfy pants decorated with cupcakes and a hot pink tank top. I didn't even want to imagine what my hair must have looked like. I started to blush as I looked back up at Grimmjow and my uncle. "Uncle Shunsui failed to mention that we had company…"

Uncle Juushiro sighed as he tried not to chuckle.

Grimmjow continued to grin as he looked me up and down. "Well go and get dressed, babe. We're going out."

That's twice that he'd called me babe in front of my uncle… I wanted to snap at him to stop calling me that, but I wasn't sure what he had told my uncles… and I didn't want to provoke him. And now he was telling me that we were going out? Going out where?! Ugh. What the hell was going on here? This was way too much for me to handle in one morning…

"Go along, dear. You don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting." Uncle Juushiro said kindly.

I gaped at them. "B-Boyfriend?!"

Grimmjow burst out laughing. "Well, we aren't actually official, yet."

I watched as my uncle nodded in understanding.

"Juna! Get your ass back up here!" Uncle Shunsui yelled from upstairs.

Grimmjow gave me another smirk. "Take as long as you need, babe. I'll be waiting."

There's number three! I gave him a mild glare as I left the room, trying not to blush at the way he looked at me. As soon as I was out of their sight, I ran to my room and grabbed my phone. I realized that I had a missed call from Grimmjow, but I ignored it. I also ignored Uncle Shunsui, who was throwing clothes at me, and quickly sent a text message.

TO GRIMMJOW: Stop calling me babe!

A few seconds later I heard him laughing downstairs. And then I got a response.

FROM GRIMMJOW: Whatever you say, babe.

I groaned out loud. Then I heard my uncle chuckling over my shoulder. He had read my messages!

"What are you doing?!" I tossed my phone onto the bed.

Uncle Shunsui scratched the back of his head. "You were ignoring me… so I figured I'd see what was so important."

I groaned again, running a hand down my face.

"So…" Uncle Shunsui wiggled his brows. "How far have you gotten?"

I thought I might pass out from the amount of blood rushing to my face. "Uncle Shunsui!"

"What?" He looked taken aback by my reaction. "It's a legitimate question. I mean… you were home alone for the past week… and then we get back to find out that you've got a boyfriend… so I just wanna know how far you got…"

"He's not my boyfriend!" I screeched out.

"Ah, Juna… you shouldn't give it up to just any guy…"

"I haven't given anything up!"

"Wait, really?" He chuckled as he stared down at me.

I huffed, crossing my arms as I plopped down onto the bed. "Yes, really."

"So you're a virgin then?" His voice was way too loud.

"Will you be quiet?!"

He laughed and sat down next to me. "Well, that's great!" He slung his arm over my shoulders. "And if you ever wanna talk about anything, you've always got your ol' Uncle Shunsui." He grinned down at me.

I smiled up at him and rolled my eyes. "Thanks, uncle."

And then my phone went off. I checked it to see a text message.

FROM GRIMMJOW: What the hell are you squealing about up there?

I sighed while my uncle laughed, having read the screen over my shoulder again.

"Come on, let's get you ready!" He pulled me up and over to the closet.

* * *

Some time later, I was being dragged down the stairs by my Uncle Shunsui. He had forced me into a lavender sundress with yellow swirls along the waist and hem. He had even made me wear yellow heels to go with it. The front half of my hair had been pulled back and he had twisted it into a bun before pinning it with a matching hair pin. When he pulled me into the living room, both Uncle Juushiro and Grimmjow stood from their seats and turned to face me.

"Juna, you look lovely." Uncle Juushiro complimented me.

"You most certainly do." Grimmjow had a devious smirk plastered on his face.

Uncle Juushiro walked over to give me a hug. "He's quite the charmer, isn't he?" He whispered as he pulled away.

I blushed as I looked past him and at Grimmjow.

"Ya ready, babe?" Grimmjow held out his hand.

I glared at him, even as my stomach fluttered. I went ahead and took his hand, trying to ignore how perfectly my hand fit in his… and how soft and warm his skin was… He led me to the car, and my uncles watched as he opened the door for me, we got in, and he drove away.

"So…" He placed his hand on my leg, just as he usually did. "I called you this morning…"

Oops. I hoped that he wasn't upset with me. "Sorry, Grimmjow… I guess that I slept through the ringtone."

"Well if you had answered me, then you would have been awake and ready when I got there." He gave me a pointed look. And then he smirked. "Not that I minded an up close view of you in those adorable pajamas..."

I blushed, huffing through my nose. "Next time call twice."

He laughed. "And miss the sight of you with all that bedhead? Not a chance."

I pouted a bit… and then a thought occurred to me. "Grimmjow… you didn't tell them, did you?"

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye before looking back at the road ahead. "Tell them what?"

I was pretty sure that he knew what I was asking, but I elaborated anyway. "About what happened… the night we met…"

He rolled his eyes. "No. I didn't tell them."

I smiled, lacing my fingers with the hand that he had on my leg. "Thanks, Grimmjow."

* * *

Grimmjow took me to the park, of all places. I gave him a questioning glance as he took my hand and began to lead me through the gardened pathways, but he just smirked down at me, pulling me along. He was leading me to the lake… that much I knew. What I didn't know was what he had planned. And by the way that he was grinning, he most definitely had to have something planned.

"Grimmjow…" I mumbled his name suspiciously. "What are we doing?"

"You'll see." He answered vaguely, still grinning mischievously.

He picked up his pace as the docks came into view. And I soon realized why. There was an open yacht at the end of the dock that just screamed "Grimmjow" seeing as it was painted black and sky blue with some minor electric green accents. It was called the _Sonic Wave_ and equipped with some powerful looking motors. Grimmjow was grinning from ear to ear now, almost chuckling with his excitement. I couldn't help but smile just watching him, completely lost in his enthusiasm.

"I had custom motors built for it… I can get it up to 50 knots… 60 on an awesome day." He was pretty much bouncing like a child as he pulled me over to it.

"That sounds fast…" I commented, having no idea what a "knot" was.

"Hell yeah, it is." He flashed his grin at me.

I was just wondering how I was going to get onto the damn thing when he wrapped his arms around me and hoisted me up onto it. I squealed in surprise… since he hadn't given me any warning. He laughed, making sure that I was steady before untying it from the dock and climbing on beside me. He pulled me over to the cushioned bench behind the steering wheel and sat me down.

"Hold on tight, okay?" His grin was spread wide across his masculine jaw as he started flicking various switches.

Before I knew it, we were out on the water. And holy shit, we were flying. I was trying not to scream as we bounced over the waves, the wind whipping around us… and he laughed jovially the entire time, his untamed hair looking wilder than ever. I clutched onto the seat, simultaneously trying to hold my dress down so that it wouldn't fly up. And after I adjusted to the speed, I couldn't help but laugh with him… mostly because it was fun to see him so happy.

After a while, he slowed down to a stop. "Whoo!" He shouted in excitement. "That never gets old." He turned to face me, his grin still wide.

I gave him a mild glare, even though I was smiling. "You could have given me a better warning…" I tried to subdue my hair, rearranging the hair pin to hold it more tightly.

He just laughed. "You look cute when you're caught off guard." He sat down beside me, grabbing my waist and pulling me into him. "You're just so fucking adorable…" He mumbled, his face getting closer to mine.

I could feel the blush heating my cheeks. "Grimmjow…" I mumbled, staring up at his sky blue eyes.

He pressed his lips to mine, smirking as he did. I melted into his kiss, letting my body mold against his. He kept his arm around my waist as his other hand tangled into my hair. But the kiss didn't last nearly as long as I would have hoped.

"Juna…" He mumbled as he pulled away. "You're really fucking special, you know that?"

I stared at him, trying not to blink. Grimmjow had called me a lot of things in the short time that I had known him… cute, adorable, gorgeous… but never _special_. I wasn't sure how I should react. "Thank you, Grimmjow…" I murmured, not knowing what else to say.

He gave me a small smile, his head tilting to the side as he looked at me. "I know it's only been a week, but… I can't help it… you're just so damn perfect." His fingers brushed through my hair, his smile growing into a grin. "I fucking love you, Juna."

I gasped as the words left his mouth. I mean… I had felt the same way, but I had felt silly just for thinking it… so of course I hadn't dared to say it out loud. But now… "I love you too, Grimmjow."

His grin stretched so that it dominated his face. And then he captured me in another kiss… though this one was much more heated… and so much more passionate… His tongue pushed its way into my mouth as he pushed me down so that I was lying back onto the bench. He followed me of course, so that his body was hovering over mine… one of his legs propped up on the bench, in between mine… and the other on the floor of the boat to keep him stable. He used his grip on my waist to pull me closer to him before he started stroking his way down over my hip and to my thigh. His other hand stayed tangled in my hair, his fingers softly pulling it as he explored my mouth with his tongue. I was moving my tongue against his, my hands gripping at his shoulder and chest to feel his firm, muscled body. I could faintly taste his cigarettes, but I was too caught up in him to care.

He loved me… he said that he did. So it was okay that I loved him… it wasn't weird that I loved a man that I had only met a week ago… right? I mean… he had saved me, taken care of me, gone out of his way for me… and he made me happy… I loved spending time with him… I loved being with him… I loved him. And that was okay. My heart fluttered in my chest, excited at just the thought. Or maybe I was excited by the fact that he was on top of me… whatever, I didn't care. Right now, this moment was all that mattered.

He slowly pulled his mouth away from mine, pressing another wet kiss to my lips before he leaned down to nibble at my collarbone. He started to suck and nibble his way up my neck, causing soft moans to escape from my throat. His fingers were stroking along the skin of my thigh, pushing at the hem of my dress. I was extremely nervous, but… mostly I was just so enraptured by him. I wrapped my arms around him, tracing the muscles in his back as my body arched against his. His lips reached my ear, brushing across my skin as he started speaking again.

"I want you to be mine, Juna." He whispered, his voice low and husky and his breath fluttering down my neck. He nibbled on my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "Be my girl." He finished his sentence by licking all the way around the shell of my ear and then to my ear lobe… and then he bit down… and I couldn't help but moan again.

I couldn't think straight. I was in some sort of haze, completely overwhelmed by Grimmjow's stunning presence. I chewed on my lower lip, processing what he had said. "So…" I took a deep breath, trying to ignore the fluttering in my stomach and the heat that was spreading through my body. "You want me to be your girlfriend?"

He chuckled, leaning up so that he could look down at me. "Yeah."

My stomach did a flip. I stared up at him, green eyes meeting piercing blue. "And you'll be my boyfriend?"

He chuckled again, louder this time, his charming smirk stretched across his handsome jaw. "Yeah, that's the idea."

I smiled, almost wanting to squeal with the bliss that I was feeling. "I would love to be your girl, Grimmjow."

He growled seductively, making my body tingle in a strange way. "That's what I wanted to fucking hear."

And then his lips were on mine again.

* * *

 **Where do you think that Grimmjow and Juna will go after they're done on the yacht?**

* * *

 **DoodleGreenQueen, lol, I understand that… but I'm not all that particular about my phone. My friends and I are always passing our phones back and forth… though I do know a few people that are really private about theirs. But omg, personally, I always found Rukia slightly annoying in the anime… like she has a bossy, nosy way about her… so I tried to translate that into my story. Anyway… thanks for reviewing! Lol.**

 **P.S. Ellie, bahahaha! Jeez, Ellie… take a cold shower! Lol. And hmmm… maybe he will ;P Now lemme know when you've settle down! :P hahaha**

 **Midnight-Knightmare, personally, I love butterflies… hehe. I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter :)**

 **Kuromeido, well thank you! I'd like to think that Shunsui would be a cool uncle, since he's so laid back. And true, Grimmjow isn't the type of person to really give a shit about what anyone thinks. I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter :) And thank you for your review!**

 **Satoberi, thank you! :) And so true! He most certainly likes to see her happy… and he definitely likes to tease her ;)**

 **InsomniaticActs, lol, well you'll have to wait a little longer… but don't worry! Something more will happen eventually ;) Thank you for your review! Hope that you enjoyed the new chapter :)**

 **Hidden Berserker, thank you! And omg, I know… Grimmjow is a sexy, psycho beast, but I can't help but love him. I agree, he does have some superiority and even some inferiority issues… but they make him such an interesting character! I think that Juna's naivety gives him something to treasure... or, as you put it, appreciate and cherish. Though his jealousy has flared up a few times, she's too trusting to really notice… that's not to say that it won't cause more of a problem in the future ;) Thank you for your review! I hope that you'll continue to enjoy my story.**


	24. Chapter 24: Photogenic

**5 points to Satoberi and Kuromeido!**

 **3 points to P.S. Ellie!**

* * *

Chapter 24: Photogenic

* * *

Grimmjow had packed a picnic on the yacht, so we spent some more time out on the water. It was fun just flirting with him… even if he did use every chance that he got to tease me. I spent nearly the entire time blushing. I had set my phone to silent, so when he snuck away to use the washroom that was on board I had checked my phone real quick. I didn't have time to read the texts that I had gotten from Yumichika, Renji, or Rukia. I just ignored them and read the text from my Uncle Shunsui instead.

FROM UNCLE SHUNSUI: How's your date going? Juushiro said that he's taking you out on a yacht! Send me a picture! OMG I bet you look so cute!

I glared at my phone, almost laughing at my uncle's enthusiasm.

"What are you scowling at?" Grimmjow grumbled as he walked back out onto the deck.

I held my phone out for him to see. "My weird ass uncle texted me."

He took the phone from me and read the message. And then he started smirking. "He's right, you do look cute." He gave me a wink before he started swiping through my phone.

"What are you doing?" I eyed him questioningly.

He pulled me up and then sat down onto one of the cushioned seats on the edge of the boat, pulling me into his lap and making me squeal. "We're gonna send him a picture."

I blushed as he held up the phone with the screen aimed at us for a selfie. "O-Okay…"

He held it so that the lake was in the background, catching the lining of the horizon as a perfect backdrop. "Smile, babe!" His smirk stretched out as he wrapped his free arm around me and held me in his lap.

It wasn't hard to smile, since I was so comfortably perched on Grimmjow's lap. But I had a dusting of red across my cheeks for that very same reason. He clicked the screen, and the first picture was him smirking with me smiling softly while blushing, my hands in my lap and his arm around my waist. I readjusted, trying to force the butterflies in my stomach to calm down, and placed an arm around his shoulders and my other hand on his chest, leaning my body into his. He grinned wickedly, and I smiled more widely at his reaction as he snapped another picture, luckily with only a light pink blush on my face this time. He turned and buried his face into my neck, pressing his lips to my skin and sending a shiver down my spine. I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip, letting out a soft whimper before I heard the screen click again. And then his lips met mine, capturing me in a heated kiss. I melted against him, completely caught up in the feeling of his mouth on mine. And then I heard the phone again. Just how many pictures was he planning on taking? And he had just taken one of us kissing! My face heated up as the blush rushed to my cheeks again. I was about to pull away, but his tongue pushed into my mouth and I was distracted by the amazing feeling of his tongue swirling with mine… until the phone clicked again.

"Grimmjow!" I squealed as I finally pulled away.

A mischievous grin spread across his masculine jaw. "What?"

"You just took a picture of us making out!" I yelped, blushing so much that I almost wanted to hide my face.

He laughed, looking at the pictures that he had taken. "Yeah. And it's fucking hot, too."

I gaped at him, unsure as to whether or not I should be mortified. "G-Grimmjow!" I stuttered his name.

He laughed harder, sending the photos to himself. "Relax, babe. It's not like I took a picture of you naked…"

I was blushing an unhealthy shade of red by now, completely horrified at the thought of him having a picture of me naked. I tried to crawl off of his lap, but he tightened his grip on me.

"Jeez, you're so damn cute." He chuckled, scrolling through my phone to send a picture to my Uncle Shunsui.

He chose the second one, where I was smiling with my arms around him and he was grinning. That was probably my favorite picture. He handed my phone back and I distracted myself by setting it as my wallpaper. When I was finished, I looked over to see him setting a new wallpaper on his phone… and of course he chose the one where we were making out… my cheeks red with blush and an obvious smirk on his face as our tongues tangled in our mouths... I let out a small huff, which only made him laugh again.

* * *

Eventually Grimmjow decided to take us back to the dock. And then, of course, the next thing that he had planned was to take me to his club. The parking lot had several fancy cars parked in it this time. When we walked in, there was already music playing and several employees bustling around to get ready for opening. They all shouted "Good evening, King Grimmjow!" and various things like that as we walked through the building, and Grimmjow would respond with a jerk of his chin and a "Yo!" here and there. I heard someone call out "Hey there, Juna!" and I turned to see Edrad grinning at me. I managed to give him a wave and call back "Hello, Edrad!" before Grimmjow whisked me away.

He led me up some stairs that were roped off with a sign that read "VIP" and I could hear people laughing and conversing from the area above. I looked up through the railings and saw several people… some that I knew, and some that I didn't. As we reached the top of the stairs, I got a better look at the VIP area. It was set up like a lounge, with several large, comfy looking couches that were all centered to face each other, and also set up to overlook the dance floor and bar below. Through the railings, this area had a full view of the entire club.

Already sitting down was Rangiku, Gin, Tier, Coyote… a thin man with pink hair, amber eyes, and rectangular glasses… a blonde haired boy with blue eyes and a gloomy looking expression… and a girl with straight, black hair down past her shoulders, a soft smile, and brown eyes that seemed strangely vacant. They were all so busy talking that none of them noticed Grimmjow and me walking up the stairs… except for Coyote.

"Hey there, gorgeous." Coyote gave me a lazy smile as he stood to his feet. He walked over to where I stood by Grimmjow and took my hand, bowing to press his lips to my skin before standing up straight again.

I blushed. "Hey, Coyote." I smiled back at him.

Grimmjow huffed. "Stop flirting with my girlfriend, you fucking manwhore." He grabbed my hand away from his friend and laced our fingers together, keeping me close to his side as he pulled me over to the rest of the group.

My stomach fluttered when he called me his girlfriend… and I loved the feeling.

Coyote laughed as he walked with us. "Don't be jealous just because I'm more charming than you are, asshole."

"Grimmjow is very charming." I couldn't help myself. The words just flew out of my mouth. And then I felt so embarrassed for speaking out of turn that I blushed a deep shade of red. But both men just laughed.

"See! I'm fucking charming, you dickwad!" Grimmjow insulted his friend as he squeezed my hand in his, still laughing with a wide grin stretched across his face.

"I think that Juna is the one that's charming, here." Coyote drawled through his chuckles.

"Juna!" Rangiku squealed, finally noticing that I was there. "Hey! I didn't know that you were going to be here!" She jumped up from Gin's side and rushed over to give me a hug.

I grinned as I hugged her back, reluctantly pulling my hand from Grimmjow's so that I could wrap my arms around her. "Hey, Rangiku! I didn't expect to see you here, either."

"Yeah! It's my first time coming here! Gin said that Grimmjow owns the place." She grinned back at me.

"Yeah… it's my first time here, too." I answered her, smiling at her energy.

"Hello, Juna, Grimmjow." Gin called from where he was still sitting.

"Hi, Gin." I responded as Rangiku and I parted.

Tier had stood up and walked over to stand beside me. "I've been waiting for you to get here." She smirked at me, her blue eyes shining against her dark skin. And then she turned her gaze to give Grimmjow a stern glare. "You were supposed to bring her earlier."

He shrugged, not even bothered by her intimidating stare. "We were busy."

She narrowed her eyes, glaring at him for another second before turning her gaze back to me, her expression immediately softening when her eyes met mine. "Well, first, let's introduce you to everyone." She turned, arms crossed loosely under her chest, to face everyone else. "Everyone, this is Junamai Ukitake. And let's see… You don't seem to know Szayelaporro Granz." She nodded in the pink haired man's direction.

He stood from his seat and gave a slight bow. "It's nice to finally meet you, Junamai." He stood up straight and gave me a rather creepy smile. "You may call me Szayel."

I tried to return his smile, but something about him put me off. "You can call me Juna."

"And over there is Izuru and Momo." Tier nodded to the blonde boy and black haired girl. "They're in the grade above you. In fact, they go to your school."

I waved at them and they waved back, but that was really all that was manageable before Tier decided to start leading me away.

"Now we need to go and get you changed." She stated as she pulled me back down the stairs and toward the door in the back marked "Employees Only."

"Changed?" I asked curiously, looking down at myself and wondering what was wrong with what I was wearing.

She laughed as she watched my reaction. "Don't get me wrong. You look cute and all. But this is a club… so you need a club dress."

I gave her a skeptical look, which caused her to laugh again. What exactly was she planning on making me wear? I ended up shrugging it off. She was the one known as a famous fashion designer, after all.

We walked up the stairs and down the hall. I noticed that Grimmjow, Coyote, and Szayel were following us and I ended up staring at them, wondering what they were doing.

"Don't worry about them." Tier spoke again, seeming to notice where my attention had drifted off to. "They've got business to take care of."

"Oh." I mumbled, vaguely wondering what their "business" consisted of. I saw them go into a conference room of some sort before Tier pulled me into a really fancy women's washroom.

One half of the room had a large round couch in the center. The far wall was lined with a full counter and mirror. Another wall was just a mirror. And the wall that the door was on was arranged with a long shelf that had a rack below it for hanging coats and such. Then the other half of the room had stalls, sinks, and other necessities. And everything was decorative and expensive looking. I wondered if the washroom downstairs was this elaborate. I noticed that there were several garment bags hanging on the clothes rack and shoe boxes on the shelf above it. Tier went over and unzipped one of the bags, knowing exactly what she was looking for.

"Catch." She said before flinging the item in my direction.

I caught it easily… then blushed just from looking at it. "Remind me again why I have to wear this?" I looked at Tier skeptically, holding up the dress that she had tossed me.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Because what you're wearing is fine for a stroll around the park. But you're at a club now, so you need to dress like it. Now change!"

I sighed and did as she said, slowly slipping off my sundress and putting on the one that she had given me. It was black and it clung to my body like a second layer of skin. It was so short that I knew bending over meant total exposure. The straps were off the shoulders and the sweetheart neckline showed a generous amount of my cleavage. There was gold beading along the sides that accentuated my curvy figure. After I had it on, she handed me a pair of gold heels to match. I strapped them on and then she pulled me over to the wall that was made up of a huge mirror.

"See? You're a total knock out." She grinned at my reflection as she pulled out my hair pin, letting my long, pink hair fall loosely around me. "You have such a lovely face… you don't even need much make up to bring out your natural beauty."

I started blushing from just looking at myself. Grimmjow was really going to see me like this! Not to mention everyone else in the club… I fidgeted with the dress, trying to get it to cover more of me, but it was useless… and Tier slapped my hands away.

"Stop it, you look great." She gave an appreciative nod as she looked me up and down… again… "I really do need to use you as a model."

I looked up at her doubtfully. "Are you sure that it isn't too much?"

She rolled her eyes again before pulling me out of the room. "Of course I'm sure. I'm always sure."

When we made it out into the hall, we saw Grimmjow, Coyote, and Szayel standing there. Grimmjow had his back to me and he was talking to Coyote and Szayel. Coyote flashed a big smile and gave me a wink. Szayel gave me a look that made me feel uncomfortable. When Grimmjow noticed that he had lost their attention, he turned around to see what they were looking at. His eyes widened when he saw me. And then a lecherous grin spread across his face as he stalked over to me. He wrapped both of his arms around me and pressed his lips to my neck.

"G-Grimmjow!" I squealed and tried to pull away.

He chuckled, his breath fanning over my skin. "You look fucking gorgeous." He whispered into my ear, giving my ass a squeeze before he let me go.

I blushed at least ten different shades of red. I tried to take a few steps away from him, but he quickly wrapped his arm around my waist, resting his hand on my hip as he pulled me into his side. "A-Aren't we s-supposed to be going back downstairs, or something?" I questioned, trying to distract him.

"Sure thing, babe." He began to lead me down the hall, guiding me with his embracing arm. "Let's go."

* * *

 **How do you think Juna will handle her first time at a night club?**

* * *

 **Satoberi, hehehe, I know! *gushes from cuteness* I'm so glad that you're enjoying my story, love :) Thank you for your review!**

 **Kuromeido, right, no fourth base yet, lol. I can be pretty perverted myself… except I am very proud of it, haha. And as you guessed (lastly, lol) they went to his club. And omg, it never occurred to me that she resembled Sakura… 'cause… well… I kinda hate that bitch. So she's usually far from my mind. And thank you! I'd like to think that Juna is cute… so of course she has to make Grimmjow work for it! lol. I don't think that I'll be switching to Grimmjow's POV… mostly because I want to keep it in Juna's sweet, naïve perspective. Though I see what you mean. I have had Grimmjow tell Juna what he likes about her on different occasions… and I have something coming up in the next chapter (if all goes according to plan) that will give her a better idea as well. So hopefully that will cover what you're looking for ;) And omg, I love Assassin's Creed. I'm assuming that you're playing Syndicate. Black Flag is still my favorite. And I am super stoked for the movie. Okay… I'll stop being a nerd now. Thank you for your lovely review! I really appreciate your enthusiasm! It makes my day :)**

 **P.S. Ellie, hahaha, well you'll have to manage… you'll just have to keep waiting for a while longer :P so settle down!**

 **IrishPrincess1987, thank you! You'll get to see how they react eventually :)**

 **Rileyyheartt, awww, thank you so much! I'm glad that you're enjoying my story and I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter :) I know that I definitely wouldn't have Juna's willpower if it came to Grimmjow… even back when I was a virgin in high school like her… haha. Thank you for your review!**


	25. Chapter 25: Club Atmosphere

**5 points to Kuromeido, P.S. Ellie, and Satoberi!**

* * *

Chapter 25: Club Atmosphere

* * *

When we finally made it back downstairs, the club had already opened up. A large bouncer was standing at the entrance, checking IDs, collecting entrance fees, and filtering the line that had formed. The bartenders were busy with the high demand, smiling and flirting, tossing around bottles, glasses, and performing other tricks as they made the drinks. Edrad was standing near the stage, seeming to guard the DJ as he watched over the pulsing crowd that had massed on the dance floor. The music was loud, and everyone was moving to the beat of it... it was hard not to. And everyone seemed to have a drink in their hand. Waitresses were flitting around like fluid through the throng of people, carrying trays over their heads and exchanging empty glasses for full ones. They would grab cards or cash here and there and write down lists to keep on tab. Everything seemed to work like a well-oiled machine. But at the same time, it was all so hectic.

I was still adjusting to the atmosphere, mostly watching, when Grimmjow started dragging me over to the dance floor. I didn't really have a say in the matter, since his grip on me was so unrelenting. He pulled us right into the middle of the surging crowd and then wrapped his arms around me, crushing my body right up against his. He pulled my arms up around his shoulders before running his hands back down my body, grabbing onto my ass to pull me flush against him. I gasped in surprise as he grinned down at me, moving us both to the beat of the music. I stared up at his wild grin… his sky blue eyes… his untamed hair… I was extremely tense and nervous, but I figured that I may as well comply. I made an effort to relax, stroking my fingers in the soft hair at the nape of his neck as I tried my best to move along with him. Eventually, my body was moving on its own, swaying with the beat.

As I got more comfortable, pressing my body against his and moving with the music, I allowed my hands to roam over him. I held the nape of his neck more firmly, moving my other hand slowly down until I reached his lower back. He growled into my ear before burying his face into my neck and nibbling my skin. I could feel chills running down my spine… pleasant chills… and instead of getting nervous and pulling away, like I usually would, I pulled myself closer to him, letting the music dictate my movements.

I loved music. It was just so amazing… you could dance to it… sing to it… and it had this magical way of just washing over you… I got lost in it, allowing myself to let go of my inhibitions… I had never felt freer than I did when I surrendered myself to music. Grimmjow placed his hands on my hips as they moved, moving with me as he continued to taste the skin on my neck. He pushed his hips against mine, rubbing his hard crotch against my sensitive areas, causing a delightful friction. I moaned into his ear, my sound blending with the sound of the music.

"You're being awfully compliant…" He murmured into my ear, just loud enough so that I could hear him over the pulsing music.

I smiled, never missing a beat as I leaned up to speak into his ear. "Music has that affect on me…"

"I knew that bringing you here was a good idea." He grinned as he pulled away enough to look at me. "Mmm…" He groaned appreciatively, watching my body move as I danced against him. "You are so fucking sexy."

I bit my lower lip as the blush rushed to my cheeks. I was starting to feel slightly self-conscious. I had gotten so carried away, after all. But now I remembered very well where I was… who I was with… what I was wearing… what I was doing… And suddenly I felt embarrassed. I was dancing right up on Grimmjow! My body pressed so closely to his… I could feel his muscles so definitively against my curves… and this dress! This dress that clung to my body, leaving little to the imagination… What was I thinking?! And yet… my body continued to sway with the sound of the music. Though it was significantly less provocative, now... Instead of grinding up against Grimmjow, I had moved so that there was some more space between us. I took a deep breath, trying to reel myself in.

Grimmjow grinned at me, his blue eyes still gazing down at my body. "Don't stop now, babe."

"But Grimmjow…" I murmured, my voice timid. "This is inappropriate."

He shook his head, using his grip on my hips to pull my body back into his. "No it isn't…" He leaned back in to press his lips to my ear, his tone low and soothing. "It's just dancing, babe… Just me and you… A man dancing with his girl…"

I looked around, realizing that everyone was dancing in this way… some more outrageous than others… and no one seemed to notice or care. And Tier was right, everyone was dressed in tight, revealing clothes… in fact, some of the outfits even stood out in other ways… And Grimmjow was right, too… it was just dancing… my heart fluttered when I thought about how he had called me his girl again… so it was no big deal… I could do this. I could dance with Grimmjow. He was my boyfriend, after all.

With another breath, I decided to let go again. I focused on the music… and Grimmjow… and the way that he moved against me… His body felt amazing against mine. I felt a smile stretch across my face as my hips swayed with his… With a grin, I turned, pressing my back against his chest and my ass against his crotch. I heard him growling in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me even further against him. I continued to move, grinding myself into him. I lifted one of my hands to trace the muscles in his arms, enjoying the warmth of his skin. And my other hand lifted above my head to tangle into his wild, blue hair, pulling on it gently as we moved. I could feel his hard dick… through his jeans and through my dress… up against my ass… and a warm feeling spread through me as he continued to thrust himself against me during our dancing. I felt weak at the knees… overcome with shivers… and I had a constant fluttering in my stomach… but I didn't stop. And I didn't want to. As long as the music kept playing, I had an excuse to keep dancing with Grimmjow.

* * *

Grimmjow and I had taken a break from dancing to go over to the bar, where nearly all of his friends had gathered. I had been briefly introduced to the bartenders… Yylfordt and Di Roy. They were both very friendly, and they never missed a beat while making drinks, often performing various tricks to cause "oohs" and "ahhs" from the crowd around the bar. Yylfordt was obviously a charming ladies' man… he was very tall and had long, flowing, pale blonde hair and entrancing red eyes, and his smile would make women giggle and swoon. Di Roy was cute and playful… he had short, scruffy, white blonde hair and dark gray eyes. I liked them both, even though there wasn't much time to talk to them.

Grimmjow was brought a whiskey, without even having to ask for it. And it seemed like everyone else in Grimmjow's VIP group were brought their drinks without having to order, as if the bartenders just knew what they wanted. Gin ordered a strawberry daiquiri for Rangiku, and she was drinking happily with the rest of them.

"Would you like something to drink, love?" Yylfordt's voice was soft, almost like a purr.

It was impossible not to smile at him… he was like freaking prince charming. "No, thank you."

"Come on, babe." Grimmjow wrapped his arm around my waist. "It's okay for you to have a drink."

"You should get a daiquiri!" Rangiku grinned from my other side. "They're really good."

I didn't have Ikkaku to tell me no this time… even though I kind of wished that I did. I really wasn't sure about this…

"I'll keep an eye on you." Grimmjow chuckled into my ear. "So no worries."

With a sigh, I looked back up at Yylfordt. "Okay… I guess." After all… how much harm could one drink possibly get me into?

Yylfordt retained his smile as he flipped the items around that he needed to make my drink. And then there was a dark pink, slushy looking thing in front of me. "Here you are, love. Let me know how you like it."

I took a breath and leaned forward, taking a sip out of the drink. It was sweet… but there was something else in it… something that burned my throat on the way down and made my stomach feel warm. I wasn't sure what to think… but I most certainly didn't want to be rude. I smiled at Yylfordt again. "It's really good. Thank you."

"No problem, love." He flashed me one last smile before going to take care of his other orders.

I slowly sipped the drink, getting more and more used to the strange, tingling burn as Grimmjow bantered back and forth with Coyote and Tier… they were sitting on his other side. Rangiku was drinking her drink happily as she flirted with Gin. I looked around at all of the dancing people, feeling the urge to dance in my seat. This was such an energetic environment… so many people surging together to the same beat… employees bustling together and working in perfect sync… faces showing various expressions of happiness, elation, and even lust…

I stared at a group of girls that were ogling in our direction. And then I realized that they were coming closer. They were like freaking bombshells… tall and curvaceous, and of course dressed so provocatively… Their giggles sounded as they got closer, clearly approaching Grimmjow now.

"Hey, King Grimmjow!" One of them slurred, her voice lowered in a seductive manner. "We were hoping to run into you…"

They batted their eyelashes as they stood in front of him now, twirling their fingers in their hair. It was like they were a collective unit… all with one thought and the same actions. I wondered if they were capable of functioning on their own.

"Do I know you?" Grimmjow grumbled without really looking at them.

"Maybe not yet… but you could know us." The first one spoke again.

"All of us…" Another echoed after her, sounding suggestive.

I was liking these girls less and less.

"Tch." Grimmjow blew them off, turning his attention to me and tightening his grasp around my waist. "I'm not interested."

They actually pouted, sticking out their lower lips… I wondered if I looked that slutty when I did that. "Awww, come on, King Grimmjow… we just wanna show you a good time." I was losing track over which of them was saying what.

"I said I'm not interested." He growled out, low and dangerous, and turned his back to them as he held me, making it very hard for me to see them anymore.

I stayed unmoving in his arm, recognizing that these girls were upsetting him… and I didn't want to add to that. I was mostly flattered that he was ignoring such pretty girls in favor of wrapping his arms around me… This must be what it was like to be someone's girlfriend. It was a nice feeling.

"Listen, ladies." Coyote intervened before the situation could get any worse, his voice smooth and yet somehow commanding. "He's a taken man… so you should just move along until you find a single guy that's more suited for ya."

"Oh… well maybe we could have some fun with you?" One of them giggled as they turned their attention to Coyote.

Tier rolled her eyes, getting tired of the whole ordeal. "Why don't you tramps just find some street corner to whore yourselves out on?"

They all gaped before opening their mouths to argue, but Edrad appeared out of the crowd… and there was no arguing with him. Really… what kind of horrible girls were so persistent? Didn't they understand that no means no? I kind of lost sight of them as Edrad led them away, thankful that they were finally gone.

"Bitches…" I mumbled underneath my breath, unable to keep the word from slipping out.

Grimmjow pulled away enough to look at me, his brow raised and head tilted to the side. "What did you just say?"

Uh-oh… dammit! "I'm sorry! But those girls just pissed me off…" Seriously though! How annoying could they be?! And since when can people not take 'no' for an answer?!

He started laughing. "So I _did_ hear you right… You called them bitches!"

I blushed, glaring down at the floor. "I said that I'm sorry!"

"Don't be sorry!" He started laughing harder. "It's fucking true, after all." He took a few moments to calm himself, leaving me to blush and glare, before he spoke again. "Damn, babe… you're so fucking cute! I can't believe that you actually called them bitches… and then apologized for it!" And then he was laughing all over again.

"I don't understand why it's funny." I grumbled, turning my glare up from the floor so that I could look at him. He was so handsome… even when he was laughing his ass off at me for some unexplained reason.

"Damn!" He gasped out, making an effort to quell his laughter. "I fucking love you, babe."

I pouted, but returned the sentiment. "I love you too…"

* * *

 **In the next chapter, Juna has some trouble with one of Grimmjow's employees… who do you think it will be?**

 **Hint: He hasn't been introduced yet.**

* * *

 **Rileyyheartt, I understand the feeling! I get made fun of for having so much fun while reading… but I just can't help myself, lol. Thank you so much for your review! :)**

 **Kuromeido, well of course there's gotta be some drama… cause, ya know… bitches. Lol. I always seem to run into bitches when I go to a nightclub, so I had to put it in… hehe. But I don't know if I would call it a nightmare (though it's not over yet) since she** ** _does_** **have Grimmjow and everyone else looking out for her. That's the risk of being so naïve… either you get overprotected or taken advantage of. 5 points anyway though, just cause I like you ;D  
** **And yay, I absolutely love your fangirling! Haha. Your compliments make me so happy :) I used to update once a week… but well, life happens. So now I just update when I can. If you do decide to read my other stories, you should know that they're not really like this one… at all… like, they can be dark… or smutty… or both… so… anyway… if you do read them, I would love to know what you think :)  
** **And gasp! Black Flag is probably my favorite just because I have a strange obsession with pirates… I even dress as a pirate with any plausible excuse. I'm strange that way. Assassin's Creed III is probably my second favorite… cause well, the American Revolution and all.  
** **Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter! :)**

 **P.S. Ellie, lol, I want to, too! Hehe. And yep, you got it ;)**

 **Satoberi, *also squeals* lol, I know! And yes, of course Grimmjow will look after her ;)**


	26. Chapter 26: Lucky to Have

**5 points to Satoberi and P.S. Ellie!**

 **3 points to Poopie Head and ItzDaKitKatLife!**

* * *

Chapter 26: Lucky to Have

* * *

"I have to pee." Rangiku said casually, slipping off of the barstool that she had been perched on and grabbing my hand. "Come on, Juna."

I shrugged, figuring that I might as well pee while she was peeing. We walked over to the women's washroom, only to see that there was a line leading outside the door. Rangiku was pretty much bouncing up and down as we took our place in line. And it was barely moving. So I thought about the huge washroom upstairs… and pulled out my phone to text Grimmjow.

TO GRIMMJOW: Hey… is it okay if Rangiku and I go upstairs to use the fancy washroom? The one down here has a line.

I didn't have to wait long for his response.

FROM GRIMMJOW: Ha. Sure babe.

I looked up to see him grinning at me from the bar. I bit my lip, blushing as I looked back at him.

TO GRIMMJOW: Thank you!

I showed Rangiku my phone so that she would know where we were going before I grabbed her and started pulling her to the "Employees Only" door… only to realize that some tall guy was blocking it. He had his black hair pulled into a tight, thin braid.

"Excuse me." I called out, reaching to open the door.

But he placed himself in front of it. "This area is off limits." His voice was just as firm as his posture.

I hadn't expected to run in to anyone that I didn't know… so I wasn't sure how to handle this situation.

Rangiku was squirming beside me. "Show him the damn phone." She grumbled.

"Right." I pulled my phone out of my pocket and showed my conversation with Grimmjow to the strange man. "I have Grimmjow's permission."

"Tch." He snorted. "You could have any number of people saved in your phone under that name."

I gaped at him. Did this man really think that I was lying? What would I possibly have to gain by making this up? Except for special access to a swanky, uncrowded washroom… "I'm Grimmjow's girlfriend. You can ask him yourself."

His thin lips stretched into an arrogant smile. "As if I would believe that a little girl like you would be the King's girlfriend… that might impress your school friends, but you aren't fooling me." His words were sharp and made me feel like a lesser person.

"Why you-" Rangiku was ready to pounce on him, her blue eyes burning.

"Shawlong. You should watch your tongue." Tier's voice sounded from behind me, interrupting Rangiku's attack. "Grimmjow won't be happy when he finds out that you've been giving his girl a hard time." Her voice was smooth, as always, but it held a dangerous undertone. Her arms were crossed firmly under her chest and her pale blue eyes were sharp against her dark skin.

The man's face changed from cocky to solemn in a moment. "I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"Just shut the fuck up, you stupid, insolent prick." Rangiku finally shoved the now wide-eyed man to the side, pulling the door open and grabbing my hand so that I would follow her.

Tier quietly followed behind us, shutting the door so that the man was out of our sight as I led Rangiku to the upstairs women's washroom. Rangiku was still fuming, muttering under her breath about audacious pricks and how she should have kicked the man's ass… I figured that she most likely would have if she hadn't had to pee so badly. When we walked into the washroom though, her entire attitude changed.

She whistled out loud. "Damn Juna, this really is a fancy washroom."

I laughed as she let go of my hand to run off into one of the stalls. And then I went into one myself. I finished before her and washed my hands thoroughly. I decided that I would wait for her on the couch, and then I noticed that Tier was sitting on it. I sat down near her, forcing a smile in her direction.

"Thanks for dealing with… whoever." I thanked her, still a bit upset about what he had said.

"Shawlong." She told me his name. "He's Grimmjow's assistant. And I've already texted Grimmjow about what happened… so he'll suffer, I assure you."

I wasn't sure whether to laugh or grimace, because I wasn't entirely certain of whether or not she was kidding.

"Well good!" Rangiku shouted from the sinks before turning on the water to wash her hands. "That guy deserves a beating!"

I sighed. I didn't really blame him though… I mean, up until now, I had just been so caught up in Grimmjow that I hadn't had the time to wonder what he saw in me. I was just always so appreciative that he was there. But now that Shawlong or whatever had pointed it out, I really did wonder… What did Grimmjow see in me? And those bitches from earlier… I hadn't felt very threatened by them… but should I have been?

"Stop frowning." Rangiku ordered, flopping down onto the couch beside me. "Damn this couch is comfy…" She mumbled before looking at me again. "You've got nothing to be upset about. He was just one arrogant asshole."

I sighed again. "Yeah, but… was he really?"

She tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" I groaned, my thoughts swirling through my head now. "He was just pointing out the obvious. I'm a high school girl… and Grimmjow is like this big shot business owner. I'm like a little fangirl that's totally obsessed with him."

"That's ridiculous." Tier said simply.

And then Rangiku started ranting. "Yeah, Juna! You're like a freaking rockstar! And you're drop dead gorgeous! He's lucky to have you."

I thought about all of the women that I had seen downstairs in his club… all of the women that had smiled and flirted with Grimmjow, fawning over his every move…He was such an amazing man… so charismatic and confident… and so damn handsome… and of course he had a stunning personality. He could have any girl in the world. "He's surrounded by beautiful women. And he could have any one of them."

"But he wants you." Tier's voice was smooth, as if she were stating an obvious fact.

I pouted, staring down at my hands as I twiddled my fingers in my lap. "I just don't know why…"

"It doesn't matter." Rangiku grumbled. "You should just know that Grimmjow _does_ want you. And _that's_ what matters." She stood up, waltzing over to the door. "Now let's go."

"I'll catch up." I mumbled, looking over at the mirror and pretending to fiddle with my hair.

"Okay. But no more sulking!" She commanded before leaving the room.

I didn't feel any better. Sure, we could all say that he wanted me until we were blue in the face. But if I didn't know why, then could I really believe it? He was just so much… more… than I was.

Tier actually huffed, and I looked up to see her rolling her eyes. "Come here." She motioned to the space beside her as she pulled out her phone.

I slowly stood up and moved over to her side.

"Grimmjow would kill me if he knew that I showed this to anyone, so keep this to yourself." She grumbled, scrolling through her phone.

I nodded, not fully understanding, but sure that I was able to keep a secret. "Okay, I won't tell anyone."

She handed me her phone, and I realized that it was open to the text messages that she and Grimmjow had shared. She had scrolled it to a conversation that seemed to have started last night. I read through the messages, not paying attention to the ones that referred to various business discussions… the ones that really stood out were the ones about me. There were so many of them…

 _GRIMMJOW: I'm taking her out tomorrow… do you think that she'll like the boat?_

 _TIER: Of course she will. Just try not to kill her XP_

 _GRIMMJOW: Ha ha. Very funny. Actually… I was planning on asking her tomorrow. She better fucking say yes or I might just go on a killing spree._

 _TIER: No killing sprees! Bad idea! Seriously… I like this one. But I'm sure that she'll say yes. You may be an asshole, but she'd be lucky to have you as a boyfriend ;)_

 _GRIMMJOW: Gee, thanks. And damn, I'll be lucky to have her. She's so fucking amazing._

 _TIER: Awww, look at you… all smitten 3_

 _GRIMMJOW: Shut the fuck up before you ruin my reputation._

 _TIER: LOL! Your reputation? Are you really all that worried about it?_

 _GRIMMJOW: I won't be when I've got fucking Juna on my arm tomorrow night. She'll have everyone jealous._

 _TIER: Oh, so that's why you're into her? Trying to make all your rivals jealous, huh?_

 _GRIMMJOW: Hell no. Like I give a fuck about them. I'm into her because she's fucking incredible._

 _TIER: Oh? What makes her so special?_

 _GRIMMJOW: You and your dumbass questions…_

 _TIER: What?! I'm really curious! You seem so fond of her… I mean, I like her… and I know that she's cute and all… but I wonder what's so special that makes you so infatuated with her._

 _GRIMMJOW: She's more than cute. She's fucking beautiful. And she's so damn sweet and innocent… I swear, she's too damn nice for her own good. She worries about everyone else more than herself. She cares about people… always trying to make everyone happy. And I'm terrible for her. I'll probably fucking ruin her. But I wanna make sure that no one takes advantage of her… including me. She's too good for that. I fucking love her, dammit. I just want her all to myself._

 _TIER: Wow, Grimmjow. I didn't realize that you were that serious about her. I'm impressed. Don't worry about all that, though. You're a good guy… when you want to be. So as long as you treat her right, everything will be fine… I'm so happy for you, Grimmy!_

 _GRIMMJOW: Don't fucking call me that!_

The conversation steered toward business and the different people that they'd be talking to tonight at the club, as well as some other topics that I didn't know or recognize… so I handed the phone back to Tier. I was in awe… Grimmjow actually thought that he was lucky to have me. And he had said so many nice things about me… reasons that he loved me… even though a lot of it sounded like he was complaining, I could tell that he really liked those things about me… and that was also what made him so protective. He was worried that my kindness would get me taken advantage of. He was even worried about taking advantage of me, himself… he was so considerate. My heart swelled, and I remembered that I loved him for a reason. He was such a great person.

"So you see?" Tier's voice melded with my thoughts. "He thinks a lot of you… just like I'm sure that you think a lot of him."

I nodded, feeling the joy rushing through me with every flutter of my heart. "I really do love him."

She smiled at me. "And he loves you too. So no more doubting, okay?"

I smiled back at her. "Okay."

* * *

Tier and I walked up to the VIP area, where apparently everyone had regrouped to. Grimmjow grinned when he saw me, motioning for me to go and sit beside him. Of course, I had no qualms about that. I stepped over to the couch that he was seated on and took my place beside him.

"I hear that my dumbass assistant gave you a hard time?" Grimmjow grumbled as soon as I was situated.

I shrugged. "He was just doing his job."

Grimmjow didn't seem nearly as forgiving as I was. His bright blue eyes glared over to the corner, where I realized that Shawlong was standing. He snapped his fingers, and the man came running.

"Please forgive me, Miss Ukitake. I had no idea that I was speaking to the King's girl at the time…" He was trailing off, until a sharp glare from Grimmjow got him back on track. "Of course that does not excuse my behavior. I do apologize."

I felt embarrassed at how excessive this was… it seemed so unnecessary. "It's alright. You didn't know."

"Of course that does not excuse how blatantly rude I was." He answered quickly. "Please allow me to make it up to you. Whatever you need, just let me know."

I blinked. This really was excessive. "It's no big deal, really…"

"Tch." Grimmjow scoffed from beside me. "You're lucky that she's fucking nice, you dumbass." And then he turned to look at me. "Seriously, Juna. Whatever the hell you want, he's on it. Make him your fucking bitch."

I gaped at him, nearly spluttering in surprise. He didn't really expect me to order this man around, did he? "I don't need anything… really."

"Well as soon as you do, please just let me know. I'll be happy to complete any task that you require." Shawlong actually bowed… and then he didn't leave until Grimmjow jerked his chin, indicating that he could. Jeez… Grimmjow really was like a king.

"He's gonna be your bitch whether you like it or not." Grimmjow muttered, reaching toward the lounge table for his drink. "So just get the hell over it and let him handle your fucking grunt work." He took a gulp of his drink before turning his attention back to me.

"But Grimmjow…" I mumbled, still a bit beside myself over the circumstances. "I'm a high school student… I don't have grunt work."

"Then he can do your fucking homework." He reasoned, as if he had reached a great conclusion.

I held back my sigh. "But I need to do my own homework… that's how I learn."

"Well I'm sure you'll figure out something for him to do, then!" He grunted irritably. "Because he's not off the fucking hook for this until he makes up for insulting you."

This time, I did sigh. "Can't I just forgive him?"

"No." He grumbled, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. "Because you're too fucking nice and obviously forgive people too damn easily." He leaned his head onto my shoulder, holding me against his firm, muscular body. "I probably wouldn't even know about it if Tier hadn't fucking told me."

I chewed on my lower lip, lifting my hands to rub his strong arms. "It's okay, ya know… you don't have to punish everyone that's mean to me."

"Yes I do." He snapped back, burying his face into my neck. "No one should be mean to you. He's just lucky that I didn't fucking beat his ass."

I wanted to laugh, but I was afraid that would just piss him off. After all… it was so sweet of him to take care of me this way. He was just looking after me… and I loved that about him. "Thank you, Grimmjow."

I should have seen it coming… especially when he leaned up and pulled me further up onto the couch so that he was hovering over me. But the words still gave me butterflies.

"Just kiss me, babe."

I grinned back at him before wrapping my arms around his shoulders, lacing my fingers through his wild, blue hair and running my other hand down his back. And then I pressed my lips to his. I was very aware of the many people that were still nearby, but with the lighting and their own conversations, I hoped that they wouldn't be paying too much attention. Grimmjow's tongue pushed into my mouth, and the taste of his whiskey and cigarettes blended with our kiss. I wondered if he could taste the daiquiri that I had been talked into drinking. His hands roamed down my body before settling on my hips, jerking me even closer to him as he pressed himself close. I moaned at the simple action, feeling the butterflies swarming in my stomach. When I heard a suggestive whistle, I immediately pulled away, blushing and nearly fainting from embarrassment while Grimmjow just chuckled, a handsome smirk on his face.

* * *

 **How do you think Juna's uncles will react to her coming home late in the next chapter?**

* * *

 **Poopie Head, lol,** ** _well_** **, I try ;) I'm glad that you think my chapters are all great! :D And there's nothing wrong with girlish squeals! Or with being weird ;D  
** **And yay for good timing! I'm happy that I could provide a pleasant distraction for you :) And awww, I'm one of your favorite writers?! You have no idea how special that makes me feel!  
** **And of course dark/smutty isn't a bad thing… I just didn't want you to read my other stories and expect them to be like this one, because they really aren't, lol. I do hope that you enjoy them if you get a chance to read them, though! I totally understand the time thing… that's why my updates don't have a schedule.  
** **This is the chapter that I mentioned earlier, with a bit of Grimmjow's perspective. So hopefully this is close to what you were wanting, since it gives you a closer look as to what he loves about her and such.  
** **Thank you so much for your continued reviews! Even if you did change your name and almost throw me off for a moment :P hehe. I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter! :)**

 **Satoberi, yep! He only has eyes for Juna ;) And don't worry, even if she does have trouble, she has Grimmjow to take care of her ;)**

 **IrishPrincess1987, thank you! She is a guarded person, but Grimmjow is getting to her :)**

 **hisoki jester, aww, thank you! I'm glad that I can help :)**

 **P.S. Ellie, hehehe, he loosened her up enough ;P But the dance was fun, huh? ;)**

 **ItzDaKitKatLife, I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter! And thanks for reviewing! :)**


	27. Chapter 27: A Late Goodnight

**First of all, I would like to say thank you to HellHum for creating such amazing fanart for my story and allowing me to use it as the cover photo :) Anyway…**

 **50 points to HellHum! Hehe :D**

 **5 points to Poopie Head, IrishPrincess1987, Satoberi, and P.S. Ellie! :)**

* * *

Chapter 27: A Late Goodnight

* * *

We had stayed at the club for a while longer, dancing and talking. I got to know Yylfordt a lot better, since we spent some more time at the bar area and he made me a few more drinks. Rangiku and Gin were being very touchy feely, so they didn't make for good company… in fact, their PDA was quite awkward. I didn't really talk to Izuru or Momo, they mostly kept to themselves. Tier, Coyote and Grimmjow kept a lively conversation going, which mostly consisted of bantering and teasing. Szayel mostly stared… at me… and it made me uncomfortable. He asked me to dance once, but Grimmjow told him to fuck off, so he was thankfully deterred. That didn't keep him from staring, though.

We were getting ready to leave, so Grimmjow had pulled me behind the bar with him so that he could check the register or something. Yylfordt and Di Roy were busy taking drink orders, so I was just watching the three of them work.

"Tell me how a man like Grimmjow managed to ensnare such a sweet little thing like you…" A creepy voice purred from the other side of the bar.

I turned to see Szayel, staring at me the way that he had been all night. I didn't want to be rude, so I tried not to frown at him as I answered. "Grimmjow is an amazing man, and I'm happy to be with him."

His lips turned up into a smirk, his yellow eyes raking over my form before meeting my gaze again. "Just have one dance with me before you go."

"No, thank you." I politely declined.

"Just one dance…" He insisted. "It won't kill you."

"I never thought that it would kill me." I responded easily. "I just want to wait here for Grimmjow."

He gave me a pout, leaning onto the bar so that his face was close to mine. "You're playing hard to get, sweetie…"

I glared indignantly at him. "I am not _playing_ anything… especially not with you."

He lifted his hand and stroked his fingers over my jaw before I managed to jerk away. And then he gave me an eerie grin. "So you're not just sweet… there's some spice to you, too, hm?" The tone to his voice sent an uncomfortable chill down my spine.

Before I could reply again, Grimmjow came up beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "How many times do I gotta tell you to leave her the fuck alone, Szayel?" He growled out. "Mess with her again and I'll punch your fucking face in." And then he led me away, not even bothering to cast another glance in the strange man's direction.

I was happy to be securely wrapped in Grimmjow's arm. I leaned into him as he led us through the dwindling crowd and out to the parking lot. I figured that we would be walking to the car, but it pulled up to the entrance just as we were walking out. Shawlong got out of the driver's seat and ran around to open the passenger door for me. I gave him a friendly smile, to which he responded with a nod, as Grimmjow helped me into the car. Then the door was shut behind me as he made his way around to the driver's side. I hadn't realized how late it had gotten until I looked at the dashboard to see the time. It was already two in the morning! I gaped at the green numbers, wondering how my uncles would react to me coming home this late. It was one thing for me to stay out when they were away… but they were home now! And it was rude of me to stay out so late without permission!

"What's wrong, babe?" Grimmjow asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"It's so late! And I didn't ask my uncles if I could stay out this late!" I was trying not to panic as I reached for my phone.

Grimmjow chuckled at me. "Calm down, babe. I called them while you were with Tier. Shunsui said that I could keep you all night if I wanted." He gave me a devilish wink before continuing. "But I promised to have you home by three."

I blinked. He had called my uncles? And why had he talked to Uncle Shunsui? He was the most embarrassing one! "Did you talk to Uncle Juushiro?"

"He was actually the one that I called… but Shunsui took the phone away from him before we could really say anything." Grimmjow explained, a slight smirk to his face. "Seriously, babe. Shunsui is totally shipping us. I think he would be completely fine if I took you back to my place and fucked you right now."

I gaped at him, my jaw dropped and eyes widened in surprise. "Gr-Grimmjow!" I barely managed to splutter his name, a heated blush seeming to cover my entire body.

He burst into a fit of wicked laughter. "Damn, babe! You're so fucking cute!"

I glared at him, huffing as I crossed my arms over my chest. "You're not funny…" I grumbled in frustration.

He placed his hand onto my leg, his palm warm on the bare skin of my thigh. "Aw, come on, babe… You know that I love teasing you…" His fingertips moved in soothing circles along my inner thigh, making me shudder in delight.

I bit my lip, feeling the blush on my cheeks, now. And then I realized something. "Damn! I forgot to change before we left your club!" I stared down at the much-too-revealing club dress in distress.

"It's fine, babe. I can give you your other clothes whenever." Grimmjow shrugged, thinking that the problem was solved.

I shook my head. "But my uncles are going to see me wearing this!"

"I doubt that they'll be awake." Grimmjow spoke reassuringly. "And it's not like you're wearing hooker clothes… it's one of Tier's club dresses. You look fine."

I sighed, but conceded, trying not to think too much about the idea of me in 'hooker clothes.' "Yeah… okay."

As we were pulling onto our street, Grimmjow turned to give me a suggestive grin. "Sure you don't want me to just take you back to my place?"

I blushed all over again. "No!"

He laughed as he pulled into the driveway. "Fine." Then he sighed as he parked the car. "Guess I won't be able to follow you inside, this time…"

I frowned, actually realizing that this was goodnight… no Grimmjow to follow me inside of my house… no cooking him dinner… no heated make-out sessions… no having him tease me and then shooing him away… "I miss you already." I mumbled.

He grinned again, handsome as ever, as he leaned in close to me. "I know what ya mean, babe." And then he pressed his warm, soft lips to mine.

I moaned into the kiss, already melting against him. "Grimmjow…" I sighed his name before his tongue pushed into my mouth.

His hands grabbed onto my waist so that he could pull me closer. And then one ran down to settle on my hip while the other stroked up my back to tangle in my hair. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and placed a hand to his chest, feeling his muscles move as his tongue swirled with mine. I could still taste the whiskey… but I didn't really mind too much. I just loved the feeling of being kissed by him… held by him… loved by him…

"Fuck, Juna…" He groaned, his lips moving against mine as he spoke. "I fucking want you… right now."

I was breathing heavily, left panting for air from the heated kiss. My face was hot. My entire body was hot. "I'm sorry, Grimmjow…" I sighed, leaning my forehead against his. "But I should probably go, now."

He groaned again, the sound less aroused and more frustrated this time. But he managed to compose himself. "Alright…" He grumbled. "Alright." And then he got out of the car and walked me to my front door. Once we were there, he reached out to cup my face in his large hand, his fingers reaching into my hair. "You are so fucking beautiful, Juna."

I blushed, biting my lip and struggling not to look away from his mesmerizing, sky blue eyes. "Thank you, Grimmjow."

He grinned at me before leaning in for another kiss. There was a lot less tongue this time… but it was still intense. "I love you, Juna." He murmured as he pulled away.

I smiled up at him, still blushing. "I love you too, Grimmjow."

He watched me walk inside before leaving.

And when the door was finally closed between us, I let out a heavy sigh. Damn… I really did miss him already. After taking a few moments to just breathe, I finally made my way upstairs. The house was dark and quiet, so I also stayed quiet, not wanting to wake up my uncle. I didn't turn on any lights until I made it to my bedroom. And when I flicked the switch, it was all I could do to keep from screaming.

"Hey there!" Uncle Shunsui sat up from my bed, looking drunk and half asleep. "You're finally home!"

I swallowed the scream that was still being held in my throat and slowly uncovered my mouth. "Uncle Shunsui?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I wanted to know how your date went!" He exclaimed, trying to stand up but only falling back down.

"Well you can find out tomorrow!" I snapped at him, still in a bit of shock. "Now get out of my room and go home!"

"Aww, but Juna!" He whined, rolling around on my bed. "I waited up for you!"

I narrowed my green gaze at him. "It looks like you drank yourself into a stupor waiting for me!"

He hiccupped as a happy grin spread across his face. And then he lifted his hand as if he were about to say something, but he seemed to be having trouble remembering… "Juna, I… I…" And then he passed out, stone cold, in my bed.

I rolled my eyes as I went into my washroom so that I could shower and take care of other necessities. I quickly finished my nightly routine so that I could hurry and go to sleep. It had been an eventful day and I was tired. I changed into my pajamas and towel dried my hair before going back into my room. And then I glared at my uncle's unconscious form. He was sprawled out all over my mattress, so I wouldn't even be able to share the damn thing with him. Not to mention that he reeked of booze, so I would have to wash my blankets before using them again… With a sigh, I grabbed an extra blanket from the closet, and went back downstairs. I didn't feel like making up one of the guest beds, so I just went into the living room. I was just about to get settled when my phone beeped. I checked the screen to see a text from Grimmjow.

FROM GRIMMJOW: Hey, babe. You coming out to tell me goodnight?

I pouted at the screen before answering.

TO GRIMMJOW: I can't :( My Uncle Shunsui passed out in my room… so I'm stuck sleeping on the couch.

Instead of a texted reply, my phone started ringing. Of course it was Grimmjow. So I answered it quickly. "Hello?"

"If you need a bed to sleep in… you can come and share mine." He murmured suggestively.

I was already blushing. "Grimmjow! You know that I can't do that."

He chuckled. "Why not? It's a hell of a lot comfier than a couch… I promise."

"I'm sure that it is." I mumbled, eyes narrowed even though he couldn't see me. "But the two of us sharing a bed is not a good idea."

"Come on, babe. I won't try anything… except for maybe a little spooning." He continued to murmur. And the idea sounded more and more appealing.

"But, Grimmjow… what if… I dunno…" I was skeptical, even though I really, really wanted to take him up on his offer.

"What if, nothing. Just come over." He sounded so convincing. "I'll hold you in my arms… your body close to mine… and we'll just sleep." His description was making butterflies swarm in my stomach. "No sex. Not tonight."

I sighed. I really couldn't trust myself with him. So I asked a really difficult question. "Even if I say that I want it?" I mumbled.

"Even if you say that you want it." He answered easily. "No sex tonight. I promise."

I chewed on my lower lip, contemplating the idea… he promised, so… I could believe him, couldn't I? I took a deep breath. And then I spoke again. "Okay."

"Okay?" He asked in a clarifying tone.

"Yeah. Okay." I repeated. "I'm on my way over."

"I'll meet you at the door."

I could hear the satisfied grin in his voice.

* * *

 **How do you think Juna's sleepover with Grimmjow will go?**

* * *

 **Cassie Star, yes she is! I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter :)**

 **Poopie Head, I'm not quite sure how the timing works out so well, but I'm glad that it does! :) And Grimmjow made you melt… awww! Lol. And thank you! I'm glad that you find Juna refreshing. And of course "sweet" is in the title ;) Though I am not responsible for any cavities :P Juna's uncles do trust her and Grimmjow, though it helps that he called them ;) I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter. And thank you so much for your reviews!**

 **IrishPrincess1987, yay, I'm glad that you loved the chapter! I hope that you loved this one, as well :) And of course Juushiro is more stern than Shunsui… since Shunsui is always so laid back, lol ;)**

 **Satoberi, yep! He sure did ;) And of course he does! They do have a sweet relationship ;D And yep, they know who she's with so they're not too worried.**

 **P.S. Ellie, haha, yep! And definitely! She's too nice, and that's why she needs Grimmjow ;) And yeah, they know she's with Grimmjow, so it's all good.**


	28. Chapter 28: Buzzed

**5 points to Poopie Head, Satoberi, IrishPrincess1987, and P.S. Ellie!**

* * *

Chapter 28: Buzzed

* * *

I had grabbed my phone and keys and pulled on the pair of tennis shoes that I kept by the door. And then I crept as quietly as I could back out of my house. I forced myself not to run the distance from my front door to his. I had never been inside of his house before, and it was a severe understatement to say that I was nervous. I stepped onto his porch, glancing around into the night like some kind of paranoid weirdo. Just as I was about to knock on the door, it opened, leaving me with my hand just hanging in midair.

Grimmjow stood there in the doorway, grinning his handsome grin at me. "Hey, babe." He was wearing those black, silk pants and nothing else… as usual… but I had never gotten a view this up close, before.

I slowly pulled my hand back down, trying not to fidget… or blush… or follow my instincts, which were screaming at me to just run away… "Hey."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside, shutting the door behind us. "Come on, let's head to bed."

I tried not to drool as he led me through his house. But I couldn't help but stare. Honestly, I didn't even notice what his house looked like, because I was too busy looking at him. Those pants hung so low on his hips… that protrusive "V" clearly led down to something that I had felt through clothes but never seen… his abs were so tight and well packed… his chest was so broad and perfectly sculpted… and his arms were so enticingly muscled… I watched his muscles move in his back as he walked. Why was everything about him so damn appealing?

"Cute PJ's, by the way." He commented, breaking me out of my trance.

I had almost forgotten that I wasn't dressed properly, myself. I glanced down, checking to see what I was wearing… my purple pajama bottoms with the fuzzy bunnies and a matching tank top. I blushed immediately.

He chuckled as he pulled me into a bedroom… his bedroom. It was a little cluttered with various clothes thrown in random places, but for the most part, it was nice. There was a fancy rug… a desk stacked with papers next to an expensive looking laptop… a messy dresser… and other furnishings pertaining to a bedroom. He pulled me over to the bed, which was quite large and did look comfier than the couch.

He stepped over to his nightstand, picking up a bottle of whiskey and taking a swig before holding it out to me. "Want some?"

I wrinkled my nose at the smell. "No, thank you."

He chuckled at my reaction. "Aw, come on, babe… it's not that bad."

I watched the dark, amber colored liquid swirl around in the bottle. "It doesn't smell good."

"Well that shouldn't stop you from trying it." He smirked, coming closer to me again.

My green eyes narrowed skeptically as I tried to keep my focus on his face, rather than his bare, muscular torso. "I don't know…" I had already had quite a few drinks at the bar, and they made me feel all warm and fuzzy… Rangiku had informed me that I was buzzed, but I still wasn't sure.

"Here…" He mumbled, taking another gulp of the whiskey and then leaning in to press his lips to mine.

His hand tangled into my hair to pull me closer and I was overwhelmed by the taste of alcohol on his lips. His other hand came up to press on my jaw, still holding the bottle as his thumb pressed to my skin, and I opened my mouth for him in response. Then the warm liquid poured from his mouth into mine. I should have been expecting it… but I wasn't. And I choked on the damn fire that was now burning its way down my throat. Grimmjow chuckled as he pulled away, rubbing my back to help me swallow the unwelcomed whiskey. I coughed and spluttered, my eyes watering and cheeks blushing with embarrassment. I lifted a hand to wipe the liquid that was dripping from my chin, but Grimmjow caught my fingers in his, stopping me. I looked up into his mesmerizing, blue eyes to see him coming in closer. And then he licked the whiskey all the way from my chin and up to my lips. And I blushed even more heatedly.

"Wanna try again?" He murmured seductively.

I shuddered at the sound of his voice. I really did not like the taste… but… I considered how much fun it might be if I hadn't nearly choked to death. "I don't know, Grimmjow… I might drown." I muttered, looking accusingly at the whiskey bottle in his hand.

He laughed out loud. "Just sip it… from my mouth… I'll let it in slowly."

I chewed on my lower lip, liking the way that he made it sound… so naughty. I took a breath, trying to control the butterflies that were swarming in my stomach. "O-Okay…"

He grinned at me, pressing a wet kiss to my lips before pulling away to take another big drink from the bottle. This time, when his lips pushed against mine, I knew what to expect. I opened my mouth slightly, letting the liquid slowly seep in. And then I sipped the whiskey, only swallowing a little bit at a time. It still burned, but at least I wasn't choking. And it really did taste awful… but the fact that it was coming from Grimmjow's mouth made it worth it. I could feel my entire body getting hot as I continuously drank the whiskey that flowed from Grimmjow's mouth into mine. His tongue would brush against my lips, making me shiver in delight. I lifted my hands to grab onto his shoulders, feeling his warm skin beneath mine. I felt tingly all over… warm and tingly… and the sensations seemed to be pulsating through my core… I trembled when his hand gripped onto my waist, my special place seeming to jump in excitement. Finally, the whiskey ran dry, and all that was left was our tongues swirling together.

He was smirking as he pulled away, gazing at me with those entrancing blue eyes of his. "See, babe? I told you that it wasn't that bad."

I let my eyes fall from his face, my green eyes raking down his well-muscled form. I felt so warm… and my gaze kept drifting, as if I couldn't focus… and damn, the pleasant tingles that were thrumming through me… "It was only good because it came from you." I murmured, unable to keep myself from saying so. When I realized what I had said, I blushed.

He chuckled, going over to the other side of the bed to set the bottle back down. He glanced over to see that I was still just standing beside the bed. "Go ahead… there aren't any booby traps." He spoke humoredly.

I pouted at him. "Except for you." I grumbled, referring to his damn good-looking, all exposed body.

He laughed at me, pulling the covers back from the bed. "I can't help it if my body is a love-machine, babe."

I arched a brow at him, too fuzzy to really be embarrassed anymore. "Oh? So you were just born with all of those perfect muscles and that handsome face?"

His grin stretched widely across his masculine jaw. "So you think I'm handsome, huh? And you like my body?"

I rolled my eyes at him, unable to keep myself from just saying what I thought. "I'd be crazy not to."

"Well I hope that's not all you like…" He grumbled, clearly amused with the conversation.

"No…" I sighed, pulling my phone and keys from my pockets and setting them onto the night stand before sitting down onto the bed. "I like your sense of humor… how protective you are… how sweet and thoughtful you can be… You're amazing, Grimmjow."

His sky blue eyes were practically glowing with his amusement. "Damn, Juna…" He growled seductively as he sat down on the other side of the bed, leaning against the headboard as he watched me. "You didn't have that much to drink, did you? Is that what's making you so open all of a sudden?"

I shrugged tiredly as I kicked off my shoes. "I don't really know… I've never had anything to drink before tonight."

He laughed, pulling me up so that I was sitting beside him. "I'll have to remember that you're a lightweight…"

He moved us so that we were underneath the covers, our heads facing each other on the pillows and our bodies pressed firmly together. I reached out to stroke over the bare, muscular skin of his torso. I had been eyeing it since I had walked through the door and I just couldn't help myself. I had felt these muscles many times through his clothes… but the feel of his skin directly under my hands was just so much better.

"I love your muscles." I mumbled as I traced his abs.

"Well I love your ass." He responded with a satisfied smirk on his face as his hand moved down over my curves to grip my ass. "So fucking juicy and plump…" He muttered teasingly. "I can't decide if I wanna just keep grabbing it, smack it, or dig my teeth into it."

I pursed my lips at him, but made no move to stop him from groping my ass. "You're so weird."

He arched a blue brow at me. " _I'm_ weird? You're the one who's supposed to be fucking shy… and here you are feeling me up like it's nothing."

I shrugged, still just running my hands over his chest and abs. "Would you like me to go back to being shy? Because I think that I need sleep…"

He laughed, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "No fucking way, babe. I'm gonna guess that this side of you doesn't come out that often. And I want it to last while it can."

I smiled, draping one of my arms over his shoulders so that my hand could feel the bare skin of his back. My other hand stayed on his chest, moving over it and occasionally down to his abs before brushing back up again. "You're so perfect." I mumbled the words.

"Ya think so?" His one hand was still massaging my ass. And now his other hand was teasing the skin between the hem of my tank top and waistband of my pants.

"Yeah…" I tried to fight back a yawn, but didn't do a very good job of it. "You've got it all… a charming personality… you're smart… and funny… and handsome…" I nestled my face into his neck. "And I love being with you… and spending time with you… even if you do tease me a lot."

He chuckled. "That's why I'm the fucking King, babe."

"Uh-huh…" I yawned again. "You're the fucking King."

He laughed out loud, tightening his grip on me. "Damn. If you're this fun with just a buzz, I wonder how much fun you'd be when you're drunk…"

I pouted up at him. "You're not gonna get me drunk, are you Grimmjow?"

He just grinned down at me. "We'll see, babe."

I sighed, too tired to really argue about it right now. "Just don't let me throw up… I don't want to know what a hangover is like."

"That's a deal, babe." He agreed, still grinning.

"Do you really love me, Grimmjow?" I murmured softly.

"Of course I fucking love you." He answered easily. "I would never have said it if I didn't mean it."

I buried my face into his chest, smiling wider now. "I love you, too."

He laughed, running a hand soothingly through my soft, pink hair. "Get some sleep, Juna."

I nodded, already feeling myself drift away into sleep. "Okay…"

* * *

 **How do you think Juna will feel when she wakes up in the morning?**

* * *

 **Gargoyle77, thank you! I don't really have update days, I just update when I'm able to. I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter! And thanks for your review :)**

 **Poopie Head, lol, oh, I know ;) We certainly can't blame him if he is frustrated. But he manages to handle himself well. I hope that you'll be able to handle it too! :P lol  
** **I'm glad that my timing is still good. I'm sorry to hear that you had a crappy week! I hope that you're having a better time now :)  
** **And as you said, Grimmjow loves her, so of course he'll keep to his word.  
** **I hope that you enjoyed the update, dear! And as always, thank you for your review! :)**

 **Satoberi, IKR! Lol. It's great :) And haha, he can be funny… And definitely! I understand how you feel. And you are so right about Grimmjow :)**

 **IrishPrincess1987, there certainly was some touchy feely stuff… hehe. And thank you!**

 **Cassie Star, isn't it though? Hehe, I like to think that Grimmjow's special ;) Thank you so much! I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter.**

 **P.S. Ellie, I hope that was lucky enough for you ;) lol**


	29. Chapter 29: Take Your Time

**5 points to Cassie Star, Poopie Head, Satoberi, P.S. Ellie, and IrishPrincess1987!**

 **3 points to Midnight-Knightmare!**

* * *

Chapter 29: Take Your Time

* * *

I woke up feeling completely well-rested. I was warm and comfortable, nestled in a cocoon of blankets and pillows… and arms… and legs… what the hell? There was a moment of panic before I remembered that I had stayed with Grimmjow… I had actually stayed the night with Grimmjow! I opened my eyes to see that I was wrapped up in his arms, my legs intertwined with his. My head was nestled into the crook of his neck. I could hear his heart beating steadily… his soft breathing… and feel his warm skin against my face. His warm skin… his warm, muscled skin… I bit my lip and just lied there in his arms, blushing at how much I enjoyed the feeling of our bodies pressed together… so closely in his bed…

As I lied there, I slowly remembered everything that had happened last night. Dammit! I had too much to drink! And it had made me say too much! Dammit! What was I going to do now?! This was humiliating! Ugh. Maybe I could sneak away before he woke up and harassed me about it. I needed to get back home, anyway… my damn, drunken uncle was still probably passed out in my bed. But Uncle Juushiro would be wondering where I was. This entire situation was a nightmare. Just then, my phone started ringing. Talk about bad timing! Grimmjow grumbled and sat up, glaring as if he were ready to murder someone. I ignored him in favor of sitting up and answering my phone.

"Hello?"

"Juna." My Uncle Juushiro's voice sounded from the other end. "Where are you? Are you alright?"

"Yes, uncle. I'm sorry… I came home last night to Uncle Shunsui drunk and in my room. He passed out on my bed before I could get him out." I wasn't sure what to say next… I didn't want to lie to him. But could I really tell him that I had slept over at Grimmjow's?

"I'm sorry, dear! I took him home around midnight… he must have snuck back in." Uncle Juushiro sounded exasperated. "I saw him in your room when I checked for you this morning. And I noticed the blanket on the couch. You must have had a rough time last night."

I smiled. "It's fine… Anyway, I'm alright. I'm at Grimmjow's now. I can come home, if you want."

Grimmjow wrapped his arm around me then, pulling me back down into the bed, as if in protest.

I struggled not to gasp at the suddenness of his action. I was blushing now as he hovered over me… his intense, sky blue eyes gazing down at me… his sky blue hair a mess around his handsome face… Luckily, my uncle couldn't see through a phone.

"That's alright, dear. I understand if you're hiding from Shunsui." There was relief in his voice, now… and a touch of humor. "Take your time. And I'll try to deal with him."

I laughed. "Thank you, Uncle Juushiro."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." And then he hung up the phone.

As soon as the call was ended, Grimmjow grabbed my phone and tossed it aside. "You're fucking cute when you first wake up…" He grumbled, leaning in to kiss my neck. "Your pink hair all frizzy with bedhead… your sexy morning voice…"

My blush deepened as I settled my hands onto his shoulders, partly so that I could feel him and partly so that I could push him away if I needed to. "Grimmjow…" I murmured his name. I wanted to tell him that his voice was pretty damn sexy too… all gruff from just waking up… "Let me up. I need to go back home."

He shook his head, trailing kisses further down my neck, to my collarbone. "I heard your uncle… he said to take your time."

I frowned. "That doesn't mean that I should be making out with you in your bed."

"We don't have to make out…" He grumbled suggestively. "We could just fuck instead."

"Grimmjow!" I finally used my grip on his shoulders to push him away, but of course it didn't do any good… he didn't even budge. "You promised! No sex!"

He grinned against my skin, his lips pressed to the cleavage that was exposed by my tank top. "I promised that there wouldn't be any sex _last night_." His fingers clutched onto my waist, pulling my body closer to his. "That doesn't mean that we can't have morning sex."

I shuddered when I felt his hot breath fanning down my breasts. I was red with my blush and wet from just… everything. "Grimmjow, you know that isn't fair."

"All's fair in love and war, babe." He grumbled, still grinning as his tongue dipped down into my cleavage.

I moaned out unexpectedly, my back arching reflexively against him. "Grimmjow!" I gasped his name, breathless from the pleasurable sensation that he had just sent coursing through my body. "Please!"

"'Please' what, babe?" He mumbled, his hands creeping underneath my tank top now.

"Grimmjow… please stop." I whimpered helplessly, clutching onto his shoulders as he started to nibble at the top of my breasts.

"Last night you couldn't stop talking about how amazing and perfect I am..." Grimmjow mumbled, continuing to tease my skin with his tantalizing mouth. "You know that you want me, Juna… just give in."

I groaned, fighting every muscle in my body to keep from pressing closer to him. "I do want you, Grimmjow… just not yet."

He sighed, finally leaning up so that he could look down at me. "Alright…" He mumbled. "I'm sorry." He raked a hand through his hair and turned to glare at the wall. "I didn't mean to be so pushy."

I chewed on my lower lip, watching him carefully. For a moment there, I had been really scared… but I realized now that there was no reason to be. He would never take it any further than I wanted him to… right? "Grimmjow…" I murmured his name, lifting my hand to touch his face. "You'd never… do something anyway… even after I asked you to stop… would you?"

He turned his sky blue eyes back to look at me, meeting my green gaze with a piercing stare. "Never, Juna. I'd never take advantage of you."

I smiled at him, leaning up to press my lips to his. "I love you, Grimmjow." I murmured into the kiss before sweeping my tongue into his mouth.

He growled in response, pushing his tongue to meet mine. "I fucking love you too, Juna." He grumbled in between kisses. And then he swept me away in a heated, but controlled, make-out session.

* * *

I had finally gotten a good look at Grimmjow's house… and it was pretty much what I expected. It was obviously a young, single man's house. The furniture was all nice and there were expensive looking TVs, computers, and sound systems spread out around various rooms. He had his own bar, pool table, and dart board. It was filled with things that any man would want. And it was actually very clean, but that was because he used a housekeeper, which was no surprise, since we did, too.

I had planned on making him breakfast, but as I scouted his kitchen, I didn't find much more than a few different microwaveable foods and some old take-out boxes in the fridge. "Grimmjow…" I whined. "How am I supposed to cook for you if you don't have anything to cook?"

He leaned against the counter and shrugged. "I usually go out for food." And then he grinned. "Or to your place."

I laughed. "You mean that the only home-cooked meals that you've had have been what I've made you?" I closed the refrigerator to give him my full attention, finally giving up on my search.

"It's not like _I_ can cook." He grumbled casually.

"Well I could teach you." I smiled happily. "If only we had some groceries…"

He rolled his eyes. "I have no interest in learning." And then he stood up from the counter, coming closer to settle his hands on my waist. "Besides, I'd much rather have _you_ cook for me."

I bit my lower lip as I looked up at him, lifting my hands to touch his biceps. "That's fine… because I like cooking for you…" And then I narrowed my green gaze. "But it's impossible without groceries."

He chuckled, leaning in to press his lips to mine. "Well I know something else that I'd like to eat…"

I had no idea what he was talking about. So I gave him a confused look. "What?"

"You." His hand crept from my waist and suddenly he was stroking over the area in between my legs.

I jumped away from him, squealing in surprise. "G-Grimmjow!" I screeched his name, nearly dying from embarrassment. Seriously, my blush was so heated that I felt like I might faint.

He laughed, not at all diverted by my reaction. In fact, he seemed quite amused by it. He just stalked forward, reaching out to catch me in his grasp again. "Come on, babe." He licked his lips, following me as I backed away from him. "I bet that you taste delicious…"

"Grimmjow, stop it!" I yelled, separating us by scrambling to the other side of the kitchen island. My heart was racing with his implications… my area wet and tingling with his suggestion… and I was beyond mortified. I was trying so hard not to think about the image that had popped up into my head… of Grimmjow… tasting me in a place that had never been seen or felt by anyone…

"I'm sorry, babe!" He spoke through fits of laughter. "I forget how innocent you are, sometimes."

I stilled as he rounded the island, finally letting him approach me. I watched him skeptically, still nervous as to what he might do.

He slowly lifted his hands, placing one on my waist and tangling the other into my hair. "I didn't mean to scare you, babe…" He smirked, pulling me close to him. "But I was serious… I really would like to have a taste of you."

"Grimmjow!" I squealed his name all over again, trying to pull away… but this time he turned and pressed me back against the island, not allowing me to escape. My heart was racing in my chest, sending my blood rushing. My stomach was fluttering and my legs felt weak. And damn the tingling sensations that were pulsing in my sensitive area… making me wet and flustered.

"I'm not gonna, babe!" He grinned down at me, his hands rolling down my curves. "At least not yet… not until you want me to."

His captivating, blue eyes were staring down into my wary, green gaze. He leaned in close, still grinning as he pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back, hesitantly at first… but as his warm tongue delved into my mouth, I couldn't help but melt into the kiss. My body relaxed into his as I lifted my arms to drape them around his shoulders. He grasped onto my hips and hoisted me up onto the island, pushing his way in between my legs as he pulled my thighs to settle on his waist. I moaned as I felt him press his hardness up against my agitated crotch. He smirked at my reaction, slowly continuing to rock his hips against mine and giving me that same, pleasant feeling. I tightened my legs around him, raking a hand through his wild, blue hair and stroking the other down his muscular chest. He groaned into my mouth, pressing himself closer to me.

And then his phone started ringing. He cursed as he pulled away from me, growling under his breath. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and glared at the screen. "Sorry, babe." He muttered before stalking away to answer the phone.

I sighed, hopping down off of the island and trying to calm myself down. I was reeling through the overwhelming sensations that Grimmjow had given me. I couldn't seem to get a handle on how he made me feel… so heated and excited… and yet so flustered. I found myself wanting more… but at the same time, I was terrified of what might happen. Damn my inexperience.

Grimmjow was talking away on the phone. He sounded frustrated. I waited patiently, checking my own phone and responding to the various text messages and such that I had ignored while I had been with him. I felt bad for ignoring my friends… but Grimmjow didn't like for me to be on my phone while I was with him. So I figured now was as good a chance as any to catch up. Renji had asked me if I wanted to hang out this weekend, and I had to answer him that I was sorry and had other plans. Rukia was pestering me to know where I was at, and I assured her that I was safe. I had told Yumichika and Ikkaku about my date when I was on the yacht, so Yumichika had asked how it had gone. I let him know that the date had gone great and that I would tell him more later. Ikkaku wanted to know if Grimmjow had been a gentleman. Of course I told him that he had. I had some flirty texts from Keigo that I responded casually to. I ignored the texts from my Uncle Shunsui, since I would see him today and they had all most likely been sent while he was drunk. And I had just finished texting Rangiku that no, I had not gotten laid, when Grimmjow came back over to me.

"We're gonna have to cancel breakfast, babe." He grunted irritably. "I've got some business to take care of."

I smiled up at him. "That's okay. I should probably be getting home anyway."

He managed to smile back at me, leaning down to press his lips to mine. "I'll see you later, okay?" He murmured as he pulled away.

"Okay." I murmured back, trying not to blush as my heart fluttered in my chest.

He walked me to the door, giving me one last kiss before I left.

* * *

 **In the next chapter, Juushiro has a talk with Juna. What do you think it will be about?**

* * *

 **Cassie Star, thank you! And yes, she was certainly embarrassed. Lol. That's funny that you say that, because I used the first time that I drank as inspiration… it was also vodka. Luckily, I didn't throw up. I just talked waaay too much and acted all silly… then woke up the next day, remembered everything, and was totally embarrassed… hehe.**

 **Midnight-Knightmare, she didn't drink enough for a headache, fortunately :) Hope that you enjoyed the new chapter!**

 **Poopie Head, yay for good luck! :D And Juna certainly is adorable when she's drinking… maybe we'll see her drunk eventually ;) And it's a good thing that she has Grimmjow to "take care of her" in any situation... ;)**

 **Satoberi, lol, she** ** _so_** **is! :) And definitely! Forward is not one of her usual qualities… lol. And yes, he certainly is :)**

 **P.S. Ellie, hahaha, I feel ya! ;) hehe. And yesss… who wouldn't be happy waking up to Grimmjow's sexy self? ;D**

 **IrishPrincess1987, yep, it sure did. At least it loosened her up so that she could say and do what she was thinking, lol. And the shy part of her did come back. Thanks for the compliment! I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter :)**


	30. Chapter 30: Preparing for the Talk

**5 points to Cassie Star, Satoberi, MrsSwordslover, P.S. Ellie, and IrishPrincess1987!**

* * *

Chapter 30: Preparing for The Talk

* * *

Getting back home from Grimmjow's front door to mine was quite the task. In hindsight, I probably should have asked to use the back door. I glanced around nervously the entire time I darted from his front porch to mine, hoping that no one would see me leaving his house while wearing only my pajamas. Seriously… it felt like I was doing some kind of bizarre walk of shame. I was happy to find the door unlocked, meaning that I wouldn't have to fumble with my keys. I quickly slid inside and closed the door behind me. As soon as I had kicked off my shoes, I turned around to see my Uncle Juushiro staring down at me, arms crossed over his chest.

"Umm… Hi, uncle." I mumbled nervously.

"Juna… I think that we need to have a talk." He suggested, gesturing to the sitting room.

"Okay." I kept my head down, feeling suddenly very frightened as I followed him to sit down.

He sat down on the couch across from me, appearing more stern than usual. "I had already suspected that you had spent the night over at Grimmjow's… and I didn't want to ruin your… experience… so I told you to take your time." He sighed, watching me carefully. "Juna, have you been having sex?"

My blush immediately sprang to my cheeks as I shook my head no. "No, uncle. I haven't."

He nodded his head, believing my answer. "But you're clearly considering it."

I chewed on my lower lip, avoiding eye contact as I nodded in response.

"Juna… I hate to embarrass you or sound overbearing… but I really think that you should talk to someone about this." He sighed again, his expression changing from stern to concerned. "I don't know how much my sister spoke to you about this subject… but it's important for you to be well-informed of what you're doing before you actually do it."

I finally looked back up at him, meeting his soft, dark green gaze. "I know, uncle… and to be honest, my mother and I never really talked about much… other than the technicalities."

"Well we can talk, if you like. Or, if you prefer, we can find someone else, perhaps a woman, for you to talk to." He suggested readily. He seemed much more comfortable with this conversation than I was.

I was still trying to fight my blush. "I definitely don't want to talk to Uncle Shunsui." I muttered.

And he laughed in response. "I should expect not." He took a breath, leaning back into the couch. "There's always Hisana… I'm sure that she wouldn't mind speaking to you."

The idea seemed much more appealing than having this conversation with either one of my uncles… not that Uncle Juushiro wasn't easy to talk to, but the thought of talking to him about my prospective sex life just seemed slightly horrifying. "Okay… I think that I'd like to talk to her."

He nodded again, completely understanding. "Would you like me to arrange it, or would you like to go to her?"

I pursed my lips, considering the options. "I can talk to Rukia… and she can help me figure it out."

"Okay, just make sure that you talk to Hisana about it soon." He answered insistently. "If you're going to be staying the night out with your boyfriend then you need to be prepared for possible outcomes." He almost sounded resentful as he murmured the second sentence.

I nodded to show that I understood, feeling horribly uncomfortable as I stood up and started heading toward the stairs so that I could go and change.

"And Juna." My uncle's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Yes?" I turned to face him again.

"No more staying out all night without telling me… or going anywhere without at least letting me know." His face and tone were stern again. "I understand that you're growing up… and I can't always be here to watch you. But I do expect the courtesy of a text or phone call to keep me from worrying about you. Understand?"

I nodded, feeling embarrassed about how poorly I had handled the situation. "Yes. I'm sorry, uncle."

"It's alright." He lightened up once more. "Just don't let it happen again."

"I won't." I assured him before finally leaving to go up to my room.

* * *

I had showered and changed to sweats and a t-shirt. I then proceeded to wash all of my bed sheets and blankets as I did my homework. I was stalling, but I knew that I should text Rukia soon. So as I was finishing up the last of my homework I sent her a text.

TO RUKIA: Hey, do you have some time? I need to talk to you about something.

I wondered if my message sounded too cryptic as I set my phone aside. I was packing my homework back into my book bag when my phone rang. I glanced to see Renji's face on the screen, rather than Rukia's, before answering it.

"Hey, Red." I grinned into the phone, actually relieved that I wouldn't have to be dealing with Rukia yet.

"Hey, Pink." I could hear that he was grinning, as well. "What's up?"

"I just finished my homework." I answered proudly.

He laughed. "Don't you usually finish that stuff early?"

"Yeah, well… I've been really busy this weekend." I answered him as I lied back onto my bed. I pouted when I was met by a bare mattress instead of my comfy blankets.

"Yeah, you told me… what were you so busy with?" He asked curiously.

"Well, my uncles just got back… and I went out with Grimmjow… and I'm probably going to be at Rukia's tonight…" I didn't want to mention what I was going to be doing at Rukia's, since it would most likely be _the talk_ with Mrs. Kuchiki, so I just glazed over everything.

"Oh." He grumbled the word. After a sigh he spoke again. "So are you happy to have your uncles back in town?"

I smiled. "Yeah… even if Uncle Shunsui got drunk and passed out on my bed last night."

He laughed, sounding surprised. "Wait. He did what?"

I giggled, finding it more humorous now that I wasn't having to deal with him anymore. "Yeah, apparently he was trying to wait up for me… He stunk up my sheets with booze and I've spent the day washing them."

He chuckled again. And then the sound died down as he asked another question. "He was waiting up for you? Did you stay out late with _Grimmjow_?" He said Grimmjow's name with some sort of undertone that I couldn't quite identify.

I blushed, realizing that I had probably said too much. "Well… I didn't mean to. Time just sort of got away from us."

"What were you doing?" He pressed.

"We went out to his club. Rangiku was there with Gin." I was trying to get the subject off of me.

"You should have taken me or Ikkaku with you, too…" He mumbled.

I shrugged, even though he couldn't see. "It was fine. We had fun."

"Juna! The drier is finished!" Uncle Juushiro called from downstairs.

"Oh." I mumbled, sitting up from the bed. "My blankets are done." I spoke mostly to myself as I went down the stairs. I had already restarted the drier twice since the blankets had still been damp. I hated doing laundry. Though it did give me a new found respect for our housekeeper… too bad she didn't come on the weekends.

"Do you need to go?" Renji asked.

"No, I can multitask." I answered him, holding the phone with my shoulder as I pulled my things out of the drier and carried them up the stairs.

"Cool." He sounded pleased. "So what are you doing with Rukia tonight?"

I did not want to answer that. "Just catching up on some things..." I fibbed. It was just a white lie… so it didn't really matter, right? "What about you?"

He sighed again. "Well Ichigo, Shuuhei, and I were talking about starting up a band practice or something… but we can't do that without you."

I smiled at the thought. "It's been so long since I've played any instruments… it sounds fun."

"Then we need to make some time for it." He stated, sounding determined. "We could write some songs together and everything."

I was grinning now. "I'd like that." I had dumped all of my sheets and blankets onto my bed, but instead of making the bed I just lied down into the heap of freshly dried laundry. It was warm.

"Alright. Me too." He sounded like he was smiling, too. "Maybe we can get together tomorrow after school?"

I was genuinely excited about the idea. "Yeah, maybe. I'll have to check with my uncle first." I did need to check with my uncle… but mostly, I needed to make sure that it would be okay with Grimmjow. I wouldn't want to upset him by planning something if he already had something planned.

"Okay, cool. If we write some stuff then we can get everyone else together to practice it." He was so enthusiastic.

I was about to say something else when there was a knock at my door. I sat up as it opened, watching as Rukia walked in. "Um, Renji… I've gotta go now. I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. And don't forget to ask your uncle about tomorrow!" He responded eagerly.

"I won't." I promised before hanging up. I turned my attention to Rukia as I set my phone aside. "Hey, Rukia."

She set her hard, purple gaze on me. "Don't you _hey_ me, missy!" Then she pointed at me accusingly. "You ignored me all weekend! And then you just send me some creepy text message like it's nothing?! What's going on, Juna?!"

I blinked, my green eyes widened at her dramatic reaction. "Umm… well…" I struggled to come up with a decent answer.

"Tell me the truth!" She demanded before I could even think of what "the truth" was.

I smiled at her, standing up from the bed. "I don't know what you're so worked up about… I was busy, I wasn't ignoring you."

She rolled her eyes, finally dropping her arm back to her side. "You shouldn't be too busy for your best friend." She grumbled resentfully.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized. "But there wasn't any time for me to answer my phone… I promise that I answered your texts as soon as I could."

She sighed, her gaze softening. "Alright… fine." Then she walked over to my bed to start untangling the sheets. "So what was that last creepy message about?"

I walked over to the other side of the bed to grab the opposite corners of the sheets. "I didn't mean for it to be creepy. I just… well…" It was my turn to sigh, now that I had to bring up the awkward subject that my uncle insisted on me talking about.

"What is it, Juna?" She asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Well…" I gathered my courage, in spite of the blush that had formed on my face and the dry lump in my throat. "My uncle wants me to talk to someone…" My voice lowered, and the last two words came out as a whisper. "…about sex."

She stopped what she was doing and looked at me, blinking to register the information. After a moment or two, she resumed tucking the corners of the sheet beneath the mattress. "Why does he want you to talk about sex?" And then everything got quiet as her gaze darkened, her hands balling up as she clutched onto the sheet. "Juna…" She growled my name, her voice low. "What exactly were you so busy with this weekend?" Then her head snapped back up and her eyes met mine, less purple and more like fire. "Did someone take advantage of you?!"

I jumped, caught off guard by her reaction. "N-No!" I spluttered, waving my hands in front of me, trying to calm her down. "It's nothing like that!"

She was huffing with every breath, her little hands still clenched into angry fists around my bedsheet. "Don't lie to me, Juna! I don't care who you're trying to protect!" She stomped her foot to emphasize her point.

"Really, Rukia!" I did my best to assure her. "I haven't even had sex yet! My uncle just wants me to talk to someone before I do!" I didn't even have the time to be concerned about how embarrassing the subject was, because I was too busy being concerned about trying to keep her from having a temper tantrum.

"What do you mean? Who are you thinking about having sex with?!" She shrieked, now angry about another matter entirely.

"Rukia, please!" I carefully rounded the bed to approach her, hoping that I could get my bedsheet away from her before she ripped it to shreds. "He just thinks that I need to have _the talk_! So he wants me to talk to your sister!"

"Is it Renji?!" Her voice and eyes were becoming closer to resembling a demon's. "I swear I'll kick his ass!" And then she hit a whole new level… the fire in her eyes combusted, and I swear she grew fangs and claws. "Or is it Grimmjow?! I'll kill him!"

"Rukia! Calm down!" I finally grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her vigorously, as if I could get the crazy out of her by shaking it out. Eventually, it worked… and she looked at me with swirls in her eyes. "Listen to me…" I sighed. "My mom didn't get a chance to talk to me about all of this… and I really do have to talk to someone. So when my uncle said that I needed to, I figured that your sister would be best. I mean, she talked to you about it all, right?"

Rukia's vision cleared and she nodded at me. "Yeah… she was really enthusiastic about it all." She mumbled, almost sounding like she was having a horrible flashback. "She was lucky enough to have our mom to talk to… and I wasn't. But she's really stepped up. Our mom may have died when I was a baby, but… I've always had Hisana." As she talked about her sister, Rukia's entire demeanor changed. She lightened up and relaxed, and a happy smile stretched across her face.

I forced myself to smile back at her. "So… do you think that I could borrow her for this?"

Rukia nodded, determination in her eyes now. "Of course. We're both orphans now. So we have to stick together." She continued to smile in order to lighten the mood. "And you're my best friend. So duh."

I laughed, trying not to grimace at being labeled as an orphan. "Thanks, Rukia."

* * *

 **How do you think** ** _the talk_** **will go with Hisana?**

* * *

 **Madama Crimson, lol, I don't know but I'm not complaining ;) hehe. I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter :)**

 **Cassie Star, he kind of did… lol. Thank you!**

 **Satoberi, lol, IKR! And yes, she does have good friends :)**

 **MrsSwordslover, lol, I imagine that with any other girl he'd do just that.**

 **P.S. Ellie, hahahaha! Not quite yet :P**

 **IrishPrincess1987, yep, he sure is ;) And she'll have to cave eventually… hehe**


	31. Chapter 31: Having The Talk

**5 points to Satoberi, Poopie Head, IrishPrincess1987, MrsSwordslover, and P.S. Ellie!**

* * *

Chapter 31: Having The Talk

* * *

Rukia took me over to her house so that I could talk to Mrs. Kuchiki. And it was just as Rukia had warned… she was extremely enthusiastic.

"Okay, Rukia! You go and help Byakuya with dinner. Juna and I are going to talk in your room!" She shooed Rukia away and pulled me up the stairs and into Rukia's room.

"Good luck!" Rukia called out as she walked away into the kitchen.

I was back to being embarrassed, trying not to drag my feet as Mrs. Kuchiki pulled me along. She closed the door behind us and sat us both down onto Rukia's bed. I had been in this room countless times before, but all of a sudden I found no comfort in the familiar room… the fluffy pink blankets with bunnies on them… the matching pillows… the white lace curtains… the various drawings of rabbits on the walls… and other girly furniture… the room did not match Rukia's exterior at all. But she had a strange obsession with rabbits. And she was more girl-like than she led people to believe.

"So. You need to have a talk about sex." Mrs. Kuchiki stated bluntly, smiling widely.

I gaped at her, unsure of how to respond and blushing madly.

She laughed. "Don't be so shy! It's okay. You can talk to me!" She lifted her finger to tap her chin thoughtfully. "Now let's see… I guess it would help if I knew what you already know." She looked at me pointedly, waiting for me to speak.

I cleared my throat, trying to find the nerve to begin this conversation. "Well…" I tried not to fidget, instead focusing on keeping my hands still in my lap. "The only thing that I really know about sex is the basics… like, what goes where…"

She nodded firmly, as if she now knew exactly where to begin. "Okay. And of course you need to know more… since you're older and you're dating now."

I nodded in agreement, not bothering to think of a worded response.

"Well, let's see. The most important thing is practicing safe sex. Do you know about condoms and birth control?"

I wrinkled my nose, trying not to blush at the memory of sliding a condom onto a banana. "I learned in health class last year."

"Good. I'll give you some condoms before you leave. And if you want to use birth control pills as a backup then I can take you for a doctor's appointment to get a prescription." She responded readily. "Just make sure that you always use a condom. They're the only thing that protects from diseases and from getting pregnant."

I nodded, feeling more embarrassed by the second.

"Now, another important thing is that you're comfortable…" She took a more sincere tone now, taking the subject more seriously. "So just make sure that you never do anything that you're not ready for... You should trust the person that you're with. And whoever you decide to be with should be respectful of you and your boundaries. And they certainly shouldn't be too pushy or eager."

I listened to what she said and I thought about Grimmjow. I honestly did trust him. He made me feel uncomfortable sometimes, but that was probably just because of how inexperienced I was… and he always had a way of making me feel better. He was very respectful. He had never overstepped any boundaries… anytime I told him to stop, he would… even if it sometimes took a little while. And he could be pushy at times, but he was always sure to apologize when he was. So overall, I did feel comfortable with Grimmjow. And I loved him… so that was important, too. "I love him. And he always makes sure that I'm comfortable and never does anything that I don't want him to." I only realized that I had spoken out loud after it was too late.

She perked up at my words, her bluish purple eyes sparking with interest. "So you have someone in particular that you're thinking about having sex with?" She asked directly, getting more excited by the second. "Tell me who it is!"

"N-No!" I stuttered in protest.

"Aww, come on!" She pouted at me. "Please?! I won't tell anyone!" She continued to press, leaning closer to me.

I shook my head stubbornly. "I'm not telling you!"

She crossed her arms and huffed childishly. "Fine." And then she perked up again, a mischievous look in her eye. "But you can at least tell me how far you've gotten…" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

I gaped at her, my jaw literally dropping. "NO!" I shrieked.

"Come on, Juna! Let's have some girl talk!" She whined dramatically, grabbing onto my arm and jerking me as if that would get me to comply.

"I said no!" I yelled as I struggled to pull away from her.

She kept yanking on my arm as I stood up from the bed, which made her fall onto the floor. But her grip was relentless. "Please, Juna!"

"No, Mrs. Kuchiki!" I cried out as I tried to wrench my way out of her grasp.

"Call me Hisana!" She demanded as she wrapped her arms around my waist and then looked up at me with a mixture of pleading and determination. "Tell me!"

"No! Now please. Let. Me. Go!" Each of my words were enunciated by me trying to lurch away from her.

I had moved my hands to push at her shoulders in a better effort to pry her off of me. But she had a freaking death grip around my waist. I was losing my balance, so I planted my feet better and dug my heels into the carpet. Then the door opened and we both stopped mid scuffle to look at the doorway, falling completely silent as we saw who was standing there.

Mr. Kuchiki stood with his hand still on the door knob, his dark eyes looking casually over the situation. His brow slowly lifted as he spoke, though his voice remained completely neutral. "Dinner is ready." And then he shut the door back behind him and walked away.

I used the opportunity to finally escape Mrs. Kuchiki's hold and run away. I swung the door open and ran after Mr. Kuchiki before she could even react. And when she started screaming and running after me, he just shook his head in exasperation.

* * *

I stayed over at the Kuchiki's house for dinner. Mr. Kuchiki only cooked on the weekends, since Mrs. Kuchiki cooked during the week. And since Mr. Kuchiki was somehow excellent at everything that he did, the meal was delicious. Rukia had questioned what all the commotion was about before dinner, but luckily the subject was changed before I had to explain. When dinner was over, I helped Rukia with the dishes. And while I was doing that, Mrs. Kuchiki discreetly put some condoms into my bag. And then Mr. Kuchiki walked me home… even though I only lived across the street.

"Thanks again for letting me stay for dinner." I politely thanked him as we made our way across the street.

"You're welcome over anytime, Junamai." Mr. Kuchiki answered me easily.

I smiled up at him. Rukia really was lucky to have such an amazing sister and brother-in-law. "I appreciate that."

We made it to my porch. And I was just about to open the door when it swung wide open, revealing my Uncle Shunsui.

"There you are!" He exclaimed, a slight slur to his words. And then a sly grin spread across his face. "You thought that you could hide from me, my dear Juna… but I've found you!"

I glared at him, trying not to sigh or pout. "I wasn't hiding…"

He hiccupped, about to respond… but Mr. Kuchiki spoke instead.

"Don't you have anything better to do, rather than drink yourself silly each and every day?" He spoke to him with a patronizing tone, his dark eyes set into the infamous Kuchiki glare.

"Aww, come on, Byakuya…" Uncle Shunsui mumbled, swaying his way out onto the porch. "You should learn to lighten up a little."

Mr. Kuchiki was unamused by my uncle's antics. "I have no need to compromise myself with excess amounts of liquor."

Uncle Shunsui giggled, not at all bothered by Mr. Kuchiki's firmness on the matter. "It's okay, Byakuya." He winked at him. "I'll drink enough for the both of us."

"I'm unfortunately certain that you will." Mr. Kuchiki responded smoothly.

I let out a sigh, ignoring my uncle and turning to face Mr. Kuchiki. "Thank you for walking me home."

He directed his attention to me, also ignoring my uncle now. "Of course, Junamai. Have a good night."

I nodded. "You, too."

And with that, he turned to walk back across the street. And my uncle grabbed my arm to pull me inside.

"Juna!" He yelled, louder than necessary. "You have to tell me about your date!"

I sighed again, moving away from him. "Well it was great… until I came home to your drunk ass."

He gasped mock-appallingly. "But Juna! I was waiting up for you!"

I glared at him, green eyes narrowed accusingly. "You got drunk and passed out in my bed. And you made my bed stink. I had to wash the sheets."

He lifted an arm and smelled his own armpit. "I don't stink…" He grumbled to himself.

I couldn't help but laugh. "No, but your booze does."

He grinned, child-like, and looked back at me. "Well that aside! How did your date go?" Then he leaned in, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "I hear that you stayed the night at his house…"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, well, I would have stayed in my own bed if you hadn't stolen it."

"That's not the point!" He yelled in exasperation. Then he started looking all suggestive again. "The point is that you stayed over at your boyfriend's house…" He was giggling like a little girl now. "You have to tell me how it was."

I was torn between blushing in embarrassment or laughing at how ridiculous he looked. "How _what_ was? We slept. Like a sleepover. And I slept great."

He rolled his eyes dramatically. "That's not what I mean!" He sighed before pulling me in close, leaning in to whisper, though he was whispering quite loudly. "I _mean_ … How was _it?!_ Like… how was your first time?!" He questioned excitedly.

Now I was certainly blushing. "I don't know!" I yelled at him. "I haven't had my first time yet!"

He blinked, clearly trying to understand. And then he stared at me, grey eyes wide with disbelief. "You mean that you stayed the night over there and you didn't _do_ _it_?!"

"No! I didn't _do it_!" I yelled at him indignantly, turning to stomp away.

He laughed before catching up to me, turning me back around to face him again before I could even reach the stairs. "Well look at you! Holding out on him!" He found some kind of humor in the situation that I was obviously oblivious to. "Good for you!"

I huffed, my cheeks warm with blush. "Aren't you done yet?"

He laughed again. "I'm glad that you had a nice time on your date Juna." He spoke sincerely this time, pulling me in for a hug. "I love you."

I hugged him back. "Yeah… I love you too."

* * *

After Uncle Shunsui was finished hassling me, I sat down with him and Uncle Juushiro and told them more about my date. I explained that Grimmjow was actually my official boyfriend now, which made Uncle Shunsui squeal like a fangirl. I told them all about the yacht and the club, leaving out selected details and focusing on the sweet things that Grimmjow had done for me. I told them about the other people who had been at the club, mentioning that Rangiku from my class was there with Gin, and telling them about Grimmjow's other friends. They listened with intent interest, smiling at how happy I was.

I felt better now that I had gotten _the talk_ with Hisana out of the way. She had actually made me feel better about the time that I spent with Grimmjow… since she had described the way that it should be… and Grimmjow fit her description… it made me feel like I didn't have to be so nervous when we were alone anymore. In fact, I was actually looking forward to being alone with him again.

I could also tell that Uncle Juushiro was relieved, too. He had asked how _the talk_ had gone, and was satisfied with my simple answer of "it went well." When it started to get late, I wished them both goodnight and went upstairs. I had already gotten Uncle Juushiro's approval to hang out with Renji after school the next day… and now I just needed to check with Grimmjow. I showered and changed for bed before texting him.

TO GRIMMJOW: When do I get my goodnight, Balcony Creeper?

His response didn't take long.

FROM GRIMMJOW: Come and get it, babe.

I smiled as I set my phone down and walked out onto the balcony. And then when I saw Grimmjow standing there, smoking his cigarette and wearing his sleeping pants, I smiled wider. "Hey."

"Hey, babe." He grinned at me, taking a puff from his cigarette. "So I'm still Balcony Creeper, huh?"

"You'll always be Balcony Creeper." I teased him.

He laughed, not at all bothered by the nickname. "So why don't you come over and stay the night with me again?" He asked smoothly, changing the subject.

I pouted at him, a slight blush forming on my cheeks. "It's a school night."

"So if it weren't a school night you'd come and stay with me?" His grin widened, stretching happily across his masculine jaw.

My heart fluttered at the thought. "That's not what I meant."

He chuckled, taking another puff before speaking again. "Too late… I'll be looking forward to sharing my bed with you again this weekend."

I huffed, deciding to ignore him… as well as the flutter in my stomach. "So, I had a question for you…"

He tilted his head curiously. "What is it, babe?"

I took a breath, preparing to word my question carefully. "Well… is it okay with you if I hang out with a friend tomorrow? Or did you have plans for us?"

His sky blue eyes narrowed skeptically. "What friend?" His question was more of a demand.

"Renji… from school." I answered quietly. "He wants to work on some music stuff. And I really want to." I wasn't sure why I felt like I was in trouble… but I didn't like it.

His eyes narrowed further. "No." He answered simply.

I stared at him, trying not to gape indignantly. "Why not? Did you have something planned?"

"No. But I don't want you hanging out with some guy." He grunted out, taking a deep inhale of his cigarette.

"It's not _some guy_ , Grimmjow. It's Renji, my friend." I was trying to make my point without arguing. "And if you don't have any plans for us then I don't see why Renji and I can't hang out together."

"Then I'll make plans." He answered matter-of-factly.

I sighed. "It's too late for that." I leaned against the balcony railings, looking across the way at him and trying to appeal to him without starting a fight. "Am I not allowed to have friends?"

"You can have friends. Just not friends with dicks." He snapped, putting his cigarette out into the ashtray that he kept on the balcony.

"Grimmjow… we've talked about this." I struggled to stay composed. After all, he had said that he would stop acting so crazy about me hanging out with my friends. But the last thing that I wanted to do was call him crazy right now. "You're the only guy that I'm interested in… and you're my boyfriend now… so there isn't any reason why I shouldn't be allowed to have guy friends."

He was glaring at me, blue eyes blazing. But he made a visible effort to calm himself down. "You'll keep your damn phone on you."

I nodded compliantly. "Of course I will."

"And you'll answer every damn phone call and text that I send you." He continued his list of demands.

"I will."

"And you'll text me everywhere that you're going… when you get there and when you leave."

I nodded again. "Okay."

He sighed, lighting up another cigarette. "Then, fine… but if you forget then I'm coming to find you, Juna."

I had no doubt that he would follow through on his threat. "I won't forget."

We spent a little while longer outside before we eventually said our goodnights. I had been a little peeved that it had been such a struggle to get him to agree to let me hang out with Renji… but really, it was flattering that he cared so much about me. He was just trying to take care of me, after all. And his requests weren't really all that absurd. I just had to keep him updated and make sure that I answered him… it was generally the same thing that I needed to do for my uncle. It was nice to know that I had so many people that worried about me.

* * *

 **In the next chapter, Juna gets an early morning visitor. Who do you think it is?**

* * *

 **Satoberi, yep, he's a great uncle for her :) and lol, she sure is!**

 **DoodleGreenQueen, personally I think that it's important to talk about sex so that teenagers don't rush into things or make any careless mistakes. Though everyone has their own opinion :)**

 **Cassie Star, hope you enjoyed the update :)**

 **Poopie Head, lol, it's fine! As long as you're still enjoying the story :) I may have altered Hisana's character just a bit in order to make things a bit more interesting… but I think it went well :) Though I doubt there would be any situation like this in which Juna wouldn't be embarrassed, lol.**

 **mikohoshina, thank you! I think that it's important, too :)**

 **IrishPrincess1987, considering that Hisana isn't actually a mother, I think that it went as well as it could go… lol.**

 **MrsSwordslover, hopefully not too awkward, lol**

 **P.S. Ellie, well, yes, but… maybe! hahaha**


	32. Chapter 32: Revealing Doodles

**5 points to Cassie Star and Satoberi!**

 **3 points to Poopie Head!**

* * *

Chapter 32: Revealing Doodles

* * *

Instead of being woken up by my alarm, I was woken up by my Uncle Juushiro. His voice coaxed me into the waking world, and I stared up at him through a bleary gaze. I rubbed my eyes to try and clear my vision, wondering why he was waking me up early… or had I overslept? I glanced over at the clock to see that it was an hour before my alarm was set to go off. Yeah, it was definitely early.

"Uncle?" I questioned sleepily.

"Juna, some friends are here to see you." He explained, his voice calm and patient, as always.

I was thoroughly confused. But suddenly it all made sense when two familiar voices sounded from the hallway outside of my door.

"Juna! Get your ass up!" Ikkaku yelled.

"If you had answered your phone then we wouldn't be having this problem!" Yumichika yelled after him.

I sat up immediately, making my uncle laugh at my reaction. "Hang on, guys!" I looked down at myself to make sure that I was decent before turning my attention to my uncle. "I think I forgot to tell you that they're my brothers now…" I mumbled apologetically.

"They were eager to explain that to me themselves…" He chuckled softly. "They said that you needed someone to look out for you. And they decided that they would shoulder the responsibility."

I ruffled my hair as I squinted up at my uncle. "Yeah… something like that."

"Well if it means that you've got two of Kenpachi's students keeping an eye on you, then I'm alright with it." He turned to open the door, but spoke again before he did. "As long as they don't get you into too much trouble…" He gave me a humorous and knowing look before opening the door and letting my 'brothers' into my room. "I'll go and make breakfast."

"Thank you, Mr. Ukitake!" Yumichika called out politely.

But Ikkaku just shouted out "yeah, breakfast!" as he plopped down onto my bed beside me.

Yumichika and I both shook our heads at our bald friend. Then, Yumichika took a seat at the foot of the bed, sitting so that he could face me.

"So what are you two doing here so early?" I mumbled at them, still trying to wake up.

"Well, we're your brothers." Yumichika responded as if that should explain everything. When I continued to look at him questioningly, he elaborated. "So obviously we wanted the time to talk to you about your date before everyone else got a chance to harass you about it."

"Duh." Ikkaku echoed after him. "So how was it?"

I sighed. I pondered over whether I had too many nosey people in my life… but decided that I just was lucky to have so many people that cared about me. "Like I already told you in the texts… it was great."

"We want details, Juna!" Yumichika snapped at me, facing me directly from the foot of the bed.

"He didn't try anything with you did he?" Ikkaku asked suspiciously. "'Cause I'll totally kick his ass." It was strange how he could sound threatening in spite of the fact that he was cuddled up next to me, snuggled comfortably into my pillows and blankets.

I couldn't help but laugh at him, though I managed to shake my head in denial. "Nothing happened… so you don't need to kick any asses for me today, Ikkaku."

He nodded, completely serious. "Let me know if that changes."

I nodded back at him. "I will."

"Well what happened after the yacht?" Yumichika pressed.

I turned my attention back to him and proceeded to run through the events of the date… telling him everything. Well, mostly everything. As I had with my uncles, I left out some select details. Though I was somewhat more open with him than I had been with them. He thought it was adorable that Grimmjow had ignored a group of "skanks" in favor of me. And even more adorable that he had made his employee "grovel" for offending me. I purposely left out the fact that I had accepted drinks, since Ikkaku had gotten so mad the last time that I was offered one. And I also didn't mention that I had stayed the night with Grimmjow. I let Yumi scroll through my phone to see the pictures that we had taken… the ones on the yacht and also some that we had taken at the club. He squealed about how cute we were together and demanded that I frame them for my bedroom. And he also gushed about how amazing I looked in the dress that Tier had dolled me up in.

Eventually Yumi had asked all of his questions and gotten a sufficient amount of information, so we went downstairs to eat breakfast. Then I got ready and we walked to school with Rukia. When we reached our classroom, Renji pulled me away from them. He was happy to hear that I had gotten the OK to hang out with him after school. And then we spent our time talking about music until the bell rang.

* * *

Class was passing by so slowly… and I was so bored that it was a pain to listen. All I could think about was my weekend with Grimmjow, and how I wished that it hadn't ended. It had been so great to spend all of that time with him… and I couldn't wait to do it again. I was almost sad that I wouldn't be seeing him after school. I missed him already. And I knew that was ridiculous, since I had spent all weekend with him. But it was the truth. Ugh. Mondays were the worst. I absentmindedly doodled in my notebook, not really paying attention to the lesson at all. I was so distracted by my own daydreaming that I didn't even hear the bell ring for lunch.

"Come on, Juna!" Renji called from beside me.

I jumped, startled by his close proximity and the suddenness of his voice.

"O-Okay!" I responded, quickly shutting my notebook and jumping out of my chair. I grabbed my lunch and followed him outside with the others, just carrying my notebook with me instead of shoving it back into my book bag.

* * *

Once we were all outside and eating, everyone started discussing names for our band again. Apparently, everyone had gotten involved. And Keigo had taken it upon himself to mediate. So he was trying to filter through everyone's ideas and eliminate the bad ones. I wasn't really paying much attention, since I was too busy trying to defend my lunch from Ikkaku. Luckily, Renji was sitting next to me so he was helping me fight off Ikkaku in exchange for some of my food.

"Okay! Let's make a list!" Keigo shouted, closer to me than I thought he should have been. And then he grabbed my notebook. "Hey, Juna, you don't mind if I borrow this, do ya?"

Before I could even object, he had opened it. And of course it opened to the pages with the most ink on them… the pages that I had doodled on… the pages that had "Juna and Grimmjow" "Grimmjow and Junamai Forever" "Mr. and Mrs. Jaegerjaquez" "Grimmjow and Juna Jaegerjaquez" "Junamai Jaegerjaquez" and all sorts of stuff like that drawn with hearts and roses and swirls… oh my sweet ice cream… I was going to die of embarrassment. I could already feel my skin elevating to an unhealthy shade of red.

Keigo gaped at the pages, flipping through them before shouting. "Aw, man!" Tears started streaming down his face as his fingers clutched onto my notebook. "My dear, sweet Juna!" He wailed, obnoxiously loud. "Does this mean that you've been taken?! Snagged by that rich, arrogant prick?!" He shouted, holding out the notebook as if it had offended him in some way, giving everyone a full view of my humiliating, girly musings.

"Keigo!" I squealed, leaping to try and grab my notebook away from him.

But Ikkaku snagged it first. "Just what the hell is this shit?"

Yumichika looked at it over his shoulder. "Really, Juna… this is a bit childish, don't you think?"

I glared at the two of them. "You're supposed to be my brothers. So beat Keigo up for stealing my notebook and give the damn thing back to me!"

Ikkaku shrugged, reaching over to slug Keigo on the top of his head before handing me my notebook back.

But Rangiku grabbed it before I could. "Wait, I wanna see!" She flipped through the pages, her eyes getting all big and sparkly as she observed my awful artwork. "Awww! This is so cute!"

Rukia grabbed it next, scowling at the paper. "You mean it's so gross." She turned her scowl toward me, her dark eyes strangely resembling her brother-in-law's. "Grimmjow, Juna? Seriously?"

I wanted to glare back at her, but I didn't. I just took a deep breath and swallowed my frustration. "Yes. He's my boyfriend."

"Are you freaking serious?!" "Oh, no!" "No, way!" "Come on, man!" "Awww, how sweet!" "Congratulations, Juna!" "That's so cute!" A chorus of various reactions rang out through the group.

"I'm happy for you, little sis." Yumichika smiled at me. "But your driveling scribbles are still childish."

Orihime, having seen the pages from sitting next to Rukia, gave me a smile. "Well I think that it's cute."

"It's a freaking nightmare!" Keigo shouted, finally recovering from the hit that he had taken. "Come on, Juna!" He whined, tears still in his eyes, as he grabbed my skirt and buried his face into my lap. "Just give me a chance!"

"Seriously…" Rukia said again, sounding disgusted. "Anyone but Grimmjow."

Ikkaku laughed… until a glare from me shut him up.

"It's Juna's decision to date whomever she wants." Yumichika defended.

"Right… so leave her the hell alone." Shuuhei agreed.

"But I think it's a bad idea!" Rukia continued to argue.

"Well I think that it's none of your damn business." Ichigo grumbled, finally having heard enough. He grabbed my notebook away from Rukia, stomped over to where I was sitting, grabbed Keigo up and tossed him away, and then handed my notebook to me, making sure that no one stole it away this time.

"Thank you." I mumbled, still blushing and embarrassed by the whole situation.

He nodded at me. "You're welcome." And then he gave everyone else in our group a hard glare. "Now leave her the hell alone."

No else dared to say a word about it.

So after a moment of awkward silence, Orihime thankfully changed the subject. "So I heard that there's going to be a new Don Kanonji special this week!"

I definitely wasn't paying any attention to the conversation this time around. I was too busy trying to forget about my humiliation… and internally screaming at myself for ever having drawn those stupid, childish rantings. Ugh.

"Are you really his girlfriend now?" A familiar voice whispered from beside me.

I turned to face Renji, looking into his brown eyes. I realized that he had been quiet throughout the whole ordeal. I nodded as I answered him. "Yes, I am."

He gave a slight frown, turning his gaze down to stare at the grass. And then after a few moments of seeming to just think to himself, he looked back up at me. "Well, I'm happy if you're happy." He smiled. But the smile seemed to be forced… stretched awkwardly across his face and misplaced with his otherwise somber expression. "And I'm always here for you… if you need me… for anything." His voice was warm and reassuring.

I smiled back at him, wrapping my arm around his and leaning into him. "Thanks, Renji."

* * *

Renji and I had decided to go to my place after school. He walked with me and Rukia, explicitly telling her that she wasn't invited. As we left the school, I was sure to text Grimmjow and let him know where I was going.

TO GRIMMJOW: We're leaving school to go to my house.

He responded quickly.

FROM GRIMMJOW: Okay, babe. Tell me when you get there.

I was relieved that it had been that easy. Rukia parted ways with us to go to her own house as Renji and I went into mine. I ditched my bag by the door and quickly sent the next message to Grimmjow.

TO GRIMMJOW: I'm home.

The response was just as quick as the last one.

FROM GRIMMJOW: Don't let him into your fucking room.

I pouted at the screen, wondering why he had to be so weird about me having guy friends.

FROM GRIMMJOW: Understand?

I guess my lack of a response irritated him. With a sigh, I answered him.

TO GRIMMJOW: Yeah…

"Everything okay?" Renji asked, watching me carefully.

"Yeah, I'm just texting Grimmjow." I tucked my phone back into my pocket and gave Renji my attention. "Are you hungry?"

He shrugged. "Not really… I'm still full from lunch."

I smiled. "That's because you stole mine."

He pouted indignantly, trying not grin. "Hey! That was my prize for saving it from Ikkaku!"

I grinned back at him. "It was well earned."

He nodded proudly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on." I called out, leading him down the hallway.

* * *

 **How do you think things will go with Renji?**

* * *

 **Cassie Star, you got it! And yep I think so, too :) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Poopie Head, lol well I do appreciate your reviews and compliments! I love that you enjoy my story :) I tried to imagine a happily married Hisana that had grown up taking care of her crazy little sister… and I like to think that it works :) Grimmjow was a good guess, and that would have been adorable… but her "brothers" are concerned about her ;) I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter! And that you're getting some sleep! Lol.**

 **Kuramalover2006, lol, maybe a little ;)**

 **Satoberi, lol, I thought so :) And yes, the jealous boyfriend role does suit Grimmjow ;) hehehe. And Juna certainly does need the extra "looking out"**


	33. Chapter 33: Tell Me It's Okay

**5 points to IrishPrincess1987, Satoberi, and P.S. Ellie!**

 **3 points to Cassie Star!**

* * *

Chapter 33: Tell Me It's Okay

* * *

I had taken Renji into the music room… a room that I had not gone into since the last summer that I spent with my uncle. All of the instruments were covered with protective covers to keep them from getting dusty, even though the housekeeper had clearly kept the room well managed. I pulled the covers off of the grand piano, keyboard, and various guitars.

"You said that you play guitar, right?" I asked him, turning to see as he gaped around the room.

He nodded, staring wide-eyed at all of the various instruments. "Yeah…"

"Well, pick one." I gestured at the line of guitars, including both acoustic and electric.

He gave me a skeptical glance before going to pick up an acoustic guitar. I sat down at the grand piano, gazing around the room with a sigh.

"So should I ask why you have a huge music room in your house? Or is there a reason that you haven't mentioned it before?" He questioned as he sat down onto a stool nearby, strumming gently on the guitar strings.

I forced a small smile in his direction. "Well… my uncle had this room made for my mother and me. And I haven't been in here since I stayed with him last summer."

"Oh…" He mumbled, watching me carefully. "So you and your mother must know a lot about music, huh?"

I nodded. "My father did, too."

" _Did_?" He asked softly. "So…"

"My parents are dead." I answered the question before he could ask it, ignoring the way that the brutal honesty of my statement made my heart twinge. "I haven't played an instrument since… and the first time that I sang was with you at the Karaoke Bar… unless you count while I was playing DDR."

"Juna…" He murmured my name. "I didn't know…"

I smiled at him. "I haven't told anyone. Only Rukia knows."

He stood up, setting the guitar down and coming to sit beside me on the piano bench. "Well I don't know what I can do for you… But I'm here for whatever you need."

"Right now I think that I want to try playing music again… and I'd like it if you'd just… be here." I murmured, standing up to lift the piano lid.

"Of course." He answered readily, staying on the piano bench as I sat back down next to him. "Whatever you want."

I started to play a few keys… just some random notes that I had learned over the years. "Renji… when someone that you love dies… aren't you supposed to be unhappy?" I had been blocking these thoughts for so much time… but sitting in this room, I couldn't help but voice them.

"Well… you've got a right to be unhappy… but that doesn't mean that you _have_ to be." He answered thoughtfully.

"So… if I were happy… even though my parents are dead… does that make me a bad person?" I wanted an answer… I needed one… even though I had been avoiding the question since it had first popped into my head weeks ago.

"Of course it doesn't." His voice was confident and assuring. "They would want you to be happy, Juna."

"So it's okay?" I murmured, still stroking the keys on the piano. "It's okay to be happy?"

"Yes." He turned to face me, his brown eyes warm and sincere. "You deserve to be happy."

I smiled at him, leaning my head against his shoulder for just a moment. "Thanks, Renji."

I started a new tune on the piano as he wrapped an arm around me, soothing me in a comforting embrace. Words had been swimming around in my head for a while now… how I had wanted to be happy for so long… and how I finally felt like I could be again… and with new inspiration and the confidence that I got from Renji, I was able to voice them. I opened my mouth to gently sing it out…

Renji was there to help me anytime I got stuck on the lyrics. And eventually he picked up his guitar to add to my rhythm. He strummed notes to match my tune, and we fell into perfect harmony. We had found a comfortable groove, playing off of each other's sound and leading one another through the song… it felt so natural. I kept singing, the words just coming to me… I had felt for so long like I should be sorry and miserable… but this new place and all of these new friends had given me a new light…

It wasn't long before Renji and I had developed an entire song together… with verses, a chorus, and music to go with it. We played it through several times until we had it down. And then we played it all of the way through together.

 _Maybe it's been a while since I genuinely smiled  
And maybe it's been a while since I wanted to be a part of anything_

 _And lately I've been good_  
 _You know, I've actually been great_  
 _Man, I even laughed a little today_

 _Oh, it's so strange_  
 _It's so strange_

 _Tell me it's okay to be happy now_  
 _because I'm happy now_  
 _Tell me it's okay to be happy now_  
 _because I'm happy now_

 _Tell me it's okay_  
 _Tell me it's okay_

 _I thought it was my right to be as sorry as I wanted to be_  
 _I wasted all of this time being a misery factory_

 _But something had to give_  
 _I had to finally see the light_  
 _I think it's time to practice what I preach_  
 _And what I preach is..._

 _Tell me it's okay to be happy now_  
 _because I'm happy now_  
 _Tell me it's okay to be happy now_  
 _because I'm happy now_

 _Tell me it's okay_  
 _Tell me it's okay_

 _All my wasted hope_  
 _I let go when I should've held tighter_  
 _And now when the sun is out_  
 _I let it burn_  
 _Not afraid to feel it shine on me_

 _Tell me it's okay to be happy now_  
 _because I'm happy now_  
 _Tell me it's okay to be happy now_  
 _My life is finally levelling out so_

 _Tell me it's okay_  
 _Tell me it's okay_

Renji stared at me as the song dwindled to an end, his warm, brown eyes steadily meeting my green gaze. "I think we just made magic." A grin stretched across his face as he watched me.

I smiled back at him. "It really did feel like magic." I agreed.

He nodded enthusiastically. "Let's write it all down before we forget."

* * *

Renji and I spent the rest of the evening perfecting the new song and writing all of the lyrics and notes down. Uncle Juushiro called us when it was time for dinner, so Renji stayed and ate with us. When that was done, we did our homework together. And then Renji went home. I was feeling happy and refreshed… as if a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. It felt good to be making music again… and I had Renji to thank for that. He was a good friend.

I finished my nightly routine and texted Grimmjow to let him know that I was ready to say goodnight. He responded by telling me to come out onto the balcony, to which I quickly complied. I was smiling before I even saw him. And when my green eyes landed on his perfect, shirtless form… there leaning against the balcony and smoking his cigarette… my smile stretched wider across my face.

"Hey, babe." He murmured, his blue eyes raking over me. "How was your play date?"

"It was alright." I answered him, trying not to resent the fact that he had referred to my time with Renji as a _play date_. "But I missed you."

"Tch." He snorted, puffing on his cigarette. "Well whose fault is that?"

I pouted at him, puffing my cheeks out indignantly. I knew that any answer would just upset him, so I kept my mouth shut, choosing instead to glare down at the grass below.

"So did you make more stupid plans to hang out with your friends tomorrow? Or can I actually spend some time with my girlfriend?" He asked sardonically.

I wanted to tell him how rude he was being… but I realized that he was just jealous. And even though I knew that he shouldn't be jealous over something as silly as me spending some time with my friends, I couldn't help but feel flattered. I mean… my heart had fluttered at the way he called me his girlfriend. I wanted to smile at the way that he pouted like a little boy who wanted to have something all to himself… and _I_ was the thing that he wanted. It made me feel wanted and cherished. "Actually…" I mumbled, a blush rising to my cheeks now. "I was hoping that we could spend some time together."

He finally grinned at me, looking satisfied at my words. "Good. I'll take you out to dinner and then we can come back to my place."

"Or… we could go grocery shopping for your house and I could cook you dinner?" I asked rather than suggested.

His grin widened across his angular face. "Why would you wanna do that?"

I chewed on my lower lip, trying to fight back my blush as I answered. "Because I want to do something nice for you, Grimmjow."

He chuckled, taking a deep inhale from his cigarette before smirking at me. "Alright, babe… if that's what you want."

I nodded. "If it's okay with you."

He chuckled again, breathing out the toxic smoke. "Damn, Juna… you are so fucking cute. I fucking love you."

I smiled at him, unable to keep myself from blushing anymore. "I love you too, Grimmjow."

* * *

I woke up with all sorts of lyrical and musical ideas swarming through my head. I just needed time and focus to write them all out. Renji had provided a great correlation for me to help get everything balanced. And he was also great at coming up with tunes and such. I really wanted to spend some more time composing with him.

But tonight I was looking forward to spending some time with Grimmjow. I was going to cook him dinner at his house… and after everything that Hisana and I had talked about, I wasn't so nervous to be spending time alone with him. In fact, I was kind of excited. Even though it was a school night and nothing could really happen… the possibilities weren't so frightening anymore.

Maybe tomorrow night I could compose some music with Renji… and then go over to Grimmjow's for dinner… that way, I wouldn't be missing Grimmjow and I could still get my thoughts out with Renji. Or maybe I was just getting ahead of myself. I needed to relax. But that was hard to do with so many exciting thoughts buzzing through my head.

I hurriedly walked to school with Rukia, eager to see Renji and tell him about some of my new ideas. I had told Rukia about how he and I had written some music, but she wasn't nearly as into it as we were. We made it to class before Renji, and I killed the extra time by letting Yumichika do my makeup and arguing with Ikkaku about some wrestler just for the sake of arguing.

When Renji walked in, my attention focused on him. "Hey, Red!" I greeted him happily.

"Hey, Pink!" He returned my greeting as he took his place at the desk next to mine.

Yumichika was still doing my makeup, so he gave me a disapproving look when I turned away from him. "Look _this_ way." He scolded me.

"Sorry…" I mumbled as I turned back to his direction. Then I continued talking to Renji, even though I could only see him out of the corner of my eye. "So I already have some ideas for a new song."

"Really?" He asked excitedly. "That's great! Can we work on it after school?"

I had to keep myself from shaking my head, or I would invoke Yumi's wrath. "No… I've got plans with Grimmjow. But maybe we can tomorrow?"

"Alright. Tomorrow, then." He agreed, his enthusiasm only dimming a little at the post-ponement.

"You should come train at the dojo instead…" Ikkaku grumbled. "Kenpachi wants to teach you how to fight."

I blinked, looking in his direction without turning my head. "Really? Why?"

Ikkaku shrugged, digging in his ear with his pinky. "He says that you need to learn how to stand up for yourself… and even though I said that I could take care of you, he thinks you should learn to fight on your own, just in case."

Yumichika nodded in agreement. "He's right, too. It wouldn't hurt for you to know how to defend yourself."

I pouted at them. "But I don't want to fight…"

"It's a matter of self-defense, Juna!" Ikkaku proclaimed, slamming his fist down onto my desk. "I can promise to kick ass for you, but I can't always be around!"

I was taken aback by how intense he was all of a sudden.

"You should learn just a few basic moves, at least." Yumi declared, stepping back to inspect my face.

I was surprised by how very serious they were… "Okay… I'll talk to my uncle about it." I assured them.

And I was grateful when the bell finally rang, interrupting the uncomfortable turn that our conversation had taken.

* * *

 **The song lyrics used in the chapter are from "Tell Me It's Okay" by Paramore.**

 **What do you think Juna's uncles and Grimmjow will have to say about the idea of Kenpachi giving her some lessons in self-defense?**

* * *

 **DoodleGreenQueen, lol, well they can be that way sometimes…**

 **Cassie Star, thank you! I don't think the visit was that bad ;)**

 **IrishPrincess1987, luckily she followed Grimmjow's rule and kept Renji out of her room ;) And maybe it was a little awkward because you're right, it can't be easy for him to see her stolen away, lol… but mostly I think it was okay :)**

 **Satoberi, lol, isn't it?! :D And nope, no upsetting him this time ;)**

 **P.S. Ellie, things went well, and of course… he's always jealous, lol ;)**


	34. Chapter 34: Asking Permission

**5 points to IrishPrincess1987, Satoberi, and P.S. Ellie!**

* * *

Chapter 34: Asking Permission

* * *

"So you two came up with a song?" Shuuhei asked Renji and me at lunch.

Renji nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. And it's really great, too." He nudged me pointedly. "Juna wrote all of the words… and I helped her with the music."

I smiled at Renji, flattered by his compliments. "He helped with the words, too."

"Yeah, well, only a little… you wrote most of them." He grinned, scratching the back of his head.

"Well that's awesome!" Ichigo sounded really excited. "I can't wait to hear it!"

"If we're really going to do this… then we need to set up a band practice." Shuuhei murmured before taking another bite of his food.

"Well I'll have to ask my uncle, but I'm sure that we could use the music room at my house." I was going to have to ask my uncle about the Kenpachi thing anyway…

"What days work best for everyone?" Ichigo questioned, making sure to swallow before speaking.

Renji, however, spoke with a mouth full of food. "Well Juna and I were already planning on getting together tomorrow."

I nodded in agreement. "If that works for you guys, then let me double check with my uncle and I'll text and let you know."

"It works for me." Shuuhei answered.

"Me too." Ichigo nodded excitedly before turning his attention to Chad. "What about you, big guy?"

The quiet giant hummed as he nodded along. "Sure."

It occurred to me that if I had all of them coming over, then that would probably mean that I wouldn't have time to see Grimmjow… so I hoped that maybe I could alternate and spend the next day with him instead. Jeez… having a boyfriend was more complicated than I had thought it would be.

* * *

Grimmjow was leaning against his car when I got out of school, smoking a cigarette as he waited for me. My heart fluttered when I saw him, and a huge smile stretched across my face as I hurried my way over to him.

"Hey!" I called out happily, almost embarrassed of how excited I was to see him.

"Hey, babe." He responded with his handsome grin, wrapping his free arm around my waist as I got close and pulling me in for a kiss.

I blushed, but managed to return the gesture. But then I heard Keigo crying miserably from somewhere nearby and I couldn't help but giggle.

Grimmjow pulled away from me and glared over at my dramatic friend, who was clinging onto Mizuiro and wailing pathetically as he pointed in our direction. "What the hell is _his_ problem?"

I shook my head, smiling as I answered casually. "He's just weird."

"Tch." Grimmjow was still glaring at him as he tugged me even closer.

Keigo finally shut up when Ichigo knocked him over the head. I waved over at Ichigo to sort of thank him and he gave me a nod in response.

"Let's get the fuck outta here." Grimmjow grumbled as he finished off his cigarette. He flicked it onto the ground and stepped on it before opening my door and nudging me inside.

I was mildly bothered by the fact that he wasn't as amused by my friends' antics as I was… in fact he seemed to be agitated by them. But I shrugged it off and just waited for him to get into the car. I had already pulled out my phone, and I waited for him to get adjusted in his seat before I asked for permission to use it… only because I knew that it would irritate him if I didn't. "Is it okay if I call my uncle really quick?"

He gave me a look out of the corner of his eye. "You can't just text him?"

I pursed my lips, restraining a sigh. "Well I could… but I have a couple of things that I want to ask him, and it would be easier to just call him."

He narrowed his eyes at me in question. "Like what?"

"Well…" I was starting to wish that I _had_ just texted him. "I need to tell him that I'm staying at your house for dinner, for one thing. And Ikkaku and Yumichika said that Kenpachi wants to give me self-defense lessons, so I promised them that I would ask him about it. And I have a few friends that want to come over tomorrow for music stuff." I explained it all as simply as I could, hoping that he wouldn't get weird about it…

But he did. "Why the hell does Kenpachi want to give you lessons? And exactly who the hell wants to go over tomorrow?" He spoke the questions tersely, his demand for answers clear.

I couldn't hold back the sigh. I wondered, not for the first time, why he had to be so strange when it came to me spending any amount of time with anyone that wasn't him. "I don't know why, but Ikkaku and Yumi were both pretty insistent about it… apparently Ikkaku wants me to learn to defend myself just in case he can't be around for me. And Yumi thinks it's a good idea, too."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes before placing his hand on my leg. "You don't need anyone else, babe. You've got me."

I smiled at the way that he had said that, reaching so that I could lace my fingers with his. "Yeah…" I remembered vividly how he had defended me the night that we had met… and taken care of me… he was like my very own knight in shining armor.

"But if you really wanna learn a few things, I guess it's not that bad of an idea…" He grumbled. And then he gave me a grin. "You do have a knack for getting into trouble."

I pouted at him. "It was one time."

"One time too many." He answered smoothly. "And I'll go with you to Kenpachi's dojo." He decided matter-of-factly.

And I was honestly relieved by that, since the idea of going to the dojo and learning how to fight from the intimidating man was rather unsettling. "You'll really go with me?"

His grin widened. "Yeah, babe. No problem."

I smiled at him, tightening my grasp on his hand. "Thank you, Grimmjow."

He chuckled for a moment before narrowing his eyes again. "Now about tomorrow…"

I struggled not to let myself get upset. After all, I was in a rather good mood since he had just been so sweet… "You've met them all before." I mumbled pointedly. "It's just Renji, Ichigo, Shuuhei, and Chad."

His piercing blue eyes sharpened at me. "You want a bunch of fucking guys over? What the hell Juna?"

I took a breath, trying to remain composed. "They're just friends, Grimmjow. They want to start a band… just for fun… and it's fun to work on music and stuff." I tried to explain it so that he wouldn't be so upset… but it was difficult to understand why he was so upset in the first place.

He pulled into a parking space at the grocery store and shifted the car into park. And then he turned so that he was facing me more directly. "So you're gonna join some shitty band with a bunch of fucking lame-ass guys? You'd rather do that than spend time with me?" His jaw was tense as he stared me down, his blue eyes hard and demanding.

I almost wanted to lean back away from him, but I restrained the urge. "Grimmjow… it's not that I'd rather do that than spend time with you… it's just that…" Ugh! How could I explain it in a way that he would understand?! "Music is something that used to be a big part of my life… It's important to me." I chewed on my lower lip and stared at his collarbone, unable to meet his fierce gaze anymore. "And my friends are important to me, too." I mustered my courage and scooted a bit closer to him, reaching out to touch his chest with my free hand. I could feel the blush already forming on my face. "But you're even more important to me…" I murmured, forcing my green eyes back up to meet his blue stare again. "I wish that you could get that… that you'd understand that I don't care about other guys… and that my friends are just friends."

He sighed, pulling up a hand to rake his fingers through his wild, blue hair. Then he let out a huff as he placed that hand on my waist and pulled me even closer. He leaned his forehead against mine as he started to speak. "I'm more important to you?" He grumbled, his eyes searching mine.

I nodded, stroking my hand against his chest and blushing more when I felt his muscles through his shirt. "Of course you are." I smiled at him, hoping that maybe he would finally get it. "I love you."

He grinned at me, his hand tightening on my waist. "I love you too, babe." He pressed a kiss to my lips before pulling away. "But it's not you that I'm worried about… it's all the guys that you hang out with… and their horny mother-fucking dicks."

I gaped at him, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. "Gr-Grimmjow!" I stuttered his name, feeling horribly embarrassed by the blatant vulgarity of his statement.

"Seriously, Juna." He rolled his eyes at me. "You have no idea how guys think."

I pouted at him, pulling away and crossing my arms over my chest. "I highly doubt that it's as bad as you're making it."

He grabbed me by the hips and jerked me onto his lap. "You don't know how fucking irresistible you are, do you?"

I could feel the blush spreading so far that my ears were burning. I continued to pout, even though I was now straddling Grimmjow's lap.

He grabbed my wrists and forced me to uncross my arms, moving my hands to rest on his chest instead. "You can have your stupid friends over." He grumbled resentfully. "But make sure that you don't spend any time with any of them alone… and no fucking bedrooms."

I wanted to argue about how silly he was being, but I decided to just take the win. "You don't have to worry, Grimmjow."

"You're too fucking nice… and innocent." He rolled his blue eyes before setting them back on me. "And you're mine. So of course I'm gonna worry."

My stomach fluttered when he called me his. And I couldn't help but smile. "I love you, Grimmjow." I murmured as I trailed my hands across his chest and down to his abs.

"Yeah, I love you too, babe." He smirked at me. "Now hurry and call your uncle so that we can get this shopping over with."

I giggled as I grabbed my phone from the cup-holder and dialed my uncle's number.

He answered after only two rings. "Hello, dear."

I smiled into the phone. "Hey, uncle. Do you have a few minutes?"

"Of course." He answered easily.

"I just wanted to let you know that Grimmjow picked me up from school and I'm going to his house for dinner tonight… and I also had a couple of things that I needed to ask you." I was trying to ignore the way that Grimmjow was running his hands up and down my sides… it was very distracting.

"That's fine, dear. What is it?" My uncle seemed alright with me not coming home for dinner.

"Well I have some friends that want to come over tomorrow and use the music room, and I wanted to make sure that it was okay with you. And also, Kenpachi wants to give me self-defense lessons, and I told Ikkaku and Yumichika that I would talk to you about it." I was trying to hurry along with the conversation, since Grimmjow's hands had worked their way down to my thighs and he was massaging them in a way that made me shudder… I knew that my face had to be a bright shade of red as I glared at him, green eyes narrowed as he just grinned teasingly back at me.

"The music room is yours, sweetheart. I don't have a problem if you want to share it with your friends." He was smiling, I could hear it in his voice. "Just let me know how many of them are coming over so that I can make sure we'll have enough food for everyone. And lessons with Kenpachi sound like a good idea. But I'll probably need to call him to make sure that he doesn't go too hard on you…" He murmured thoughtfully as he processed the information.

I smiled. I just loved my uncle so much… he made everything easier. And then I fucking gasped when Grimmjow reached up and grabbed my boob. I twitched on his lap as I jerked my hand up to pull his hand away from my chest, glaring down at him as dangerously as I could… but he just chuckled at me. "There's four of them coming tomorrow… but we can just order pizza or something. And you don't have to worry about calling Kenpachi. Grimmjow said that he would go with me, since I was kind of worried about it."

My uncle hummed into the receiver. "Alright, dear. I'll probably go ahead and call… just in case." He knew Kenpachi, and if he was insistent on calling, then it was most likely for the best. "Have fun tonight. I'll talk to you later."

"Mmkay. Bye, uncle."

"Bye, Juna."

Grimmjow started laughing as soon as I had hung up.

"You jerk!" I was trying not to laugh too, since he seemed to be so amused by his own shenanigans. I swatted at his chest, my hit having no force behind it at all.

"Fuck, I love you!" He shouted through his laughter, not at all deterred by my feigned upset.

* * *

 **What do you think will happen when Grimmjow thinks that the grocery store clerk is flirting with Juna?**

* * *

 **IrishPrincess1987, thank you so much! I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter… it was a difficult one to write.**

 **Satoberi, yep, he sure is. And I think so, too! lol. And good call ;)**

 **P.S. Ellie, thanks! I hope that you're enjoying it! :)**


	35. Chapter 35: More Than Courteous

**5 points to Cassie Star, Satoberi, and P.S. Ellie!**

* * *

Chapter 35: More Than Courteous

* * *

I had texted the guys to let them know that we could have our band practice the next day. And then I had put my phone away so that I could spend my time with Grimmjow. He followed me around in the grocery store, chuckling or glaring at certain intervals. I picked out several things, getting enough items to cook him dinner and stock his kitchen, since he was apparently incapable of doing it himself. By the time I was finished, the cart was practically overflowing. When we were up at the register, Grimmjow also got a carton of cigarettes, which made me turn to him with a pointed glare. He had also thrown a pack of beer into the cart when I hadn't been paying attention.

"So you can't buy your own groceries, but you manage to buy beer and cigarettes?" I mumbled, trying not to blush at the way that he was grinning.

He shrugged at me as he pulled out his wallet. "Cigarettes and booze, babe… it's what I thrive on." Then he leaned down to whisper into my ear. "And you, of course."

I blushed harder, moving away from him and trying not to smile. "It's a wonder that you've managed to survive this long." I mumbled playfully.

He just laughed, handing his card to the cashier.

"Would you like any help out with this?" The courtesy clerk asked with a friendly smile as he finished bagging everything up.

Grimmjow gave him a glare, but finally ended up answering with a grunt. "Sure."

His smile didn't fade as he started to push our basket outside. "So which car is yours?" He turned to ask me, his light brown eyes shining happily.

I was about to answer when Grimmjow answered instead.

" _My_ car is the black Jag." He took my hand and led the way to the car, popping his trunk so that the clerk could put all of the groceries inside.

"Here, let me help." I smiled at him as I began to help him load the groceries into the car.

"Aw, that's sweet! But you don't have to do that!" He met my smile, his cheeks crinkling with the effort.

"No. You don't." Grimmjow huffed as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to his side.

I looked up at him, wanting to object, but the way that he was glaring at the clerk had me so confused that I fell silent.

"So are you throwing a party or something?" The clerk continued with his casual conversation, glancing up at me through his messy, brown hair before continuing his task.

"Not exactly." I answered lightly. "Just getting some things to cook dinner and hopefully last a while."

"Ah, I bet that you're a good cook." He commented back, giving me another smile.

I returned his smile, about to reply, when Grimmjow cut me off.

"She _is_ a good cook." He grumbled, his voice gruff and low. He turned me so that I was facing him, his blue eyes smoldering and his expression intense. "Aren't ya, babe?"

Again, I was about to say something, when I was interrupted by Grimmjow. Only this time, he stopped me by smashing his lips against mine. He shoved me up against the car, his hands grasping onto my hips and his mouth rough on mine. I gasped at the impact, and he used the opening to shove his tongue past my lips and ravage my mouth. I placed my hands onto his biceps, trying to push him away from me, but it was no use… he was just way too fucking sturdy. And he was being so aggressive. He growled as he bit onto my tongue, sucking it into his mouth as he pressed his body firmly against mine, trapping me between him and the car. I held back a moan, trying to keep my head clear instead of getting caught up in the surprising sensations.

"Grim-Grimmjow!" I tried to say his name, but it sounded muffled and barely audible since he was monopolizing my mouth.

He growled, lifting a hand to tangle into my long, pink hair while the other grabbed onto my thigh, threatening to push underneath my skirt.

I was torn between giving into him and screaming in protest, but something told me that neither one of those things were a good idea. I moved my hands to his chest, gripping tightly as I tried to push him away. He was making me feel so hot… and bothered… and so humiliated to think that he was doing all of this out in the middle of a parking lot.

A fake cough rattled through the air, drawing Grimmjow's attention. "Well, uh, that's everything. You two have a nice day." He was avoiding looking in our direction as he carefully closed Grimmjow's trunk.

"Same to you, kid." Grimmjow grunted, finally pulling away from me to hand the clerk a few bills as tip.

"Thanks, sir." And then he was hurrying away, pushing the empty cart back into the store.

Grimmjow was already opening my door and shoving me into the car.

I didn't wait for Grimmjow to sit down completely before I was freaking out at him. "What the hell was that about?!" I nearly choked on the words, completely flabbergasted by what had just happened.

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, already pulling out of the parking lot. "What?" He asked the question casually, as if he hadn't just assaulted me.

I gaped at him. And then I narrowed my green eyes into a heated glare and clenched my fists in my lap. "You know what!"

He huffed, raking his hand through his wild, blue mane before answering. "That fucking loser was flirting with you… so I showed him who you belonged to."

I felt conflicted when my heart skipped a beat in my chest. I wasn't sure why I liked it so much when he said things like that… like how I belonged to him… but that didn't change the fact that he had just man-handled me against my will. And apparently it was all because he thought that the courtesy clerk was flirting with me. I chewed on my lip, trying to figure out how to handle this situation. "He wasn't flirting with me…" I mumbled.

"Dammit, Juna! You wouldn't know if someone were flirting with you until they threw you down and started fucking you, would you?!" He yelled, getting angry all of a sudden. "You're so damn clueless."

I blinked, feeling almost like I had just been slapped. My eyes were even stinging as I struggled to hold back tears… Grimmjow had never insulted me that way. I didn't know how to deal with it.

He let out a frustrated groan, moving his hand to place it on my thigh. "Juna, I'm sorry…" He murmured, giving me an apologetic look before returning his attention to the road. "I just don't want anyone taking advantage of you… and it's frustrating as hell knowing that you're running around without a clue, totally vulnerable and shit."

I felt my face fall into a pout as I continued to fight back the urge to cry. "He was a _courtesy_ clerk, Grimmjow. And he was just being nice, like he's supposed to." I rolled my eyes at him, crossing my arms over my chest as I shifted to glare out of the window. "You don't have to worry about every little thing."

"Tch. He was being more than _courteous_." He grumbled indignantly, tightening his grip on my thigh.

"Well assaulting and insulting me aren't good solutions." I snapped, tempted to push his hand off of my leg.

"I can show you a fucking _assault_ if that's what you want." He growled at me, obviously not happy with my definition of what he had done.

I sighed, realizing that we weren't going to get anywhere if we kept arguing like this… I needed to just try to see things his way. It was true that I had a hard time telling when someone was flirting with me… I barely knew what flirting was. And even though I was still unsure that the clerk had been flirting with me… I mean, I wasn't anything special and I was sure that there were better people that he could have been flirting with… I decided to just take Grimmjow's word for it… he knew better than I did when it came to this sort of thing. But I still didn't appreciate the way that he had reacted to the situation. I didn't want him publicly forcing me into a groping make-out session every time he felt like someone was flirting with me. "Grimmjow… if you say that he was flirting with me, then I believe you. Because you're right… I kind of am clueless when it comes to this sort of thing." I mumbled, still staring out of the window so that I wouldn't have to look at him. "But I'd prefer it if you didn't force me into kissing you like that just because someone is flirting with me."

"Why?" He grunted, moving his hand further up my thigh. "You got a problem with kissing me all of a sudden?"

"Of course not!" I answered too quickly, making myself blush when I turned to see his grin. "I just…" I struggled to compose myself. "I just don't like being so public about it… it's embarrassing."

He laughed. "Aw, babe… you're embarrassed by PDA?" His fingers brushed teasingly over my inner thigh.

I chewed on my lower lip, trying to fight back my blush… but it was no use. My cheeks were warm with red. "You make me feel too… I don't know… too excited, I guess… and I don't want other people to see that. It's humiliating."

He laughed again, pulling into his driveway and putting the car into park. "Damn, Juna… you are so fucking cute." He leaned in so that he could press his lips to mine, giving me a firm, heated kiss before pulling away again. "You've got a deal, babe… I'll make sure that when I'm making you wet, it's just you and me." He murmured through his grin, his blue eyes humored and teasing.

"Grimmjow!" I squealed his name, feeling so much blood rush to my face that I felt faint.

He laughed harder, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me close to him. "Damn! I fucking love you, babe!"

I glared at him, knowing that I probably looked ridiculous with my face and ears all red.

* * *

Grimmjow and I had brought all of the groceries inside and I had put them away in his kitchen before I started preparing dinner. Grimmjow was sitting at the island counter, watching me as he drank a bottle of beer. I felt a little nervous with him seemingly hovering over me, but I managed to ignore the feeling and focus on my task. I cooked him Chicken Piccata with garlic potatoes and roasted vegetables. I was careful as I arranged everything onto the plates and onto the table. His blue eyes continued to trail after me as I walked back and forth from the kitchen to the dining room, making sure that everything was ready. After I was finally satisfied, I smiled at him.

"Okay, it's all ready."

He grinned at me, standing up from the island and grabbing another beer before going to sit in the dining room. "It smells delicious, babe."

I sat down at his side, since I had placed him at the head of the table, and watched him as he started to eat. "I hope you like it." I wasn't sure why I felt so nervous… it wasn't like I hadn't ever cooked for him before.

"Of course I fucking like it, babe." He chuckled at me, humming in appreciation. "It's amazing. You're amazing."

My stomach fluttered as I met his blue gaze, and I couldn't help but grin back at him before beginning to eat my own food.

"By the way…" He murmured, catching my attention. "Just so you know, you're mine this weekend. No lame-ass plans with your friends, got it?"

I pursed my lips, restraining the urge to pout. Why couldn't he just ask nicely, instead of making a big deal out of it? It's not like I didn't want to spend time with him, anyway… but I decided to just agree, since I honestly did want to spend time with him… and it was flattering that he wanted to spend time with me, as well. "Okay, Grimmjow."

"I'll take you to my club again." He grinned, satisfied.

I smiled back at him. And then an idea occurred to me. "Can I invite people? Since Rangiku goes… some of my other friends got jealous."

He narrowed his eyes at me, giving me a suspicious look. "Who the fuck do you wanna invite?"

I shrugged, not having really thought this through. "Just my friends from school."

He rolled his eyes before grumbling. "They can go on Friday… not Saturday."

I nodded happily, excited that he had agreed. "Thanks, Grimmjow!"

"Whatever, babe."

* * *

 **What do you think Grimmjow and Juna will do after dinner?**

* * *

 **Cassie Star, maybe just a little ;) lol**

 **Satoberi, I'm glad that you do! :) And yes, he certainly is protective of her!**

 **Alice, lol, well, maybe he caaaan be a bit over-protective… hehe ;)**

 **P.S. Ellie, haha, glad you think so! And lol, no ass-kicking just yet. But close enough ;)**


	36. Chapter 36: Waiting for the Weekend

**5 points to Cassie Star, Satoberi, and P.S. Ellie!**

* * *

Chapter 36: Waiting for the Weekend

* * *

I was doing the dishes since Grimmjow had stepped outside to smoke a cigarette. But I hadn't accomplished very much when I felt him walk up behind me.

He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me back into him, pressing his lips to my ear as he whispered. "Don't worry about those… the housekeeper can deal with them tomorrow."

I shuddered when I felt his breath fanning down my neck. "It's no big deal… I can finish them."

He shook his head before burying his face in my neck. "I'm bored. Come and sit with me."

I chewed on my lower lip, loving the way that his chest felt against my back. "Okay…" With a blushing smile, I washed and dried my hands so that I could go with him.

As soon as I set the hand-towel down, he was jerking me into the living room. His lips met mine as he pushed me down onto the couch, his large, muscular body crawling over me as he shoved his tongue into my mouth. I moaned, draping my arms over his shoulders as I met his tongue with mine. I could taste both the beer that he had drank and the cigarette that he had just finished, but I ignored it… since his tongue just felt so damn good swirling with mine. My body felt hot from blushing… and from the way that he was making me feel.

"Grimmjow…" I moaned his name, unable to stop myself. I actually felt excited… I found myself looking forward to what might happen… instead of scared. Though… I was still nervous… and maybe a little anxious.

He had a hand in my soft, pink hair and the other on my thigh… trailing upward. His warm fingers massaged my leg as he worked his way up it, pushing under my skirt. My breath hitched when his fingertips touched the line of my panties, but I didn't stop him. And then his hand was on my ass, squeezing in a pleasing way. I moaned again, feeling my face flush from the groping.

"Fuck, I love your ass…" He grumbled as he moved his lips to suck and nibble at my neck.

I gasped when I felt his teeth grazing against my tender skin. And when I felt him sucking gently, I started to shudder beneath him. I ran a hand up through his wild, blue hair, using my other to grip onto his back. He groaned against my skin, his chest vibrating against mine, and pressed himself closer to me. His hips were against mine… and I felt the hardness through his jeans against my sensitive area. I arched my back, moving slightly so that I could get a better feel of it… and then I blushed, embarrassed by my own actions.

Grimmjow chuckled, clearly feeling what I had done, before leaning up so that he could look at me. "You like the way it feels on you, babe?"

I was breathless, blushing so hard that I wondered if my face was glowing with red. I couldn't meet his amused, blue gaze, so I looked down at his chest, chewing on my lip as I answered him with a nod and slight hum. "Mm-hm."

He groaned in satisfaction of my answer. And then he grabbed my thighs and pulled my legs up around his waist. "Tell me if you like this, babe…" He rumbled before bucking his hips against me.

I swear I saw stars as his hard manhood rubbed over my sensitive clit, causing a delightful friction through his jeans and my underwear. I squealed from the unexpected sensation, digging my fingers into his back and hair. I looked down to realize that my skirt had been pushed up so that he had a full view of my sky-patterned panties… and I nearly passed out from embarrassment. But another buck of his hips had me crying out again as I lost myself in a haze of pleasure. How in hell could he make me feel this way?

"Tell me you like it, babe." He grumbled into my ear, continuing his sensational thrusting.

I opened my mouth to answer, and a dragging moan escaped my throat before I could get the words out. After it passed, I tried again. "I like it, Grimmjow…" Even my words sounded like moans.

He grinned against my cheek. And then he moved to capture me in an intense kiss. His hands were roaming over my body… rolling over my curves… grasping at my waist, hips, ass, and even my breasts… but I didn't care. It felt good. It felt good to have him on top of me… touching me… kissing me… I was so caught up in him that I hadn't even noticed that he had unbuttoned my shirt… until I felt his large, warm hands on the bare skin of my torso. I gasped as he ran his fingers over my flat stomach and up to touch the tops of my breasts, the parts that weren't covered by my matching sunshine bra… yes, the sun was on each cup… and it was smiling…

"Grimmjow!" I yelped, pulling away from him as much as I could. "What the-" I was about to ask what the hell he was doing, but I was cut off by my own moaning… because Grimmjow had pinched at my nipple through the fabric of my bra. "Grimmjow!" I tried yelling his name, but even that sounded like a moan.

"You're so fucking cute, babe…" He mumbled into my skin as he trailed his lips down to my cleavage.

"Grimmjow…" I whimpered, not sure of what I wanted anymore… part of me wanted to let him keep going… but another part of me was realizing that if I did, then it wouldn't be over until it was, well, over… and I wasn't sure that I was ready for my first time just yet.

"I know, babe… not too far…" He murmured soothingly before licking his way across the top of my breasts. "I'm just gonna give you a taste… a taste of what I can do to you…" He sounded more teasing than soothing, then.

And when his tongue dipped into my cleavage, I couldn't help but arch my back and moan. But I didn't want this… not yet. I could feel his fingers making their way to the clasp of my bra, ready to undo it. "Grimmjow, wait!" I managed to gasp out, pushing against his shoulders in protest.

He kept his hands on my back, still ready to undo my bra, but he leaned up so that he could look at me. "Come on, babe… let's just have a _little_ fun." He tried to coax me, his blue eyes smoldering and his tone smooth.

I was hot and agitated, wanting so badly to tell him yes… but… "Grimmjow… I want to… I want to have sex with you." I mumbled out the words, barely managing to keep my green gaze on his face as I made my confession.

A wild grin stretched across his masculine jaw. "Then let's fucking do it, babe! I swear… I'll make you feel so fucking good!"

My face was burning from the blush. "Not right now, Grimmjow!" I squealed when I felt his fingers working toward my bra clasp again.

"Aw, come on!" He still had that grin as he rubbed his hard crotch up against me, reminding me that it was there… ready and waiting… "I promise I won't disappoint."

I rolled my eyes at him, trying to ignore the way that my core was pulsing with anticipation. "That's not what I'm worried about! It's a school night, for one thing…"

He huffed, finally moving his hands so that they were on my waist, his palms hot against my skin. "Just don't go tomorrow."

I narrowed my eyes into a firm glare. "I can't do that."

"Sure you can. I can call the office for you and everything." He spoke matter-of-factly, as if he had just solved everything.

"My uncle would know!" I responded pointedly. "And besides… I don't want to have to worry about getting into trouble or missing school when we're… well… you know."

He smirked at me, looking cocky as he tilted his head to the side. "So this weekend then? You're staying with me."

I chewed on the inside of my cheek, feeling breathless as I gave him a slow nod. "Okay… this weekend."

His smirk widened into another grin. "We're gonna have so much fun together, babe…" He mumbled before leaning back down to press his lips to mine. And then he groaned into the kiss, his sound vibrating through our mouths. "Come on, Juna… just let me have you already."

I groaned, too, feeling frustration at a few different things… mostly because I was tempted to tell him yes… I couldn't pretend like I didn't want him… but also partly because he kept on asking. "I need to go home, Grimmjow. I have homework to do."

He growled a bit before he finally pried himself off of me. And then he watched me with a happy smirk as I hurriedly straightened my skirt back out and buttoned my shirt back up.

I gave him a resentful glare before stalking away from him and toward the door.

"I still can't believe you're just gonna leave me with blue balls like this." He grumbled playfully, catching my waist before I could open the door.

I blushed up at him, embarrassed by what he had said. "Grimmjow!"

He chuckled, teasing me on purpose. "I'll think of you when I jack myself off tonight."

I nearly keeled over from the humiliation.

And he just laughed.

* * *

It was late by the time that I had gotten home and managed to finish my homework. After I showered and got ready for bed, I texted Grimmjow. I just couldn't seem to go to bed without saying goodnight to him…

TO GRIMMJOW: Are you still awake?

It didn't take long for him to answer.

FROM GRIMMJOW: Yeah. Missing me already?

I smiled as I read the message.

TO GRIMMJOW: Maybe… Balcony?

FROM GRIMMJOW: Get your cute ass out here then

I giggled, tossing my phone down onto the bed before I made my way out onto the balcony. I looked across to see him walking out of his own glass doors, his hair damp and a towel draped around his shoulders… and of course he was wearing those enticing sleeping pants of his.

"Ya know…" He mumbled as he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and started to light one up. "You wouldn't be missing me if you had just stayed over here."

I smiled at him, trying to be teasing. "Yeah, well, I have to make sure that I leave you wanting more."

He chuckled, puffing on his cigarette before answering. "Fuck, babe… with you, I always want more."

I giggled, even though I could feel a blush creeping up on my cheeks.

"By the way… that was some fucking cute underwear that you were wearing." He mumbled, looking at me with a seductive smirk and smoldering, blue eyes.

My heart skipped a beat… or several… as I stared at him like a deer in the headlights. And then I snapped. "Well you weren't supposed to see it!"

He laughed, breathing in his smoke as he struggled to compose himself. And then he gave me that smirk again. "Well I did. And I pictured you in it when I did my own hand job in the shower earlier."

"Grimmjow!" I spluttered, knowing that my face was an unhealthy shade of red by then.

He just laughed some more, clearly enjoying all of the teasing that he was doing at my expense. After he had settled, he gave me a provocative look, his blue eyes shining temptingly. "Do you think of me when you touch yourself?" He murmured, his voice low and tantalizing.

I was certain that my heart had stopped beating. At the very least, I had stopped breathing. I looked away, over toward the backyard, so that I wouldn't have to see his tempting face anymore. "I don't do that…" I mumbled.

"Aw, come on, babe… you've _never_ touched yourself?" He asked, a slight sound of amusement in his voice.

I swallowed, vividly recalling the one time that I had tried. I felt like I was lying… but could I really tell him about that? I bit my lip. He was my boyfriend… I should be able to tell him… right? It shouldn't be embarrassing to talk to my boyfriend about these things… "I kind of did… just once." I mumbled quietly. I glanced over to him, and from the way that he was smiling, I knew that he could hear me. "I stopped just after feeling it though." I quickly explained. And then I decided to go ahead and tell the full truth. "And I _was_ thinking of you…" I looked up at him through my lashes, still feeling embarrassed but wanting to see his reaction.

He groaned, low and sultry, and tilted his head back. "Fuck, babe…" He took a long drag from his cigarette, slowly letting the smoke fill up his lungs before breathing it out. And then he tilted his head to the side and grinned handsomely at me. "Damn, I fucking want you… I don't know if I can wait 'til this weekend."

I smiled at him, ignoring the heat that was flushing my cheeks. "You're going to have to."

He let out a playful huff. And then he gave me a charming smirk. "I love you, babe."

My smile stretched wider across my face as I answered him. "I love you too, Grimmjow."

* * *

 **How do you think Juna's first band practice with the guys will go?**

* * *

 **Cassie Star, steamy enough for you? Lol**

 **Satoberi, it** ** _is_** **adorable! hehe :) And yep, I'd call that some quality time ;)**

 **Gargoyle77, haha, well by all means, I wouldn't want you getting into any trouble! I'm glad that you're enjoying my story, though! Thank you so much for reviewing :) I hope that you'll continue to enjoy it!**

 **P.S. Ellie, lol, me too! ;) And he'll be getting some eventually… lol!**


	37. Chapter 37: The First Band Practice

**5 points to P.S. Ellie and Satoberi!**

* * *

Chapter 37: The First Band Practice

* * *

Ikkaku and Yumichika were waiting for me as soon as Rukia and I walked into the classroom. I hadn't even made it to my desk before they practically pounced on me.

"So did you talk to your uncle?" Ikkaku demanded an answer.

"What did he say?" Yumichika pressed before I could say anything.

I narrowed my green eyes at them, pushing them out of the way so that I could get to my desk. "Yes, I talked to him." I answered them over my shoulder. "And he said that he wanted to call Kenpachi, but it sounded like a good idea." I sat down at my desk, Rukia settling at hers in front of me.

"What's a good idea?" She asked curiously.

"Kenpachi is gonna teach her how to fight." Ikkaku answered for me, pulling the chair from Renji's desk over and sitting next to me.

Yumichika leaned back onto my desk, his ass all in my personal space. "She's gonna learn some self-defense so that we don't have to worry about her so much."

I rolled my eyes at them, tempted to push them both away from me. "Why the hell are you two worried about me at all?" I grumbled as I crossed my arms and leaned back into my chair.

"Because you're our sister. Duh." Ikkaku huffed, leaning to place his arm casually over my shoulders.

Rukia was eyeballing us with a lifted brow, her dark eyes scrutinizing and suspicious. "I just can't picture Juna fighting…" She mumbled, mostly to herself.

"That's because the entire idea is silly." I mumbled in agreement.

"It isn't silly!" Yumichika snapped as he flipped his hair over his shoulder. "It makes perfect sense."

"If you say so…" Rukia rolled her eyes before turning her attention to Rangiku, whom had just walked in and was ready to make conversation.

"Ikakku, get the hell outta my chair!" Renji yelled as he walked into the room.

"Just use mine! I'm talking to Juna!" Ikkaku yelled back, not budging at all.

"No! That's _my_ chair and I want it!" Renji stomped over and leaned down so that they were face to face.

"I _said_ to just use mine!" Ikkaku leaned even closer, keeping his arm around me and refusing to move.

I sighed, since they were now yelling at each other right beside me. "Yumi… make them stop." I whined up at him.

He had been inspecting his nails, pointedly ignoring the argument, but when I spoke to him, he gave me a disinterested glare. Upon seeing my pleading face, he let out a resigned sigh. "Fine…" He muttered before grabbing a textbook and whacking them both over the head. "If you two wanna fight, then do it somewhere else!"

This instigated a brawl… and I was nearly caught in the middle of it. I squealed, running away from the three boys as they toppled around together, knocking over my chair and pushing my desk out of place. I had just found refuge beside Rukia and Rangiku, who were now laughing as they watched the boys fight, when I heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, sweet Juuuuunaaaa!"

And then there were two hands wrapped around me from behind and squeezing my breasts. "Dammit!" I screeched, my face burning red with blush. Why the hell did this always happen?!

Chizuru giggled as she fondled my chest, a lecherous grin on her face. "Yours may not be as big as Orihime's… but they're still so much fun to play with!" She giggled, nuzzling her cheek against mine. "And you're just so cute when you're blushing like that! My sweet Juna!"

"Will you st-stop it?!" I spluttered, too surprised to pry myself away from her.

"Where the hell is Tatsuki?" Rukia mumbled as she watched us with a deadpanned expression.

I vaguely wondered why Tatsuki was the only one who could seem to tame this red-headed nightmare. "Find her!" I yelled at Rukia.

Rukia just laughed, finally getting up to pry Chizuru off of me.

* * *

Eventually, Mrs. Ochi had walked in and started class… which meant that everyone had settled down. I spent some time taking notes, but… most of my time was spent writing down a bunch of lyrics that had been running through my head. I mostly just scribbled them down so that I wouldn't forget them, figuring that I could sort them out later. After spending yesterday with Grimmjow… and knowing that we would be together this weekend… like, really _together_ … I found it hard to stop thinking about him. I had even dreamed about him. So it was no surprise that the lyrics were mostly inspired by him. I hoped that the guys wouldn't mind my mushy writing…

They were all excited about going over to my house after school. Shuuhei had even brought his own guitar. I hadn't realized that he had his own car until school let out and he offered us all a ride to my house. And since Rukia lived across the street from me, she decided to ride along, as well. When we reached his car, I realized that there was a slight problem… it was a sedan, which meant that there were only five seats. And there were six of us.

We all piled our bags into the trunk of the car before trying to figure out where we would all sit. Chad obviously had to sit in the front with Shuuhei, since he was a giant that needed the space. So that left Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, and me to share the backseat… and it was too small for us all to sit side by side. Rukia had already hopped into the middle seat. So Ichigo slid into the seat behind Chad.

Renji looked at me, scratching the back of his head. "You could, uh, sit in my lap?"

I shrugged, trying to seem casual. I mean… we were friends, right? So it shouldn't be that big of a deal. "Sure." I murmured my reply.

He gave me a smile before sitting down behind Shuuhei. I let him adjust before I climbed carefully onto his lap. It really wasn't that bad… I was seated quite comfortably with my butt on one of his legs and my thighs stretched out over the other, and he moved so that I could nestle into his chest.

"Good to go?" Shuuhei asked, looking at us in the rearview mirror.

We both nodded, Renji giving him a verbal answer. "Yeah, we're good."

"Alright." And then we were off.

I texted Grimmjow just to be safe, letting him know that I was leaving school and heading home with my friends. I got a text back nearly immediately.

FROM GRIMMJOW: Remember what I told you. No fucking around.

I blushed as I read his response, glaring down at my phone resentfully.

"Does he always talk to you like that?" Renji whispered into my ear, too quietly for anyone to really hear since they were all involved in their own conversations. He had a full view of my phone, and had apparently read my texts.

I sighed, texting back a response as I shrugged to answer Renji. "He just worries about me."

TO GRIMMJOW: Okay. No need to worry.

We went over a pothole and Renji grabbed my waist to hold me steady when everyone lurched in the car. Rukia and Ichigo both started griping at Shuuhei for going over it so fast while I just laughed. I noticed that even after we had settled, Renji kept his arms around my waist. But I didn't mind… I figured that it was just a safety precaution since Shuuhei didn't seem to be the safest of drivers.

Soon enough, we were pulling up into my driveway. Shuuhei parked the car and everyone started to get out of it. Renji was sure to help me, keeping me steady by holding my waist as I crawled back off of his lap and out of the car.

"Okay, see you guys later!" Rukia called out, already heading across the street. She had no interest in our band practice, so she didn't want to stick around.

"Later!" Ichigo called back.

I busied myself with texting Grimmjow that I had made it home and then getting my bag out of the trunk. I led everyone inside and to the music room. I smiled when Renji started showing everything off for me, almost as if he owned the place. I was glad that he felt so comfortable in my music room… it put me at ease. I pulled out the notebook that I had used throughout the day for writing out my ideas, and the guys gathered around to look at it. They were actually excited to help me smooth them out and turn them into songs. We spent the next few hours working on the lyrics and adding music… and then practicing what actually sounded like songs. It was all so very exhilarating. I loved that I had friends that I could have this kind of fun with.

* * *

The guys had stayed for dinner, and in spite of me insisting that we could order pizza, my uncle had gone ahead and cooked for everyone. My Uncle Shunsui had shown up, as usual… and he had tried to sneak his booze into everyone's glasses until my Uncle Juushiro caught him.

"What?!" He slurred, a happy grin on his face. "I thought this was a party!"

"It isn't!" Uncle Juushiro lectured him. "And these are high school students."

My friends thought that the entire ordeal was hilarious, so they just laughed at the scene.

"Juna…" Uncle Shunsui leaned in and whispered, though his whispering was loud enough for everyone to hear. "This is a sausage fest… where are all your girl friends?"

I snorted, nearly choking on my tea.

"None of them are in our band." Ichigo answered for me.

"Band?" Uncle Shunsui questioned curiously. "Oh, Juna! You're gonna be a rockstar!"

Uncle Juushiro chuckled, not commenting as he ate his food.

"As if you weren't popular with the guys, already… now they're gonna be crawling all over the place!" Uncle Shunsui continued to slur.

I blushed, staring down at my plate as I muttered. "Be quiet and eat your food, uncle!"

He just laughed, which made all of my friends laugh along with him.

* * *

After dinner, we helped my uncle clean up and then did our homework together. And then the guys went home. We had decided to have our band practices together every Monday and Wednesday, as long as we all could manage it. And I had also told them about going to Grimmjow's club on Friday, and they were all looking forward to it. I showered and changed for bed before texting Grimmjow. And then I met him out on the balcony.

"Hey, babe." He murmured as he puffed on his cigarette.

"Hey." I smiled over at him, admiring the view as my heart fluttered in my chest.

"Have fun with your _friends_?" He asked, sounding sarcastic as he eyed me up and down.

I nibbled on my lip before answering, deciding to just be civil. "Yeah… we decided to get together every Monday and Wednesday."

"Tch." He scoffed, obviously not amused. "Fine. But you're mine the other days of the week."

I sighed, not really upset by the idea… but he didn't have to be so bossy about it. "Of course, Grimmjow." I didn't mention out loud that if my uncle needed me for something or if something else came up that he would have to give me up for a day…

"So I'll pick you up from school tomorrow." He decided, leaving no room for questions.

I nodded, not even bothering to ask what we would be doing. It was late, and I was tired. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

He gave me a smirk, apparently happy with how easy I was complying. "Goodnight, babe."

I smiled back at him, happy as long as he was happy. "Goodnight, Grimmjow."

* * *

 **How do you think the rest of Juna's classmates will react when they find out about going to Grimmjow's club on Friday?**

* * *

 **P.S. Ellie, lol, you just gotta wait for the weekend! Haha ;P**

 **Cassie Star, I'm glad you think so! Thanks for reviewing :)**

 **IrishPrincess1987, it's definitely getting harder for her. I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter :) Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Satoberi, lol, thank you, Sato-chan! :) Just wait a little longer :P**

 **Guest, of course! :)**


	38. Chapter 38: The Perfect Mix

**5 points to P.S. Ellie, Cassie Star, and Satoberi!**

* * *

Chapter 38: The Perfect Mix

* * *

Word had gotten around in class that we were going to Grimmjow's club on Friday. So everyone was raving about it. In fact, several people were going shopping for something to wear after school. I had no idea that Grimmjow's club was so popular and exclusive. All of the talk about it made me realize that it was apparently a big deal… and now I wondered if Grimmjow would be upset with me for inviting so many people. Which, to be fair, I had only invited a few… but I didn't have the heart to turn down the friends that had invited themselves. I just really hoped that Grimmjow wouldn't be upset…

"I'm really jealous, you guys." Rukia grumbled as she took a bite of her lunch.

"I still don't understand why you're not going." Rangiku grumbled, rolling her blue eyes as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "It's a fun place… you'll be missing out."

"I already told you!" Rukia snapped at her. "Byakuya would never let me go to a place like that…"

"Just sneak out of the house." Rangiku replied smoothly, giving an easy shrug.

Rukia deadpanned. "I would die." And then a visible shiver went down her spine before she spoke again. "But I'll go shopping with you guys today."

"You girls will look for any excuse to go shopping." Ikkaku grumbled, rolling his eyes at them.

"We gotta look sharp, too, guys!" Keigo jumped up enthusiastically. "This is the freaking Castle that we're talking about!"

Ikkaku looked like he was about to combust.

"Don't worry." Yumichika sighed. "I'll find something for you to wear."

Ikkaku sighed in relief, happy that he wouldn't have to go shopping for himself.

* * *

School let out and of course Grimmjow was waiting for me by his car. I skipped over to him, dodging the smoke from his cigarette as he reached his arm out to wrap around my waist.

"Hey, babe." He grinned, leaning down to give me a warm, wet kiss.

I blushed as I kissed him back, still rather uncomfortable with being so public about everything. But I figured that he was my boyfriend… so I could at least kiss him. That was… until his hand moved down from my waist and started squeezing my ass.

"Grimmjow!" I squealed, pushing away from him and managing to get away from his groping hand.

He laughed, thoroughly amused. "What? That ass is mine… and I felt like grabbing it."

My stomach fluttered as I glared up at him, pouting out my lips as the heat flushed through my face.

"You're so damn cute." He chuckled, taking a puff from his cigarette.

"Hey, Juna!" Rangiku called my name as she, Rukia, and Orihime ran over to us. "Are you going to the mall with us?"

I blinked, not really having thought about it, before looking up at Grimmjow. "Um, they're going shopping for something to wear at your club tomorrow…"

He lifted a brow, looking from my group of approaching friends and then back to me. "Tier has dresses for you already there. And we have shit to do today."

I nodded, remembering the many garment bags that were in the upstairs washroom at his club. "Okay." I looked at the girls, who were now standing beside me, and gave them an apologetic smile. "I already have something to wear. And Grimmjow made plans for us today."

"Aww…" Rangiku whined, disappointed that I wouldn't be going with them.

Rukia glared at Grimmjow suspiciously while he busied himself with putting out his cigarette.

And Orihime just smiled back at me. "That's okay! We'll just see you tomorrow."

"Have fun, okay? See you tomorrow!" I managed to wave goodbye while Grimmjow nudged me into his car.

He got into the driver's seat and gave me a questioning look. "So those are the friends that you wanted to invite?"

I sighed, getting ready to tell him about how the entire class was planning on going. "Well…" I focused my attention on the road ahead as he put the car in drive. "I honestly had no idea that your club was so popular… so when I told a few people that they could go, I didn't know that everyone would start freaking out about it." I saw him watching me suspiciously as I rambled. "And then, well, before I knew it, all of my friends were planning on going…" I mumbled, fiddling with my fingers in my lap. I chanced a look at him through my lashes, but he was watching the road. "I'm really sorry! I don't want to leave anyone out… so if it's too much trouble, I'll just tell everyone that no one can go."

He looked at me, placing his hand on my leg and letting out a laugh. "You are too fucking cute, babe…"

I nervously laced my fingers through his, still wondering what he would decide to do.

"Don't worry about it." He squeezed my hand. "Just make a fucking list of their names so that the bouncer will know who to let in. And make sure that they know they can only get in on Friday…" He gave me a charming smirk before looking back ahead. "I can't have a bunch of high school dweebs filling up my club on the weekends."

I pursed my lips at the quip he made about my friends, but I didn't say anything. I chose to focus on the fact that he was going to let all of my friends inside of his ridiculously popular club. "You're the best, Grimmjow."

He chuckled, lifting my hand to his lips and kissing my knuckles. "I _am_ the fucking King, babe."

I giggled, squirming a little when he bit at my wrist. "Well, thank you… _King_ Grimmjow."

He growled under his breath, pulling into the parking lot of his club and parking the car. "Keep calling me that, babe… and I might just fuck you right here in my car."

"Grimmjow!" I screeched, entirely caught off guard by the sudden shift that our conversation had taken.

He laughed, leaning in so that his face was in mine. "Just kiss me, babe."

I glared at him. But I ended up pressing my lips to his, anyway. He chuckled against my mouth before pushing his tongue inside. I shivered, ignoring the way that he tasted like the cigarette that he had just smoked. He wrapped an arm around me, his hand grasping onto my hip as he pulled me closer. I felt my body practically melting against his, my insides warm and tingling as his tongue swirled with mine. I slowly lifted my hands, bravely touching them to his abs and tentatively feeling my way up his chest… I could feel his hard, firm muscles through the thin fabric of his shirt… and I shuddered at my own actions. But I didn't stop touching him, even though I could feel a hot blush rising to my cheeks. He growled again, the sound vibrating through his chest and into my mouth as his fingers clutched tighter onto my hip.

"If we keep this up, then I really am gonna fuck you right here in my car." He grumbled, his lips still pressed against mine.

I pulled away, trying to ignore the way that my stomach was fluttering. "No, Grimmjow!" There was no way that I wanted my first time to be in his car.

He laughed, brushing his thumb across the top of my hand. "Don't worry, babe… I have every intention of waiting." He gave me a handsome grin, his blue eyes sparkling in a charming way. "After all… you're worth waiting for."

I felt my blush growing even more heated, but I couldn't help but smile at him… he could be so sweet. "I love you, Grimmjow."

"I know, babe." He smirked at me, leaning in close again. "I love you, too." He gave me another quick kiss before pulling away. "Now come on."

I got out of the car with him, not even really caring what we were doing. I was just happy being with him.

"I've got some business to take care of. And then we're going to Kenpachi's dojo." He explained as we walked into his club.

I blinked, looking up at him curiously. "We're going there today?" I wasn't sure if I was prepared just yet…

He chuckled, opening the door for me. "Your uncle talked to him and set you up for lessons on Thursdays. I already told Kenpachi that I'll be coming with you. So don't worry."

I felt a little more relieved knowing that both my uncle and Grimmjow had already sorted things out… but still. "Okay…" I figured I may as well just go and get it over with. I was sure that having Grimmjow there would make things easier. "Thank you, Grimmjow."

He gave me a grin, placing his hand on my waist as he led me through the empty club. "I said don't worry about it, babe." He turned his attention to Yylfordt, whom was standing behind the bar and polishing it to a pristine shine. "Keep Juna company for me, will ya? I gotta take care of some shit upstairs."

Yylfordt flashed a dazzling smile. "Of course, King Grimmjow." And then he set his red gaze on me. "It's lovely to see you again, beautiful."

I couldn't help but smile back at him. "It's nice to see you too, Yylfordt."

Grimmjow pulled out one of the bar stools for me and lifted me up onto it. He pressed his lips to my ear and whispered. "I won't be long. Just text me if you need something, okay babe?"

I nodded, trying not to shudder at the way his hot breath fluttered across my skin. "Okay."

He grinned, giving me a wet kiss before walking away. I watched him leave, his lean, muscular frame disappearing behind the "Employees Only" door.

"Would you like something to drink, love?" Yylfordt's velvet voice purred from across the bar.

I turned to him with a smile, politely shaking my head no. "No, thank you. I don't think that alcoholic beverages are really my thing…"

His smile widened. "Well I can make you a virgin drink, love."

I blinked, feeling embarrassed at the word and not really understanding his use of it. "V-Virgin?"

He chuckled, tilting his head to the side as he watched me. "A virgin drink is a beverage that would usually have alcohol without the alcohol… like a margarita without the tequila or a daiquiri without the rum."

I pursed my lips, nodding in understanding. "Oh."

He pulled out a glass and started to make a drink. "I know just the thing…" He was grinning now, his red eyes dazzling as he flipped around the various ingredients. "Here you are." He purred, setting a glass full of dark pink liquid in front of me… there was ice, fruit, and leaves floating in it, as well. "A blueberry-strawberry mojito without the rum." He winked at me.

I eyed him skeptically, but his smile was contagious. "And it's safe?" I couldn't keep myself from asking.

He let out a light, amused laugh. "Of course it is, love. I would never mislead you." He propped his arms onto the bar, lifting one to settle his chin into his palm. "This drink is the perfect mix, though… sweet with strawberries, like you… tart with blueberries, like our King… and fresh with mint leaves, like your relationship." Then he smirked, his head tilting further into his palm. "Not to mention it's virgin…" He chuckled slyly.

I blushed, trying not to choke on the sip that I had just taken.

His chuckle turned into a laugh as he handed me a napkin. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

I narrowed my green eyes at him, but accepted the napkin. "Thank you."

He nodded at me. "So do you like the drink?"

I nodded, taking another sip. It was actually really good… and it didn't give me that strange burning sensation on the way down. "I do. It's great, thank you."

He smiled happily. "I'm glad. If you ever want a virgin drink, just say so."

I smiled in appreciation, realizing that he was offering to help me evade the peer pressure of drinking. "Thanks again, Yylfordt."

He gave me another of his charming winks. "Anytime, love."

* * *

 **How do you think things will go at Kenpachi's dojo?**

* * *

 **DoodleGreenQueen, omg! It's just Chizuru! Lol, take a deep breath ;) :P**

 **P.S. Ellie, lol, I know! She makes me laugh, too! And of course he is… hehe ;) And Grimmjow always has something up his sleeve ;)**

 **Squishy97, awww, thank you so much! I'm so glad to hear it! :D I hope that you'll continue to enjoy my story. And thank you so much for reviewing! :)**

 **Cassie Star, of course! Thank you!**

 **kap15700, thank you! I hope that you enjoyed the update :)**

 **Satoberi, they sure do! :) And yes, of course he does. We'll just have to wait and see about Grimmjow, though… hehe :P**

 **maf26, thank you for your reviews! I'm so glad that you love my story and OC! I hope that you enjoyed the update as well :)**


	39. Chapter 39: Kenpachi's Newest Student

**5 points to Cassie Star, Satoberi, and P.S. Ellie!**

* * *

Chapter 39: Kenpachi's Newest Student

* * *

I had asked Yylfordt for some paper and a pen so that I could make a list of my classmates for Grimmjow. I was just finishing it when Grimmjow came out of the "Employees Only" door with Shawlong following behind him. I looked up at him with a smile, my green gaze meeting his dazzling blue eyes.

"Hey, babe. You didn't miss me too much, did ya?" He grinned at me, coming over to wrap his arms around my waist from behind.

I smiled, even though a definite blush was already heating my face. "Of course I missed you…" I mumbled, resisting the urge to pull away when he started to nibble at my ear.

He chuckled, his warm breath fanning down my neck. He kissed my jaw before standing up straight, his arms still wrapped firmly around me. And then he pulled one away to lift the glass that I had just about finished. He lifted a brow and gave Yylfordt a skeptical glance. "Getting my girl drunk for me, or what?"

I blinked, about to explain that it didn't have any alcohol in it, when Yylfordt answered with a casual shrug.

"I do like to make things easier for you, King." He purred mischievously, a smirk on his face.

Grimmjow chuckled, setting the glass back down. "Do me a favor and help me remember that she's a lightweight, though."

Yylfordt winked in response, turning his attention to clearing the glass away. "Of course, King Grimmjow."

Grimmjow then took my hand and pulled it away from the paper that I had just finished working on. "What's this?"

I chewed on the edge of my lip before answering. "It's my list… of the friends that want to come here tomorrow."

He turned to me with his blue brow arched high. "That really is a lot of fucking people…"

I turned my nervous, green gaze down to the list, realizing that it was a lot… I had gone ahead and written down every name from my class, which was fourteen people, not including me, since I hadn't wanted anyone to feel left out. I would feel horrible if any of them showed up and weren't let inside. "Well…" I murmured, still avoiding eye contact. "I can just say that something came up and so no one can come… so no one will feel left out or anything…"

He rolled his eyes before pulling the list away from me and handing it to Shawlong. "When I tell you not to worry about something, then I mean don't fucking worry about it." He grumbled before turning to look at Shawlong directly. "Give this to Nakeem and tell him to add these names to Friday's entrance list."

"Right away, King Grimmjow." He responded with a nod before walking back into the "Employees Only" door.

I smiled at Grimmjow, turning so that I could press my lips to his in a soft, timid kiss. I knew that if I told him "thank you" that he'd just tell me to kiss him, anyway. "You really are the best…" I whispered, trying not blush too much. "…King Grimmjow."

He let out a low, playful growl as he trailed his hands around me until his fingers were settled on my hips. "Damn, I fucking love you babe." He rumbled before he caught my lips with his again. He bit onto my lower lip and let it drag through his teeth as he pulled away. His bright, blue eyes were shining with mischief and he was giving me a wide, dangerous grin.

My breath had caught in my throat, but I managed to stutter out his name. "G-Grimmjow…"

He chuckled, pulling me off of the barstool and wrapping his arm around me to lead me away. "Come on babe, let's go."

* * *

We pulled up at Kenpachi's dojo and Grimmjow was practically dragging me inside.

"It will be fine, babe." He laughed as he pulled me along, his hand firm on mine. "You're the one who wanted to do this… so I don't know what you're freaking out about."

"I don't know…" I struggled not to whine. "It was one thing meeting Kenpachi… but learning how to fight…" I actually whimpered with my building anxiety. "I just don't think I'm cut out for this…"

"You'll be fine." He chuckled, opening the door without any hesitation at all. "I'll be here to make sure of that."

I nodded, taking a deep breath as I stepped through the door as he held it open for me.

"Hey, sis!" Ikkaku called out when he saw me walk through. He was wearing some sort of black kimono, a layer of sweat covering his skin… it seemed that he had been training already.

I was about to answer him when a high-pitched voice called out excitedly.

"Candy!"

And then I was being tackled by a small form, so forcefully that I was knocked backward. I would have landed on my butt if Grimmjow hadn't come up from behind me and caught me by the shoulders. I giggled, holding the little girl in my arms. "Hey, Yachiru!"

"I'm so happy that you're here!" She giggled back at me, nuzzling her face into my stomach as she clutched onto my skirt. And then she pulled away and grinned at Grimmjow. "You too, Blueberry!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at her, making sure that I was standing before moving a hand to ruffle her dark pink hair. "Watch yourself, brat. You almost bulldozed my girlfriend." He had an indulgent grin pulling at his lips… it was cute.

She just giggled some more, pulling me by the skirt as she led me over to Ikkaku. "Come on!"

"It's about time you showed up." Ikkaku grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "I was almost afraid that Yumichika had roped you into going shopping and that you'd _never_ get here." He rolled his eyes dramatically.

I smiled at him. "No, I was with Grimmjow. Is Yumi still out with everyone?"

"Tch. Yeah… fucking lame-asses with their stupid shopping." He rolled his eyes again. And then he turned his attention to Grimmjow. "Your club is making them all go nuts."

Grimmjow chuckled, tilting his head casually to the side. "Well at least they appreciate the exclusive invites that Juna got for them… not just anyone can get in, ya know."

"Well now I gotta go to make sure that none of those losers get into to trouble…" Ikkaku grumbled, setting his eyes back onto me. "That includes you, sis."

I pouted my lips out into a scowl. "Gee, thanks."

Grimmjow looked like he was about to say something, but a familiar, deep, raspy voice drawled from across the room.

"So… it looks like my newest student is here."

I looked up with wide, green eyes to face the man. Damn… I had almost forgotten how frightening he was. He was wearing a black kimono that was similar to Ikkaku's, but his had a shredded, sleeveless, white jacket thing over it. His form was towering as he approached us, his large, muscular arms swaying readily at his sides. When he got close, an intimidating grin spread across his face.

"H-Hello." I managed to stutter out.

Yachiru was giggling, still swinging from my skirt. "Hey! Kenny finally woke up from his nap!"

"Ikkaku, go and help our new addition get changed." He rumbled, lifting his arms to cross over his broad chest.

"Got it." Ikkaku pried Yachiru off of me and took my hand, leading me through some door and into a changing room.

I could hear Kenpachi and Grimmjow talking as we left. I turned my attention to Ikkaku when he handed me a folded kimono that looked like the ones he and Kenpachi were wearing. "What exactly is this?"

"It's called a shihakusho. It's the customary uniform for the type of martial arts that Kenpachi teaches." He answered easily.

I unfolded the garments and looked at them questioningly, having no idea how to wear them. "Umm… Ikkaku… I was raised in France. I don't know how to wear this."

He laughed, taking the clothes from me and laying them out on the bench nearby. "Here, I'll help."

I shrugged, figuring that it was no big deal to have him help me… he called me his sister, and I really did see him like a brother, so there wasn't any need for awkwardness. Grimmjow probably wouldn't be pleased by the idea… but I could always explain if it bothered him. After all, I didn't exactly want _him_ helping me… because that _would_ be awkward. I unbuttoned my school uniform shirt and pulled it off, folding it neatly and setting it on the bench. I repeated the actions with my skirt. And then I looked up to realize that Ikkaku was holding out a white garment.

"This is a shitagi. Put it on first." He instructed.

I nodded, taking the garment and sliding my arms inside. He helped me tie it, showing me how as he did.

"These are hakama. They go on next." He held up a pair of baggy looking pants next.

"Okay." I mumbled, pulling on the weird pants.

He also helped with those before handing me the next item. "This is a kosode. It goes over everything." The next item was a black robe thing.

I slid it on and he pulled it into place.

"And the obi holds it all together." He explained as he wrapped a white sash around me and tied it. When he was finished, he stepped away and nodded in approval. "There. You're all set."

I smiled, nodding back at him. "Thanks, Ikkaku."

He grinned. "No problem. Now let's get back out there."

We walked back out to the dojo area to see Kenpachi and Grimmjow arguing with each other.

"If you're going to get in the way, then you can fucking leave, you little asshole." Kenpachi snapped at Grimmjow.

"I'm not going anywhere, you old bastard! So just make sure that you take it easy on her!" Grimmjow snapped right back, though he was much louder.

"As if I'd hurt a little girl, you stupid dipshit!" Kenpachi yelled indignantly.

"You're fucking insane, you crazy fucker! I'm just making sure that you control yourself!" Grimmjow shouted, not at all intimidated by the behemoth in front of him.

"Unlike you, I'm not a fucking animal!" Kenpachi threw the nearest object, which happened to be a sword, at him.

Grimmjow tilted his body to the side, dodging the projectile weapon, and the sword stuck into the wall behind him. "Well what would you call _that_ , you psychotic madman?!" Grimmjow stood straight again, as if he hadn't just nearly died.

I gaped at them, squeaking as my heart leapt into my throat at watching a sword go flying next to my boyfriend's head, entirely too close for comfort.

"I'd call it self-control, 'cause you're pissing me off!" Kenpachi roared at him. "Now I'm gonna fucking teach her how to defend herself from stupid shitheads like you! So get the fuck over it!" He reached for another of the swords that were displayed on the wall, and I lurched forward.

"No!" I screeched, unable to stop myself.

Ikkaku grabbed my sleeve, holding me back with ease.

Kenpachi turned around, looking bored now as he stared at me.

Grimmjow just cracked a smile as he realized that I was in the room. "Hey, babe." His blue eyes raked me up and down, observing me as the smirk stretched across his face. "Well, you look cute…"

I blinked, trying not to gawk at them. What the hell was wrong with them? How did they go from practically killing each other to just acting like nothing had happened?

Ikkaku let go of my sleeve, going over to the opposite side of the room to where the sword was still lodged into the wall. "She's ready, Kenpachi." He drawled casually before moving to pry the weapon out of the wall.

"Good. Let's get started then." Kenpachi started grinning again as he looked at me.

I felt like crying. Could this really be happening? When Grimmjow walked over to me and pulled me over to the center of the floor, I took a breath to compose myself. I felt much better when he took my hand in his… there was something comforting about his warm, muscular grasp and the way that he held my hand so firmly.

"He's insane… but don't let him scare you." He mumbled through his grin.

I pouted, but didn't say anything in protest. I wondered where Yachiru had run off to… and I found myself missing her. Kenpachi just seemed less insane with her around…

* * *

 **How do you think Juna will handle her first lesson?**

* * *

 **DoodleGreenQueen, lol, well if Chizuru ever comes for you then you can punch her ;)**

 **Jenna, yay! hehe**

 **maf26, thank you! Friday begins on chapter 41… and if all goes according to plan, then Saturday starts on chapter 46… so we'll see ;)**

 **Cassie Star, of course they argue :) lol, it's more fun that way. I'm glad you love it! I** ** _could_** **do longer chapters… but then there would be even longer gaps between updates, so… I'll probably keep them the way that they are.**

 **Satoberi, awww, don't let it kill you, Sato-chan! Lol. And yes, I agree, he really is a charmer ;) And of course he takes care of her! ;D**

 **P.S. Ellie, bahahaha… you know… so would I ;) hehehehe. And yes, Yylfordt so is! And definitely, Grimmjow has it handled ;)**


	40. Chapter 40: Remember to Learn

**5 points to IrishPrincess1987, Satoberi, and P.S. Ellie!**

* * *

Chapter 40: Remember to Learn

* * *

"Alright, punk… since you insist on being here, you can help her practice her self-defense moves." Kenpachi grinned, crossing his arms over his chest again.

Grimmjow shrugged, standing next to me with a grin of his own. "Fine." Then Grimmjow turned to me with a spark in his eyes that I was certain I didn't like. "When those scumbags attacked you… how did it start?"

My breath caught in my throat and my heart sped in my chest. Why the hell was he bringing that up?! He knew that I didn't want anyone knowing! I coughed, trying to splutter out an indignant response. "G-Grimmjow!" I barely managed to stutter his name.

Ikkaku immediately rushed over, an outraged expression on his face. "Who the fuck attacked you?!"

"N-No one!" I yelled, feeling my face get red as I glared at Grimmjow, my green eyes narrowed heatedly.

Grimmjow just laughed, clearly amused in spite of my anger.

"Juna!" Ikkaku snapped my name.

"Shut up…" Kenpachi grumbled. "This is why we're doing this… so that she can defend herself." With a bob of his head, he gestured Ikkaku out of the room. "So get out and let me handle it."

Ikkaku narrowed his eyes, but left without another word.

"So…" Kenpachi continued after he was gone. "How were you attacked?"

I sighed, realizing that there would be no getting this cat back into the bag now. With a final glare at Grimmjow, I turned my attention to Kenpachi. "It was a group of men..." I mumbled, shuddering at the memory. "They grabbed me and cornered me."

"And you saved her?" Kenpachi asked, lifting his brow at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow nodded. "Yeah but I didn't see how it started… just saw 'em with her up against the wall."

"How did the initial attack begin?" Kenpachi continued to question, turning his gaze back to me.

I remembered it all too well… even if I had made a severe effort to forget. I hadn't thought too much about it since it had happened… because every time the memory popped back up into my head, I had shoved it away. I was very good at shoving memories away… especially the unpleasant ones… and even the pleasant ones if they kindled unpleasant feelings. I sighed, forcing myself to answer him. "I was trying to cross the street when one of them grabbed me by the wrist and jerked me backward."

"And when your wrist was grabbed, what did you do?" He asked calmly… patiently.

I blinked, not really understanding why he asked, but answering anyway. "I tried to pull away, of course."

He nodded. And he seemed to be contemplating something. "What happened next?"

"I tripped on the curb when he pulled me back… and I fell into him." I looked down at the wooden floor, refusing to close my eyes… I knew that if I did, I would just picture the memory, and I most certainly did not want to do that. I went ahead and continued the recapitulation, since I figured that he would press for more, anyway. "Then they shoved me back against the wall… and surrounded me. I tried to get my pepper spray… but they grabbed my arms. So I kicked… and I hit a shin on one of them and… well… I think I hit another guy's balls…" I blushed at saying the word, but really I was kind of proud of myself. "But they just surrounded me again and covered my mouth when I screamed… then slapped me when I bit their hand." I could see Grimmjow tensing from the corner of my eye, his fists clenching at his sides. Tears were burning at the back of my eyes as I remembered how it had felt… and how humiliating this all was… "They held me still… there were so many of them…" A sob escaped my throat, and I couldn't hold it in. The tears brimmed my eyes, and I did my best to keep them from falling. "I…" I didn't want to talk about anymore of the details, so I skipped the more gruesome ones. "Grimmjow came before they could do anything more than touch me."

Grimmjow was shaking, his masculine jaw clenching in anger. "Should've fucking killed those bastards…" He grumbled under his breath, sounding absolutely terrifying.

Kenpachi ignored him, keeping his attention on me. "Your first mistake was the pepper spray. If you had it, then it should have been in your hand, ready to be used, not tucked away somewhere. If you're alone and there's a threat, keep your weapons ready. Got it?"

I nodded, actually relieved that he was just moving on with the lesson.

"And when someone grabs your wrist, well, that's your opportunity to begin fighting. Pulling away isn't going to do anything. If you have a weapon, then use it. If not, then I'm gonna teach you how to get yourself out of a grip and send a man to his knees." He looked at Grimmjow, giving him a pointed glare. "Buck the fuck up and let's get started, dipshit."

Grimmjow took a deep breath, visibly relaxing. He looked up at Kenpachi with a nod, shaking his hands out as he exhaled. "You want me to grab her?"

Kenpachi nodded.

So Grimmjow turned to me, his blue gaze meeting my green eyes, which were probably still moist with tears. "Don't worry, babe. I'm not gonna hurt you. We're just gonna show you how to defend yourself against shit like that."

I nodded, meeting his steady gaze with one of my own. "Okay."

He stepped behind me and then took my wrist, holding it firmly but not too tightly. He pulled my arm so that it was like he was grabbing me from behind, but he moved slowly so that I wouldn't be uncomfortable with what was happening.

"Okay, Juna…" Kenpachi gathered my attention. "Now you're gonna turn to face him… keep in mind this will all have to happen quickly in a real situation, but right now we're just showing you the moves."

I nodded, turning to face Grimmjow.

"Now rotate your wrist so that your thumb is lined with the joint of his thumb."

Again, I nodded and did as Kenpachi directed.

"Then plant your feet and keep balanced, and sharply jerk him forward by bending your arm at the elbow. When he's pulled toward you, you'll lift your leg and knee him in the groin."

I blushed at the thought, not at all prepared to pretend to be kneeing my boyfriend in his sensitive areas.

Grimmjow smiled, his blue eyes finally lightened as he looked at me. "It's just practice, babe, so don't actually hurt my boys, okay?"

I blushed harder, squealing his name. "Grimmjow!"

Kenpachi rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to be helping, not distracting."

Grimmjow just laughed, which made Kenpachi growl in annoyance.

* * *

We spent the next hour or so with Kenpachi teaching me several basic moves with Grimmjow serving as my pretend attacker so that I could practice properly. When we were finished, I showered off in the changing room and got dressed back into my school uniform. Ikkaku had shown me a locker where I could keep my new shihakusho, or whatever, in. I had wanted to stay and do my homework with Ikkaku, but Grimmjow insisted that we leave so that he could take me to dinner… so I hadn't argued. I was sure to text my uncle to let him know that I wouldn't be home until later, though.

After we were in his car, his hand on my leg and the radio playing, he turned to me with a raised brow. "So why the fuck does the cueball call you 'sis'?"

I blinked, thinking that he had already known. "Ikkaku and Yumichika decided to be my brothers." I explained simply.

His eyes narrowed skeptically. "They just _decided_ this shit?"

I shrugged, lacing my fingers with his. "Well, yeah… about a week ago. They take it very seriously…" And then I remembered something. "And why the hell did you mention what happened?! Especially in front of Ikkaku… now I'm gonna have to deal with that. And you know I didn't want anyone knowing!" I huffed, pulling my hand away from his now that I remembered how angry I was with him.

But he held on, squeezing my hand in his. "Because the whole point of that shit was so you could defend yourself if something like that happened again. Not that I plan on ever letting anything happen to you… but you should be able to defend yourself, just in case."

I sighed, slumping down in my seat. "Couldn't we have just done the stupid lesson _without_ talking about that?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "You have to remember when you fuck up so that you remember how important it is to not let it happen again… so that you can use that lesson to remind you to be stronger and do better." He was gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white. "I learned that I should have killed those mother fuckers… and I'm not gonna forget that if I ever run into them again. And you learned not to walk around all defenseless and shit, so you're not gonna forget that, either. You're gonna remember that shit and use it to learn Kenpachi's lessons… so if anyone ever tries to fuck with you again you can make 'em hurt. And then I'll make 'em dead."

I felt a cold chill run down my spine… he sounded so serious… and he was talking so easily about killing people… Surely he was just angry and this was his way of coping with that… right? He wouldn't really kill anyone…

"You've got me to protect you, babe. And if Kenpachi's wards wanna pretend like they're your brothers and protect you, too… then, fine. As long as they don't fuck with you. After all, I'm pretty sure that the dark-haired one is gay… and the bald one is just fucking weird."

I spluttered, turning to face him again at the random nonsense that had just spilled out of his mouth. "Don't be so judgmental, Grimmjow!"

He just laughed, lifting my hand to press a kiss to my skin. "I fucking love you, babe."

I pouted at him, but responded anyway. "I love you too."

* * *

He pulled into the Wolf's Den, and I sighed as the valet opened the door for me. When Grimmjow came around and took my hand, I pouted up at him. "I'm going to have to start carrying around a change of clothes if you're going to keep taking me to nice places… I feel out of place in my school uniform."

He chuckled, looking me up and down with a lewd expression. "I like the way you look in that uniform, babe."

I giggled, even though a blush was warming my cheeks. "Of course you do…"

He gave a casual shrug. "Of course I'd like the way you look in anything…" Then he leaned down, a devilish grin on his face. "…or even in nothing at all."

I blushed harder, pulling away from him without letting go of his hand. "Grimmjow!"

He laughed, turning his attention to the hostess as she greeted him.

"Good evening, Mr. Jaegerjaquez!" She smiled exuberantly, flipping her long, blonde hair over her shoulder. "Would you like your usual table?"

He gave her nod, grunting out a "yeah" before focusing back on me. "So what are you gonna wear for me this weekend?" He grinned again, his piercing blue eyes shining as he looked at me.

I was still blushing, and there wouldn't be any calming it now. "I guess whatever Tier gives me to wear…" I mumbled.

He laughed, pulling me along as we followed after the hostess. "I'll tell her to make it something special, then."

I rolled my eyes at him, trying not to smile.

"Here you are, Mr. Jaegerjaquez. Please let me know if there's anything else you need." The hostess continued to smile as she gestured to our table.

"Thanks." Grimmjow didn't even look at her as he pulled out my chair. He sat down across from me and leaned back into his chair, just watching me.

The same waiter as last time came over to set down our glasses of water. "Good evening, Mr. Jaegerjaquez. Will you be having your usual order?"

"Give me whatever the special is and a Jack and Coke." He answered casually, only sparing him a sideways glance.

The waiter nodded before turning to me. "And for you, Miss Ukitake?"

"I'll just take the special, too… and just water, thank you." I smiled up at him as I handed him our menus.

"Right away, then." He smiled back at me before walking away.

"Hey…" A familiar voice drawled from nearby. "It's the tomcat and the sweetheart."

I looked up to see Coyote approaching us, and I smiled at him.

"Oh, look! The fucking hound dog is here…" Grimmjow grinned at him.

Coyote chuckled as he sat down next me, draping his arm over my shoulders. "Hey, sweetheart, has he been treating you alright?"

I smiled wider, fully aware of the way that Grimmjow's eyes had narrowed. "Well he _is_ treating me to dinner right now…" I mumbled pointedly.

"Tch. Yeah… at a place that he gets to eat for free." Coyote rolled his gray-blue eyes, a teasing smirk on his face.

"Shut the fuck up, you asshole." Grimmjow grumbled, also rolling his eyes. "Or I'll make you start paying at my club."

I laughed, understanding that they let each other get free stuff at their respective businesses. "Grimmjow is the best, though..." I assured, watching him with a smile, even as he scowled. "He's been especially sweet, today."

Grimmjow's scowl turned into a smirk as he looked across the table at me. "You're fucking cute, babe."

I giggled, unable to keep myself from blushing as I continued to smile at him.

"Aww, well aren't you two adorable…" Coyote mumbled, resting his cheek on the top of my head and using his arm around my shoulders to pull me closer to him.

Grimmjow glared at him. "Get your paws off my girl, you sleazeball."

Coyote just chuckled, nuzzling his face in my hair as he ignored Grimmjow's narrowed, blue eyes. "So did you get the new stuff today?"

Grimmjow grunted, taking a drink of the Jack and Coke that the waiter set in front of him before answering. "Yeah. It's supposed to be some good shit…"

"So I hear…" Coyote rasped, finally sitting up straight again, but keeping his arm around me. "…which means that we shouldn't have a problem with selling."

I had no idea what they were talking about. But it sounded like important business… so I just stayed out of it.

Grimmjow nodded in agreement. "We should be able to get the bulk of it out this weekend."

The waiter was bringing the food over, and Coyote sighed when he saw him coming. "I guess I'll let you two eat, now…" He leaned down toward me again, a lazy smile on his face. "See ya later, sweetheart." He kissed my cheek before he stood to his feet. And then he grinned down at Grimmjow. "You've got such a cuddly girlfriend…" He teased him.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes before glaring at him again. "I know. And she's not yours to cuddle, fucktard."

Coyote just chuckled as he walked away, his hands tucked casually into his pockets.

I was blushing at Coyote's flirty behavior, but I knew that he was harmless, so I was smiling as I watched him go. I thanked the waiter for both Grimmjow and myself as he set our food down. And then Grimmjow and I enjoyed our meal together.

* * *

 **In the next chapter, someone unexpected picks Juna up from school… who do you think it will be?**

* * *

 **maf26, I hope that I can keep you excited :) lol**

 **IrishPrincess1987, Grimmjow didn't exactly stay out of it, but he managed to avoid another argument ;) lol. Thank you so much!**

 **Satoberi, lol, I'm glad that you do! :D And yes, he can certainly make her feel better ;) And of course he was there for her! ;D**

 **P.S. Ellie, I'm glad that you are! And yes, she does have Grimmjow ;)**


	41. Chapter 41: Getting Ready

**5 points to Satoberi and P.S. Ellie!**

* * *

Chapter 41: Getting Ready

* * *

Grimmjow had taken me home after we had left the Wolf's Den so that I could do my homework. And after I was finished, we said our goodnight on the balconies, as usual. School the next day was a blur of everyone chattering about how excited they were to go to Grimmjow's club… well, mostly everyone. Rukia was still pouting that she couldn't go. And Ikkaku was still pouting that he had to. But everyone else was excited. They talked about their trip to the mall yesterday, and I was almost jealous that I didn't get to go with them… but I remembered that I had spent a pretty incredible evening with Grimmjow, even if there had been a few terrifying encounters with Kenpachi mixed in, and I was happy.

When school was over, I walked outside expecting to see Grimmjow… but instead I saw Shawlong standing next to a SUV that I did not recognize. I stopped in my tracks, not really sure what to do.

"Miss Ukitake." He called my name when he saw me, sounding reserved and yet overly-polite. "King Grimmjow sent me to retrieve and transport you to the Castle for him."

I pursed my lips, watching as the tall, thin man opened the door for me and wondering if I should actually get into the vehicle. "Ummm…" I looked around, seeing that most of my friends had already rushed home to get ready. "Can I call Grimmjow first?"

Shawlong gave a tight nod. "Of course, Miss Ukitake."

I continued to watch him skeptically as I pulled my phone from my bag. It occurred to me that I was probably being rude… but the situation was rather strange, so I wanted to be sure.

"Hey, babe." Grimmjow answered after only two rings.

I was already smiling, simply from hearing his voice. "Hey…" I wasn't sure how to proceed with the conversation, since I didn't want to offend Shawlong. "Um, am I supposed to be going with Shawlong to the club?" I murmured, trying to sound as nice as possible as I asked the question.

Grimmjow laughed, apparently amused. "Yeah, babe. I've got a bunch of shit to take care of here, so I sent him for you."

I almost muttered that he should have sent Yylfordt or Edrad instead… but I thought better of it. Really, though… I was on much better terms with them.

"It's fine. He's just bringing you to me." Grimmjow assured me. And then he laughed again. "But I appreciate the fact that you're checking in with me… I'll have to reward the good behavior."

I pouted, resenting the remark. "I'm not a pet, Grimmjow."

"You sure?" He growled, a teasing tone to his voice now. "I could put a leash on you and everything… it'd be sexy."

"Grimmjow!" I screeched his name.

He started laughing even harder. "Alright, I'll wait off on the kinky shit."

I was blushing a horrific shade of red, which made me glad that he couldn't see me at the moment. "Goodbye, Grimmjow."

His laughter died down, but I could tell that he was grinning as he spoke again. "See you in a bit, babe."

I hung up the phone and stepped over to the SUV where Shawlong was still waiting. And I realized that it was a Jaguar… so I couldn't keep myself from asking. "Is this Grimmjow's car?"

"Yes, Miss Ukitake, though he rarely drives it himself." He answered smoothly, still holding the door for me.

"Thank you." I murmured as I slid into the seat.

He said "you're welcome" before shutting the door after me and going to sit into the driver's seat.

Knowing that I was in one of Grimmjow's vehicles made me more comfortable for some reason. I reached for the stereo and turned the radio on, smiling when The Killers started playing through the speakers. I busied myself with checking my text messages while Shawlong drove. I had been dragged into a group message with Rangiku, Rukia, and Orihime… and I giggled when I realized that it was mostly them telling Orihime not to be so nervous about dressing up and that she should wear some makeup. I sent a text telling Rangiku that she should help her, and that started a whole thing with her saying that she was going to have Gin drive her to Orihime's house so that she could make sure that Orihime was set. I was in another group text with Ikkaku and Yumi, which I had been in for a while, so I sent them both a message telling them to be on time because I didn't want to be waiting for them. Ikkaku responded with a bunch of bitching and Yumi told me that I couldn't rush his beauty process.

Before I knew it, Shawlong was pulling up into the club parking lot. He parked in the back and came around to open my door. I followed him, watching as he unlocked the back door and opened it for me.

"Hello, beautiful." Yylfordt called from the bar.

I grinned as I walked over to him. "Hey, Yylfordt."

"How ya doing, cutie?" Di Roy also greeted me. "Wanna drink?"

I shook my head, still grinning. "I'm fine. And nothing to drink, thank you."

"She's a lightweight, remember?" Yylfordt purred, already mixing something together. "We wouldn't want her getting drunk already…" He chuckled when Di Roy shrugged, and then handed me something that looked like what he had made for me the day before. "Here you are, love."

I gave him a skeptical glare as I took the drink, but then he winked at me.

"Just a touch of rum." He murmured, his red eyes sparkling.

I giggled, deciding to go ahead and take a sip. There was a slight tingling feeling that warmed my stomach… but it wasn't bad. "Thank you."

"No problem, love." He winked at me again. "I'll help you pace yourself."

I smiled thankfully at him… he really was like freaking Prince Charming. "I appreciate it."

"There you are!" A familiar voice called from nearby.

I looked up to see Cyan and Franceska… I had met them both at Tier's shop a while back. "Hey."

They were both dressed in tight, revealing dresses… dresses that made me blush just by looking at them. Cyan still had her long, flowing sleeves, which I knew were her trademark… but her dress was so short that her ass was practically hanging out. And the v-cut was low and deep between her breasts. Franceska was showing so much cleavage that I was afraid her boobs would pop out. And her midriff was also showing. They looked hot… but so very exposed!

"We've been waiting for you." Cyan smirked at me, pulling me by the arm and proceeding to drag me through the "Employees Only" door and up the stairs.

"Tier told us to get you club-ready." Franceska explained.

"Well, _I'll_ get you club-ready… because Franceska will just get in the way." Cyan murmured casually.

"Don't be a bitch, Cyan!" Franceska shouted indignantly.

But Cyan just pulled her sleeve up over her face, effectively ignoring her.

I just kept quiet, not wanting to intervene in their arguing since I was certain that it would only make it worse. We went into the upstairs washroom where the garment bags and shoeboxes were waiting. I silently changed into the dress that they gave me, only slightly paying attention to their bickering. The dress was a shimmery, royal blue. And it had a low cut that would show quite a bit more cleavage than I was used to. And while it was technically longer than the last club dress that I had been forced into wearing, it had a wide slit that went up the front of my thigh, so far that it would be right on the borders of my underwear.

"Wait." Cyan called, stopping me from pulling on the dress. And then she held up a velvet bag with the Empress Designs logo. "Put these on first."

I blinked at her, setting the dress down onto the couch and taking the bag. When I looked inside, a heated blush spread across my face. "Why are you giving me this?!"

She shrugged, an amused smile on her face. "Tier said to give it to you… something about it being a special occasion."

Franceska was laughing.

And I was about to faint. "I can't wear this!" I squealed as I pulled the ridiculous clothing, or lack thereof, out of the bag. Seriously… it was some sort of underwear. Like, I think it was called a g-string… but there was frills and lace. And there was a matching bra that was nearly completely see through and mostly straps. It was dark purple with black trimmings. And way too much for me… or not enough. Whatever. I was certain that I couldn't wear it.

Cyan giggled, pulling her sleeve up to hide her face. "Just put it on…" And then she pulled her sleeve down enough for me to see the suggestive look in her eyes. "Grimmjow will like it."

My heart hammered in my chest. Would Grimmjow like it?

"It will have him drooling all over you." She giggled again.

I really did feel faint… because I remembered something. I had promised Grimmjow that this weekend… would be _the_ weekend… I had been so caught up in the excitement of everyone getting to go to his club that I had forgotten… I was going to be giving my virginity to Grimmjow this weekend… so… did that mean that Grimmjow would want to… have sex… after we left his club? Tonight?

I must have zoned out into my thoughts because Cyan was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Hello? Earth to Juna…" She was murmuring amusedly.

My mouth was dry. And my heart was beating much too fast. Why did I feel so nervous? I blinked, sitting down on the couch and forcing myself to relax. "Where's my phone?" I looked around the room for my bag.

"Here." Franceska handed it to me. "Are you alright? Do you need some water or something?"

Cyan pursed her lips as she watched me. "The lingerie must have been too much… I think we scared her." And then she turned her nose up into the air. "It was probably _your_ fault." She mumbled offhandedly to Franceska.

"Don't blame me!" Franceska shouted at her.

And then they were arguing again. But I ignored them, instead focusing my attention on texting Yumichika.

TO YUMICHIKA: Are you on your way here yet?

His answer was nearly immediate, as always.

FROM YUMICHIKA: No. It's way too early. And I'm nowhere close to being ready.

In the back of my mind I was wondering how he typed so fast… and yet took so long to get ready.

TO YUMICHIKA: Well I'm kinda freaking out… and could really use your help.

He didn't bother texting back. He just called instead.

I stared at his face flashing across my screen for a moment before answering. "Hello?"

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately, a stern tone in his voice.

I took a breath, not even really sure how to explain… or if anything was really "wrong" at all. "It's nothing… I just…"

"Tell me what's going on, Juna." He pressed, not waiting for me to finish my muttered ramblings.

I sighed, slumping into the couch and letting my gaze drift up to the ceiling. "I think that I'm going to have sex with Grimmjow tonight." I blurted out.

Cyan and Franceska were both too busy with their arguing to even pay attention to what I was saying… and I was grateful for that.

"Juna…" Yumichika's voice was tense now. "Are you ready for that?"

I nodded, mostly for myself, before answering. "Yeah… I think so."

"Then why are you freaking out?" He asked calmly.

"I don't know…" I focused on breathing. "I just don't know what to expect, I guess." And then I huffed. "I think I made it weird because I told him that we could this weekend… and now I'm just not sure when he'll want to." I turned my gaze toward the lingerie that I had dropped onto the couch, narrowing my green eyes into a glare. "Like… is he gonna wanna jump me as soon as we're alone? Or is he going to wait?" I groaned in frustration. "Will it be special or awkward? The anxiety is killing me."

Yumichika let out a snort. "Stop stressing about it. You're making sex sound like something you plan for… it's not." He was using his strict, take-no-shit tone. "If you want to have sex, then you'll have it when the moment comes. Don't worry about it before then. And when the moment _does_ come, don't worry about it then, either. Just stay in the moment."

I relaxed, taking what he said and letting it sink in. "Okay…" And then I glared at the lingerie again. "Tier wants me to wear obscene lingerie."

Yumichika actually laughed. "Wear it."

My glare narrowed, even though he couldn't see it. "Seriously?"

"Yes." He replied easily. "Not for sex… just for fun. Your underwear is like a secret. It can be naughty or playful or whatever you want it to be… and you don't reveal it unless you want to."

I couldn't help but laugh at his weird explanation. "Okay… I'll have an obscene little secret, then."

He laughed again. "See you soon, sis."

"Okay." I smiled, feeling much better now. "Thanks, big bro."

He chuckled as he hung up the phone.

* * *

 **In the next chapter, one of Juna's friends has some trouble as they're getting into the club… Who do you think it is?**

* * *

 **Ice girl, I'm glad that you love it :) Sorry for making you wait longer than usual for the next chapter! I should be able to get the next one out a bit sooner *fingers crossed***

 **Cassie Star, thank you!**

 **Satoberi, yes he sure can! Lol. And yes, Grimmjow can be sweet when he wants to be ;) and of course he wants to protect her! :D**

 **P.S. Ellie, lol maybe he is ;)**

 **VolturiVixen, yayyy! :)**


	42. Chapter 42: Exes and Current Crushes

**5 points to Satoberi and P.S. Ellie!**

 **3 points to Cassie Star!**

* * *

Chapter 42: Exes and Current Crushes

* * *

I was still with Cyan and Franceska, though we had relocated to the bar. I had been told that Grimmjow, Tier, and Coyote were handling some business or something upstairs… but that they should be finished soon. Shawlong had gotten takeout for everyone's dinner. And eventually it was time for the club to open. The music was pulsing around the building and the people that had been waiting in a line outside of the door were being systematically let inside. But none of my friends had shown up, yet. I was trying my best to ignore Cyan and Franceska's chatter, because mostly all they did was argue, but their topics were drifting and it was hard not to hear them… especially when I heard my name being mentioned.

"I'll bet Grimmjow is a good lay." Cyan giggled. "Juna, is he as amazing in bed as he looks?"

I blushed. Why were they talking about this?

"I'd really like to get my claws into Coyote…" Franceska was practically moaning.

"Oooh, yes…" Cyan agreed with her. "He's got such a sexy face… perfect for sitting on."

I was about to keel over… but they were just giggling together like this was an acceptable conversation to be having.

"I'm sorry, ladies." Yylfordt rolled his eyes at them, but somehow maintained his smile. "But I'm afraid that both of those men are out of your league."

"What are you saying?!" Franceska shouted angrily.

But Cyan just calmly held her arm out in front of her and turned her attention to Yylfordt. "What about you?" She murmured playfully. "You're pretty cute…"

He chuckled, but turned away. "I'm not interested in either of you."

I expected her to get angry… but she also turned, with her sleeve covering her face, and seemed as if she hadn't even heard his rejection. I got a text message and looked at my phone to see that it was from Renji.

FROM RENJI: Hey, Pink! Shuuhei and I just got here. Where are you?

I grinned as I texted him back.

TO RENJI: I'll meet you at the door.

I hopped off of the bar stool that I had been perched on, not answering Cyan and Franceska as they called after me, and hurried over to the front entrance. I got there just in time to see Nakeem letting them in. "Hey, Red!" I waved as we closed the gap. And when we were close enough, I gave him a hug. And then I looked at Shuuhei. "Hey."

Shuuhei nodded at me. "Hey."

Renji kept his arm around me after we pulled away from the hug. "Cool place…" He murmured, looking around at the interior of the club. And then he looked down at me… and red dusted across his cheeks. "You look…" He trailed off.

So Shuuhei finished his sentence. "Stunning." And then he chuckled. "Which is probably why Renji is dumbstruck and drooling…"

"Shut up!" Renji snapped, elbowing him before turning his attention back to me. "You really do look amazing, though."

"You both look great, too." I grinned at them.

They were both dressed in snazzy, tight fitting shirts. Shuuhei's was sleeveless, showing off his muscular, tattooed biceps. And Renji's was short-sleeved with a low v-neck, also showing off his muscled body and tattoos. Now that I wasn't having to deal with Cyan and Franceska… I was starting to relax. And the music was amazing. My grin widened as I grabbed Renji's hand.

"Wanna dance with me?" I asked, already pulling him toward the building mass of dancing people.

He blinked, seeming to hesitate… but he didn't pull away. "S-Sure."

"Have fun…" Shuuhei mumbled after us. "I'm gonna find the bar."

"Ask for Yylfordt." I told him before we parted completely. "Tell him I sent you."

He nodded in thanks as he walked away.

And then it was just Renji and me. And I had him on the dance floor. I couldn't stop the excitement… I just loved the music. I pulled his hands up and settled them onto my hips before resting my hands on his shoulders. And then I was dancing up against him, completely lost to the rhythm. He was moving with me, his body swaying with mine. It was nice to be dancing with Renji… he was comfortable and not overbearing… his moves were subtle and yet clear… it was easy to follow his lead.

We danced to a couple of songs before more familiar voices started shouting at us over the music. And then the faces that accompanied those voices were around us.

"Hey, guys!" Ichigo smiled at us.

Mizuiro and Keigo were with him… but he was dragging Keigo by the collar and Keigo was crying.

"What's wrong with Keigo?" I asked curiously, only pulling away from Renji enough to talk to them… but I was still dancing.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes.

So Mizuiro explained. "He's upset because he thought he could impress a bunch of girls that were waiting in line by getting them inside… but the bouncer wouldn't let him bring any guests in."

"Dumbass thinks he's cool shit just 'cause his name is on some list…" Ichigo grumbled as he finally let go of Keigo.

I laughed. "Aw, I'm sorry, Keigo."

After hearing me, Keigo finally perked up. "You're so sweet, Juna! I swear you're the only one around here that's nice to me!"

Renji huffed. "She's nice to everyone…"

Keigo ignored him. "Dance with me, Juna!"

"She's already dancing with _me_!" Renji snapped at him.

"Tch." Ichigo snorted. "You're both dumbasses."

Mizuiro was typing away on his phone. "Chad said that he and Uryuu are almost here… and Tatsuki and Chizuru should be here soon, too." And then he looked up at me. "Have you heard from Rangiku and Orihime? Or Ikkaku and Yumichika?"

I pulled my phone out of my purse and checked. "Rangiku says she and Orihime are still getting ready... Gin is giving them both a ride here. And Ikkaku and Yumichika should actually be here… he said they were in the parking lot a few minutes ago."

"Let's go check." Ichigo mumbled. "Hopefully they're not causing trouble."

I nodded and followed him to the front entrance. The crowd had really thickened, so I felt Renji grabbing my hand to keep us from being separated. And when I nearly lost Ichigo, I grabbed his arm, and he responded by wrapping that arm around my shoulders and holding me close to protect me from the surge of people as we wove our way through them. Keigo was clinging onto Ichigo's other arm, and it was rather funny since Ichigo had turned to glare at him. And Mizuiro somehow managed to keep up by ducking and swaying through the dancing crowd of people.

It was a good thing that we decided to go and check on my brothers, because they were causing some sort of scene at the door…

"I said HELL NO!" Ikkaku was shouting over the music. "Don't you dare follow me in here, you psycho bitch!"

I blinked, wondering who the hell he could be yelling at like that.

Shawlong approached me, and then leaned down to speak into my ear. "Miss Ukitake… I'm afraid that there seems to be a problem with one of your guests. Just tell me how you would like it handled and I will have it sorted out immediately."

"Sure…" I mumbled, still very confused. "What's going on exactly?"

"Shit!" Keigo cursed all of sudden. "You can't let her in here, Juna! You just can't!" He came over and grabbed me by my biceps, shaking me frantically.

And Shawlong glared menacingly at him. "I must demand that you unhand the King's girl immediately."

Ichigo grabbed Keigo and pulled him off of me.

But I quickly defended him. "It's alright, Shawlong." And then I stepped closer to the door. "Now what's going on?"

Yumichika heard me and turned to look at me, his arms crossed and his expression annoyed. "Mizuho is here… and she's demanding to be let in."

I looked past him and Nakeem to see some girl grabbing onto Ikkaku… and Ikkaku was trying to shove her away. The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't seem to place it. "Who is she, again?"

"Ikkaku's ex." Yumichika answered simply.

"She's a fucking bitch!" Ikkaku roared at the same time, apparently having heard my question.

"How dare you talk about your girlfriend like that?!" She roared right back at him.

"You're not my girlfriend! We only went on a few dates, you crazy-ass woman!"

"Juna, please!" Keigo called out again. "You have to make her go away!"

I had never met her before… but now that I remembered Ikkaku and Yumi telling me about his crazy ex-girlfriend, I also remembered them saying that she was Keigo's older sister. And now that I saw her, I could see the family resemblance… they had the same brown hair and eyes… but she was apparently the crazier of the two.

"What would you like me to do, Miss Ukitake?" Nakeem asked, apparently waiting for me to make a decision.

"Have her thrown the fuck outta here!" Ikkaku snapped at me.

I chewed on my lip… Was that really okay? My brother was telling me to throw her out… and _her_ brother was telling me to make her go away… and the commotion that she was causing was blocking the entrance to Grimmjow's club… so… I looked at Shawlong. "Can we get her off of the property?"

"Right away, Miss Ukitake." Shawlong nodded easily. And then he looked at Nakeem. "Get rid of her."

And then Nakeem was hauling her away and putting her back into her car. I could tell that he was threatening her… because she looked terrified before she finally drove away. The whole ordeal was just so dramatic…

"Dammit, I need a drink." Ikkaku grumbled as he and Yumichika walked into the club.

"I'm probably gonna die later…" Keigo whimpered. "Do you think that she saw me in here?"

"You're gonna be fine." Mizuiro sighed.

I walked with the group toward the bar, all while dodging the dancing throngs of people. We went over to where Shuuhei was sitting, and Yylfordt swept over to me.

"Back for another drink, love?" He smiled at me.

"Umm… I think my friends would like some drinks." I explained, gesturing to the guys who were flocked around me.

"Hell yeah, I would." Ikkaku grumbled under his breath.

And Yylfordt chuckled. "Of course, just tell me what you would like."

He started making their drinks as they ordered, all while still performing his bar tricks with Di Roy. And I just stood next to Shuuhei and Renji while I watched.

"You're like a VIP here, huh?" Renji asked, leaning in so that I could hear him over the music.

I shrugged. "Not really… my boyfriend just owns the place, so I know nearly everyone here." And then something caught my eye… I looked up to see Ikkaku climbing onto the barstool next to Shuuhei. "Ikkaku… did you shine your head?"

The guys around me, aside from Yumichika, all burst into laughter.

"You fucking polished your cueball!" Ichigo gasped through his laughing.

"Shut the hell up!" Ikkaku shouted, lifting a hand to rub his bald head.

"Look!" Renji pulled his hand away, trying to stand up straight since he was laughing so hard. "I can see my reflection!"

Shuuhei was bent over the bar, trying to keep his laughter down. "I can't fucking believe it…"

"Well if anyone gets lost… just follow the light reflecting off of Ikkaku's head." Ichigo smirked, throwing his arm over Ikkaku's shoulders.

Ikkaku hunched down on the bar, grumbling under his breath before taking a big gulp of his beer.

I giggled, going over to console him. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to start them up."

He narrowed his eyes at me, but ended up giving me a playful shove and rolling his eyes.

"Here you are, love." Yylfordt purred from across the bar as he handed me a drink.

I took it, but gave him a pointed look since I hadn't ordered it.

He just smirked at me, his red eyes dazzling as he flipped his hair over his shoulder and went back to his other customers.

Ikkaku eyed my drink suspiciously. "You're drinking?"

I shrugged, taking a sip before answering. "So are you."

His eyes narrowed again, though they were more dangerous looking this time. "Don't start with me… I know how to take care of myself. And I know how to take care of you."

I smiled, actually finding his protectiveness endearing. "It's okay, big bro. Most of my drinks don't have any alcohol in them." I held it out for him to try, since Yylfordt had actually given me a virgin drink, this time. "See?"

Ikkaku sniffed the drink skeptically before taking a sip. And then he nodded in approval. "Fine."

"We need to come here more often…" Shuuhei mumbled. "I'm liking Juna's hookup… it's never been so easy to get a drink in this town."

Renji rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna end up driving us home tonight, aren't I?"

Shuuhei just chuckled, taking another drink. "Yep."

I looked around at the others to see that most of them had a drink in hand… Yylfordt must not have cared that they were underage, as long as they were my friends. In some way, that was kinda cool… but in another, it kinda worried me.

"I'm here!" Rangiku's voice sounded as she, Gin, and Orihime found us at the bar.

"Hey there!" "Hey!" "'Bout time you showed!" The various greetings rang out over the music.

I was about to give my own greeting when Rangiku grabbed me and pulled me away.

"We need to have a girl talk!" She proclaimed, also dragging a nervous looking Orihime along.

Gin escorted us through the "Employees Only" door before turning to look at me. "Are Grimmjow and the others still upstairs?"

I nodded at him. "Yeah… I haven't seen him at all today." I couldn't stop the pout from pulling at my lips… it was weird how much I missed him.

He chuckled. "I'll go and remind him that you're still waiting for him."

I blushed, shaking my head no. "You don't have to do that. I know he's busy." I didn't want to pull him away from whatever business that he had to take care of.

"I can at least see what I can do to rush things along." He grinned at me. And then he kissed Rangiku before heading up the stairs.

"Th-Thank you." I called after him. And then I turned my attention to Rangiku and Orihime. And I realized that Orihime looked much different from usual… she was wearing a tight, green dress with a draping neck line that drew attention to her large breasts and the curves of her thin waist and nice hips… and her makeup had been done so that she looked like a model. "Wow, Orihime. You look amazing!"

She blushed, muttering nervously. "Y-You really think s-so?"

I smiled at her. "Yeah. I don't know what you were so nervous about…" I trailed off, honestly wondering why she had seemed so panicked in her text messages.

"That's the thing!" Rangiku spluttered excitedly. "She has a crush on Ichigo!"

"Really?" I asked, keeping my attention on Orihime.

And she just nodded, her brown eyes wide and the blush still on her cheeks.

I had already suspected as much, so it was really no surprise. "Well ask him to dance!" I suggested. "Dancing is the perfect way to get close to someone… you can use the music." I grinned at her.

And she seemed to relax. "Do you think he would dance with me?"

I gave her a reassuring smile. "Of course! There's no way he'd tell you no."

Rangiku was grinning excitedly. "That's the best idea, Juna!" And then she set her sights on Orihime. "Juna's right. Ask him to dance! And if the mood is right… you can kiss him." She winked suggestively.

I laughed, because Rangiku was just so excited. But I could understand Orihime's nervousness. I often felt the same way with Grimmjow. "Don't worry about it… just lose yourself in the music, and whatever happens will happen."

She nodded, seeming to be more confident now. "Okay."

* * *

 **How do you think things will go when Grimmjow finally arrives?**

* * *

 **Cassie Star, thank you! And yes, Yumichika is definitely a cool brother :)**

 **Satoberi, of course! Yumi knows just what to say ;) And you'll find out soon, hehe ;) And yep… definitely some troublemakers… lol**

 **P.S. Ellie, lol, yep ;) And you'll find out soon ;) Always with the trouble! lol**


	43. Chapter 43: The King Arrives

**OMG! It's a new year guys! I hope that everyone had an awesome 2016 and will have an even better 2017! I love all of you and thanks so much for reading! :D**

* * *

 **5 points to Satoberi and P.S. Ellie!**

 **3 points to Cassie Star and maf26!**

* * *

Chapter 43: The King Arrives

* * *

Orihime had mustered her courage and asked Ichigo to dance. And of course he had said yes, so they were out on the dance floor. Keigo was running around trying to find a girl to dance with him, since Ikkaku had punched him when he had asked me again. And apparently Mizuiro was some type of playboy, so he was having no trouble finding girls to dance with. Everyone else had arrived, and they were all either dancing or at the bar drinking. I had managed to dodge Chizuru until Tatsuki had pulled her away. And now I was just kinda swaying to the music by the bar with Renji, Shuuhei, Ikkaku and Rangiku.

"Where the hell is Gin?" Rangiku grumbled, glaring over at the "Employees Only" door.

I shrugged. "He must be busy with whatever has been keeping Grimmjow all day…"

"Wanna dance with me, Juna?" Renji asked, getting down from his barstool.

I grinned at him. "Sure."

"I wanna dance…" Rangiku whined. And then she set her sights on Renji. "Hey, Renji. Dance with me."

"No." He snapped at her, turning to look away as he took my hand.

"Aww, why not?" She let out a frustrated groan.

"Because I'm going to dance with Juna." He was about to pull me away, but I felt bad.

So I stopped him. "It's okay, Renji. You can dance with Rangiku… and I'll wait for the next one."

His face puckered for a moment and it almost looked like he was scowling. But then he sighed and let go of my hand. "Fine… come on, Rangiku."

"Yay!" She squealed happily, grabbing his hand and dragging him onto the dance floor.

I leaned back against the bar next to Shuuhei… and then I heard him chuckle.

"You're kind of naïve, aren't you?" He murmured as he lifted his glass to his lips.

I pouted, wondering what he was talking about. "What do you mean by that?"

"There's a reason that Renji asked _you_ to dance…" He kept mumbling, a smirk on his face.

I was frowning now, looking at him skeptically. "Well, yeah… he wanted to dance and he knows that I like dancing."

He chuckled again, setting his now-empty glass aside and stepping off of the barstool. "You wanna dance? I'll dance with you."

I decided to just ignore his nonsensical ramblings and smiled at him. "Okay." And then I took his offered hand and followed him out to the dance floor.

As we were dancing, I caught sight of Orihime and Ichigo… and I couldn't help but smile at them. Ichigo seemed to be mesmerized by her. And she was blushing uncontrollably with the most adorable smile on her face. I was watching him smirk and say something that made her giggle when Shuuhei spun me around before catching me in his arms again. Shuuhei was actually a really good dancer… he led me step by step… his legs and feet were confident and deliberate… his hands moving from my waist to my hips to direct me in the way that he wanted… it was fun dancing with him.

It wasn't until the song was shifting into another that I realized that we had migrated over to where Renji and Rangiku were. Renji's brown eyes widened when he saw us. And Rangiku grinned.

"I'm gonna spin you to Renji and grab Rangiku…" Shuuhei murmured into my ear. "Okay?"

I blinked, but nodded to show him that I understood. "Okay."

And then he did exactly that. With a well-timed spin, he sent me straight into Renji's arms as he pulled Rangiku into his. He winked over at me before turning his attention to dancing with Rangiku.

Renji looked down at me with mild surprise on his face, his hands already finding a comfortable spot on my waist. "Did Shuuhei get tired of you?" He questioned skeptically.

I giggled at his expression. "No…" And then I shrugged, still moving to the beat of the music. "I think that he just thought that you wanted to dance with me…" I was still kind of confused, myself.

His eyes narrowed as he looked over at his friend. "Asshole…" He grumbled under his breath. And then he quickly turned his attention back to me. "Not that I don't wanna dance with you. He's just stupid. So don't listen to whatever he tells you."

I laughed, shaking my head to show that I didn't care either way. "Okay… let's just dance."

* * *

After dancing to quite a few songs, Renji and I had gone to the bar for a drink. We actually did end up spotting Ikkaku's shiny head and following it to him. Yumichika was sitting next to him… and Shuuhei and Rangiku were back with them, as well. I was laughing as Renji and Shuuhei were making fun of Ikkaku's head again when I heard Yylfordt calling out in my direction.

"It would seem that our King has finally decided to grace us with his presence…" He purred, giving me a wink.

"Where the hell is my girl?!"

I heard Grimmjow's familiar voice yell above the music. And I was already smiling. I stood on my tip-toes to get a better view. But all I could really see was a tuft of sky blue hair moving through the crowd.

"She's over here, King Grimmjow!" Di Roy hollered over the noise.

And then he was approaching me, along with Coyote, Tier, and Gin. "There she is…" He grinned when his smoldering, blue eyes met my green gaze. He pushed past everyone and wrapped his arms around me, settling one hand onto my hip and lifting the other to tug my chin up so that my face was tilted toward his. He gave me a smirk before pressing his lips to mine, catching me in a quick, yet heated, kiss. And then he pulled away to rake those blue eyes of his up and down my body. "You look fucking phenomenal, babe."

I was blushing, my heart fluttering in my chest. "I'm glad that you think so."

He growled under his breath, leaning so close that his nose was touching mine. "I fucking know so, babe." He turned me around so that my back was to his chest and kept his arms wrapped firmly around me. And then he got Di Roy's attention. "Get me a fucking whiskey."

"Right away, King Grimmjow!" Di Roy was already pouring the drink for him.

Gin had already found his way to Rangiku… and they were already making out.

"Hey, sweetheart." Coyote drawled, placing his hand to my cheek and leaning in to kiss my other one. "I hope that we didn't keep you waiting for too long."

"Where's Cyan and Franceska?" Tier asked. "They were supposed to be keeping you company."

I looked down, feeling kind of embarrassed, then. "Well… I kind of ditched them when my friends got here."

She just laughed. "Understandable."

"By the way…" I looked at my group of friends, who were gathered around the bar at my side. "Guys, this is Coyote and Tier, they're Grimmjow's friends." And then I pointed to my friends one by one. "These are my brothers, Ikkaku and Yumichika, and this is Renji and Shuuhei." I didn't introduce Rangiku, since they already knew her. "The others are around here, somewhere…" I made a wide gesture, indicating that I had more friends running around the club.

Coyote and Tier greeted them while Grimmjow just focused on getting his drink from Di Roy. He knew them all already, anyway. I leaned back contently into his chest, still moving with the music. I traced my fingers along the skin of the arm that he had around my waist… enjoying the way that his muscular body felt against mine.

"I missed you…" I heard myself murmuring.

"Mmm…" He put his lips to my ear, letting them brush against my skin as he spoke. "I fucking missed you too, babe." His warm, whiskey-scented breath was fluttering down my neck, giving me chills. He drank his newly-filled glass down before turning me around again, pressing my back up against the bar and pinning me with his hard, muscular body. "Did you behave without me?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm not quite sure how I would even _misbehave_."

He chuckled, leaning in so that his lips were touching mine. "That's my girl…" And then he was sucking and nibbling his way down my neck. "Sweet and innocent… just fucking perfect."

"Gri-Grimmjow…" I moaned his name, my voice soft and low in the music.

I could feel his hands running down over my sides… and then one of them circled my waist until it was pressed onto the small of my back, and he pulled me flush against him. His other hand kept going downward… until it was at my knee. And then it started creeping back up my leg, following the slit of my dress. His fingers massaged the front of my thigh as he felt his way up my leg. I wasn't sure how much I had to drink already… but it must have been enough to slow down my reflexes, because it wasn't until I felt his hand under my dress and on my bare ass that I started pushing him away, a deep red burning in my cheeks.

He only pulled away enough to look at me, his hands still holding my body to his with their grasps on my back and ass. There was a huge grin on his face and his bright blue eyes were shining with some sort of excitement. "What the hell are you wearing under this dress, babe?"

"T-Tier made m-me wear it-t!" I spluttered out, grabbing at his wrist in an effort to pry his hand out of my dress. I was so thankful that no one really seemed to be watching… and even more thankful that he had me up against the bar so that no one could really see what he was doing even if they _were_ watching.

He laughed, apparently amused. "Nuh-uh. Tier's been with me all day… she didn't make you wear anything."

I felt my blush spreading further, if that were even possible. "Well Cyan and Franceska said that she said that I had to wear it."

"Damn…" He was laughing nearly hysterically now. "When I told her 'something special' I had no idea she'd do this…" He glanced over at her, still grinning and still with his hand up my dress. "That woman has my back."

I was about to snap at him, but he started groping even harder… and I moaned at the way that his fingers were digging into my skin. I bit my lip to hold in the sound, hoping that no one would hear me over the music. And then I glared at him. "Grimmjow, stop touching my ass."

His fingertips were tracing the lines of the underwear now… or g-string, whatever… pulling teasingly at it. "That's the problem, babe…" He murmured, his tone a tantalizing growl. "This ass is mine… and I don't wanna stop touching it."

I shuddered, feeling a strange, tingling chill run through my body as I looked into his smoldering, blue eyes. "Grimmjow…" I was breathless, my heart hammering in my chest. "Please, stop it." I looked pointedly around at the people at the bar, most of which consisted of our friends.

And he chuckled. "Right… you mean our deal, right?"

I nodded, hoping that he would just understand and stop groping me this way… I mean, I loved the way that he was making me feel… but I hated that he was doing it so publically. We may have been in a dark, crowded, and noisy club… but still. I didn't want to feel so… hot and bothered… when we were surrounded by so many people… especially when I knew these people. It was humiliating.

His fingers trailed back over the curve of my ass and then to the front of my thigh again. "Our deal is that when I'm making you wet, I'll make sure that it's just you and me…" He mumbled, sounding far too entertained. "So you gotta tell me… am I making you wet?"

I gaped at him, horrified at the question. How in the hell was I supposed to answer that?!

He laughed at my expression before leaning in to nibble at my ear. "Well? Tell me I'm making you wet… and I'll stop right now." His fingers were creeping toward my center.

And I was trembling. I remembered all of the times that I had to peel my underwear off after similar encounters with him… and I knew this time would be no different. And I knew that I needed to make him stop, before he did something that I _definitely_ didn't want anyone to see. So I said it… I said what he wanted to hear. "You're making me wet, Grimmjow."

He growled from deep in his chest, his hands stilling as he bit down onto the shell of my ear. Several moments of him breathing heavily passed before he spoke again. "Then I guess I better make sure that it's just you and me, huh?"

The next thing that I knew, he was dragging me toward the "Employees Only" door.

* * *

 **What do you think will happen behind the "Employees Only" door?**

* * *

 **Cassie Star, thank you! And maybe they will ;)**

 **dancingmoonlight99yahoo, lol, thank you! I'm glad that you enjoyed it :)**

 **maf26, well he didn't catch her this time… but I'm sure that he would be jealous if he had ;) lol. Thanks for reviewing! I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter :)**

 **Satoberi, glad that I could keep it adorable enough for ya ;D hehe. And definitely, Grimmjow is very distracting ;)**

 **P.S. Ellie, lol, I'm happy that I can keep you laughing :D I hope that you were entertained by Grimmjow's arrival :D**

 **XxAshDragneelxX, thank you! I'm glad that you enjoy my story :) And I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter, as well!**

 **AnimeFan001, aww, I'm so glad that you do! :D**


	44. Chapter 44: Not Alright

**5 points to XxAshDragneelxX, IrishPrincess1987, and Satoberi!**

 **3 points to DoodleGreenQueen and P.S. Ellie!**

* * *

Chapter 44: Not Alright

* * *

Grimmjow had dragged me through the "Employees Only" door and then shoved me up against the wall as soon as we were shut behind it. He pinned my body with his and jerked my legs up so that they were settled on his hips. His mouth was ravaging my neck and chest with hot, wet kisses… sneaking in bites and licks here and there. I had my arms draped across his shoulders with one of my hands grasping at his back and the other laced through the wild, blue hair at the nape of his neck.

My head felt fuzzy… and I was certain that I could be classified as "tipsy" at this point. But I was lost in the feeling of him. My body was burning. I was breathless. My heart thumped erratically in my chest. And I knew that my face was dusted red with blush. But when I felt his hands moving up my legs and underneath my dress, I was brought back to my senses… somewhat.

"Grimmjow…" I murmured his name, trying to get his attention.

The uttering of his name only drew his lips back to mine. He let out a soft groan as he pushed his tongue into my mouth, filling it up and writhing his tongue with mine. I could taste his whiskey… strong and potent. I moved my hand from his back to his chest, feeling his muscles before making an effort to push him away.

"Grimmjow…" I felt his fingers brushing over my clit, separated only by the thin, lacy fabric that I had been talked into wearing. "Slow down."

He responded by shoving himself even closer to me, ignoring my attempt to push him away, pressing me tightly between him and the wall. And then he sucked my tongue back into his own mouth, making it impossible for me to speak anymore. I felt so hot… and there was a warm feeling building in my stomach and coiling in my gut. My warmth was pulsing from his light, teasing touches. And I wanted to cry at how it felt… so good… but so rushed. I didn't want my first time to be in this hallway… up against the wall of his club. I started to panic. And it got worse when I felt him thrust his hips against mine, so that I could feel his hard arousal rubbing against my already overly-sensitive areas through the fabric of our clothes.

"Grimmjow!" I screeched his name, using both hands on his chest to push him away as I ripped my mouth away from his. "Please, stop!"

"Don't you want me, babe?" He grumbled, his mouth on my neck again. "You're all wet for me…"

I nearly screamed when I felt him pulling down my underwear. "No, Grimmjow! Not yet!"

He huffed, pulling back so that he could look at me.

And I saw blood trickling from his nose. "Grimmjow… your nose is bleeding." Suddenly I didn't care about anything else. I just found myself wanting to be sure that he was alright.

He scowled, lifting his hand to touch his nose. And then he glared at his fingers when he pulled them away to see the blood. "Dammit." He stepped away from the wall, allowing me to pull away from him and stand on my own two feet. "Just go wait for me at the bar…" He grunted before making his way up the stairs.

"But are you okay?" I pressed, wanting to be sure.

"I'm fine. I'll be there in a few minutes." He almost snapped back at me.

I sighed, not wanting to irritate him… so I decided to just do as he asked. I made sure that my clothes were straight… and then I walked out to the bar to see Coyote hanging out with Shuuhei, Ikkaku, and Renji. So I went over to them.

Coyote noticed me immediately. And he pulled me aside before I could join them completely. "Is everything alright, sweetheart?" He asked carefully.

I figured that my concern must have been showing on my face. "Yeah, it's just…" I looked into his gray-blue eyes, deciding that telling him would be alright… after all, he was Grimmjow's best friend. "I think Grimmjow is sick, or something… he has a nosebleed."

Coyote pursed his lips. "Where is he now?"

"He went upstairs." I answered easily. "He told me to wait for him at the bar."

He nodded in understanding. "Okay. You do as he said and I'll go check on him."

"Thank you, Coyote." I mumbled.

"Sure thing, sweetheart." He was already walking away.

I watched him go, still worried about Grimmjow and glad that Coyote would be taking care of him… but I still would have rather been taking care of Grimmjow, myself. Isn't that what girlfriends were supposed to do? Take care of their boyfriends… I shook it off, somehow knowing that Grimmjow would get frustrated if I didn't just do as he said… so I joined my friends at the bar and waited for him.

* * *

I was still standing at the bar about half an hour after I had left Grimmjow. I had told Yylfordt not to give me any more alcohol. And I had politely declined all offers to dance. I just wanted to check on Grimmjow… but I resisted the urge. I was worried about him, wondering what was wrong that could have caused his nose to start bleeding. I didn't want to upset him, so I just made sure that I would be at the bar when he came looking for me. And I told myself that Coyote was with him, so that was okay.

When I finally heard his voice again, my body flooded with relief. He came up from behind me and grabbed me by the waist.

"Come on, babe. Let's go dance." He was grinning as he murmured into my ear.

I looked at him confusedly, but didn't resist when he started pulling me over to the dance floor.

He pulled my body flush against his, my back to his chest and his crotch on my ass, and started grinding me to the beat of the music.

I blushed, turning slightly so that I could see his face… he was still grinning. "Grimmjow, are you feeling alright?" I spoke over the music.

"I'm feeling fucking great, babe!" He yelled back, laughing as he started grinding me harder. "I just wanna fucking dance with you!" His hands were roaming over my body, feeling my curves before grasping onto my hips to keep me pressed tightly against him as he rubbed his crotch against my ass.

I could feel him… hard and ready against me. What the hell had gotten into him? Sure, we had been caught up in a rather heated make-out session not long ago… but then he had gotten a nosebleed. That just wasn't normal. And now he was grinning and laughing while he danced very provocatively up against me.

"Move with me, baby…" He growled into my ear before licking over it… and then his tongue was plunging into my ear.

I went ahead and started moving with him, letting my body roll with the music. I couldn't shake the worried feeling… but if he wanted me to dance with him, then, it wasn't like I minded dancing… in fact, I loved dancing with Grimmjow. I traced my hand over his arm until my fingers were laced with his, which were still clutched around my hip. And then I lifted my other hand to run my fingers through his hair, burying them in his wild, blue mane. He growled into my ear, still ravaging it with his tongue. He ran the hand that I wasn't holding down my body, feeling his way down the bare skin of my leg. And then he felt his way back up, his fingers digging into my skin as he rubbed the leg that was left exposed by the slit of my dress. I gasped at the feeling, a moan escaping my lips. He was still rocking his hips against my ass. And a blush started to tint my skin as I gave in to the music and the blissful feelings. His hand pushed its way up my dress… and then he was stroking over my clit… right there in the middle of the dance floor… surrounded by people.

"Grimmjow!" I screeched his name, jerking away from him.

But he just laughed some more, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me back into him, all while retaining that wide grin of his. "Sorry, babe… you're just turning me on."

"Grimmjow, I think I'm done…" I mumbled, still trying to pull away so that I could leave the dance floor. Something just wasn't right… there was a strange feeling in my stomach… and Grimmjow was acting weird.

"Don't be that way, babe." An odd smirk stretched across his masculine jaw as he held me to him, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. "I'm not ready to let you go yet." He was biting at the skin of my neck, sucking hard and brutally.

I didn't want to admit that I was actually weak in the knees… my body shaking and trembling at the forward and yet teasing way that he was touching me. I had warm chills running through my limbs and swirling in my core. "We're in the middle of your club, Grimmjow…" I whimpered, my voice sounding desperate. I felt so vulnerable… entirely helpless in his arms. I almost wanted to cry at the feeling.

He just chuckled, his blue eyes bright and blazing as his lips met mine.

And then someone was pulling him away from me. "You need to cool down, buddy." Coyote drawled, his hand on Grimmjow's shoulder keeping him back from me.

I sighed in relief, trying to catch my breath.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do." Grimmjow snapped, reaching out for me again.

But Tier caught his arm. "You've had too much, I'm taking you home." She sounded very much like the big sister that she seemed to be for Grimmjow.

He huffed, but didn't argue further. He jerked his shoulder away from Coyote and then leaned toward me, reaching out to grab my jaw. "See ya later, babe." He pressed a sloppy kiss to my lips before walking away with Tier.

I watched him go, entirely confused and so very anxious. What the hell was wrong with him?

Coyote gently led me off of the dance floor, pulling me to a somewhat secluded corner. "Don't worry about him, sweetheart… he's just a bit under the weather." He seemed so very reassuring. His gray-blue eyes met mine as he leaned down to look at me directly, giving me a comforting smile. "Really… he took some… medicine… and then he had quite a bit of whiskey…" He tucked my hair behind my ear and then stood up straight again. "He just needs to sleep it off… and he should be better in a day or two."

I nodded, figuring that he must have not been feeling well and just mixed some cold medicine with alcohol… that would explain his weird behavior… and maybe the nosebleed.

"So Tier will take him home… and I'll handle things here…" He was scratching his goatee as he continued to murmur, seemingly thinking out loud. "I can give you a ride home after closing… or I can have Shawlong give you a ride if you wanna leave earlier than that."

I pursed my lips as I thought about it. "Thank you… but I think I can get a ride home with one of my friends."

He held out his hand. "Let me see your phone."

I didn't think anything of it, I just handed him my phone.

"I'm putting mine and Tier's numbers in here… so let either of us know if you need anything, okay?" He mumbled as he typed away in my phone.

I was surprised by how helpful he was being… I mean, I guessed that it was because I was his best friend's girlfriend… but still. "Thank you."

"Sure thing, sweetheart." He smiled at me again as he handed my phone back. "Let me know when you're leaving… and I'd appreciate a text or something when you get home, so that I know you're safe."

I smiled back at him… he was so thoughtful. "Okay, I will."

* * *

 **Who do you think Juna will get a ride home with?**

* * *

 **XxAshDragneelxX, oh she definitely didn't know what hit her… lol. And thank you! I'm glad that you did :)**

 **TheRedEyedTerrorr, thank you! And now you know ;)**

 **DoodleGreenQueen, lol, not quite yet ;P**

 **AnimeFan001, thank you! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well :)**

 **IrishPrincess1987, yep, not all the way just yet, but definitely some hot stuff ;) I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter :)**

 **Satoberi, lol, it seems like he's always ready to go… but true, she isn't just yet. And awww, thank you Sato-chan! You're so great :D**

 **P.S. Ellie, bahahaha, sorry, Ellie-chan, but not just yet! :P**


	45. Chapter 45: Safe at Home

**5 points to Cassie Star, P.S. Ellie, maf26, and Satoberi!**

* * *

Chapter 45: Safe at Home

* * *

Ikkaku and Yumichika had left when Ikkaku started grumbling about the crowd and Yumi decided that his hair had been messed up while dancing, anyway. I hadn't really seen much of the others since we had gone our separate ways, just spoken to them every now and then when we happened to be at the bar at the same time. I knew that Renji had rode to the bar with Shuuhei, but Shuuhei was too drunk to drive so Renji was going to be driving them home… and I had taken an opportunity to ask them if I could get a ride, as well. Shuuhei had slurred some sort of agreement. And Renji told me it wouldn't be a problem. Renji and I shared a few more dances before we left, and I was happy to see that Ichigo and Orihime were still happily spending time together.

"You ready to go?" Renji asked me when he was having to keep Shuuhei from falling off of his seat.

I nodded. "Yeah, just let me grab my stuff and tell Coyote goodbye and I'll meet you outside."

"Okay." He nodded in agreement, turning to lead Shuuhei out of the club.

I hurriedly grabbed my book bag from the washroom upstairs and packed all of my things away into it. And then I found Coyote in the upstairs VIP area… which we hadn't really used much that night. "Hey." I called to him through the railings as I walked up the stairs. "I'm heading home now."

He stood up from his seat and walked over to me. "I'll walk you out."

I paused, almost ready to tell him that it wasn't necessary, but instead deciding to just take the offer. "Okay, thank you."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we made our way through the crowd and out through the front entrance. "So how are you getting home?"

"Renji is driving me in Shuuhei's car." I explained, understanding that he was just making sure that I was taken care of.

He nodded, spotting Renji as he dumped Shuuhei into the back seat of his car. "Is he good to drive?" He asked cautiously.

And I smiled, appreciating how concerned he was. "Yes, he didn't really drink anything."

"Okay…" Coyote walked me over to the car and looked at Renji. "Get her home safe, okay?"

Renji narrowed his brown eyes at him momentarily. And then he grunted his answer. "Yeah. I got her."

Coyote opened the passenger door for me and kissed my cheek before taking his arm off of my shoulders. "Don't forget to text me, okay?"

I gave an easy nod, still smiling. "Okay."

"Good." He watched me sit down. And then he leaned in and kissed my forehead before shutting the door.

"Who is that exactly?" Renji asked as he settled into the driver's seat.

"Grimmjow's friend." I answered as I fiddled with the stereo.

"Play my song, Juna." Shuuhei mumbled from the back seat.

"His song?" I asked Renji curiously.

And Renji rolled his eyes. "The CD that's in the player… he likes track six."

I shrugged, pushing the CD button and skipping it to track six. And then I grinned when "It's The End Of The World As We Know It" by R.E.M. started playing through the speakers. "I love this song!"

Renji chuckled. "Yeah, me too… except Shuuhei makes me listen to it like every time I get into his car."

I laughed, and then started singing along with the song. Shuuhei was keeping in time, somehow able to say every word with the song even though he couldn't even speak without slurring. And then Renji started singing, too. By the time we made it to my house, we were all shouting the lyrics out together.

 _It's the end of the world as we know it  
It's the end of the world as we know it  
It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine_

I was giggling so hard that my stomach hurt. And Renji was laughing because Shuuhei looked like he was having his own private concert in the backseat. When he pulled up into my driveway and the song died down, Shuuhei kind of just swayed in his seat, seeming ready to pass out. I looked at the time on the dashboard and realized that it was nearly 2:00am… and a thought occurred to me.

"You guys can stay the night if you want… so you don't have to drive around and take care of Shuuhei so late." I suggested, looking at Renji.

Renji glanced back at Shuuhei, who was leaning against the headrest of the passenger seat and falling asleep. "Your uncle won't mind?" Renji asked, wanting to be sure.

"He lets Ikkaku and Yumichika stay..." I shrugged casually. And then I also looked at Shuuhei, whose face was rather close to mine due to his current position. "I think that we should get him to bed."

Renji nodded, turning off the car. "Okay."

I helped him open and close the doors as he got Shuuhei out of the car and into my house. And then I led them up the stairs and into my room. Shuuhei left the support of Renji's hold and stumbled over to my bed… and then fell face down onto it.

Renji rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Dumbass…"

I giggled, moving him so that his legs weren't hanging so awkwardly off of the side of the bed and fixing his head so that it was on the pillow. And then I grabbed my phone and texted Coyote to let him know that I had made it home.

"Juna?" My uncle's voice came from the doorway of my bedroom, sounding confused and tired.

I glanced up and judged from his appearance that we had woken him. "I'm sorry, uncle, we didn't mean to wake you."

He shook his head, rubbing the back of his hand against his eye. "It's alright…" He fought back a yawn. "I just wasn't expecting you home tonight."

I blushed, remembering that I had told him that I would be staying over at Grimmjow's… guess not so much, anymore. "Well, Grimmjow wasn't feeling well… so Renji drove me home."

He nodded, still seeming half-asleep. And then he looked at Shuuhei. "Juna… is that young man drunk?"

I bit my lower lip, hoping that he wouldn't be upset. "We didn't let him drive." I spluttered out the first defense that I could think of.

My uncle then turned his gaze back to me… then to Renji… then to me again. "And the two of you are sober?"

I nodded in affirmation, noticing that Renji did the same. "Yes, uncle."

"Yes, sir." Renji also gave a verbal answer.

Of course I failed to mention that I was probably less than sober… not quite drunk… but not quite sober… damn. This was a mess.

"Okay… I'll get something for your friends to wear." He turned away... then paused before turning back to look at me again. "I'm assuming that they're staying the night?"

I nodded again. "Yes, if that's okay."

"That's fine… I wouldn't want to send them off in the middle of the night, anyway." He was already walking away again, but he was still mumbling. "Especially knowing that one of them is passed out from drinking…"

Renji let out a heavy sigh after my uncle was gone. "I'm sorry… I hope that Shuuhei and I aren't getting you into trouble."

I shook my head. "My uncle isn't really strict… he just likes to know what's going on."

"Well that's good." He murmured, still staring at the doorway where my uncle had been standing.

My phone beeped and I checked it to see a message from Coyote.

FROM COYOTE: Good to know that you're home safe, sweetheart. If you need anything else, don't forget to just let me know. And goodnight, beautiful.

I smiled and quickly typed back a response.

TO COYOTE: Thank you. And goodnight to you, too :)

I set my phone down onto the nightstand and starting gathering some clothes so that I could take a shower.

My uncle came back and handed Renji a couple of pairs of sweatpants while I was still rifling through my dresser. "These should work…" He came over to kiss my forehead. "Goodnight, dear."

"Goodnight, uncle."

"Goodnight, Mr. Ukitake."

I shut the door after he left and turned my attention to Renji. "I'm going to take a shower and change for bed in my washroom… okay?"

He nodded, emptying his pockets onto my dresser. "Okay."

Without another thought I stepped into my washroom and shut the door behind me. I rushed through my shower, not wanting to leave him waiting for too long. And then I dressed in a set of comfy, cotton pajamas that consisted of pants and a button up shirt, which were decorated with a pastel, polka-dot pattern. I knocked on the door that led from my washroom to my bedroom before opening it.

"Are you dressed?" I asked, making sure that I wouldn't invade their privacy.

"Yeah." Renji called back.

I opened the door and saw him sitting at my desk. He had changed into the sweatpants that my uncle had given him, and he wasn't wearing anything else… so his muscular, tattooed torso was left bare. I had never seen him shirtless… and I was surprised to see that his tattoos really did extend across his entire torso… but they looked really good, accenting him and his tanned skin. I glanced at Shuuhei and realized that he was still fully clothed. So I lifted a brow at Renji.

"You didn't tell him to change?" I murmured, pointing at Shuuhei.

Renji shrugged, rolling his brown eyes. "I couldn't get him to wake up."

I sighed, grabbing the sweatpants off of the dresser and going over to Shuuhei. "Well we can't let him sleep like this…" I could only imagine how uncomfortable he would be after a night of sleeping in jeans. I had already unlaced and pulled off his shoes when Renji came over and stopped me.

"I'll do it…" He grumbled. He turned Shuuhei over and leaned him up and I helped him tug off Shuuhei's shirt. And then he started scowling. "Fucking asshole…" He was cursing under his breath as he started undoing his belt and jeans.

"Stop it, Renji…" Shuuhei grumbled, his eyes still closed and his face pinched into a frown. "I don't wanna fuck you…"

"Dumbass!" Renji hissed at him. "No one's trying to fuck anyone."

Shuuhei chuckled, a smirk spreading across his face… though his eyes stayed closed. "You _wish_ that you could fuck-"

"Shut the hell up!" Renji interrupted him, shoving a pillow over his face.

I couldn't help but laugh at the exchange. I avoided looking while Renji pulled off Shuuhei's jeans. When he reached for the sweatpants, I held them out for him.

"Okay… he's decent." Renji mumbled so that I would know it was safe to look again.

I giggled when I saw that Shuuhei had simply rolled over onto his side and gone back to sleep. "Well… I guess he's set for the night."

"Want me to carry him down to the couch or something?" Renji questioned, already moving to lift him.

"No, it's fine." I stopped him before he could disturb him. "He can just stay here… we don't need to bother him anymore." I could tell that he just needed to sleep… and hopefully sober up. "Do you want me to make up a guest bed for you?" I asked Renji, wondering what he would want to do.

"I can just crash on the couch…" He mumbled, pulling out his ponytail and ruffling his red hair.

I shook my head. "You don't have to do that."

"Well what do Ikkaku and Yumichika do when they stay over?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

And I shrugged at him. "They sleep in my bed."

"With you?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah… is that weird?" I blinked, wondering if it was weird to share my bed with them… they were just my brothers, after all. But what about Shuuhei and Renji? They were my friends… and one of them was passed out… so that shouldn't be weird… or was it?

"Well… I guess it isn't." Renji mumbled.

I was still unsure. So I figured that Renji could just choose to do what he wanted. "So do you want a guest room… or do you want to stay in here?"

He rolled his shoulders, looking over at my bed. "No sense in making up a bed when we can all use yours, I guess…"

I shrugged again. "It is big enough for three… but I don't mind making a guest bed up for you, if that's what you want."

"Nah, it's fine." He walked over to the light and prepared to turn it off. "You get in, I'll get the light."

"Okay." I climbed onto the bed and then crawled underneath the blankets. I realized that Shuuhei was still on top of them, so I gently pulled them out from under him and settled them over him.

He snuggled further into the bed, moving his arm up under the pillow that he had and letting out a contented breath. Renji turned out the light and came over to the other side of the bed. I had settled into the middle, since I figured it would be easiest. Renji carefully got onto the bed beside me, shifting under the blankets.

"Goodnight, Pink." He murmured gently.

And I smiled. "Goodnight, Red."

Shuuhei started chuckling… and I chalked it up to the fact that he was drunk.

"Shut up and go to sleep, dumbass." Renji mumbled at him.

As I started to fall asleep, I found myself thinking of Grimmjow… I missed having our usual goodnight on the balcony… and I wondered if he was feeling any better… I sighed, rolling over and snuggling my face into Renji's shoulder. He stilled for a moment… and then he moved so that he could wrap his arm around me. I smiled, feeling comfortable as I fell asleep… but still, I missed Grimmjow.

* * *

 **What do you think they'll do when they wake up?**

* * *

 **Cassie Star, does he? Lol, well… maybe you're not as naïve as Juna ;) hehe.**

 **Gargoyle77, lol, I can try! I've still got a few more pre-written chapters ready for this story, so no worries ;)**

 **P.S. Ellie, hahaha, so sorry, Ellie-chan! But I'm sure that you'll survive at least a little longer ;P**

 **maf26, lol, no death caused by suspense, please! Thank you! :)**

 **Satoberi, we'll have to wait and see… and yes, good friends, indeed :) Thank you so much for your review, Sato-chan! :)**


	46. Chapter 46: Friendly Conversations

**OMG, guys… if I thought that life was crazy before, well, it's certainly kicking me in the ass now. For any of you that are waiting for updates on my other stories, I promise that I haven't forgotten about them. This is just the only story that I have a bunch of pre-written and already proof-read chapters on so I'm able to post them easily. I'll get around to the others as soon as I'm able to. Thank you so much for continuing to read! Your reviews and messages make writing so much more enjoyable! I love you all :)**

* * *

 **5 points to dancing-moonlight99, maf26, Satoberi, and P.S. Ellie!**

* * *

Chapter 46: Friendly Conversations

* * *

I woke to the feeling of Renji stirring. I cracked my eyes open… sunlight was creeping in through the curtains and the smell of breakfast was coming from downstairs. My head was nestled comfortably on Renji's chest… his arm was around my waist… and my body was tucked against his… I blushed, wondering when I had even gotten that close to him… I must have cuddled up to him in my sleep. I pulled my head up, trying not to move too much in case he was still sleeping, and looked up at his face.

He had one eye peeking open and he was looking back at me. "Good morning, Pink." He managed to give me a sleepy smile.

I smiled back at him. "Good morning, Red."

"Just fucking kiss already…" Shuuhei grumbled from my other side. "Or cop a feel or something…"

"Will you shut up?!" Renji snapped at him.

" _You_ shut up…" He grunted in response, rolling over onto his back and lifting his hand to his face. "Man, my fucking head hurts…"

"That's 'cause you drank too damn much." Renji snorted at him.

"It smells like uncle is making breakfast…" I commented offhandedly, trying not to blush when my stomach growled.

"I could really use some food, right now…" Shuuhei mumbled, dragging his hand down his face.

I pulled away from Renji completely and sat up. "Well let's go downstairs."

Renji sat up behind me. "Yeah, I'm starving."

He and I both started climbing out of the bed.

But when Shuuhei tried to sit up, he just ended up falling back down. "Oh, fuck that… too fast… too much… it hurts…" He was groaning, pulling another pillow from the other side of the bed over his face.

Renji just rolled his eyes, grabbing his hair tie off of the dresser so that he could tie his long, red hair back again.

"I think I have some aspirin in my washroom…" I mumbled, going to check. Thankfully, I did… so I got a couple of pills and filled up the glass that I kept on the sink with water. And then I took the items back to him. "Here you go."

He pushed the pillow off of his face and looked at me. "You're amazing. I love you." He mumbled as he took the pills and popped them into his mouth, only sitting up onto his elbows enough so that he could drink down the water.

I held back a laugh, not wanting to hurt his head further. "Love ya too, Shuuhei…" I took the glass from him and set it onto the nightstand before following Renji out of my room. "I'll bring you some food up in a minute."

He had already lied back down, offering me a faint grunt in response.

"You don't have to baby him." Renji grumbled as we walked down the stairs.

"I don't mind…" I shrugged. "He doesn't feel well, so I can take care of him a bit."

"You're too nice." Renji sighed.

"Good morning." My uncle called out as we walked into the dining room. He had already set out plates full of eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns for us.

"Good morning, uncle." I smiled at him. "Thank you for making breakfast."

He chuckled. "Well I'm not sure if you can call it breakfast anymore… it's already past 10:00am."

"It looks so delicious…" Renji was practically drooling.

And my uncle laughed. "Sit down and eat." He looked around curiously, then. "Didn't you have another friend with you?"

I scratched the back of my head, ruffling my pink hair, which was probably already a mess from sleeping. "He, uh… he's not feeling well."

"Hungover, hm?" My uncle asked knowingly.

I nodded, once again hoping that he wouldn't be upset with me for bringing home an underage, drunken friend. "I'm going to take some food up to him, then I'll be right back."

My uncle nodded, taking his seat at the table. "That's fine."

I grabbed one of the plates as Renji sat down, trying not to giggle at the way Renji enthusiastically thanked my uncle for the meal as he began eating. I also poured a glass of orange juice for Shuuhei and then hurried back up the stairs. And Shuuhei was right where I had left him, looking like he hadn't moved at all.

"I've got food, Shuuhei." I murmured gently.

He sat up slowly, opening his eyes to look at me. And then an appreciative expression fell across his face. "I love you. Marry me."

I couldn't hold in the laugh. "Maybe later."

He rolled onto his side and leaned up onto his elbow, then he took the plate from me and set it onto the bed in front of him. He was only propped up enough so that he could shovel the food from the plate and into his mouth. He moaned after taking his first few bites… if you could even call them that. "You sure you don't wanna marry me?"

I shook my head, grinning at how silly he was being. "I didn't cook the food, Shuuhei."

He gave a slight shrug. "You're still doing a damn good job of taking care of me… putting me to bed, giving me aspirin, and now bringing me breakfast in bed…" He chuckled, swallowing down another mouthful of food. "I could whisk you away from all of your other suitors and make you my wife." He winked playfully at me.

I giggled, rolling my green eyes at him. "I think I'm gonna have to say no… so let's just stay friends, okay?" I winked back at him.

"Awww… too bad." He finished the food and handed the empty plate back to me. "It's just as well, though…" He started trailing off into mutterings as he lied back into the pillows. "'Cause Renji would wanna kill me if I managed to steal you for myself..."

I pursed my lips, not really understanding what he meant by that… did Renji have a weird protectiveness over me, too? Like Ikkaku and Yumi? I shrugged it off, deciding not to question it. "Drink your orange juice." I told him as I left the room. And then I went back downstairs to eat my own breakfast.

* * *

After a while, and after several glasses of water and juice, Shuuhei started to feel better. And then he decided that he wanted to go to the café. They had gone home to shower and change while I went over to Grimmjow's house to check on him, after having changed into a sundress for the day. But Tier had answered the door and told me that he was still sleeping, so the guys came back for me. She had assured me that he was fine, but I was still worried… but my friends were sure to keep me company, so I found myself with them at Gin's café.

Shuuhei was talking to his adopted sister, Mashiro, whom I was introduced to when they picked me up. And Renji and I were across from them, sitting on our own couch and chatting casually. I was scrolling through my messages, hoping that I would have a text from Grimmjow… but there was no such luck. I thought about texting him, but I was afraid that I would be bothering him if he was still not feeling well and resting or something… so I just read through the group messages with Orihime, Rangiku, and Rukia.

"What's that all about?" Renji asked as he looked at the phone over my shoulder. And then his brown eyes widened. "Holy shit! So she _does_ like him!"

I pulled my phone out of his view. "You're not supposed to see that!"

He shrugged, just leaning further over my shoulder and still reading the messages. "Well don't look at it in front of me, then."

I rolled my green eyes at him, but figured that there was no harm in him knowing… I mean, he had already found out. So I resigned, leaning back so that I was sitting straight again and just letting him look. The messages had started this morning with Rangiku asking Orihime how far she had gotten with Ichigo… and then Rukia demanding to know what had happened at the club… and then Orihime explaining that they had just danced and talked… and then Rangiku saying that she had seen them "all over each other" and Orihime should have gone for a kiss… I giggled as I typed my own message.

TO RANGIKU, ORIHIME, & RUKIA: Stop pressuring her! You looked really cute together though… I'm so happy for you! :)

I got a bunch of texts back in nearly immediately.

FROM RANGIKU: She just needs a push!

FROM RUKIA: I wish I could have seen!

FROM ORIHIME: Thank you, Juna! I'm happy, too! :)))))) I hope that he'll want to spend more time together soon!

Renji, whom had settled his chin onto my shoulder so that he could read easier, snorted in amusement. "Ichigo likes her, too…"

I gaped at him. "Really?!"

He gave me a grin. "Duh."

I got a huge smile on my face, suddenly feeling very excited for Orihime. So I quickly typed another message.

TO RANGIKU, ORIHIME, & RUKIA: Don't worry! Something tells me that he will! ;)

Renji laughed when he read the message. "So I'm just 'something' huh?"

I laughed too. "Well do you want me telling them that you told me?"

He glared at me. "Hell no."

I laughed harder at his response. And then my phone beeped again and we were both diverted.

FROM RANGIKU: So what about you and Grimmjow, Juna? The two of you were looking pretty hot and heavy last night :P

I blushed, glaring at my phone now… of course she would see him all over me… but not notice that he had to leave early because he wasn't feeling well.

FROM ORIHIME: Wait, didn't he have to leave because he was sick? Is he feeling better today?

FROM RUKIA: What the hell does she mean you were hot and heavy?! What happened Juna?!

I let out a groan. I was worried about Grimmjow and now I was having to face the wrath of Rukia….

TO RANGIKU, ORIHIME, & RUKIA: We were NOT hot and heavy… and he did leave early because he wasn't feeling well… and I haven't heard from him today :(

FROM RUKIA: If he left early then how the hell did you get home?!

FROM ORIHIME: Awww, well I hope that he gets better soon :(

FROM RANGIKU: You were SO hot and heavy.

FROM RUKIA: HOW HOT AND HEAVY?!

"Dammit…" I cursed out loud, trying to keep up with their messages. I was aware that Renji was still reading everything… and that just made it all worse.

TO RANGIKU, ORIHIME, & RUKIA: Renji drove me home. And I have to go now. Bye.

I shoved my phone into my bag with a huff, ignoring the beeping now. Renji leaned back into the couch, not saying anything about it. I sighed… how had we gone from talking about Orihime and Ichigo to talking about Grimmjow and me? A few moments of quiet passed, with the sounds of Shuuhei and Mashiro talking in the background, before Renji spoke again.

"Are you alright?" He asked tentatively.

I looked up to see that he was watching me. "Yeah…"

He pursed his lips at me. "You don't have to lie to me, ya know. You can tell me if something's bugging you."

I blinked. I had never really been one to talk about it when something was bothering me… I usually just kept quiet and ignored the problem as much as I could…

"Really, Juna… I'm your friend. You can talk to me." A reassuring smile stretched across his tattooed face, then. "And I won't harass you like your chick friends."

I actually laughed at that. "They _can_ be a bit aggravating."

"Well I won't aggravate you." He chuckled. "So tell me what's on your mind."

I shrugged, figuring that I could just tell him… he was easy to talk to. "Rangiku just makes everything seem so dramatic… and then Rukia gets so critical… I know that I'm gonna have to see her eventually… and she's gonna lecture me or something." I shuddered, knowing that she'd probably think that I was having sex with Grimmjow since I had just talked to her sister about it… and I did _not_ want to have that conversation.

"Tell her it's none of her business." Renji responded easily.

I tilted my head back into the couch. "It's not that easy…"

"Sure it is." He shrugged casually. "And if she won't leave you alone, then _I'll_ tell her to."

I looked at him again, blinking at his solution. "You don't have to do that…" I mumbled, surprised by his readiness to get so involved. "I mean, she just cares about me… that's why she gets so… severe."

"Well… you gotta shut her down. Tell her that there isn't any reason for her to worry." He met my gaze, his warm, brown eyes steady and reassuring.

I actually felt relieved… he really was easy to talk to… not only did he understand, he had easy solutions… "That makes sense… if I tell her that Rangiku is just being over-dramatic and that she shouldn't jump to conclusions, then it should be fine…"

"Right." He agreed with me. "You shouldn't have the stress of talking about shit that you don't wanna talk about… but you can talk to me anytime." He gave me a friendly grin.

And I smiled at him. "Thanks, Renji."

"It's what friends are for." He just shrugged me off. "So is there anything else bothering you?"

I sighed, only one word leaving my lips. "Grimmjow…"

Renji tilted his head, watching me carefully. "Because of what happened last night?"

I nodded. "I'm worried about him… he was acting so weird. Coyote said he mixed medicine with alcohol because he wasn't feeling well… but still." I rubbed my hands on my arms, remembering the way he had behaved… so publically forward… he had groped and fondled me right there in the middle of his club, in front of everyone… and since I had been drinking, I had let him… I almost felt nauseous. But… his nosebleed… something had definitely been wrong.

Renji let out a heavy breath. "Well I don't know what _normal_ behavior is for him… but when Rangiku said you were hot and heavy, she wasn't really exaggerating…"

I blinked before gaping up at him. "Was it really that bad?" I heard myself asking.

He tilted his head, a slight frown on his face. "Well… he was kind of all over you… and he didn't seem to care that other people were around to see." And then he gave a light shrug and looked off to the side. "But then again, I don't know what's normal…"

I sighed, curling my legs up onto the couch. "That definitely wasn't normal." I felt humiliated… apparently everyone had seen the way that Grimmjow had felt me up… a heavy blush spread over my face at the thought.

He stretched his leg out onto the couch beside me. "Yeah, well…" He turned his brown eyes back to me and gave me a light smile. "Hey… don't worry about it. I'm sure it was just because he was sick or whatever…" He nudged me with his shoe and gave me a pointed look. "Just wait until you talk to him again. Don't be so worried."

I nodded, resting my arm on his leg and letting out a breath. "Yeah, you're right… Thank you, Renji."

He grinned at me. "Anytime, Juna."

* * *

 **So, Grimmjow is back in the next chapter… how do you think it will go when he and Juna finally get a chance to talk?**

* * *

 **dancing-moonlight99, omg, I love your "high off monsters" review! Hahaha! Your answer is a tad early… but 5 points anyway because you made me laugh ;) hehehe :D**

 **maf26, first half is right, you'll have to wait and see about the second half ;) Thank you so much for reviewing! :)**

 **Satoberi, yes, she does have some amazing friends :) And so true!**

 **P.S. Ellie, oooh, maybe he will… lol :P bahahahaha, I'm so sorry, Ellie-chan! Just a little longer! I promise! XP hehehehe. And lolz, we'll see about some of that ;)**

 **Mi, awww, I'm so glad that you do! Thank you!**


	47. Chapter 47: Feeling Better

**I know, I know… to the readers of my other stories you're probably thinking "What?! Another 'Sweet Naivety' before updates on the others?!" Well this one has pre-written chapters already proofread and ready to go! :P But I am going to work on the others tomorrow and hopefully get some new chapters out this weekend. Fingers crossed. Much love! :)**

* * *

 **5 points to Satoberi and P.S. Ellie!**

* * *

Chapter 47: Feeling Better

* * *

I was still at the café with Renji, Shuuhei, and Mashiro when my phone started ringing. I looked at the screen to see Grimmjow's face flashing across it… and my heart fluttered. It was really kind of embarrassing how excited I was to hear from him… it hadn't been that long, but I missed him. And I was still worried since he hadn't been feeling well the night before. I quickly hit the green button and answered him.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe." He sounded completely normal. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the Silver Fox." I answered before asking my own question. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine." He responded easily. "Stay there. I'm coming to pick you up."

"Bu-" I didn't even have time to finish before the line went dead, presumably from him hanging up. I pulled the phone away from my ear and frowned at the screen.

"Everything okay?" Renji asked, nodding toward my phone as he looked at me.

I shrugged, clicking the screen off as I put my phone in my lap. "Grimmjow said that he's coming here to get me."

"He must be feeling better…" Shuuhei murmured as he sipped from his coffee.

Mashiro tilted her head questioningly, her hazel eyes inquisitive. "Grimmjow is your boyfriend right? Has he been sick or something?"

Shuuhei scoffed. " _Something_ like that…"

"Will you just shut up?" Renji grumbled at him.

I shifted my gaze back and forth between the two boys… Shuuhei always seemed to be saying things that only Renji could understand… at least, _I_ certainly didn't understand a lot of the things that he said. I turned my attention to Mashiro so that I could answer her question myself. "Yes, he's my boyfriend… and he wasn't feeling well last night."

"That's 'cause he was fucked the hell up." Shuuhei murmured into his coffee cup, his voice so low that I barely heard him.

"I said shut up!" Renji snapped at him, his brown eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Fucked up on what?" Mashiro asked as she turned to look at him.

"Nothing!" Renji answered before he could. "Just some cold medicine or some shit that he mixed with alcohol… _right_?" He spoke the last word deeply, in what seemed to be a pointed tone.

Shuuhei rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure…"

Mashiro just shrugged it off, going back to her previous conversation about some comic book that she had read.

I kept my phone in my hand, expecting Grimmjow to text or call when he got there. I hoped that he was genuinely feeling better… I wouldn't want him running around town if he was still sick. If he had just waited for me to finish my sentence on the phone, I could have told him that I would go to wherever he was, which hopefully would have been his house where he could be resting.

As I waited for him, Renji and I went back to talking about random nonsense. We had already discussed some of our favorite bands and songs. And then he had told me about how he was trying to go from sketching to painting, promising to show me some of the art that he had done. He was telling me about how his brother had gotten into his art supplies and somehow managed to trace a picture of his ass, which had me laughing hysterically, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, and green eyes met blue.

I immediately felt the smile stretch across my face. "Hey." I murmured, looking over him carefully.

He didn't answer as he leaned in, pushing my pink hair to the side and pressing his lips to mine. He gave me a firm, demanding kiss before he pulled away to look at me again, his hand still on my shoulder as he removed the other from my hair to tuck it into his pocket. "Come on, babe."

I nodded, untangling myself from Renji since we both had our legs on the couch… he had to move one of his legs out of the way, since it was sort of caging me in, before I could stand up. Once I was standing, I stuffed my phone into my bag and leaned down to give Renji a quick hug. "See you later, Red."

He smiled at me, returning my hug. "Later, Pink."

I waved goodbye to Shuuhei and Mashiro as I was walking away. "Bye, guys."

"Bye!" "Later." They both called after me.

Grimmjow wrapped his arm around my waist as he led me to his car. He opened the door, but before I could get inside, he pulled my body into his. My breath caught in my throat at the unexpected movement and I nearly lost my balance, but of course I caught myself against his sturdy form, placing my hands onto his solid chest and looking up at him in surprise. Before I could even ask what he was doing, he had my mouth caught up with his. His tongue delved into my mouth as he jerked me closer to him, his hands firm on my hips. My heart was hammering in my chest… a blush heated my face… and I felt lightheaded.

"Gr-Grimmjow…" I whispered his name, clenching my fingers against his chest.

He grunted, biting at my lips and dragging the lower one through his teeth before pulling away. Still without a word, he nudged me into the car and walked around to get into the driver's seat. I struggled to compose my heavy breathing and rampant heartbeat as I watched him put the car into gear and begin driving.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, still worried that maybe he might not be feeling well. "You were sick last night and-"

He cut me off. "I told you that I'm fine, babe." He looked at me with a smirk, his blue eyes raking up and down my form before turning back to the road ahead. "I'm just upset that I missed out on our time together last night."

I sighed… was he really going to pretend like nothing weird had happened? "Grimmjow… can we talk about what happened last night?"

"Didn't Coyote tell you?" He reached over and placed his hand on my thigh, pushing my dress up a little so that his palm was on my bare skin. "I just fucked up some allergy meds, is all." And then he shrugged, giving me a grin. "And maybe drank a bit too much." He squeezed my thigh as he chuckled, obviously taking the situation much too casually.

I wanted to glare at him, but the way that it felt to have his fingers pressing into my inner thigh was very distracting. I placed my hand on his and tried to move it so that it wasn't so uncomfortably… stirring… but he just tightened his grip, causing my insides to tingle at the way that it felt. "I'm glad that you're better now, Grimmjow… but-"

He interrupted me again. "Yeah, I don't really remember much, but I heard that I got kinda obnoxious."

I chewed on my lip… was that his way of apologizing? I had been so humiliated… but he hadn't really done it on purpose. I mean, he didn't even really remember. "You're not gonna mix that medicine with alcohol again, right?" I asked, needing to be sure.

"Aww, come on, babe." He stopped at a red light and leaned over so that his face was near mine, a playful grin stretched across his angular jaw. "You're not mad at me, are you?" His warm breath fluttered across my face and his hand crept further up my thigh.

I shivered at his touch, trying not to falter under his piercing, blue gaze. "I'm not mad Grimmjow…" I murmured the words. "It's just that… I was worried about you… and embarrassed by the way that you acted."

"Tch." He leaned back into his seat, driving again now that the light had turned green. "I embarrass you?"

"It's not that _you_ embarrass me." I quickly explained. "I was just embarrassed by what you had done… how you treated me."

He rolled his eyes, his grip tightening even more on my leg. "And how the fuck is that?"

"Grimmjow…" I was suddenly anxious with his change in behavior. I hadn't wanted to upset him. I had just wanted to make sure that he wouldn't do… that… again. "You were so forward…" I was even embarrassed to tell him about it. "You fondled me… in front of everyone."

"Well you _are_ my fucking girlfriend, Juna." He grumbled, a scowl on his face.

I wrapped my arms around myself, wishing that I could make him understand… did he really not remember at all? Or was he really just not bothered by his own inappropriate behavior? "Grimmjow… you put your hands under my dress in the middle of the dance floor."

He sighed, raking a hand through his wild, blue hair. "I guess that was kinda fucked up, huh?"

I nodded, not bothering to give a vocal answer as I turned my attention to look out of the window.

He didn't say anything else as he drove to his house and pulled up into the driveway.

After he had parked the car, he turned to face me. "Just because I fuck up doesn't mean that you can go and get all cozy with that red-head." He grumbled, a huff to his voice.

I blinked… what was he talking about? Did he mean Renji? I turned to look at him, my brows raised in surprise and question. "I don't know what you mean, Grimmjow."

He rolled his eyes at me, leaning back against the car door. "Oh? So I upset you or embarrass you or whatever… and you go running off to that red-headed asshole… and you have no idea what I mean?"

I really was starting to get upset at this point. "The only red-head that you could possibly be talking about is Renji… and he's not an asshole. He drove me home after you had to leave last night. And he was the one that told me that I shouldn't be upset about what happened with you because it was probably just because you were sick." My voice had gotten bolder with my emotion as I defended Renji. Honestly… why was Grimmjow being so rude?

He started laughing. "Well that's just perfect, isn't it? He knows you're fucking upset with me so he takes the opportunity to get close with you…" It didn't even really seem like he was talking to me. It was more like he was just laughing to himself.

"It's nothing like that!" I snapped at him. "He was just being there for me, like a good friend."

"Tch. Sure." He leaned forward again, reaching out to grab my jaw. "So are you still mad at me, babe? Or can we start making up for lost time?"

I glared at him, green eyes narrowed and lips pursed into a scowl.

And he chuckled. "You're fucking cute when you're angry… you know that?" His hand moved from my jaw and into the hair at the back of my head and he jerked me to him, pushing his lips against mine in a sudden, fierce kiss.

I gasped, and his tongue filled my mouth. I was caught by surprise, but after I had gained my senses, I pushed off of his chest and tried to pry myself away from him. He growled as he ravaged my mouth, ignoring my efforts to pull away from him. I couldn't deny how it made me feel… so hot… and breathless… and faint… And even though I was still upset, I wanted more. He spent several moments just thrashing his tongue around in my mouth… sucking and nibbling at my lips… before he finally pulled away.

He was grinning as he leaned his forehead against mine, his blue eyes shining in amusement. "I'm sorry, babe. I won't treat you like that again… at least not in front of people. Okay?"

I nodded. That had been all that I had really wanted to hear, anyway. And now that he had sufficiently dazed me with his kiss, I was ready to move on. "Okay."

His grin widened, stretching across his masculine jaw. "Fuck, I love you."

I smiled back at him, my hands drifting up his chest and to his shoulders. "I love you too."

He chuckled, pressing another kiss to my lips before pulling away. "Come on, babe."

* * *

After we had gone into his house, I had cooked us dinner. He had told me that he had decided to take the night off from his club, so that we didn't have to go again. I had assured him that wasn't necessary, mostly because I felt guilty for keeping him away from his work, but he had insisted that he wanted to spend some time alone with me. I felt flattered by the gesture… he was just so sweet. And I was really glad that he was feeling better. I had been so worried… but it was just too much allergy medicine and alcohol… so everything was okay now.

I hadn't told him that Renji and Shuuhei had spent the night with me, because I hadn't wanted him to get upset for no reason. After all, he had already acted weird about Renji, and I didn't want to give him any excuse to act jealous when there was no need to. I tried to tell myself that it wasn't lying… because technically, it wasn't… but I still felt kind of guilty for hiding the information from him… so I tried not to think about it.

I cleared the dishes away after dinner, but he wouldn't let me wash them.

"I've told you before that I have a housekeeper for that shit." He grumbled, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the kitchen.

"I know…" I mumbled back at him. "I just figured that I could take care of it."

He rolled his eyes before giving me a pointed look. "The _housekeeper_ can take care of it."

I giggled, finding his behavior charming. "If you say so."

"I do." He turned and wrapped his arms around my waist, giving me a lecherous grin now. "How about we go upstairs?" His voice took on a deeper, more sultry tone as he leaned in and pressed his lips to my neck. "I'm ready for dessert…." He licked over the weak spot on my neck before biting into it, sucking gently.

I moaned, my face already heated with blush as a shiver went through my body. "Grimmjow…" I breathed his name, my voice soft and nervous. I knew what he meant… and the realization of it had me trembling.

He trailed his lips to my ear and chuckled, the sound breathy and rumbling. "I'm gonna make you feel so good, babe…" His voice was tantalizing and filled with promise. His hands were gripping onto me as they ran up and down my sides.

I shuddered, my knees growing weak and my core lurching with the anticipation. "Let's go."

He growled in satisfaction, already leading me up to his bedroom.

* * *

 **So… how do you think things will go next… hmmm? ;)**

* * *

 **Satoberi, he sure is! :) And yes, I think so too ;) lol. And luckily Grimmjow wasn't too upset… this time… ;)**

 **dancing-moonlight99, omg, you got grounded for monsters?! That's awful! I would die if I was denied my energy drinks… lol. Well I hope that you didn't get into too much trouble… and maybe you'll be able to hide it better next time, lol ;)**

 **Cassie Star, yep, suspicious, indeed ;)**

 **DoodleGreenQueen, some friends can be that way, lol**

 **P.S. Ellie, he certainly was… but luckily not too much, for the moment at least ;)**


	48. Chapter 48: The First Time

**5 points to dancing-moonlight99, XxAshDragneelxX, Gargoyle77, and Satoberi!**

 **3 points to maf26!**

* * *

 **Here it is, loves! The lemon that you've all been waiting for! Haha, well, some of you at least. Keep in mind that this story** ** _is_** **rated M for lemony goodness and such, so if you're not interested in that sort of thing, you're not gonna wanna read this chapter. But if you've been patiently (or impatiently) waiting, then read on! And enjoy, because this chapter is like twice as long as the ones that I typically write ;)**

* * *

Chapter 48: The First Time

* * *

Grimmjow had led me to his bed, locking me in an intense kiss as he gently pushed me down onto it. I tried to focus on the way that he felt… warm, large, and solid… on top of me… his hot mouth on mine… his slick tongue swirling with mine… the taste of his cigarettes… his masculine scent… his firm hands tangled in my hair and on my waist… But I knew where this was leading. And I knew that I had asked for it. Sure, I wanted it… but that didn't stop the anxious feeling from spreading through me.

He leaned up and pulled his shirt off over his head, tossing it to the side. And as much as I wanted to run my hands over his firm, muscled chest… I was just so nervous.

"Grimmjow, I… I'm scared." I muttered softly, avoiding eye contact. It was embarrassing to admit it, but… I couldn't help myself.

"It's alright, babe… I'll go slow…" He whispered soothingly into my ear.

I bit my lip as he gently ran his hands down my body… then back up again… it was getting hard for me to breathe… His hands found the zipper on the back of my dress, and his fingers brushed along my skin as he pulled it down. He slipped the straps off of my shoulders, following them with tender kisses. I shivered at the feeling of his warm lips on my bare skin. He softly pushed the fabric down, revealing my underwear and removing my dress. His lips continued to follow… trailing hot, gentle kisses… over my neck… down my center… between my breasts... I gasped when he dipped his tongue into my naval. He gave me a grin before continuing the kisses down my legs, still pushing down my dress. I was trembling by the time he completely removed the dress and returned to hover over me. He eyed my bra, which was hot pink with a scoop of vanilla ice cream on each cup, and the matching panties with the ice cream cones… I suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"Heh." He chuckled as he snapped one of my bra straps. "Cute."

I pouted out my lip and pushed against his shoulders, blushing as he continued to look at my underwear. "Grimmjow…"

"What? It really is cute…" He leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to my nipple through the fabric, sending tingling sensations throughout my body.

I blushed even more, but I actually enjoyed the feeling. And then I felt his teeth, and a small moan escaped my lips. "G-Grimmjow!"

"You are so fucking adorable." He mumbled through his grin before capturing my lips with his.

His tongue pushed past my lips and the familiar taste of his cigarettes filled my mouth again. I wondered if it was possible to get addicted from tasting them through his kiss… because I was certainly becoming quite obsessed with his kisses… and the taste was bothering me less and less… in fact, it didn't really bother me at all anymore… I think I had even started to crave it… as long as it meant that I could feel his lips and tongue against mine.

I let myself get swept away in his kiss, lifting my hands to finally feel him… my fingers tentatively touched the bare skin of his chest, stroking over his warm, hard muscles. They rippled and flexed beneath my touch, actually making me shudder in delight. The kiss grew more heated as I slowly moved my hands down to trace each and every one of his tightly packed abs.

I felt his hands move to my back as he began to unclasp my bra. I focused on the kiss, letting myself get caught up in it so that maybe I wouldn't overthink everything else that was happening. My tongue swirled with his as he slowly pulled the bra from my body and tossed it to the side. His warm hands cupped my breasts as his fingers began to gently massage my nipples. I couldn't keep myself from moaning into his mouth. He smirked against my lips before running his tongue down my cheek… across my jaw… over my neck and chest… and then to my breasts… His mouth latched onto my nipple and I gasped as a brand new feeling spread through me.

"Grimmjow…" I moaned his name, my back arching all on its own at the amazing feeling of his mouth and hands on my breasts.

"Say my name again." He murmured with my nipple still in his mouth.

I obliged, breathing out his name in a soft moan. "Grimmjow…"

He groaned as his hand moved down my body. He reached my panties, and nervousness fluttered through my stomach. His fingers swept across my sensitive area, and a loud moan sounded from my throat as I squirmed in surprise at the unfamiliar feeling. He looked up at me and grinned as he did it again, earning the same response.

"Do you like the way it feels?" He spoke through his smirk, his sky blue eyes lit with amusement.

I bit my lip and blushed as I thought about my answer. "Y-Yes…"

He grinned happily. "Then you'll like what I'm about to do a hell of a lot better."

My blush increased to an unhealthy amount when he bit down on the waist band of my panties and slid them down with his teeth. Now that I was completely naked, I felt extremely self-conscious. I tried to cover myself up, but he gently caught my wrists, stopping me from doing so. I looked up at his face to see him eyeing me hungrily.

"Don't ever hide yourself from me…" He grumbled as his gaze continued to pour over my body. "…you're fucking beautiful… and you're mine."

The way that he was looking at me… and the words that he said… it was so sensual. I was completely caught up in him… Except, when he pulled my legs apart and moved his head between them, I started freaking out a bit.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"Relax, babe…" His breath fluttered across my area, giving me shivers. "This will feel good. I promise." He didn't give me another opportunity to protest as his tongue brushed over me, making me cry out and arch with the pleasure.

"G-Grimmjow!"

He began swirling his tongue, sending me into a strange haze of bliss. I could hear the moans slipping from my mouth as I gave in to the amazing feelings. I clenched my fingers into the sheets as his tongue dove into my entrance. I was trembling at the sensation… my body shaking as I moaned in pleasure. I didn't realize that anything could ever feel this good…

"Mmm, Juna… you taste delicious..." He mumbled against my core.

I blushed as I remembered the reality of what he was doing. He gave me another lick before leaning up to press his lips to mine. I could taste something strange and yet sweet, and I realized that it must be me. I felt his fingers moving where his tongue had been, sending sparks through my senses. And then one of his fingers pushed into me. I winced at the uncomfortable feeling. But then his finger started moving in and out… and it felt amazing… I actually heard myself scream when he touched a certain place inside of me, moving over it again and again as he went in and out. Tension pooled in my stomach as my hips seemed to catch on to his pace, moving with his hand. I could feel something coming, and it scared me.

"Grimmjow! Something's happening…" I grabbed onto his shoulders in a desperate hold. "S-Stop!"

He whispered softly into my ear. "Just let it happen, babe."

I wasn't even sure _how_ to let it happen, and I was freaking out. What the hell was this pressure inside of me? I bit my lip, trying to make it go away.

"Come for me, Juna." He leaned up to look at my face. "I wanna see you have your first orgasm…"

As his finger continued to move in and out, his thumb started to fondle my clit. It all became too much, and the pressure inside of me finally exploded.

"Grimmjow!" I screamed his name as the overwhelming sense of pleasure surged through me. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I was all sensation. The euphoria rushed through my veins, pleasure filling up my body and leaving me reeling. This was unlike anything that I ever could have imagined… better than I had ever even thought to imagine… I could have just closed my eyes and faded away into this amazing, ecstatic bliss. "Oh, Grimmjow!" I moaned out his name again.

He chuckled, watching me as he licked his finger clean. "Damn, you are so fucking beautiful…"

I could feel my entire body heating up from the blush. Just what the hell was he doing to me? I was still shaking, trembling from the intense pleasure… I struggled to catch my breath, but it seemed impossible. "Grimmjow… I… what was that?"

He grinned, leaning down to press his lips to mine before answering. "That, babe, was an orgasm…" He gave me another kiss before leaning further down to nibble on my ear. "And I can give you as many of those as you want… whenever you want… however you want…" He chuckled, his voice breathy in my ear. "I really fucking meant it when I said that I could make you feel good, babe."

I let out a contented sigh, not even being able to imagine experiencing that again. "I'll have to remember to believe you next time…" I murmured, still feeling hazy.

He pressed his lips to my ear before sitting up to look down at me, his hands roaming over my skin. I was too happy to even be bothered by the fact that he was groping my naked body. I gazed up at his perfectly sculpted torso, reaching out to trace his abs with my fingers. I was feeling brave, so I leaned up to gently press my lips to his chest.

"Are you ready for what's next?" He asked, his chest vibrating with the slight chuckle to his voice.

I took a breath, looking up at him curiously and trying not to blush. "What is next?"

His handsome grin stretched across his face as he placed his hands over mine. "You'll see." He grumbled mischievously, making my stomach flip.

He moved my hands so that they were at the top of his jeans, all the while retaining his grin as his piercing blue eyes stared into my green gaze. He slowly unbuttoned his jeans… then unzipped them, the sound ringing through the air… I kept my eyes on his as he stood up from the bed and pushed them down with his boxers… I was too nervous to look down, fully aware that we were now both completely naked. He crawled back onto the bed, never once breaking the eye contact as he lowered me onto my back, once again hovering over me.

"Come on, babe…" He tilted his head, his hands rubbing their way up and down my thighs. "It's all gonna be alright… I'm gonna take care of you…" He whispered, still looking at me as he pressed his lips to my nose.

I couldn't help but smile at him, completely enraptured by his charm. "I trust you, Grimmjow."

His grin softened into a smile. "Damn…" He hummed under his breath, his hands stopping at my hips so that his fingers could dig into my skin. "I fucking love you, babe."

I chewed on my lower lip, feeling the blush heating up my cheeks. "I love you too, Grimmjow."

He started grinning again as he took my hand in his, guiding me down to where I was still too nervous to look. So, with a deep breath, I gathered my courage… and I looked down to see him… the large, hard dick that I had felt many times through the restraints of clothing… but never, ever seen… I gasped at the sight. It was even bigger than I had imagined. His manhood was hard and erect… long and thick… and holy fuck! How the hell was I supposed to fit that inside of me?! That thing was going to tear me apart! I squirmed uncomfortably, almost wincing at just the thought. Of course, Grimmjow noticed.

"It's okay, babe… we're gonna go slow." He murmured reassuringly, finally placing my hand over the hard, fleshy beast.

I gasped, surprised by how warm it felt. Under his direction, I wrapped my fingers around it, still astonished by how large it was. My hand seemed so tiny in comparison. He let me feel it on my own for a moment… stroking my fingers along the length… tracing my fingertips over the head… feeling down until I felt what must have been his balls… I looked down to confirm that it was indeed his balls, observing the strange sack of skin and the sensitive items that it held… I was almost embarrassed at my own obliviousness of the male anatomy. But this was my first time seeing a naked man, so I honestly had no idea what to expect. After I had finished my inspection, I returned my hand to where Grimmjow had originally placed it, wrapping my fingers around his enormous dick. I finally returned my gaze to his face, blushing as I realized that he had been watching me… damn, of course he had been watching me… with that handsome smirk of his…

He chuckled, touching my hand again to show me how to move. "Like this, babe…" He grumbled breathily as he stroked my hand over his cock.

I bit my lip, pumping him in the palm of my hand. I was skeptical… but when he let out a soft groan, leaning his forehead onto my shoulder, I got more confident. I was so focused on my current task that I barely noticed his hands moving again… so when his fingers started to circle my clit, I flinched in surprise.

"Calm down, babe…" He whispered soothingly into my ear. "Just relax… don't think so much."

I gave a slight nod, taking a deep breath as I continued to pump his manhood. He began to trail soft kisses down my neck as his fingers stroked gently over my clit. I felt the moans slipping from my throat as I gave in to the feeling, pulling up my other hand to run my fingers through his wild, blue hair. His other hand lifted to massage my breast, his fingers teasingly fondling my nipple. My body arched against his, and it felt so fucking good to have his firm, warm skin brushing against mine… his large, muscular body pressing down against me… his powerful form moving with my delicate body…

"Oh, Grimmjow…" I moaned out his name, grabbing onto him more firmly now.

His fingers swept across my entrance. And then he pushed one of them inside of me. I winced, but it was easier now that I knew the uncomfortable feeling would fade. But then he pushed another finger inside, and it made me yelp at the sudden feeling of pain.

"Shh… it's gonna hurt a bit… but just give it a second." He murmured softly as he kissed and nibbled on the skin of my neck.

I took his word for it, since he had been honest with me before, and I tried to force my body to relax. Slowly but surely, the pain faded as he continued to move his fingers, and the blissful feeling began to tighten in my stomach. When I had adjusted, he started twisting his fingers and moving them in different ways… and it felt really weird… like he was trying to stretch me out or something. I tried not to think too much about it, because it reminded me of the very large object that I was still pumping in my hand… and if I had so much trouble just fitting his two fingers, how the hell was I going to fit his enormous dick in there? It just seemed so impossible.

After he had finished maneuvering his fingers around, he began to stroke them over that special spot, making me shake and squirm. He lifted his head to press his lips to mine, his mouth capturing me in a wet, heated kiss. His fingers started moving faster, so I followed his lead. As he moved faster inside of me, I pumped him faster in my hand. I could barely contain myself, the pleasure was so hot and intense. The strange pressure was tightening inside of me again, making me scream as I arched and grabbed onto him. He groaned into my ear, deep and throaty, sending shivers down my spine.

"Fuck, Juna…" He growled my name, his voice so low and husky.

I dug my nails into his shoulder, still grasping his dick with my other hand as the pressure exploded through me. "Oh, Grimmjow!" I shouted his name, feeling the sensation wash over me all over again. It was such a fucking fantastic feeling…

I gasped for breath, feeling wave after wave of euphoric pleasure surge through me, rushing through my limbs and leaving me reeling. I felt something hot and sticky splash across my stomach and onto my breasts, but I was too dazed to think about what it was. Grimmjow sucked on my lower lip, letting it drag through his teeth before he pulled away to look at me.

"Fucking shit, Juna…" He grumbled happily, gazing down at me with lust-filled eyes. His blue eyes raked up and down my body, observing every curve as I still struggled to catch my breath. "You are so fucking sexy…" He growled out, grabbing my hands and pinning them down beside my head. "And you are all fucking mine."

I chewed on my lower lip, completely lost in his sky blue eyes… he looked down at my body again, a wide grin stretched across his masculine jaw. I followed his gaze to see that something had gotten all over me… "What is that?" I asked quietly, staring down at the unknown substance that covered my torso and wondering what had gotten spilled all over me.

He chuckled, letting go of my hands and leaning back. "That's my come, babe." His head tilted to the side, as if he were admiring some exotic artwork. "You're covered in my fucking come… and it's sexy as hell."

I blushed, embarrassed at myself for having asked such an obvious question. I mean… I should have known… but really, I hadn't expected it to shoot all over me like this. I curiously reached down and ran my fingers through it, inspecting the fruits of my labor. So… I had caused this. I was strangely aroused by the thought. I had seen him lick his fingers after getting them all wet from being inside of me… would it be weird if I licked my fingers after touching this? Damn… I should have learned more about this stuff before trying to have sex. I just kept embarrassing myself!

Grimmjow laughed, having been watching me as I inspected myself and his come. "Relax, babe. It's not poison."

I wanted to glare at him for drawing attention to my total incompetence in the ways of sex… but instead I decided to take that as a hint. If I licked it and he was repulsed, then I would just die of embarrassment and this would all be over. Slowly… tentatively… I lifted my come covered fingers to my mouth… and then I touched them to my lips… and then I reached out with my tongue to lick them clean… I had barely finished the process when Grimmjow started growling, practically tackling me down onto the bed.

"Fuck babe… if I had known you were up for a taste then I would have aimed for your mouth." He groaned the words as he pressed his body down onto mine, groping at my body and biting at my skin.

I moaned at the feeling of him on top of me… his muscles pressed against my curves… his mouth nipping at my weak spots… I had actually enjoyed the taste… it was odd… kind of tangy, in a way… unlike anything that I had ever tasted before… but the most exciting thing about it was that it had come from him… and that it was a product of me making him feel good… so I decided to humor him.

"Then next time you should." I murmured, trying to sound teasing but probably failing miserably.

He growled again, louder this time, and bit down onto my nipple, making me moan and arch with the strange pleasure. "Oh… then I'll definitely be teaching you how to give head, babe."

Before I could say anything else, his mouth met mine again. I was caught up in a hot, passionate kiss… tongues swirling… teeth nipping and nibbling… sucking tongues and lips… I felt him lean over and heard him digging in the nightstand drawer. When he leaned back, he sat up so that he was in between my legs, looking down at me. He ran a hand through my hair, seeming serious all of a sudden.

"I won't lie to you, babe… this next part is gonna hurt like hell." He grumbled, holding up a shiny wrapping that I was able to identify as a condom. "But if you make yourself relax, the pain will go away… and after it does, it's gonna feel better than anything we've done so far."

The entire sentence just seemed so unlikely. For one thing, how in the hell was my relaxing going to make the pain stop when his dick going into my vagina was going to be like fitting his jaguar into one of those kiddie tunnels on the playground? I could only imagine the wreckage… and it made me want to cringe. And for another thing, how on earth could anything feel better than what I had already felt? Especially when it included tearing me apart? I wasn't sure if I wanted to glare at him for saying such blasphemy or cry out of frustration. I settled for closing my eyes and just breathing… it seemed like the best solution.

"Grimmjow…" I whispered softly. "How is…" I sighed, forcing my eyes open to look at his dick again. It was as huge as ever. "How is _that_ going to fit… in… me?"

He didn't laugh. He didn't grin or smirk. He just ran his fingers through my hair. "Like I said, it's gonna hurt like a bitch… especially since you're so fucking tight. But you stretch… like you did when I used my fingers. And after a while, you'll stretch around this, too. You've just gotta relax through it until your body adjusts."

I chewed on my lower lip, not at all happy with the idea… But… but I wanted to do it. I couldn't be a virgin forever just because I was afraid of a little pain… pain from being ripped to fucking shreds from the inside… but whatever. I took a deep breath before meeting Grimmjow's gaze. "Okay…" And then I looked away again. "But please don't make fun of me if I cry."

He cupped my face and moved my head back so that I was looking at him again… and there was a reassuring smile on his face. "You're probably gonna cry, babe. But that's okay. I'm not gonna make fun of you… I'm gonna do everything I can to help you get past the bad part so that we can enjoy it together, okay?"

I nodded, feeling myself smile back at him. "Okay."

His smirk ended up stretching across his face as he opened the wrapper of the condom and put it on. He positioned himself over me, pulling my legs up around him and leaning over me again, before tangling one of his hands into my hair and settling the other onto my hip. "You ready, babe?"

I took another breath and nodded again. "Yeah, I'm ready."

He kissed my forehead before his sky blue eyes met my worried, green gaze. And then he pushed himself into me. And pain… shattering, searing pain shot through me… I tried my best not to scream, biting down on my lip so hard that it bled… but I couldn't help it… I cried out with the awful pain that wracked through me, making every one of my nerves ache with the agony. It really did feel like he was ripping me apart… tearing my sensitive skin to shreds… leaving me raw and battered… I dug my nails into his back, closing my eyes tight and trying to block out the pain.

"I know, baby, I know…" He murmured softly into my ear. "I'm sorry… just relax, okay?" His fingers were brushing through my hair and over my skin, trying to soothe me. "Don't tighten up… just relax." He sighed into my hair, his breath fluttering across my skin. "Dammit, I'm so fucking sorry… just breathe, okay?"

He sounded so upset… so guilty… I felt bad that I was making him feel this way… but it just hurt so fucking much… I forced myself to take a breath, feeling the pain surge through me all over again, making me gasp out in agony. "I'm sorry, Grimmjow…" I whispered, trying not to let the tears fall from my eyes. "It just hurts so much."

"I know, baby… I'm sorry." He whispered back, practically rocking me in his arms as he clutched me to him.

I took another breath, making a conscious effort to relax. It took all of my focus… and I had to concentrate on each muscle, one by one… but eventually, I forced my body into submission, making myself relax… The pain dulled so that it was only a persisting throb, rather than the sharp, burning pains from before. I took more breaths, rubbing my fingers along his back. Eventually, the pain was bearable enough so that I could ignore it… or at least I could push it into the back of my mind and focus on the fact that Grimmjow was on top of me… naked… whispering soothingly into my ear as he tried to comfort me with gentle touches… He was such a strong, muscular, powerful man… and yet he was so concerned about me…

"I'm okay, Grimmjow…" I murmured, smiling as I realized how lucky I was to have him. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." He murmured back, leaning up enough to look at me again. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded, forcing myself to smile a wider smile. "Yeah… you can keep going now."

He smiled back at me, running his fingers through my hair again. "Alright… but just tell me if you want me to stop."

I held onto his shoulders as he pulled out. I wanted to brace myself, but he had told me to relax, so I just kept my entire body calm as he pushed back in. I tried my best not to wince at the discomfort, because I didn't want him to feel bad for hurting me. He continued to slowly pull out and push in. And after a few thrusts, it started to feel good… really good…

I focused on the new feeling… him stretching me from the inside as he pushed in… going in deep… filling me up… stuffing me full… When he pulled out, I almost wanted to whimper at the loss of him… but then he just pushed back in again… and it was bliss… I dug my nails into his back again, but this time it was out of pleasure, rather than pain. I arched my back, pressing myself closer to his large, muscular body.

"Mmm, Grimmjow!" I cried out, my hips moving against his now.

He reacted to my cry, grunting as he started to pound faster, in and out of me. He moved his hands across my skin, pushing my legs further up so that he was touching new places inside of me. I screamed in ecstasy as he thrusted against that spot inside of me, making my entire body shake with the euphoric frenzy. I could no longer control my movements… my body was moving on its own. My legs wrapped tightly around him, so high up on his body that my knees were level with my shoulders. I scratched my way down his back as I writhed and arched against him, screaming his name.

"Oh, Grimmjow! Yes, Grimmjow! Please, Grimmjow!"

He groaned, his hands rough on my curves as he pounded more and more furiously into me. "That's it, babe! Hell fucking yeah!"

There were chills running through my limbs like electric shocks. I wanted to cry for the release of the infuriatingly tight pressure that had wound itself in my core. I needed something to grab onto… I moved my hands from his back and tangled one fist in his hair and the other in the sheets. He growled deeply, grabbing at my breasts and biting at my calves. When he shouted out my name, everything in me just exploded. I screamed from deep in my gut, my body shaking so hard that all of my muscles ached with the effort. I was elated, ecstasy coursing through my body and leaving me in a delirious haze. I was so fucking high on my orgasm.

"Fuck yes, Juna!" Grimmjow growled out as he pumped into me a few more times.

I was still moaning when he stopped to hover over me, joining me in my effort to catch my breath. I felt him slowly pull out, leaving me to feel empty… I honestly missed the feeling of having him inside of me. He started planting kisses over my bare skin… my breasts, my neck, my face… I smiled when he reached my lips, kissing him back. I was so tired that I could barely move. It took all of my strength to lift one of my hands so that I could run my fingers through his sky blue hair. He really was right… that was definitely the best feeling, or orgasm, yet.

He leaned up, giving me a handsome, devilish smirk. "Well, babe… you have been thoroughly fucked."

I gaped at him, feeling myself blush. And then I laughed. I couldn't help it. "Gee, thanks… we'll have to do it again, sometime."

"Oh, hell yeah, we definitely will." He chuckled in response.

He moved to pull the blankets over us, wrapping me up in his arms and tangling my body up with his. I didn't manage to stay awake for long… I fell asleep in his arms… naked and thoroughly fucked.

* * *

 **How do you think that Juna will feel in the morning?**

* * *

 **dancing-moonlight99, hahaha, oh no, I hope that you weren't camping too long! But this chapter should make up for it… right? ;) And omg, lol, 39 and half hours is so close! You almost made it! You probably had a sugar crash from the monsters though :/ Those things will get ya!**

 **Cassie Star, I'm not arguing with ya ;) lol**

 **XxAshDragneelxX, yep, she sure was!**

 **Gargoyle77, haha, well your heart should be okay now! At least I hope that it is! ;)**

 **Satoberi, lol, awww, good! I'm glad that their cuteness makes you happy, Sato-chan :) lol.**

 **maf26, well, she certainly is naïve… which is why the title works ;) lol. But I'm with you, I wouldn't have bought it either! haha. She does notice that some things are off, but she's blissfully ignorant. We'll have to see how long she can stay that way. And now that you say that, they really would be kinda adorable! :)**


	49. Chapter 49: Sore, But Comfortable

**5 points to XxAshDragneelxX, Midnight-Knightmare, Pink Lily, maf26, Satoberi, eliseewalker, P.S. Ellie, and Ashleerain!**

* * *

Chapter 49: Sore, But Comfortable

* * *

I woke up feeling warm and comfortable. My body was still tangled up in Grimmjow's, his arms wrapped firmly around me and our legs crossed over and around each other. I slowly opened my eyes, blushing when my green gaze met Grimmjow's naked form. He was so handsome. My stomach fluttered, my heart beating rapidly in my chest. I had done it… I had finally had sex… with Grimmjow. And it had been amazing. I observed him further, taking time to admire the man that I had chosen to give my virginity to. His face was relaxed with slumber, his masculine jaw slack as he breathed. His wild, sky blue hair was in disarray around his angular face. The blankets were pulled down and draped over his hips… his sculpted torso left exposed, showing his broad chest and well-packed abs… the top of his perfect ass peeking out… the muscled lines forming the "v" that led down to the patch of sky blue hair, which I knew led even further down to something else…

"Morning, babe."

The sound of Grimmjow's voice, raspy from waking, drew my attention back up to his face, seeing that his sky blue eyes were now open and looking at me. And I blushed even more as I realized that he was smirking, clearly having noticed that I had been ogling him. "M-Morning." I stuttered, getting even more embarrassed when he chuckled.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked, obviously amused.

I bit my lower lip, closing my eyes and burying my face into his chest… it was too early for this.

He chuckled again as he ran his hands over my body. "I sure as hell am…"

I squealed when he pinched my ass. "Grimmjow!"

He laughed, ignoring my protest as he started to grope my ass, almost as if he were massaging it… it actually felt good. "You're so fucking cute, babe." He mumbled, shifting so that he could press his lips to my ear. "I could get used to waking up with you."

I shivered as his warm breath fanned over my neck. And then I smiled at him. "I like waking up with you, too."

He grinned his handsome grin at me before pressing his lips to mine. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too." I murmured back at him. Butterflies were swarming in my stomach. I couldn't help but smile at him. I lifted my arms to wrap them around his shoulders… but ended up wincing. My entire body felt stiff.

"Sore?" He asked knowingly, arching a blue brow as a smirk spread across his face.

I pouted, letting my arms drop back down onto the bed. "Yeah…" I tried stretching, but my entire body ached in protest. I hadn't expected this to happen… I frowned.

But Grimmjow was still smirking. "You moved your body in ways that it isn't used to last night…" He sat up and pushed me onto my stomach, not giving me a chance to resist him. "But don't worry, your body will get used to it… I'll make sure of that."

I blushed, feeling my insides tingle with the implications.

He pulled the covers down further and hummed in appreciation as he rubbed his hands over my back and ass.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, making an effort to sit up, but failing miserably.

"Relax, babe." He murmured as his hands started rubbing deeper, massaging my back and shoulders now.

I struggled not to moan, my body immediately relaxing underneath him.

"You know… you really did surprise me." He mumbled, pressing his lips to the nape of my neck and letting his breath fan pleasantly over my skin, causing me to shudder. "I didn't expect you to get so into it on your first time…" He chuckled, nipping and sucking at my sensitive skin as he spoke. "But there you were… writhing… screaming… wanting more… all for me." His lips had found their way to my tailbone, and he was nibbling… his teeth scraping against my skin.

I shivered beneath him, feeling my core tighten at his words. I had loved the way that he had felt inside of me… it had exceeded all of my expectations. Really, it was unlike anything that I ever could have imagined. And even though there had been excruciating pain in the beginning, he had comforted me through it… and then it had been nothing but euphoric bliss. I loved Grimmjow. And I knew that he loved me. I felt closer to him, somehow… now more than ever. I smiled, even though I wasn't sure if he could see me. "All for you, Grimmjow…" I murmured, knowing that he would be happy to hear it. It was true… I knew that I wouldn't have enjoyed it with anyone else. I was happy having shared this experience with him. "You made my first time meaningful… a memory that I'll cherish forever."

He growled, the sound vibrating through the air. "I'll give you as many memories as you fucking want, babe. You're mine, after all." One of his hands trailed down my back and over my thigh. And then his fingers swept over my entrance, making me twitch and moan at the unexpected sensation. "You're even wet for me right now…" He mumbled happily.

"Grimmjow…" I moaned his name, my cheeks burning with blush.

His hands started to massage my thighs as he pulled my legs apart. And then he licked from my clit to my entrance, and I trembled at the contact. I tried not to think too much about what was he was doing, since it was still kind of weird to have him touching me this way… There was some mild discomfort as his tongue pushed inside, but mostly it felt amazing… and the pressure that I was growing more familiar with was tightening in my core. I gripped onto the pillow, burying my face into it as I moaned in bliss. But when he pushed his finger inside, I cried out at the raw, sore feeling.

"Sorry, babe…" He mumbled, pulling away so that he could return to massaging my back. "Guess you're still sore there, too."

I bit my lip and sighed, wondering how long that the soreness would last… then I thought that maybe asking wouldn't hurt… after all, he might know. "Do you know how long it will take before it gets better?"

He chuckled, kneading his fingers over my ass and thighs now. "Are you that eager for another fuck?"

I blushed, pouting as I buried my face back into the pillow.

And he laughed at my response, or lack thereof. "It'll probably be a few days before you're feeling a hundred percent again… but I know a few things that can help."

"Like what?" I asked suspiciously, not sure how I felt about the suggestive tone to his voice.

"Well for one thing, I could spend all day just rubbing down your sexy body… but then I might not be able to stop myself from tasting you… or fucking you…" He laughed when I glared at him over my shoulder. "Come on, babe. I'm a much happier man now that I can have my way with you."

I felt a bit conflicted at the way that he had worded that… I was glad that I could make him happy, but… had he not been happy with me before? I opened my mouth to ask him, trying to think of the best way to word my question, when a sharp pain lanced through my butt cheek. I yelped, jerking myself up as best as I could. "Did you just bite me?!" I squealed, feeling my cheeks get hot as I looked at him.

"Yeah." He answered easily, a lecherous grin spread across his handsome face. And then he gave me a casual shrug. "I've been wanting to dig my teeth into that ass for weeks… now I finally can."

I glared at him, rubbing my hand over what was now my probably bruised ass. "You're so weird…"

"Bend back over." He spoke playfully as he tried to shove me back down. "I wanna bite the other side."

"No!" I screeched at him, trying to scramble away.

He started laughing, finding some kind of twisted amusement out of the situation. "Come on, babe! That ass is mine and I wanna mark it all up! I want you to think of me every time you sit down!"

"Stop being so weird, Grimmjow!" I stood up off of the bed to get away from him. But it was then that I realized just how sore I really was, because my legs were like hot jello… burning, weak, and useless. They nearly gave out.

Grimmjow laughed harder, easily following after me and catching me in his arms. "Having trouble walking?" He growled mischievously.

I glared at him, green eyes narrowed as the blush spread across my face.

And he just laughed again. "Come on, babe. I know just the thing…" And then he scooped me up into his arms, holding me with what seemed to be no effort at all.

I blinked, wrapping my arms around his shoulders so that I would be more secure. But honestly, I felt as light as a feather in his strong, muscular arms. "What are you doing, now?"

"We're gonna take a bath." He answered as if it were obvious.

I lifted a pink brow at him, eyeing him skeptically. But when he looked down at me, sky blue eyes lit with amusement and the dazzling smirk stretched across his masculine jaw, I was sufficiently charmed. "Okay."

He carried me into the washroom and set me down onto the counter before going over to the large bathtub. He started the water and dumped in some various soap and such before turning back to me, the smirk still on his face. He stood in front of me, pushing his way in between my legs as the water continued to fill the tub. His hands ran up my thighs before settling onto my waist.

"I really fucking love how comfortable you've gotten with me…" He murmured, his sky blue eyes raking up and down my body. "It's cute when you're shy and all… but it's definitely better when you're letting me have my way with you."

I shuddered, feeling the blush creeping over my skin. It had already occurred to me that we were both still completely naked… but I had spent the night making love to this man… so that shouldn't matter, should it? It just seemed silly to be embarrassed over nudity anymore, when he had already seen every part of me in such compromising positions. I had, in fact, given myself to him… in the sense that I had allowed him to have my virginity, which was something that I could only ever give once. "Well… you know me in ways that no one else does, now." I murmured gently, lifting my hands so that I could stroke my fingers over his chest. "There's no point in hiding anything else from you."

"I fucking love you, babe." He growled out the words, pressing himself closer to me so that I could feel his hard erection against my sensitive areas. "And if you weren't so sore I'd fuck you right now."

My core tingled and clenched. My heart hammered in my chest. And my breath caught in my throat. It made me wish that I wasn't sore… because I really did want him. I could feel his hard, fleshy dick up against my clit, pulsing with promise. I wanted more of the ecstasy that I knew I could experience with him. I wanted to feel him inside of me. I wanted to hear him groaning as he told me that he loved me. I wanted to know that he was feeling the same bliss that I was… and it would be because he was making love to me. I bit my lip, leaning my forehead against his chest as I ran my hands down over his abs. "If I weren't so sore, then I'd let you."

He let out a heavy breath, his fingers tightening on my waist. And then he chuckled. "At least I've got you now… and I don't have to fucking wait anymore." He mumbled, pressing his lips to my neck as his hands roamed up my body to gently fondle my breasts.

I moaned when he tweaked my nipples. I had asked him to wait so many times… to him, it must have felt like forever. And while he hadn't always been patient, I was grateful that he had respected my boundaries. Even now, he was waiting because he knew that I needed him to… he really was amazing. "Thank you for waiting, Grimmjow."

He leaned back up and gave me a grin. "Just kiss me, babe."

I nodded, already having expected that answer, and leaned in to press my lips to his. His tongue met mine and they tangled together as his arms wrapped around my waist. When he lifted me from the counter, I wrapped my legs around him and draped my arms over his shoulders, letting my hands roam over his muscular back. He walked over to the bathtub and turned off the water without breaking the kiss. And then he stepped into it, settling down into the water with me in his lap as our mouths continued to move together.

The hot, steamy water felt good on my aching body. But mostly, it felt good to be in Grimmjow's arms… in his lap… with my legs wrapped around his waist… and his hands moving over my body… our bare skin pressed together… his hard muscles against my delicate curves… I loved him… I really loved him… And I was so happy to be with him.

* * *

 **In the next chapter, Grimmjow surprises Juna with a gift… what do you think it will be?**

* * *

 **dancing-moonlight99, lol, yay! Let's celebrate! I'm down for some monsters! Hahaha**

 **Gargoyle77, well thank you! I really appreciate the compliments :)**

 **XxAshDragneelxX, most definitely! ;)**

 **DoodleGreenQueen, they sure did!**

 **Midnight-Knightmare, I'm glad you think so! ;)**

 **Pink Lily, lol, well I hope that the wait was worth it! And yes, he sure is a beast… one sexy beast… hehe ;) And don't worry, Juna will definitely wanna be doing it more often, lol ;)**

 **maf26, it sure is a pleasant side of him ;) But it's true, he does have secrets… and other sides to him, as well.**

 **Satoberi, awww, I'm so glad that you think so, Sato-chan! Hahaha. Of course Grimmjow took care of her ;) And of course she's sore/relieved/happy ;);) lol. So glad you're happy too, love! Thank you so much!**

 **eliseewalker, *dances in confetti* yay! Lol. Thank you! And yes, there certainly are secrets. We'll see how long Juna stays happy…. ;);)**

 **P.S. Ellie, hahahaha, yay, so glad you like it! Thank you Ellie-chan! :) And heck yes! I know that** ** _I_** **would be happy waking up next to that sexy beast… hehe.**

 **Ashleerain, lol, well I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! And definitely! hehe ;)**


	50. Chapter 50: Mine

**5 points to dancing-moonlight99, XxAshDragneelxX, and Satoberi!**

 **3 points to P.S. Ellie!**

* * *

Chapter 50: Mine

* * *

I was in a bit of a predicament after our bath… seeing as I didn't have any clothes to change into. And I didn't want to put back on the same clothes that I had worn the day before. Grimmjow had laughed at the expression that I had given him when he handed me a shirt from his closet. I mean, I couldn't exactly go home wearing nothing but his shirt. But he told me that I could use his washer and dryer to wash my clothes… so I only had to wear his shirt long enough to do my laundry, which was certainly preferable to putting back on a pair of used underwear and the dress that had spent the night on the floor. And his shirt did cover everything… it was long-sleeved and button up, so I had to roll the sleeves up so that they wouldn't slip past my hands. But it felt weird to be walking around in his shirt without anything else on… even if it did go down past my mid-thighs… I wasn't used to not having any underwear!

I threw my clothes into the washing machine and started it up. When I turned around, Grimmjow was leaning against the doorway and watching me with a smirk on his face, his chest still bare and only wearing his sleeping pants. I blushed at the lewd expression on his face.

"You look so fucking sexy, babe." He rumbled, his smirk stretching wider across his jaw as his bright blue eyes raked up and down my body.

My stomach was in delightful knots, my skin heated and flushed with the attention. "You make me nervous when you look at me like that." I admitted sheepishly, nearly folding in on myself.

He just chuckled, walking into the little room and backing me up against the washing machine. "You're just too fucking perfect, babe." He murmured as he reached out for me. His hands landed on my waist before trailing down to my hips. His piercing blue eyes were set on my timid green gaze and I swear I was melting just from his smolder. And if his eyes weren't enough, the grin on his face was leaving me breathless. He leaned in and pressed his lips to my ear, his warm breath fluttering over my skin and making me shiver. "And you're all mine."

I gasped in surprise when he lifted me up and sat me on the washing machine, lifting my hands to brace myself by holding onto his biceps.

"You know that, don't you?" He mumbled, brushing his lips over my skin until they were hovering over mine. His blue eyes were blazing and intense as they searched my confused face. "You know that you're mine, right?"

I nodded, still breathless and caught off guard. "Y-Yes, Grimmjow." I managed to stutter out, my voice barely a whisper.

"Say it." He insisted, his fingers tightening their grasp on my hips. "Say that you're mine."

I chewed on my lip for a moment as I tried to process what was going on. I traced my fingers over the warm skin of his arms and to his chest, observing the definition of his muscles and trying to catch my breath as I gathered my thoughts. Of course… I was his, wasn't I? I mean, I was his girlfriend, after all… and now, well, it felt like we were so much more. I had certainly given him a part of me that no one else had ever had. "I'm yours, Grimmjow." I murmured, gathering the nerve to look him in the eye again. "Of course, I'm yours." It seemed so simple, really. "And you're mine, right?"

The grin stretched back across his angular jaw, wide and so very attractive. "Hell yeah, babe." He gave me a wet kiss, his lips not parting from mine as he continued to speak. "I'm all fucking yours and you're all fucking mine."

I couldn't help but smile as our mouths met in a hot, engaging kiss. Our tongues tangled and I was lost in him. His hands crept over my thighs, his skin warm against mine, before they made their way beneath my borrowed shirt. And then his fingers stroked over my warmth, feeling the wetness that was already spreading there. My skin was burning and flushed, my heart hammering against my chest. Things certainly were different, now… I wasn't scared of where things would lead anymore, because now I knew... I knew about the near-unimaginable pleasure that we could experience… the love that we could express… and I trusted him completely.

"I wanna fuck you right now…" He growled as I trembled beneath his touch. And then he chuckled, his breath fluttering over my skin. "Too bad you're so sore."

I shuddered as his fingertips pressed against my clit and began to circle and tease me. I couldn't hold back the moan when I spoke to him. "Grimmjow, I…" I wanted him, but I was nervous of how much it would hurt. I knew that I needed to heal. And as amazing as his touch felt, it was only leaving me tormented and unsatisfied. "I promise that you can… fuck me" I whispered the two words, almost embarrassed to say them "as soon as the soreness is gone."

He chuckled again, harder this time. "You're too fucking cute, babe." He pulled his fingers away and lifted them to his mouth, his piercing blue gaze set on my green eyes as he licked my juices off of them. "And fucking delicious."

My blush heated my face as I watched him, completely unsure of how to react. Luckily, I didn't have to worry about what to do or say next, because the doorbell rang. Grimmjow grinned, grabbing my hips again to lift me off of the washing machine and set me back onto the floor.

"I'm gonna get the door, babe. Try not to miss me too much." He gave me a kiss before walking away to the answer the door.

I sighed, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. It's not like he was leaving… why would I miss him? And then I realized that I did miss him. Jeez, I must be some kind of obsessed with him. With another sigh, I went into the kitchen, deciding to start on breakfast. Well, it was really closer to lunch now, but whatever. I could make breakfast sandwiches… that would be good for brunch.

I had already started on the sausage patties and eggs when Grimmjow found me. I saw him walk in from the corner of my eye and smiled in his direction. "It's almost ready."

He grinned as he watched me, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his bare, muscled chest. "You're too fucking good for me, babe."

I blushed at what I could only assume was a compliment. "I am not."

He stood up from the counter, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed my shoulder, up my neck, and to my ear. "Yes, you are." He whispered, his voice low and breathy. "And I'm trying my damnedest not to ruin you."

I shivered as his lips brushed against my skin. I had turned the stove off, so luckily I didn't have to worry about anything burning… anything other than me, of course. "I don't know what you mean, Grimmjow…" I murmured, honestly confused as to what he was trying to say. "But I'm not too good for you… or for anyone…" I felt flustered by this strange kind of attention. "You're amazing. And I love you."

He let out a soft sigh, squeezing my body against his so that I could feel his chest on my back, his muscular arms wrapped firmly around me, his chin on my shoulder. "I fucking love you too, babe." He kissed my jaw before pulling away.

I smiled up at him, turning so that I could press my lips to his in a quick kiss before I finished putting our sandwiches together. I had toasted some English muffins for the bread and heated some cheese slices on them. And then, of course, I had added the eggs and sausage patties. I got the orange juice out of the fridge, along with some glasses. I placed everything onto a tray to carry into the dining room, but Grimmjow carried it for me. I was following him into the dining room, watching the way his back and shoulders swayed as he walked, when something on the table caught my eye. There was a huge flower arrangement set in the middle of the large, dark oak table. It was as tall as it was wide. There had to be at least two dozen long-stem, dark pink roses all arranged beautifully from the crystal vase. There were some white gerbera daisies to make the roses really pop. And filling throughout the arrangement was a bunch of elegant looking greenery.

"I don't usually get a chick flowers after I nail her… or for first dates… or at all… but you're fucking special, so…" Grimmjow shrugged after setting the tray down and turned to look at me.

"These are for me?" I questioned, still gaping at the arrangement in awe. I mean, he had gotten me flowers when we went on our date, and they had been beautiful, but these were so extravagant that I couldn't seem to grasp that they were for me… I would have been happy with a single rose… or happy with nothing at all, for that matter.

He laughed. "Of course they're for you. You think I buy flowers to put around my house? I'm not a fucking decorator."

I felt the smile stretching across my face, since I chose to ignore his first comment about nailing chicks. "You didn't have to get these for me, Grimmjow…" I murmured, still amazed by the gesture.

"Of course I didn't _have_ to. I just wanted to." He answered obviously, rolling his sky blue eyes before looking back at me.

I grinned, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling myself into him for a tight hug. "Thank you, Grimmjow. They're so beautiful. I love them. And I love you." I was gushing now, unable to hide how happy I was.

He hugged me back, but answered with that same, obvious tone. "Tch. Don't act so surprised that I did something nice for you."

"I'm not!" I defended quickly, pulling away enough so that I could look at him. "You always do nice things for me. Even when you don't have to… and it's so sweet of you."

He grinned at me, rolling his eyes again. " _You're_ the sweet one, remember?"

I giggled at his response. "Yeah, but you're sweet, too."

He snorted, clearly amused by my statement. "Only for you, babe." He gave me a firm kiss before pulling away and going to sit down. "Now let's eat. I'm fucking starving."

I nodded, still smiling as I set out everything so that we could enjoy our meal together.

* * *

We had finished eating and I had gone to switch my clothes over to the drier before clearing the table. Grimmjow caught me in the kitchen before I could do the dishes, once again forcing me to leave them in the sink. He led me into the living-room and sat down onto the couch. I was going to sit down beside him, but he pulled me down into his lap.

With a grin, he pressed his lips to my ear and murmured "I've got another surprise for you."

I pulled away slightly so that I could see his face, and I was mesmerized by it… the way his sky blue eyes were shining… the way his grin stretched across his strong jaw… the way his sharp nose curved a little with his grin… "What is it?" I murmured back, nearly hypnotized. I found myself tracing my fingers over the lines of his abs, his skin warm against mine.

"Close your eyes." He ordered, still grinning.

I bit my lip, reluctantly doing as he said. "What now?"

"Just hang on." He whispered, his breath fluttering over my neck and making me shudder.

I felt him moving… reaching into his pocket… fiddling with something… and then his hands were at my neck. I wanted so badly to open my eyes, but I didn't want to ruin whatever his surprise was. I could tell that he was clasping something around my neck… but obviously I couldn't see.

"Open your eyes." He muttered, leaning back into the couch as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

I opened my eyes and looked down to finally see this _surprise_. And my eyes followed the sturdy, silver chain that was now around my neck… down to see the white gold, diamond adorned, crown pendant that was now settled on my chest. I recognized the shape of the crown… I had grown familiar with the sight of it. It was, after all, the logo for Grimmjow's business… the crown that was used to represent all of his clubs and other various enterprises. He wore a necklace that sported the same crown on occasion, only his was yellow gold, bigger, and embossed, rather than all glimmering and delicate looking. His phone case even had a black panther wearing the crown.

I blinked, a dazed smile stretching across my face as I picked up the pendant to observe it further. I turned it around, and noticed that there was an engraving on the back… "The King's Girl" I whispered the words out loud.

He chuckled as he watched me. "You like it?"

I chewed on my lip, looking to see if he happened to be wearing his necklace… he wasn't. "It looks expensive." I muttered, not liking the idea of him spending this kind of money on me.

He rolled his eyes, letting out a loud snort. "That's what you have to fucking say?" He set those blue eyes of his back onto me, looking at my skeptical green gaze. "Not 'oh, how sweet' or 'I love you' or some shit like that?"

I pouted at him, finally letting go of the pendant and placing my hands in my lap to fidget with my fingers. "I'm sorry…" I mumbled quietly. "It really is sweet. And I do love you. I just… I'm not used to people buying me gifts like this."

He let out an amused laugh, rubbing his hand down past my hip until it was settled on the bare skin of my thigh. "Well _I'm_ not used to buying gifts. So just say thank you so that I can tell you to kiss me."

I giggled, feeling the butterflies swarm in my stomach. "You're the best, Grimmjow. Thank you."

He chuckled, grinning his handsome grin. "Just kiss me, babe."

I happily leaned in, placing my hands on his firm, muscled chest, and pressed my lips to his. He let out a satisfied growl before biting at my lips. A delighted squeal escaped my mouth before my tongue met his. And then we were caught up in a swirl of warm tongues, soft lips, and nipping teeth.

* * *

 **How do you think Juna will handle it when she has to change in front of Grimmjow for the first time?**

* * *

 **Gargoyle77, hahaha, omg, I'm sorry for all of the fluffies! *runs around trying to catch your heart***

 **dancing-moonlight99, omg, your guess is spot on! Way to go *thumbs up* And omg, I love them all! Surprise me ;) hehe**

 **DoodleGreenQueen, awww, thank you! I hope that your holiday was amazing :)**

 **XxAshDragneelxX, lol, vague works ;)**

 **AnimeFan001, lol, thank you! It's sweet, isn't it? :)**

 **Satoberi, hahaha, oh, I know! ;D And definitely!**

 **P.S. Ellie, hahaha, me toooo! And yessss, they are… maybe next time ;)**


	51. Chapter 51: Some Kind of Show

**5 points to XxAshDragneelxX, Satoberi, and eliseewalker!**

* * *

Chapter 51: Some Kind of Show

* * *

"Will you hurry up?" Grimmjow groaned, watching me as I unlocked my front door. "These fucking flowers keep getting in my face." He was carrying the flower arrangement that he had gotten me since it was much too heavy for _me_ to carry.

I got the door unlocked and stepped aside for him. "Sorry, it's open now."

He walked in and waited for me to walk in behind him before kicking the door shut. "Lead the way, babe."

I chewed on my lower lip, dropping my bag by the door before walking up the stairs. I timidly opened the door to my bedroom and watched him as he walked in behind me. I was well aware that he had never been in my room before… and it was weird how nervous I was.

He set the flower arrangement down onto my dresser, scooting aside the various junk to make room for it. "Hurry and change, we've got shit to do."

I nodded, going over to my closet to find something to wear. He had gotten some text messages about a half hour ago and then he was ready to go. I gathered that we were going to the café… and since I had gotten some messages from my friends about seeing me there, I could only assume that he was going there to meet Gin for something or the other and Rangiku had decided to invite our friends so that she wouldn't be bored.

I grabbed a flowy skirt and v-neck top before turning around, figuring that Grimmjow had left me to change. But he hadn't. He was sitting on my bed, legs crossed at the ankles and arms folded behind his head as he reclined back into my pillows, a wide grin stretched across his face. And I blushed, clutching my clothes in my hands as I stared at him.

"Wh-What are you doing?" I murmured, trying not to glare at him.

He chuckled, tilting his head to the side as he watched me. "Waiting for you to change." He answered obviously.

I felt like the awkward kid on stage that didn't know how to handle being watched by an audience. Why the hell did it feel like he was an audience and I was supposed to be some kind of show? "C-Can you not stare at me like that?"

He barked out a laugh, leaning further back into my pillows. "What's with the shy act, babe? I thought you had nothing to hide from me anymore."

I felt the blush heat my cheeks even further. "Y-Yeah, b-but…" I stammered, trying to explain why I felt so nervous. "But that doesn't mean that I can handle you staring at me like that!" I spluttered.

Seriously… it always made me nervous when he stared at me like that… his blue eyes shining with lust… his lips pulled into a grin or a smirk… his smolder raking over my body like I was some kind of meal to be devoured… And not to mention that we were alone in my room for the first time! When had he shut the door?! And how could he look so… predatory… when he was just lounging on the bed? _My_ bed… his lithe, muscular body sprawled over my blankets and pillows…

"Fine…" He growled in amusement. "Act as shy and modest as you want… I like it. It's cute." He leaned up, stretching out his arm and grabbing my wrist to pull me forward. "But don't fucking hide from me. Not anymore." He jerked me down, forcing me to place my hand on his chest to brace myself. "You're mine. Understand?"

I nodded, completely breathless and mesmerized by his piercing, blue eyes. I realized that he was waiting for a verbal answer, so I forced myself to murmur a response, my voice faint and whispered. "Y-Yes, Grimmjow."

His grin widened. "Good." He pressed his lips to mine in a hard kiss before leaning back again, letting go of my wrist so that I could stand up straight. "Now change. And take your time."

I narrowed my eyes at him as I picked up the clothes that I had dropped on the bed beside him when he had pulled me down. "I thought that we were in a hurry?"

He shrugged, shifting around until he was comfortable. "So what? It's just a meeting at the café… And I don't give a fuck if people have to wait for me."

I pursed my lips, resisting the urge to turn around before changing. I reached behind myself and pulled the zipper of my dress down, pointedly avoiding eye contact as I carefully removed it and tossed it into the hamper. I still wasn't wearing any underwear, because even though I had washed my bra and panties, I couldn't put them in the drier… so they were back at Grimmjow's house, hanging in his laundry room. I could feel the blush burning my skin as I walked over to my dresser and set my clothes down onto it so that I could quickly pull clean underwear from the drawers. I felt so awkward… Why the hell did he insist on watching me like this? I struggled to keep my breathing steady as I pulled on my underwear… I had picked the most neutral set that I could find in a glance, so the pattern consisted of orange and pink polka dots. Why was all of my underwear so damn bright?! I was lucky that I didn't trip while pulling on my panties or tangle myself up in my damn bra. Dammit. Could my blushing be any more intense? My heart was pounding in my chest. I risked a glance over at Grimmjow… big mistake. I just might pass out from all of the blood rushing to my face.

He had turned onto his side and propped himself comfortably up onto my pillows… just so that he could keep watching me. His shirt had been scrunched up so that his lower abs were peeking out… and I had to keep from drooling at even just a slight view of his muscles… especially that "v" that was leading down into his jeans… And I couldn't even look at his face, because his lustful expression was enough to make me tremble… those suggestive, blue eyes set solely on me as they poured over my exposed body… that threatening smirk… How was he able to affect me this way?

A knock at the door made me jump in surprise. "Juna?" My uncle's voice called. "Are you home?"

Damn… I had remembered to text him last night that I was staying over at Grimmjow's, but I had forgotten to text him at all today. And damn! Now he was knocking while Grimmjow was in my room… ogling me… in my underwear… This was just a horribly awkward situation! I might die.

Grimmjow was much better at reacting than I was, though. He stood up from the bed and grabbed me, shoving me into the washroom with my clothes. After shutting me in, I heard him opening the bedroom door.

"Hey, Juushiro." He sounded completely at ease. "I brought Juna home to change so that we could head over to the Silver Fox. She's in her washroom now."

"Oh, okay." My uncle sounded mildly surprised but otherwise unconcerned. "Tell her to come and find me before you two leave, would you?"

"Sure thing." Grimmjow answered him smoothly.

I had hurriedly jerked the rest of my clothes on while listening, nearly tripping on my skirt but managing not to injure myself. I quickly checked the mirror to make sure that I was decent. There was still a pink tinge to my cheeks, but that pretty much couldn't be helped. So I opened the washroom door to try and catch my uncle.

"There she is!" Grimmjow grinned at me, announcing my presence before my uncle could walk too far away.

He turned back around and came to stand in my bedroom doorway. "Juna, I was hoping to speak with you for a moment."

I nodded, watching as Grimmjow grabbed his jacket from the desk chair and passed by my uncle.

"I'll wait for you at the car." He turned to my uncle before walking away. "And I'll be sure to have her home at a decent hour. It's a school night, after all." He gave me a wink. And then he was gone.

And I was alone with my uncle. I felt strange… almost uncomfortable… maybe even… guilty? But I was certain that I hadn't done anything wrong…

"Have a seat." He gestured to my bed as he sat down at my desk chair.

I meandered over to the bed, trying to ignore the way that Grimmjow's scent wafted from the blankets as I settled down onto it.

"Those are some nice flowers." He murmured, eyeing the arrangement on my dresser.

I nodded, unable to help the small smile from pulling at my lips. "Grimmjow got them for me."

He smiled back at me. "I figured." Then he eyed my necklace. "And jewelry, too?"

I chewed on my lip, nodding again. "It's a little much, but…"

"But it's nice. And you deserve someone who treats you nicely." He finished for me.

And I blushed at the statement.

"Does he treat you nicely, Juna?" His tone changed with the question, sounding serious and concerned now.

My eyes widened, and I quickly nodded my head yes. "Yes, uncle. He treats me very well."

"Good." He nodded in approval, leaning back into the chair and crossing his arms with a sigh. "He's always been a good neighbor… he's a very polite young man… but if he's dating my niece then I want to know that he's treating you right."

I fiddled with my fingers, not really sure what to say at this point. "He does, uncle. You don't have to worry."

He sighed again. And then he looked me in the eyes. "My next question is a little more uncomfortable… but I have to ask it." He was unwavering, even as I shifted under his stare. "Were the two of you safe?"

I swallowed, unfortunately knowing what he meant. Was it that obvious? Was it that obvious that I had sex with Grimmjow? What… was it like plastered all over my face? Written on my skin like a scarlet letter? _Juna had sex with Grimmjow… Juna lost her virginity… Juna gave it away to the first man that said he loved her…_ I shook my head, trying to rid it of the ridiculous thoughts. I _had_ had sex. But I hadn't _lost_ my virginity. I had given it to Grimmjow… because I _did_ love him. With a resolving breath, I answered my uncle. "Yes, uncle. We were safe."

He took a breath of his own, seemingly trying to steady himself. "Okay. Good." He nodded to himself, taking another breath. "Good." He stood up, waiting for me to do the same. "I love you, Juna. And you can talk to me… even if it does seem a little uncomfortable and weird." He smiled, trying to ease the tension that had built.

So I smiled back at him, walking into his open arms for a hug. "I love you too, uncle. And thank you… for being so great."

He let out a soft laugh, hugging me tightly to him and kissing my forehead. "I'm not sure how great I am… but you're welcome."

My uncle and I said our goodbyes and then I went outside to Grimmjow, finding him leaning against his car and smoking a cigarette. He grinned when he saw me, flicking his cigarette down and stepping on it to put it out.

"Ready to go, babe?" There was still smoke leaving his mouth as he spoke.

I nodded, letting him open my door for me and sliding into the passenger seat. "Whenever you are."

He closed the door for me and then got into the driver's seat. He set off down the road and his hand found my leg, pushing my skirt up to settle on my bare thigh. I was tempted to push his hand further down… but I decided that I liked the nervous tingles that his fingers on my inner thigh gave me. I did settle for distracting myself by turning on the radio. And I found myself singing along to the ending of a Coldplay song.

 _Oh again and again  
_ _I'm hyp-hypnotized  
_ _Yeah I trip when I look in your eyes  
_ _Oh I'm hyp-hypnotized  
_ _Yeah I lift and I'm mesmerized_

 _Oh again and again  
_ _I'm hyp-hypnotized  
_ _Yeah I lift to a permanent high  
_ _Oh I'm hyp-hypnotized  
_ _It was dark, now it's sunrise_

"You really like to sing, don't you?" Grimmjow murmured as the sound dwindled, glancing at me with a smirk.

I shrugged, avoiding eye contact and trying not to blush. "I just really love music… it makes me happy."

His smirk stretched further across his face. "Well you're fucking cute when you're singing… and of course you sound pretty damn amazing, too."

My blush deepened. "Thank you." I mumbled in response.

And then one of my favorite Fall Out Boy songs came on, which admittedly there were a lot, and I got excited, quickly forgetting my embarrassment and turning the radio up further. Grimmjow shook his head in amusement, squeezing my thigh as I began to sing.

 _I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle, work a miracle  
Oh I'll keep you like an oath  
May nothing but death do us part_

 _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_  
 _Bury me 'til I confess_  
 _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_  
 _And I can't get you out of my head_

I was dancing in my seat as I sang along with the song, making Grimmjow laugh as he looked back and forth from me to the road ahead. Sure, I was acting a little silly… and yeah, I should have been embarrassed by how silly that I was acting… but I was happy. And strangely enough, I was comfortable. After all… I was with Grimmjow.

He pulled into a parking spot outside of the café, putting the car into park but not turning it off. Instead he just turned in his seat to watch me until the song ended, a handsome, entertained grin on his face. I turned to him, too, unbuckling and getting up onto my knees as I took his hand and continued my careless dancing. I giggled while singing, leaning down into his face and rubbing my nose against his. The song finally ended, and soon there was nothing but the sound of Grimmjow's laughter as he turned the radio down.

"Music really makes you crazy, huh?" He mumbled, putting his hands on my waist and pulling me into his lap.

I giggled, finally settling down. "Maybe a little…"

His blue eyebrows arched at my response. And then he smirked as he started to rub his hand over my thighs. "You're the only person that I've ever let touch my sound system, you know that?"

I blinked. And then I shrugged. It had never occurred to me that he might be weird about his stereo. "Sorry."

He gave me an amused snort. "I don't mind… as long as I keep getting shows like that." And then he gave me a playful wink as a lecherous grin split his face. "In fact, maybe I can get a private show at home later…" He pressed his mouth to my ear and I could feel his warm breath on my skin. "Maybe you could strip while dancing… or I could strip you and then you could dance naked…"

The blush was an immediate reaction. "Grimmjow!" I screeched, squirming in his lap as I pushed away from him.

And he burst into a fit of laughter. "Damn, babe!" He struggled to quell his laughs, but only managed to quiet them. "You're so much fucking fun… It's good to know that I can still tease you."

I narrowed my green eyes at him, the blush still hot on my face. "You really are a creep."

That just made him laugh harder. In fact he was still laughing as he turned the car off and opened the door, pulling me out of it. "Come on, babe."

I was trying not to smile, still blushing as I let him take my hand and followed after him.

* * *

 **The song lyrics used in this chapter are "Hypnotized" by Coldplay and "Uma Thurman" by Fall Out Boy**

* * *

 **Juna sees someone at the café meeting that makes her uneasy… who do you think it is?**

* * *

 **XxAshDragneelxX, lol, of course she is! :)**

 **Satoberi, I'm so glad that you do, Sato-chan! :D And of course! There's still the "edge" and the "nervousness" lol ;)**

 **AnimeFan001, aww, I'm glad that you think so! hehe :)**

 **eliseewalker, lol, yep, it** ** _is_** **her character… and thank you! :)**


	52. Chapter 52: Cafe Meeting

**5 points to eliseewalker, XxAshDragneelxX, maf26, Satoberi, and P.S. Ellie!**

* * *

Chapter 52: Café Meeting

* * *

As soon as we had entered the café, Grimmjow had given me a kiss and then gone to some backroom for the meeting that he was there for. And I had wandered over to my friends that were there, whom were all lounging in a circle of love seats and sipping their drinks.

"Hey, guys." I murmured at them. I sat down in between Renji and Shuuhei, since they had scooted over to make room for me. I guessed that Rangiku's loveseat was where Gin had been sitting, anyway.

"Juna!" Rangiku squealed. "You and Grimmjow took _forever_ to get here!"

I didn't mention that apparently Grimmjow didn't care if people were waiting for him. "Yeah, well…" I trailed off as I smoothed out my skirt.

"Juna, Ikkaku and I are staying with you tonight." Yumichika proclaimed, not even bothering to ask first.

I blinked, figuring that it wasn't really a big deal and just shrugging in agreement. "Okay." And then I thought twice. "You're not hiding from Kenpachi, are you?" Now that I had met the large, scary man, I most certainly did not want to chance him showing up at my house… hunting down Ikakku and Yumichika… getting angry at me for harboring them… I shuddered at the terrifying thoughts.

"It's nothing like that!" Yumichika waved me off in dismissal. "We just need to spend the night with our sister."

Ikkaku was grumbling under his breath beside Yumichika, but he seemed to be on the same page as him.

I shrugged again, realizing that I would have to wait and see whatever it is that they were up to. "Okay… I'll text my uncle to let him know."

I wiggled in between Renji and Shuuhei, trying to reach my bag, which I had tossed onto the floor. Orihime was nice enough to hand it to me. I smiled at her, murmuring my thanks and trying not to grin at the way that she and Ichigo were nestled into a love seat. Renji leaned over my shoulder and watched me type out my message… he had a weird habit of doing that. And then Shuuhei glanced over and poked at my necklace.

"This is new." He mumbled, lifting the pendant with his finger. "A gift from your boyfriend?"

I nodded, putting my phone back into my bag and setting it back onto the floor. "Yeah… it's nice, right?"

"Awwww!" Rangiku squealed. "He got you jewelry?! That's so sweet!"

"It's so pretty!" Orihime exclaimed excitedly.

Yumichika leaned across the coffee table to get a closer look. "It's certainly high quality… I'd say it's a nice gesture."

"Tch." Ikkaku snorted. "Looks like a fucking brand mark, to me."

Yumichika leaned back beside him, elbowing him before settling back into the cushions. "Don't ruin a nice gesture with your pessimism."

"Really, though…" Shuuhei mumbled, letting go of the pendant so that it could rest back onto my chest. "He could have picked something better than his logo."

I shrugged, almost thankful that they hadn't seen the engraving. "I like it."

"Well that's what matters." Yumichika nodded assertively before taking a drink of his coffee.

I sighed, relieved that the conversation was over. I would have to thank him later for putting an end to it. I watched Renji take a drink of whatever he had… it smelled sweet, like chocolate. I realized that he had been oddly quiet, so I whispered close to his ear. "Everything okay?"

He blinked before setting his brown eyes on me. "Yeah." And then he adjusted on the love seat, putting his arm over my shoulders so that there was more room for the three of us. "Yeah. Everything's fine."

I pursed my lips, watching him take another drink.

"Want some?" He held the cup out to me, offering me a taste.

I smiled, accepting the cup with a "thank you" before taking a sip. It was hot chocolate. And it was delicious. "Wow, I didn't know that they had hot chocolate." I grinned, taking a bigger sip.

He chuckled. "Yeah, it's really good, huh?"

I nodded, handing the cup back to him. "Mm-hm. I'll have to order some for myself."

"I'm about to go get a refill." Shuuhei mumbled as he stood up. "Want me to grab you one?" He had obviously overhead.

I blinked, surprised by the gesture. "S-Sure. I can go with you." I picked my bag up again and moved to get up.

But he stopped me. "Nah, sit still. I'll get it."

I pouted, but decided to just hand him money instead. "Well, here." I quickly pulled out my card and handed it to him.

He shrugged, taking the card and walking to the counter. I dropped my bag back onto the floor as I leaned back into my seat. I was listening to Rangiku complain about how long Gin had been gone and I gathered that Coyote and Szayel were here as well… along with some guy named Ulquiorra Cifer. I wasn't sure who he was, but judging from the way that Rangiku mentioned his name, he seemed important. By the time Shuuhei made it back, Renji had finished his hot chocolate.

"Should have had you get _me_ a refill, too..." He grumbled, looking down at his empty cup before setting it onto the coffee table.

"Should have, could have…" Shuuhei drawled as he handed me my cup and sat back down beside me. He took the liberty of grabbing my bag and slipping my card back into my wallet before putting it back into place.

"Thank you." I told him before happily drinking my hot chocolate.

"You're welcome." He answered easily as he settled into the love seat with us.

I went back to listening to Rangiku talk, and occasionally argue, with the others. Well, Ikkaku did most of the arguing… with some snippy remarks from Yumichika. Ichigo and Orihime seemed to be lost in their own conversation, and it was adorable.

"So you ready for band practice tomorrow?" Renji asked me casually.

The grin immediately stretched across my face. "Of course I am."

He nodded excitedly. "Great. I've got some ideas for some music."

"Since staying the night at your house doesn't seem to be a problem, we should just stay over after practice… would make things easier." Shuuhei commented offhandedly between sips of his coffee.

I swallowed down a lump in my throat, hoping that I would be able to keep this from upsetting Grimmjow… I still hadn't told him that they had stayed over the other night… and he was already kinda weird about my self-proclaimed brothers staying over… I felt myself nodding in agreement as I stuttered out an answer. "Y-Yeah. Sure." I tried to make light of the situation, so I made a playful comment. "That way I'll have an easy ride to class on Tuesday."

Shuuhei chuckled in amusement. "I'll give you a ride whenever you want, Juna."

It took me a moment, but I realized that he was making a dirty joke… especially when Renji lifted his arm from my shoulders and punched him in the bicep… and he just chuckled harder. I started blushing an unhealthy shade of red, embarrassed that I had opened myself up for that by trying to be funny.

Renji grunted as Shuuhei settled back down, resting his arm back onto my shoulders and pulling me closer to him. "Ignore him."

"Yeah, ignore me." Shuuhei murmured into his cup. "You'd get a much easier ride with Renji, anyway…"

"Dammit, Shuuhei!" Renji punched him again before pulling me even closer, his arm wrapped protectively around me now. Which, he could pull me as close as he wanted… I was still smooshed in between them on a love seat, so there wasn't room for escape.

Shuuhei proved that when he patted my thigh. "My marriage proposal still stands, Juna." He gave me a pointed look, his dark eyes suggestive and teasing.

"What marriage proposal?!" Renji shouted, sounding almost outraged.

I just glared at him, trying not to laugh now. "You're ridiculous, Shuuhei."

He chuckled, leaving his hand to rest casually on my thigh. "You love it."

I giggled, rolling my green eyes at him.

"Tch." Renji snorted, taking a breath to calm himself down. "Damn, you're annoying."

"Here." I handed him my hot chocolate, trying to pacify him.

He seemed taken off guard at first, but then he accepted the cup, murmuring a "thanks" before taking a drink.

"Hey, beautiful!" A familiar, raspy voice called out.

I looked up and smiled upon seeing Coyote. "Hey, Coyote!"

He held his arms out for me, and I had to brace myself by pushing off of Renji's and Shuuhei's knees to get up and go to him. He was standing a way's off, but I happily made my way over and easily stepped into his hug, returning it with a warm smile. He chuckled, his arms tightening around me before he leaned back. "You're always a delight, sweetheart."

I knew that my face was tinted pink, but that was pretty much normal. "Right back at ya, Coyote."

He arched a brow, his gray blue eyes shining with interest. "Are you actually flirting back with me? My dear Juna… that's rather unlike you."

I tensed, sure that my face had gone from pink to red. Was I flirting? OMG. "S-Sorry…" I mumbled. "I… I d-didn't…"

He started laughing. "Don't apologize! It's cute." He gave me a playful wink. And then he leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I did pull you away to warn you, though…" His entire tone changed, now serious and maybe even a bit ominous. "…if Grimmjow saw you cuddled up with those two young men, he wouldn't be happy."

I blinked, realizing that he was referring to me sitting with Renji and Shuuhei. "B-But, Coyote… Those are my friends." I mumbled, trying to explain.

He gave me a light smile, looking at my face again. "I know, Juna… I'm sure that you didn't mean anything by it. But Grimmjow can be really jealous. And I don't want him to get angry with you or your friends if it can be avoided."

I chewed on my lower lip, not sure how to feel about this _warning_. I knew that Grimmjow could be irrationally jealous… but would he really be angry if he had seen me sitting like that with my friends? We weren't really _cuddled_ … were we?

"I see he bought you jewelry." Coyote murmured as he lifted the pendant from my chest for a closer look. He was the first one to actually flip it around and see the engraving. He chuckled after reading it. "He sure doesn't play around, does he?" He was pretty much talking to himself at this point. And then his gray-blue eyes met my green gaze again. "He's never bought a girl jewelry before… especially nothing like this."

I couldn't help but smile, in spite of how weird this conversation had been. "I'm really lucky, huh?"

"He's lucky, too." He answered smoothly, setting the pendant back into place and tweaking my nose. "He has you, after all."

I grinned, about to tell him to stop making me blush, when another voice broke in.

"Oh, look…" Szayel had appeared, and he was making his way over to us. "How have you been, sweetie?"

I didn't miss the way that Coyote shifted so that he was between us. I set my posture and took a breath before answering the strange, nerve-wracking man that was eyeing me up and down. "Just fine, thank you."

"I've been fine, too… not that you asked." He made a sound of disapproval. "For such a sweet little thing, you sure do forget your manners, don't you?"

"Szayel… why don't you just say your goodbyes and go?" Coyote drawled, stepping more directly in front of me.

He sighed in response, tilting his head back and raking a hand through his pink hair dramatically. "So rude… you'd both do well to learn some manners."

"And you'd do well to fucking leave." Grimmjow's voice sounded from behind him.

My heart fluttered at the sound of him. A little voice in my head sighed dreamily… _My hero_.

"Oh, don't worry… I was doing just that." Szayel grinned, his eerie, yellow eyes on me the whole time he walked out. "Until next time, sweetie."

Grimmjow growled under his breath, waiting until he was completely out of the café before cursing out loud. "Fuck, I hate that guy."

Coyote nodded in agreement. "Me too."

He stepped back beside me as Grimmjow closed the distance between us, wrapping his arm around my waist and looking me over. He opened his mouth, about to say something, when yet another voice spoke up… and I didn't recognize this one. But it sent chills down my spine.

"I'll see you gentlemen next time." The simple words sounded so foreboding… so filled with threats and terror.

I looked up and saw the source of the voice… and I was even more frightened. The man was of average height… slender… nothing about his build seemed frightening… but his eyes were so cold and deadly that I lost my breath as I looked at them. They were the most vivid color of green… I imagined that it would be a beautiful color under any other circumstance. But not now… not when they were set in that pale, smooth, expressionless face… framed by that dark, pitch-black hair… and holding that fathomless amount of superiority and disdain.

"And I'll give Mr. Aizen your regards." With another sentence of that cold, distant, and yet horribly chilling voice, the man was gone.

"Who… who was that?" I heard my own voice whisper, breathless and clearly afraid.

"Ulquiorra Cifer." It was Gin that answered me, his tone just as sly and cheery as ever. "And I wouldn't recommend ever getting on his bad side."

His advice seemed like a light suggestion, but it was really just an obvious warning… so obvious, in fact, that I was tempted to shout at him. Like… _Really?! You really think that I shouldn't get on that guy's bad side?!_ Because he seriously seemed like the type of guy that would slit your throat and not even think twice… he would probably just wipe himself clean and walk away… not even losing a wink of sleep over it or even think of the occurrence again… I shuddered, somehow unable to get the sight of those ominous green eyes out of my head. I found myself glad that he hadn't bothered to look at me. I wondered if I would have survived looking into his gaze directly. Perhaps he was like Medusa, and I would have just turned to stone.

Grimmjow grunted, jerking me by the waist to gain my attention. "Don't worry about him, babe." He grumbled, clearly unhappy about something. "Let's just fucking get on with our day."

I forced myself to nod as I tried to focus my attention on him… even though I was still haunted by deep pools of vivid green.

* * *

 **I realized that the last question was kinda vague… so 5 points to everyone that answered, lol :D**

 **In the next chapter, Juna is convinced to sing at the café… how do you think it will go?**

* * *

 **eliseewalker, it usually is the girls that make her uncomfortable, haha!**

 **XxAshDragneelxX, Szayel is a creepy guy… in my opinion, at least… hahaha**

 **maf26, good point! She's kinda uneasy around everyone right now, lol. And thank you! I know that it's a slow build, but I promise that the drama is coming ;)**

 **Satoberi, lol, I know, it's all pretty cute, huh? :D hehe, thank you! And don't worry, Nnoitra will be making an appearance eventually! ;)**

 **P.S. Ellie, oh, I did it too ;) hehehe. We'll have to see if she does, though ;)**


	53. Chapter 53: A Cafe Performance

**5 points to P.S. Ellie, Missyann13, and Satoberi!**

* * *

Chapter 53: A Café Performance

* * *

Another love seat had been added to the circle and I was now sandwiched in between Grimmjow and Coyote. Grimmjow was drinking coffee, but he had spiked it with whiskey. And Coyote was drinking green tea with honey, which was another of my favorites, so I had gotten a cup of my own. Now that Gin was with us, the waiting staff was checking on our orders every few minutes, so there wasn't a need for anyone to wait in line anymore.

"So, Juna…" Gin purred in his silky voice, his arm draped around Rangiku as she nuzzled lovingly into him. "How are the band practices going?"

I blinked, not used to being the center of attention, and looked from Renji, to Shuuhei, to Ichigo… "It's going really well, thank you for asking." I tried to make sure that I didn't mumble, but I'm not sure if I succeeded. "Don't you think, guys?"

Shuuhei chuckled. "Yeah, we've got some great songs in the making."

Ichigo nodded. "We're really excited about it."

And Renji grinned. "Maybe we'll get good enough to actually play some gigs."

Gin smiled at the four of us. "Well I've already offered for Juna to play here at my café…" He glanced over at the empty stage, which was seldom put to use. "Of course, the performances here would have to be acoustic, in respect for my patrons."

I could feel a blush tainting my cheeks at the reminder of his offer… especially when his strange smile turned to face me directly again.

"Why don't you sing something for us now, Juna? It's a Sunday evening and I'm sure my guests would enjoy a performance." His voice was purring with enthusiasm.

And I felt like a deer caught in the headlights. I expected my friends to take my side and say that our stuff wasn't ready, yet… but damn Shuuhei and his big mouth.

"My guitar is in my car." He shrugged, nudging Renji with his elbow, an almost amused smirk on his face. "You should grab it and play for her."

I knew that I had to be glaring at him, because his smirk only widened.

Renji didn't seem to notice my glaring, though, because he was just kinda pursing his lips and rubbing his arm from where Shuuhei had elbowed him. "I guess so…"

"Well, there ya go…" Coyote grinned beside me. "Now you can sing us a song, Juna." He looked across me toward Grimmjow, who had been sort of scowling ever since that strange man had left. "What do you think Grimmjow?"

At the sound of his name, Grimmjow looked up from his whiskey-laced coffee and set his piercing, blue eyes on me. "Sing for me, babe… I could use the distraction."

I sighed. Well… if Grimmjow wanted me to… then I guessed it wouldn't be so bad. "Fine." I mumbled, using Coyote's help to get off of the love seat. "You want to be my backup, Renji?"

He looked up at me, brown eyes meeting green, and gave me a warm smile. "Yeah. Sure."

"Then I'll go with you to get the guitar… and we can figure out what we're singing." I nodded, smiling back as he stood to his feet.

He got the keys to Shuuhei's car and we walked out together. When we were alone, he asked me…

"You sure you wanna do this?"

I shrugged, a light smile on my face. "Everyone wants me to… so I guess I don't mind."

He sighed, popping the trunk and pulling out the guitar. "Alright. I don't mind if you don't." He turned to look at me, his brown eyes curious as he met my green gaze. "So what did you wanna play?"

I pursed my lips as I thought about it… we'd really only written mushy, love songs… since they'd been inspired by my romantic dribblings about Grimmjow. Which, I was doing this for Grimmjow, so… I blushed at just the thought of singing the song for him. But I asked Renji anyway. "Do you think that we could do 'Love is Such a Crazy Thing'?"

He shrugged, closing the trunk and holding the guitar securely. "Sure, if that's what you wanna do."

I nodded, trying to feel confident in spite of my nervousness. "Okay. Then let's do it."

He and I walked back into the café to see Rangiku grinning from the little stage. There were two stools on it now, apparently waiting for us. And then Rangiku clapped, rather loudly, making everyone in the café look at her.

"We have a special surprise for all of you here tonight!" She beamed, her voice exuberant and cheery as she flipped her orange hair over her shoulder and grinned at Renji and me. "Two of my very best friends are going to be performing a duet! So welcome Red and Pink to the Silver Fox! And please enjoy!" She was way too enthusiastic.

And if I had felt like a deer in the headlights before, well, I certainly felt like one now… everyone in the damn café was staring at Renji and me. At least, that's what it felt like… It took Renji placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder and whispering in my ear to shock me out of my, well, shock.

"Hey, are you okay?" His voice was warm and soothing… concerned.

I forced myself to swallow as I gave a slow nod. "Y-Yeah…"

"Well, if we're gonna do this then we need to go now…" He mumbled, looking back and forth from me to where Rangiku was still waving us over to the stage.

I was trying to ignore how faint I felt. It wasn't stage-fright… I had never had a problem with being on stage. In fact, I had always enjoyed performing. I could get lost in music and just express myself. But… it was the moments before and after… when the music wasn't playing… when all eyes were on me just waiting or observing… there really was a difference in stage performances and having an entire crowd just gawk at you like some kind of display… especially when your boyfriend, his friends, and your friends were among them. I had been nervous at the karaoke bar, but I had managed to push that aside… because I had been with friends. I was with friends, now… And Renji was right by my side. I took a shaky breath and went along with Renji. One foot in front of the other… I could do this.

Rangiku gave me a hug before vacating the stage and I climbed up onto my stool, watching out of the corner of my eye as Renji perched himself beside me. Renji gave me an encouraging look, his brown eyes so very reassuring as they looked into my nervous, green gaze, and he nodded supportively. He could tell that I was anxious… so he did the talking.

"Well, uh…" He started, strumming his fingers on the guitar to find the right key. "Like Rangiku said… I'm Red. She's Pink. And this is 'Love is Such a Crazy Thing'."

With that queue, he started playing the song. And I was already smiling, because he was just so damn relieving… and the music was playing. I didn't miss the beat. When the time came, my voice projected easily… and I was happy with the way that we sounded.

 _I never thought I'd find someone  
But you came along and made me see  
That you were the only one for me  
Oh, I love you constantly_

It would have sounded better if I had my keyboard… and Chad's symbols… and well, the whole band… but Renji sounded great with the acoustic guitar, so we made it work. I gathered the courage to look out at the crowd of café patrons… and realized that they were all silent and focused on the stage, watching Renji and me. I felt the smile stretch across my face, knowing that they were drawn in by the music that we had made.

 _You are my love, my only love  
Baby my heart belongs to you  
Be with me, don't play with me  
If you want love just let me know_

I felt some extra confidence when Renji's voice echoed behind me. His voice blended with mine in the perfect way. My green eyes searched for Grimmjow, the inspiration for this song, and I found him still sitting on the love seat, his bright blue eyes blazing as he leered at me. He was relaxed back into his seat, a lascivious smirk spread across his masculine jaw. He winked at me, and my cheeks heated with blush.

 _Love, love is such a crazy thing  
Never understood the way I was supposed to feel  
Is this love for real?  
Oh love, love is such a crazy thing  
Never understood the way I was supposed to feel  
Is this love for real?_

I couldn't help but grin at Grimmjow, even if I was blushing an embarrassing shade of red by now. I could see my other friends as well, but Grimmjow was my main focus. Rangiku was smiling brightly as she clung to Gin, whom was giving his usual, eerie smile. Shuuhei and Ichigo were singing along with us, and Orihime was trying to learn the words so that she could sing along, too. Ikkaku and Yumichika were hooting and hollering between lyrics, getting everyone else riled up. And Coyote was grinning from beside Grimmjow.

 _I dreamed of someone like you before  
But I never thought I'd get the chance  
To romance someone as sweet as you  
I hope you feel the same as I do_

I noticed Coyote murmuring something into Grimmjow's ear… and it made Grimmjow chuckle and say something back that had Coyote laughing. But Grimmjow's piercing, blue eyes never left me. I vaguely wondered what they were talking about, but mostly I focused on my song…

 _You are my love, my only love  
Baby my heart belongs to you  
Be with me, don't play with me  
If you want love just let me know_

 _Love, love is such a crazy thing_  
 _Never understood the way I was supposed to feel_  
 _Is this love for real?_  
 _Love, love is such a crazy thing_  
 _Never understood the way I was supposed to feel_  
 _Is this love for real?_

By the end of the song, several of the people in the café were singing along. And Renji and I were both beaming as we sang the lyrics, happy with the results. We glanced at each other, and my own smile widened when I saw the grin stretched across his tattooed face, his warm, brown eyes shining with excitement. We stepped off of our stools and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we gave a slight bow.

"Whoo! You go Juna!" Ikkaku was shouting vigorously, his hands cupped to his face in enthusiasm. "You knocked 'em dead!"

"That's our girl!" Yumichika was also shouting.

"Go Red! Go Pink!" Ichigo even joined in.

And then I just about died when I heard "marry me!" I flushed an even deeper red when I saw Shuuhei chuckling. Of course _he_ was the culprit…

Renji led me off stage and we walked back over to our ridiculous, but amazing, friends. I was about to sit back down in between Grimmjow and Coyote, but Grimmjow caught my wrist and pulled me down into his lap, catching me by surprise.

He pressed his face into my neck, grazing his lips over my skin until they were at my ear. "That was fucking great, babe."

I squirmed on his lap, fidgeting nervously as I nestled into place. "I'm… I'm glad that you liked it."

His arm was wrapped firmly around me and his hand was settled snugly on my waist. "Of course I fucking liked it." He chuckled into my ear, his warm breath fanning across my skin and giving me chills. "If you had told me that you were spending these _band practices_ writing songs about me, then maybe I would've been more supportive."

I chewed on my lip, not really sure what to say. "I-uh…" I managed to look at his face, seeing his bright blue eyes and amused smirk… and I was entranced. "What else would I write about?" I ended up whispering.

He chuckled louder, catching me in a quick kiss.

I was blushing when he pulled away.

"You did really great, Juna." Coyote complimented as he handed me my freshly filled green tea with honey.

"Thank you." I smiled at him, accepting the mug and taking a sip.

I almost choked on the drink when Grimmjow's thumb slipped under the hem of my shirt and started slowly stroking over my skin. He was acting completely casual, just drinking his coffee/whiskey as if his hand weren't sneaking underneath my shirt. I narrowed my green eyes at him, pushing off of his chest with my free hand. But he didn't seem to notice… instead just picking up his conversation with Coyote.

A group of people came over to our circle, making most of the conversations stop as the attention fell to the strangers.

"We just wanted to say that you guys were awesome up there."

"Yeah, will you two be playing here again?"

Renji, again able to pick up on my uneasiness as I gaped at the new people, answered them for me. "Thanks, we appreciate it. And, uh-"

"They'll be playing Sunday evenings, from now on." Grimmjow finished for him.

Renji and I both blinked as we looked at Grimmjow. "We will?" We spoke in unison.

And Grimmjow laughed, his hand slipping further into my shirt so that his fingers were brushing over the skin of my waist, making me shudder and tingle with the contact.

"Yes." Gin purred from the next love seat over. "I've decided to employ the two of you to entertain here every Sunday. Grimmjow and the others agreed on your behalf… I hope that you don't mind." He was grinning back and forth from Renji to me.

Renji shrugged, looking at me for confirmation.

And I shrugged back at him, trying not to blush and still wiggling at the feel of Grimmjow's hand. "I-I don't mind."

"Then I guess we're playing again next Sunday." Renji concurred.

"That's great!" The strange guys enthused. "We'll see you then!"

"You can also catch them at my club, The Castle, on Friday night… with the rest of their band." Grimmjow asserted with his smirk.

And Renji and I both freaked out a bit. "What?!"

Ichigo and Shuuhei started laughing. "Yeah… we kind of agreed to that one…" Ichigo mumbled sheepishly.

Shuuhei gave a casual shrug. "We should be ready by then."

I glared at the two of them. And so did Renji.

"Who's telling the big guy?" Renji mumbled skeptically.

I pointed at them daringly. "It's gotta be one of you!"

Ichigo sighed, scratching the back of his head… "I'll do it."

"So The Castle, then?" The guys were still standing around, watching us. "Awesome, I love it there."

"We'll see ya there, then." Shuuhei gave them a smug grin.

And then they were gone.

"Looks like you've got some fans, guys!" Rangiku announced excitedly.

And I was sure that I was going to keel over… I mean… fans? It was just too much. And so was Grimmjow's hand in my shirt! I glared at him again, and he just gave me a laugh as he continued to stroke his fingers over my skin.

* * *

 **The song lyrics used in this chapter are from "Love is Such a Crazy Thing" by P!nk**

* * *

 **So in the next chapter, Yumichika and Ikkaku stay the night with Juna… what do you think they end up talking about?**

* * *

 **P.S. Ellie, lol, don't get too excited! It may be a while XP And the same goes for "jealous Grimmjow" hehehehe…. :PPP**

 **Missyann13, lol, you're not the only one who thinks so ;) Shuuhei is adorable, so I have to throw in some flirting, even if it is casual… hehe.**

 **Satoberi, they sure are! :DDD**


	54. Chapter 54: Asking About the Details

**5 points to Satoberi, eliseewalker, and P.S. Ellie!**

* * *

Chapter 54: Asking About the Details

* * *

We had stayed at the café for a while longer, since Gin had ordered in food for us so that we could all have dinner together. And then I had to remind Grimmjow that I hadn't had a chance to do my homework yet so I needed to go home. He had huffed, but luckily didn't protest. Yumichika and Ikkaku were going to walk to my house, so I had said my goodbyes to everyone else and gotten into Grimmjow's car. Gin had given both Renji and me some envelopes before we had left, saying that they were our compensation for such a "great show" and that we could expect more for the next time we played. I felt awkward accepting the money, but… if we were really doing this, then I supposed I would have to get used to it. Renji and the others were involved, after all… and they deserved to get paid for their talent.

"You're such a nerdy little girl…" Grimmjow mumbled humoredly as he started up the car and began driving.

I pouted at him, trying not to smile. "I'm sorry that I'm still in school and have homework, Grimmjow…"

He chuckled, placing his hand on my thigh and giving it a tight squeeze. "When I was in school I didn't give a fuck about homework."

I lifted a pink brow, giving him a skeptical look. "And yet somehow you graduated and moved on to own a chain of night clubs…" I was making small talk, but the ball was rolling in my head. "Did you go to college?"

"Who the fuck needs college?" He grunted, shifting my skirt up so that his hand was on my bare thigh.

I blinked… how had he gone straight from high school to owning his own night clubs? And apparently he hadn't even been a very good student… I had wondered before how someone so young was so successful… it seemed like he and every one of his friends were just natural entrepreneurs… but how had they been able to get their start? I knew from my uncle that starting a business was not easy… you needed loans or investors… did Grimmjow and his friends have someone helping them? I felt that it was inappropriate to ask… and really, I shouldn't care anyway. It wasn't any of my business.

"So your _brothers_ are staying the night with you?" He asked, his fingers tightening around the top of my knee.

I shuddered, feeling a warm tingle run through me at his touch. "Y-Yes…"

"I trust you, babe…" He murmured before turning to give me a pointed look as we stopped at the stop-sign before turning onto our street. "But I'm still uncomfortable with a couple of guys staying at your house… even if they do call themselves your brothers."

"You know them, Grimmjow." Oh, shit… if he was still uncomfortable with Ikkaku and Yumichika… what was he going to say about Renji and Shuuhei? "They call themselves my brothers because they think that I need someone to look out for me… not because they want to date me." I scrunched my nose at the thought. "That would be weird."

He nodded, looking back at the road as he turned onto our street. "They don't flirt with you or anything… at least not that I've noticed. So I guess it's alright." He squeezed my leg again, sending more of those warm tingles running through me. "Just make sure that you answer me when I text or call you… and no being alone with either of them. Got it?"

I nodded, figuring that it was easier just to agree. I could keep my phone on me and answer him easily enough… and it was usually all three of us together, anyway. "Okay, Grimmjow."

"Good girl." He mumbled as he pulled into the driveway.

He put the car into park and then leaned in to kiss me. I compliantly returned his kiss, reaching up to run my fingers through his wild, blue hair. He let out a happy groan, grinning into the kiss as he pulled me into his lap so that I was straddling him. I let out a contented sigh, shivering in delight when I felt his hands working their way over my body… he had one tangled in the soft, pink hair at the nape of my neck… and the other hand was slipping underneath my shirt and moving up my spine, pressing my body closer to his… My skin was flushed and heated from the nervous and excited way that he was making me feel. I eagerly swirled my tongue with his, moaning when I felt his teeth against my lips. I was completely caught up in him… my hands lost in his wild mane as he pulled me flush against him… breathless as I lost myself in his kiss…

And then a knock on the window had me jumping in surprise.

"Heeeey, sweet Juna!" My Uncle Shunsui called through the glass, grinning like a madman.

My heart had jumped into my throat. I would have screamed if I had the breath necessary. Grimmjow started laughing, his hands moving to settle onto my waist.

"Look at you…" Uncle Shunsui's eyebrows were wiggling suggestively. "My sweet Juna! Am I interrupting something?"

I narrowed my green eyes at him. "Yes!" And then my cheeks heated with red when Grimmjow started laughing harder. "I mean… no!" Dammit.

Uncle Shunsui was laughing now, too. "You're just so cute!"

"She sure as hell is." Grimmjow commented, moving to open the door.

I huffed, crawling off of Grimmjow's lap and out of the car.

My ridiculous uncle was nudging Grimmjow with his elbow after he had stood up out of the car. "So did you treat her well? You were a gentleman, right?"

I was burning with my blush by now. "Uncle Shunsui!"

But Grimmjow just chuckled, answering my uncle with ease. "I treated her like my queen."

"Awwww!" My uncle was clearly happy with his answer. "That's just so sweet!"

My stomach was fluttering… because when Grimmjow had answered my uncle, he had been looking at me. And he was still looking at me… his piercing, blue eyes meeting my timid, green gaze… his smug smirk stretched across his angular face…

"Well I guess I'll leave you two to say your goodnights…" My uncle hummed suggestively. "I'll see you inside, Juna my sweet!"

I sighed as I watched him walk away. And then I directed my attention to Grimmjow when he grabbed me by the waist. "Your queen, huh?" I couldn't keep myself from asking, even if it did make my stomach all fluttery again.

He grinned, his hands moving to my hip and the small of my back as he held my body against his. "I'm the King, babe… and you're my girl… so of course you're gonna be treated like a fucking queen."

I bit my lower lip, not really knowing what to say… "I love you, Grimmjow."

He chuckled, grabbing my chin and tugging my lip free from my teeth. "I love you too, babe." And then he pressed his lips to mine.

I found myself caught up in another captivating kiss… or at least, I thought I did… I was just about to lose myself in him when the two familiar voices of my brothers approached.

"Juna!" "Hey, sis!"

I actually heard myself groaning as Grimmjow and I parted… and Grimmjow ended up laughing at my response.

"Don't worry, babe…" He murmured into my ear. "I'll make up for all of these interruptions the next time that we're alone."

I felt myself blushing, which only made him laugh again. "Goodnight, Grimmjow."

"Goodnight, babe." He gave me one more kiss before handing me my bag.

And then he went into his house while I led Ikkaku and Yumichika into mine.

"Come on, we have some things to talk about…" Yumichika grabbed my arm and started pulling me to my room.

I huffed at him. "But Yumi… I have to do my homework."

"You can do it while we talk!" He snapped, leaving no room for argument.

I resigned, sitting down at my desk when we reached my room and digging through my text books and folders for the homework that I needed to complete.

But Yumichika ended up handing me one of his folders. "Here. Just copy mine."

I blinked, accepting the folder with a skeptical glare… shouldn't I be doing my own homework?

"So…" Yumichika started as he settled next to Ikkaku on my bed. "Did you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked absent-mindedly as I began to copy the homework.

"Did you have _sex_?" The last word was pointed and whispered… but it was in my Uncle Shunsui's voice.

I spun around in my desk chair to see that he had sat down on the floor and was leaning against the bed, eagerly waiting along with Yumichika to hear what I would say. "What are you doing in here?!" I screeched at him.

And he gave a casual shrug as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "I wanted to hear the details…"

I deadpanned. "Get out!"

He laughed as he finally left my room. "Fine, okay!" He ruffled my hair before shutting the door behind him. "I'm happy for you, my sweet Juna!"

I shook my head in exasperation as I went back to doing, or copying, my homework.

"Well?" Yumichika asked expectantly.

I sighed. "What do you wanna know?"

"I don't wanna know anything…" Ikkaku grumbled, burrowing his face into my pillows.

Yumichika grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. "Well _I_ want to know everything!" He looked back at me before elaborating. "Like… Was it good? How did it happen? Did you climax? What pos-"

"Shut the hell up!" Ikkaku yelled at him, covering his ears. "I don't wanna know any of that!"

And I was glad that Ikkaku had interrupted him… I was burning with my blush. "Why are you asking all of these questions?!"

"Because it's normal to talk about this stuff!" Yumichika snapped at me.

"Is it?!" I squealed.

"No!" Ikkaku answered.

"Yes!" Yumichika re-answered.

And I sighed, slumping into my chair. I was lucky to have so many people in my life that cared about me. I had an uncle that had chosen to be my uncle from the time that I was a baby… and now I had two brothers who had chosen to be my brothers. And then of course there was my actual uncle. And they all cared enough to see how I was doing with my first relationship. So I figured that I could humor Yumichika and answer a question or two… even if Ikkaku didn't want to hear the details… Oh, well… maybe I could be vague.

"It was amazing." I finally breathed my answer.

And Yumichika grinned, leaning forward to hear more. "And?"

"And, well…" I was blushing so heatedly… but I continued anyway. Even if I couldn't make eye contact… "I had no idea that something could feel that good."

"So you _did_ climax?" He clarified. "How many times?"

Oh, for crying out loud… how was I going to get through this conversation? "Three times…"

"During your first time?!" He exclaimed, still with his excited tone. "He must be one hell of a good lay…"

"Dammit, Yumichika, do we have to talk about this?" Ikkaku grumbled, pulling a pillow over his head.

Yumichika rolled his eyes, but otherwise ignored him. "How did he make it happen? Like, what positions?"

"Ummm…" The question made me uncomfortable. "He, uh…" …very uncomfortable…

"Dammit! This isn't what I want to be hearing about my sister!" Ikkaku yelled. And then he jumped up from the bed. "Oh, fuck! You didn't do it in your bed, did you?!"

I stared at him for a second while he had his little spaz attack… and then I found the voice to reassure him. "No. No. We were at his house."

Ikkaku immediately breathed a sigh of relief as he settled back into my bed. "Good…" And then he re-thought his response. "Well, still unnerving to think about him fucking you… but good that I'm not in the bed that it happened in…"

"You're so crude, Ikkaku." Yumichika flipped his dark hair over his shoulder. "Juna made love with her boyfriend… and it was her first time. As her brothers, we should show some interest."

"Tch." Ikkaku snorted. "You just like to gossip about stupid shit."

"That may be true…" Yumichika didn't argue. "But I also want to make sure that Juna's first time was everything that she deserves."

I couldn't help but laugh at them. "Well it was."

"Then that's all that we need to know." Ikkaku huffed as he got up off of the bed. "Does your uncle have any of those cookies?"

"I think he made some more the other day…" I answered as I struggled to scribble down more of my homework.

"Let's go." He dusted himself off and opened my bedroom door… revealing my Uncle Shunsui, whom had clearly been eavesdropping.

He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head again. And then he grabbed Ikkaku before I could yell at him. "Come on! Let's go get some of Juushiro's homemade cookies and sneak into the sake stash!"

And then they were gone. I sighed, rolling my eyes as I went back to finishing up my homework.

Yumichika let out a weary breath before rifling through his bag. "It's getting late…"

"Is it?" I glanced at the clock, realizing that it was already nearly midnight. I hurriedly scribbled down the rest of the homework and gave Yumichika his folder back. "Thanks for letting me copy."

"No problem." He answered in a bored tone before he started changing into his pajamas.

I went over to my dresser and started changing into my own pajamas. The bedroom door opened again and I looked up to see Ikkaku walking in with a plate full of cookies, a pitcher of lemonade, and three empty glasses.

"Mr. Ukitake took the sake away and gave me lemonade instead…" He mumbled, setting everything down onto my desk.

I laughed. "Did you seriously think he'd let us have sake?"

He shrugged, going over to his bag to get his own pajamas. "Mr. Kyoraku was the one that gave it to me."

I laughed again. "Well if he had things his way then we'd all be drunk…"

Ikkaku changed quickly and started munching on a cookie. "I'd be okay with that."

Yumichika laughed with me, pouring himself some lemonade. "You'll have to settle for lemonade, Ikkaku."

I checked my phone when the beep went off to see a text from Grimmjow.

FROM GRIMMJOW: Finish your homework, nerdy girl?

I smiled as I read the message, quickly sending one back.

TO GRIMMJOW: Sure did, Balcony Creeper

I wasn't going to mention that I hadn't actually done it myself…

FROM GRIMMJOW: Get your nerdy ass out here so that I can creep, then

I giggled, tossing my phone down and heading out onto the balcony. "I'll be right back, guys."

"Having fun with your brothers?" Grimmjow asked as I shut the glass door behind me.

I looked up to see him in his sleeping pants… smoking his cigarette and leaning against the railing. "Yeah, of course." I smiled, counting myself lucky that the two had decided to be my brothers.

"You'd be having more fun with me…" He grumbled, his blue brow arching suggestively.

I bit my lip, my insides fluttering at his tone. "That would be a different kind of fun…" I murmured in response.

"Mmm…" Grimmjow hummed as he puffed on his cigarette. "You've got your little _band_ stuff tomorrow… but I'll have you all to myself on Tuesday. And by then, your soreness should be gone…" He gave me a predatory grin, his blue eyes glinting beyond the smoke of his cigarette. "So we'll be having all kinds of fun, then."

I felt a chill run down my spine… and straight through my core. I bit my lip as I struggled to find my voice. "I'm sure we will." I wouldn't admit how nervous I was… because the delightful thrill overpowered it.

He chuckled, taking another puff before speaking again. "I fucking love you, babe."

I smiled at him, admiring his masculine form. "I love you too, Grimmjow."

* * *

 **Juna and Grimmjow end up texting while she's at school… what do you think they'll talk about?**

* * *

 **Satoberi, lol, I'm so glad that you do, Sato-chan! :D And it's all so very true! Hehe ;)**

 **IrishPrincess1987, thank you! Maybe he does… or maybe he's just a flirt… lol ;)**

 **eliseewalker, oh no! *calls for resuscitation* lol. Thank you! :D**

 **P.S. Ellie, haha, IKR! And of course ;)**


	55. Chapter 55: Remember the Rules

**5 points to Satoberi, dancing-moonlight99, eliseewalker, and P.S. Ellie!**

* * *

Chapter 55: Remember the Rules

* * *

School had been rather uneventful, for the most part. But I had discovered that Shuuhei and Renji had told Ichigo and Chad that they were staying the night at my house… so Ichigo and Chad had decided to stay, as well. And I was a nervous wreck every time I thought about how I would tell Grimmjow… so I tried not to think about it. If I was lucky, maybe I wouldn't have to tell him. Maybe… maybe he wouldn't notice and it wouldn't be as big of a deal as I was making it. I mean, they were my friends… and it was basically just a big sleepover.

Ichigo had told Chad that he and Shuuhei had agreed to play at Grimmjow's club on Friday, and Chad had questioned whether or not we would be ready… which was the very same thought that I had in my head. But I figured that even if we did less than satisfactory, we'd be together… so it would be fine.

During lunch I had texted my uncle to let him know that more of my friends had decided to stay the night… and I silently prayed that Grimmjow wouldn't find out. And I also scrolled through some messages that I had from him.

FROM GRIMMJOW: Did you dream of me, babe?

FROM GRIMMJOW: I dreamed of you…

FROM GRIMMJOW: You're so nerdy… can't even take a break from class to text me back

I smiled, quickly texting him a response.

TO GRIMMJOW: I'm sorry, Grimmjow! I'm at lunch now… and yes, I did dream of you ;)

I blushed as I sent the text, vividly remembering the rather steamy dream that I had of him… and how much Yumichika had made fun of me when I had cursed at his alarm for waking me up from it.

FROM GRIMMJOW: Look at you… waiting 'til lunch to text me back. Such a goody-two shoes

TO GRIMMJOW: Shouldn't you be busy with your club?!

FROM GRIMMJOW: Never too busy for you, babe

Butterflies swarmed in my stomach. But unfortunately the bell rang. I sighed, sending one last text before I shoved my phone back into my bag.

TO GRIMMJOW: Sorry, Grimmjow… I have to get back to class! TTYL 3

I rushed back to the classroom with my friends and took my seat beside Renji. I felt my phone vibrate in my bag, and I knew that it was a text from Grimmjow. I wanted so badly to read it… but I resisted the urge. At least, I resisted the urge for a little while… I couldn't concentrate on Mrs. Ochi's lesson. I was mostly wondering what Grimmjow had texted me. And after over an hour of wondering… I couldn't ignore the temptation any longer. I snuck my phone out of my bag and hid it in my textbook. And then I read the message.

FROM GRIMMJOW: If you weren't such a cute little nerd I'd be annoyed with the way that you're ignoring me

I managed to discreetly send a text back when Mrs. Ochi was writing on the board.

TO GRIMMJOW: I don't mean to ignore you Grimmjow… I'm sorry

He texted back nearly immediately.

FROM GRIMMJOW: Well you can make it up to me later

I chewed on my lip, waiting for Mrs. Ochi to turn around again before answering.

TO GRIMMJOW: How should I make it up to you?

My heart was fluttering as I waited for the response.

FROM GRIMMJOW: I've got a few things in mind ;)

Now my heart was hammering.

TO GRIMMJOW: The suspense is killing me

FROM GRIMMJOW: Ha Ha. Tell me what you're wearing.

The question confused me. But I answered him anyway.

TO GRIMMJOW: My school uniform, of course

FROM GRIMMJOW: You're so fucking cute, babe. Tell me what you're wearing underneath.

Oh… Oh! I was blushing now. And I hoped that no one noticed. I fumbled as I struggled to text an answer, having to go back and correct the letters several times and often pausing to look around and make sure that no one was watching me.

TO GRIMMJOW: Why do you want to know? That's so weird!

FROM GRIMMJOW: Tell me. You owe me for ignoring me for so long.

I almost groaned. But I knew that would draw attention. So I settled for just texting him a reply.

TO GRIMMJOW: It's a lime green set… with watermelons…

Grimmjow's answer had my blush at a whole new level.

FROM GRIMMJOW: Mmm, juicy. Go to the washroom and send me a picture.

My response was easy.

TO GRIMMJOW: NO!

FROM GRIMMJOW: HAHAHA! Come on, babe! Just a sneak peek!

There was no way that I was going to send Grimmjow a picture of my underwear.

TO GRIMMJOW: No way!

FROM GRIMMJOW: What's the big deal, babe? You'd let me see you in it… why not send me a picture to hold me over?

I sighed. Why did he have to make such a good argument? He sent another text before I could think of a response.

FROM GRIMMJOW: And remember… you're mine. I don't want you hiding anything from me.

He made it sound like I was trying to keep a secret just by refusing to send him a naughty picture. And then I shuddered when I remembered that I _was_ trying to keep a secret from him… damn. Maybe I could use this to distract him? But it was so damn embarrassing! I glanced around the classroom. No one was paying any attention to me. With a breath, I tucked my phone into the pocket of my uniform sweater. And then I stood up.

"Are you alright, Miss Ukitake?" Mrs. Ochi asked when she noticed me.

I barely managed to stutter out an answer. "M-May I go t-to the washroom?"

"Sure, just be quick about it." She handed me a hall-pass and I was on my way.

I rushed into the washroom and went into the biggest stall, making sure that it was locked before pulling my phone out of my pocket. My heart was racing and my blush was heating my skin. I was practically shaking as I untucked my shirt and pulled it up to my chin. The material bunched up over my breasts, showing them off in my bra. I used one hand to lift my skirt so that my panties were in view. And with my other hand, I turned the camera on my phone to selfie-mode and held it up until my partially exposed body was on the screen. And I snapped the picture. I looked it over, blushing at my own naughty photo… my clothes all gathered to show off my watermelon underwear… my curves in full view… I hadn't included my face, but the angles of my body looked good. I was burning and my stomach fluttered as I sent the picture to Grimmjow. And then I hurried back to class, too scared to look at my phone again.

* * *

After school, the six of us all piled into Shuuhei's car again. I settled onto Renji's lap, nestling closer when he wrapped his arms around my waist. I hadn't touched my phone since I'd sent that picture… but I needed to tell my uncle and Grimmjow that I was leaving school. So I reluctantly pulled it out of my pocket. I texted my uncle first. And then I opened my conversation and prepared to text Grimmjow. I had gotten some responses from him, but hadn't read them yet… and I didn't get a chance to. Because, as I should have expected, the picture that I had sent was right there on my screen… and Renji saw it, which was also something that I should have expected, because he was always looking at my phone over my shoulder. I locked the phone as quickly as I could.

"I-I didn't see!" He whispered hurriedly. And then he sounded panicked and distraught. "Okay, I did see! But I didn't mean to!" He had the sense to keep his voice low so that no one else would hear us over their own conversations.

I was blushing up to my ears. "I-It's my fault… I didn't think about it." I tried to make light of the situation. After all, he shouldn't blame himself for seeing it… it was my fault for taking it. I took a breath, knowing that I needed to text Grimmjow before it was too late and we were at my house. I figured that Renji had already seen it… but it was still humiliating. "I… I really need to text Grimmjow…"

"I won't look." He assured me as he turned his head to look out of the window.

I sighed, quickly unlocking my phone again and reading Grimmjow's response to my dirty photo.

FROM GRIMMJOW: Damn, babe… as cute as you are in that underwear I'd love to take it off of you. How about I make those panties of yours all wet?

FROM GRIMMJOW: What's wrong, babe? You nervous?

FROM GRIMMJOW: Aw, come on… just think about it… my hands on your body… my mouth on your pussy… you know you want it

FROM GRIMMJOW: Are you fucking ignoring me again?

I squirmed awkwardly. And then I felt Renji squirm underneath me. I hoped that I wasn't making him uncomfortable. I started texting Grimmjow back… and I sent the texts separately so that the picture and his messages would scroll up and out of sight.

TO GRIMMJOW: I'm sorry, Grimmjow

TO GRIMMJOW: Mrs. Ochi was on to me…

TO GRIMMJOW: I couldn't text in class anymore

TO GRIMMJOW: But I'm on my way home now

TO GRIMMJOW: I love you

I felt mildly guilty for telling my white lie about Mrs. Ochi… but if he knew that I hadn't texted back because I was embarrassed he would just get agitated with me. I leaned into Renji's chest and whispered to him again. "It's okay to look again."

He nodded, his hand gripping my waist as he turned his head back to me. "I'm sorry… I really didn't mean to see that."

I was humiliated that he had seen it… but there was nothing that I could do about it now. "It's okay. I should have deleted it." I made a mental note to do just that when I got the chance.

My phone vibrated and I quickly checked it, turning the sound back on as I did.

FROM GRIMMJOW: So you almost got busted just when we were starting to have some fun… convenient. I don't like to be ignored, Juna.

I chewed on my lower lip. So he didn't believe the white lie? Serves me right for telling it… And he had used my name. He hardly ever used my name… especially in texts.

TO GRIMMJOW: I would never ignore you, Grimmjow… at least I would never mean to. I'm sorry.

FROM GRIMMJOW: Come and see me when you get home

I got the text as we were pulling up into my driveway. I carefully crawled off of Renji's lap and out of the car before going to the trunk for my bag. "Hey, I'm gonna run next door to see Grimmjow really quick… will you guys be okay for a while?"

Ichigo was the one to answer. "Yeah, sure."

I nodded, handing him my keys before leaving them. "You know where the music room is. Help yourself!"

And then I was knocking on Grimmjow's door. It swung open only moments later. And then he was jerking me inside and closing it back behind us.

"Grim-"

I didn't even get a chance to finish saying his name before his lips came crashing down on mine. He shoved me back against the door and pressed his body against mine as his tongue shoved its way into my mouth. A moan escaped my throat and I reached my hands up to feel him… run my fingers through his wild, blue hair… trace my hands over the muscles in his chest… I gasped when he gripped onto my thighs and jerked them up onto his waist. And my body trembled as his fingers dug into my skin and trailed their way up my thighs and under my skirt.

He pulled his enticing mouth away from mine and gave me his handsome smirk. "I think you need a refresher on my rules, babe…" His voice was low and husky… it sent a shiver through me. And when his hand moved further up my leg and to my panties, I continued to shiver. "Do you remember them?" He asked as he started to slowly circle my clit through the fabric.

I shook and moaned, my fingers tangling into his hair and gripping onto his shoulder. "I remember, Grimmjow…" I was barely able to breathe the words.

He chuckled, his fingers slipping into my panties and stroking over my warmth as he spoke. "Well why don't we go over them, just to be sure?"

I felt so hot and flustered… I struggled to concentrate as he spoke to me.

"One…" He pushed a finger into me as he said the word, and I shrieked at the feeling. "You answer every phone call and every text that I send you… and you answer me right away." His tone was so rough and stern… it's the only thing that kept me from fading into a haze of bliss as his finger began to move in and out of me. "The only time that it's acceptable for you to put off answering me is when you're in school. And even then I expect a response as soon as you get the chance." He stroked his finger over that special place inside of me, making my body twitch as I cried out at the feeling. "Understand?"

I nodded, clutching onto his shoulders as my legs shook around him. "Y-Yes, Grimmjow!"

"Good girl…" He hummed satisfactorily, moving his other hand from my hip to my ass, giving it a firm squeeze. "Two…" He pushed a second finger inside of me, now moving them both at the same, slow and steady pace. "You're not allowed to be alone with anyone that has a dick… ever. I don't care if they call themselves your brothers, your friends, or your fucking bandmates. You're mine. And I don't want you alone with other guys." He pressed his mouth to my ear and ran his tongue over it before nipping at my lobe. "Got it?"

I was moaning with every breath, the sensations just too much. This was one hell of a way for him to remind me about his weird restrictions… but it was definitely better than him being angry. Even if it was strange… and uncomfortable… nerve-wracking… but insanely erotic… "I g-get it-t, Grimmjow." I couldn't even speak properly, I was so rattled.

He chuckled, his warm breath fluttering over my skin. "Now, for three…" His third finger pushed into me, and I squealed and squirmed at the feeling of being stretched too much. "No bedrooms… not anymore. It bugs me when your _brothers_ go into your bedroom. So I've decided to put an end to it. No one is allowed into your room… no one but me." He didn't move any faster, but with three fingers the feeling was so much more intense. "Do I make myself clear?" Even his voice seemed more intense.

I was struggling to keep my moans from turning into shrieks. My entire body was writhing between him and the wall. He kept me pinned against it, his hips pressing firmly against mine. My legs shook helplessly around his waist, my hands moving to clutch onto his back.

"Am I clear?!" He growled pointedly into my ear.

It was an effort to catch the breath necessary to answer him. I didn't want to just agree… especially since my brothers liked to stay the night with me… and my friends were planning on staying the night… but it seemed like agreeing was the only thing that I could do at the moment. After all, I couldn't exactly argue my case when Grimmjow was ravaging me this way… I just… I felt too compromised… "Yes, G-Grimmjow!"

"That's my girl…" He kissed his way across my jaw until he reached my lips. And then his fingers began to gradually quicken their pace. "Now… just so that I know you'll remember… repeat the rules back to me."

I was burning from his touch. I could barely breathe as it was… and now he wanted me to recount everything to him? Dammit. I panted for breath, trying so hard to hold back my moans. "I'll answer a-all of your c-calls and t-texts… as s-soon as I c-can!" I was rushing through the words, spluttering them out between gasps for air and moans that had turned to whimpers. "I won't b-be alone with my g-guy friends…" I felt like I would faint from how flushed I was. There was a burning pressure coiling inside of me… and I couldn't ignore it anymore. I wanted Grimmjow to relieve it. I wanted it to release. "And n-no b-bedrooms!" I actually screamed the last sentence, barely managing to get the words out.

Grimmjow grinned at me, thankfully seeming satisfied. "Good girl… very good girl…"

And then his fingers were pumping into me so fast and directly that I was screaming, unable to hold it in anymore. The aching pressure exploded through me, and I was overwhelmed with pleasure. I rode a surge of ecstasy that I was sure I would never come down from, completely elated from Grimmjow's amazing fingers.

"Grimmjow!" I called out his name through my pleasure-filled screams, my fingers grasping at his shirt as I sailed my way through the euphoria.

I pried my eyes open, not really sure when I had closed them, and saw Grimmjow's grinning face. He slowly slipped his fingers out of me and lifted them to his mouth, licking them clean of my juices. I blushed hotly as I watched him, feeling flustered by his actions but too enraptured to look away. His mouth met mine and I could taste myself on him. Our tongues swirled together in a hot, wet kiss before he finally pulled away. He chuckled as he placed me onto my own legs, watching as I stood shakily, still weak from the orgasm that had ruptured through me.

"Go ahead, babe… write more songs about me." He looked so handsome as he towered over me, a charming smirk on his face.

I struggled to compose myself, straightening my clothes as I blushed up at him. "Of course, Grimmjow."

* * *

 **How do you think the sleepover with Juna's band will go?**

* * *

 **Satoberi, lol, I'm glad that you think it's cute, Sato-chan :) And yesss… naughty indeed… hehe ;)**

 **dancing-moonlight99, insanely close! Lol. Good job!**

 **eliseewalker, of course! hahaha**

 **P.S. Ellie, yes, she sure as hell is! hehe ;) *drools alongside you* …And close enough, lol.**


	56. Chapter 56: If You're Happy

**5 points to Satoberi and eliseewalker!**

* * *

Chapter 56: If You're Happy

* * *

I had just walked into my house, happy to find that Ichigo had left it unlocked, and discarded my bag by the door when I heard my uncle's voice.

"Juna…" His tone was disapproving. "It's very rude to invite guests over and then neglect them to go over to your boyfriend's house."

I chewed on my lower lip and bowed my head as I turned to face him. "I'm sorry, uncle."

His arms were crossed below his chest. His expression was unusually stern. "I'm not the one that you should be apologizing to."

"Oh, cut her some slack, Juushiro." Uncle Shunsui slurred as he came into the room. "She's new to this boyfriend stuff… and there's nothing wrong with her wanting to say hello to the guy before hanging out with her friends." He hiccupped as he elbowed Uncle Juushiro, holding onto his sake with his other hand. "And they're fine… they're totally occupied with that music stuff."

Uncle Juushiro sighed, glancing at Uncle Shunsui before looking back to me. "I still think it's rude… but I suppose that there's no harm done."

Uncle Shunsui grinned, walking past Uncle Juushiro and over to me. "See?! No harm done…" He grabbed my shoulders and started nudging me out of the room, whispering into my ear as he did. "Now hurry and go! I'll try to sneak you some booze later…"

I couldn't help but giggle. "Thanks, Uncle Shunsui."

* * *

I made it through our band practice successfully enough. We had decided to practice some cover songs so that we would have more material ready for Grimmjow's club on Friday. And if we could, then we were going to try and get in some more practice throughout the week… that meant that I was going to have to convince Grimmjow to give up some time with me on Tuesday, which was supposed to be his day… and try to skip out on my lesson with Kenpachi on Thursday, which was something else that Grimmjow spent time with me for… and I wasn't sure which of the two men I was more afraid of bailing on. I was just altogether terrified. If anything, I had warned the guys that they might have to practice without me… they weren't happy about the idea, but Renji and Ichigo could make due with singing my parts if I was absent. So, if it came down to it, I would just have to see if Uncle Juushiro would mind letting them into the music room without me there.

I was stressing about everything as I gathered some blankets and pillows from the linen closet. So I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a voice behind me.

"Your phone was beeping."

I turned around to see Renji standing behind me, holding out my phone. I struggled to catch my breath, trying to calm my heart back down. "Thanks."

He nodded, trading me my phone for the pile of pillows that I had stacked up. "I, uh… I know he gets irritated when you don't answer him… right? So… yeah…" He trailed off, avoiding eye contact as he shifted the stack of pillows in his arms.

I had been unlocking my phone to check my text from Grimmjow, but Renji's mumbling caught my attention. "How did you… know that?" I mumbled out my own words.

He shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "Sorry… I guess looking at your phone is a bad habit."

I chewed on my lip, quickly looking down at my phone so that I could answer Grimmjow before he could get upset with me for taking too long. "I don't mind." I tried to assure Renji, because honestly I really didn't mind… other than the fact that he had seen that embarrassing photo.

FROM GRIMMJOW: When the fuck are you gonna be done with your band shit?

I sighed, quickly texting him back.

TO GRIMMJOW: We just ate dinner… and we're about to start on our homework. Then we might practice some more, if we have time. There's only a few days left until we have to play at your club, Grimmjow.

Seriously… didn't he understand how stressful the situation was? I looked back up at Renji after sending the text. His brown eyes were set intently on me, a strange expression on his face.

"Can I ask you something?" His voice sounded strained.

I gave him a nod, wondering what exactly was on his mind. "Sure, Renji. You can ask me anything."

He took a breath, shifting the pillows in his arms again. "I don't mean to sound patronizing, but… why are you with a guy like that?" He quickly started rambling, almost spluttering his words out. "I mean, I want you to be happy. And if you're happy then I'm happy. So I guess I just want to make sure that he really makes you happy, Juna."

As I watched him, nervously trying to explain himself, tattooed face set into a near-scowl and brows furrowed over his warm, brown eyes, I couldn't help but smile… he was just so cute. "Well, I am happy." I answered him easily. I didn't mind at all that he wanted to make sure. In fact, it made me feel special to know that I had a friend that cared so much about me. "I'm with him because he does make me happy… he goes out of his way for me… he takes care of me… he's a great guy, really."

Renji pursed his lips as he listened to me, clearly considering my words. "I believe you, Juna… he just seems so… I don't know…" He seemed to be struggling with how to word his thoughts.

So I decided to make it easier for him. "Say what you want to say, Renji. I won't get upset."

He nodded, his brown eyes steady now as he met my green gaze. "He seems kind of shady, Juna… I'm willing to bet that there's a lot about him that you don't know. And I'm not crazy about the way that he gets upset with you over nothing… or how bossy he is with you…"

I blinked. I hadn't realized that he felt so passionately about his opinions. "Renji, I…"

"I'm sorry. I just care about you, Juna…" He sighed, turning away and moving to leave. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's okay!" I stopped him by placing a hand on his arm, and he turned to face me again. "I know that you care… and I really appreciate it." I smiled at him, truly feeling warmed by how much he cared. "You don't have to worry, Renji… He loves me. He may have some weird rules, but he cares about me, too."

His brow lifted on his forehead as he leaned closer to me. "Rules?"

I chewed on my lip. Uh-oh. "Well… yeah."

"What kind of rules?" He asked suspiciously, leaning even closer now.

I could feel myself blushing as I recalled how Grimmjow had reiterated them earlier. "Just… I have to answer his texts and calls…" I mumbled, trailing off.

"And?" He pressed, insistent on hearing more.

I sighed. How was I supposed to tell him that technically I was breaking a rule right now? "I'm not supposed to let anyone into my room… or go into anyone else's bedroom…"

His brown eyes narrowed as he scrutinized me. "Is that it?"

I sighed again, heavier this time. "Well… I'm not supposed to be alone with my guy friends…"

He stood up straight. "Oh."

"But what Grimmjow doesn't know won't hurt him." I murmured, really hating the stupid rules and how silly they were. "Right? I mean… they're ridiculous rules anyway."

"It's ridiculous that he has _rules_ for you at all." Renji grumbled.

And then my phone beeped. I pulled it up to look at it again, not missing the way that Renji moved to read it, as well.

FROM GRIMMJOW: Damn, babe. I didn't realize you would take this shit so seriously. I'd be proud if I wasn't so fucking annoyed.

I could feel Renji's warm breath fluttering over my neck and shoulder. I ignored it in favor of just answering Grimmjow, deciding to appeal to his ego.

TO GRIMMJOW: Well it's a privilege to play at your exclusive club… we wouldn't want to embarrass ourselves :P

"Like this… why is he annoyed at you for wanting to do well?" Renji grumbled. "And why the hell were you sending him dirty pictures at school?" He snapped the last sentence, his face turning red as he blurted it out.

I could feel my skin turning red, too… though I wasn't sure if it was for the same reason. "He just likes to have my full attention…" I mumbled, trying to explain. "And I don't know! I was trying to distract him." I whined, bowing my head in shame.

Renji let out a grunt. "Distract him from what?"

I let my head fall further. "From the fact that all of you are staying the night with me…" And then I whined again. "And I _still_ haven't worked up the nerve to tell him."

Renji sighed. And then he groaned. "If it's that big of a deal then we can just go home."

"It's not!" I snapped my head up to look at him again. "I'll tell him. It will be fine." I wasn't sure if I was trying to reassure him or myself.

He gave me a skeptical look. But then he just turned his attention to my phone when it beeped again.

FROM GRIMMJOW: Nice save, babe. But I still want to see your cute ass out on that balcony before I go to bed.

TO GRIMMJOW: Of course. I wouldn't want to miss the balcony creeping.

I tucked my phone into my pocket and grabbed the stack of blankets that I had piled up. "Are you ready to go back downstairs?"

He nodded, heaving out a resigned sigh. "Yeah… but just know that I really do care about you, Juna. I'm not trying to get in your business. I just want you to know that I'm here for you." His brown eyes were so warm and sincere as he looked at me.

I smiled up at him, hoping that my green gaze was just as sincere. "I really do appreciate it, Renji. Thank you."

He and I started to walk beside each other as we made our way down the stairs. "You're welcome, Juna…" He gave me another pressing look as he spoke again. "You can talk to me about anything, you know?"

I felt my smile stretching even wider. "I know."

* * *

After our homework, Shuuhei had grabbed his guitar and he was strumming along as Renji and Ichigo worked out some more lyrics and notes for our original songs. Chad was just watching, giving mild commentary when needed. I had set up two of the guest rooms, but we were currently all huddled in the den area. I figured that now, while they were all occupied, was as good a time as any to go and see Grimmjow. So, I texted him to meet me on the balcony as I made my way to it. He was already there when I slid open the door, in his sleeping pants and leaning against the railing as he smoked his cigarette.

"Finally." He grumbled, looking me up and down. And then his piercing blue eyes narrowed. "All of your little friends are still there… and you've already changed into your PJ's?"

I fidgeted with the drawstring of my comfy, cartoon pants as I looked at him from under strands of my pink hair. "Well… about that…."

His eyes narrowed further and he growled slightly under his breath. "What?"

I gathered my courage and decided to just spit it out. "They're all going to stay the night since it's so late so that we can ride to school together tomorrow."

"What?!" He repeated the word, louder and more aggressively this time. "What the fuck do you mean they're _staying the night_?!"

"They're staying in guest rooms, Grimmjow!" I hurriedly explained. "So I'm not breaking your rules!"

"You're seriously playing fucking games with me?!" He roared the words, looking at me with an angry, accusing glare as he gripped the railing of his balcony.

"I swear, I'm not!" I just wanted him to calm down. "My uncle is here and everything! There's nothing for you to be so upset about."

His cigarette broke as he clenched his hands into fists, the ashes falling down onto the grass below us. "You've got a bunch of fucking _dicks_ staying in your fucking house all night and you expect me not to be upset?!" He was far from angry… he was outraged. "How fucking _dare_ you?! You're _mine_ , Juna! _Mine_!"

"Yes! I'm yours, Grimmjow!" I assured him, hoping from deep inside of me that I could get him to relax. "That's why you don't have to worry."

He shook his head, raking a hand through his wild, blue hair. "You're so fucking stupid, sometimes…"

I blanched… had he seriously just insulted me?

"You don't get to stay the night with a bunch of guys, Juna. I didn't think I had to make that a rule… it should just be common sense." He was giving me a stern, severe look as he grumbled out the words. "Now either kick them out or get your ass over here."

I huffed, wrapping my arms around myself as I tried not to get too emotional. "I'm not stupid. I'm just having an innocent sleepover with my friends, Grimmjow…" Tears were pooling in my eyes in spite of my efforts to hold them back. "Stop getting so worked up over silly things."

He let out a breath that sounded like a growl. "Look, I'm sorry I called you stupid." He pulled a pack of cigarettes and lighter out of his pocket so that he could light another one up. "You're just so fucking kind and trusting… damn near ignorant…" He was mumbling now since he had put the cigarette into his mouth. He took a long puff of it before continuing. "You just don't know how guys think. There's nothing innocent about them." He was making a significant effort to keep himself calm as he spoke to me now. "And you're so fucking innocent that you can't seem to grasp it… they think with their dicks, Juna… their horny, mother-fucking, dirty dicks…"

There was a definite blush heating my skin with how crude he was being. "Not every guy is like that, Grimmjow." I murmured, looking down at my socks, rather than at him. "These are my friends. And they're not how you think."

"Tch." He snorted disbelievingly. "Every guy _is_ like that."

"Even you?" I looked back up at him as I shot the question.

And he was glaring at me, blue eyes smoldering beneath his untamed mane. "Even me." He answered without hesitation. "You think I wasn't thinking about getting into your damn pants every time I've had my hands on you? I thought I made that pretty fucking clear." He took a puff of his cigarette, his piercing, blue eyes still set solely on me. "The difference is that I love you… so you're the only tail I'm after. Those guys are probably horny and desperate enough to take whatever they can get."

My stomach was turning. I almost felt sick. But then again… I was no better. Every time Grimmjow and I had experienced one of our heated _encounters_ … I had found myself wanting more. So of course he had been thinking about it during… since he knew exactly what _more_ was… And he did say that I was the only one that he wanted… I should be flattered by that… shouldn't I?

"You can't be so trusting, Juna." He grunted, watching me as he continued to smoke his cigarette.

"Okay, Grimmjow…" I breathed in consent, knowing that he would just keep arguing otherwise. And I found his arguments to be rather appalling… I shook my head, looking at him through my pink locks again. "But my uncle is here. And my friends are staying in guest rooms. I'll lock my door… so nothing will happen. Okay?"

His blue eyes narrowed back into that dangerous glare. "Why don't you just get your ass over here?"

I chewed on my lip, working up the nerve to just speak to him. "I can't, Grimmjow… I wouldn't be able to explain to my uncle that I wanted to stay with you on a school night…" And before he could make his other suggestion again, I quickly continued. "And I already said that they could stay the night. It's too late to send them home."

He growled, low and frighteningly… until finally, he took a composing breath. "Go tell everyone goodnight, get your ass back into your room, lock the damn door, and then get the fuck back out here."

"Okay, Grimmjow." I was relieved that he wasn't giving me much more trouble. "I'll be right back." And then I hurried away to do exactly what he had said.

* * *

 **How do you think Grimmjow will be when Juna gets back onto the balcony?**

* * *

 **Satoberi, of course, I like my steam to be** ** _nice_** **, hehe ;) And yes, anxious indeed. Thank you, Sato-chan! :D**

 **eliseewalker, hehe, well blushing isn't necessarily a bad thing ;) And haha, I see your point… but I doubt that Juna would be brave enough to give him rules! Lol XD**


	57. Chapter 57: Planning Practice

**5 points to eliseewalker and Maf26!**

* * *

Chapter 57: Planning Practice

* * *

I was happy to find that my friends hadn't questioned me when I'd rushed to find them, still in the den, and said my goodnights. Renji gave me a hug before I ran off to find my uncle so that I could tell him goodnight as well. And then I locked myself in my room before going back out onto my balcony, seeing Grimmjow right where I had left him. Since I was having so much trouble with him over something as simple as my friends staying over, I wasn't about to ask him about having an extra band practice on a day that I was supposed to reserve for him.

"Did you lock the damn door?" He huffed when he saw me.

I nodded, hoping that he would relax now. "Yes, Grimmjow."

"Good." He grunted, sipping on a bottle of whiskey that he must have gotten while I was inside.

I just wanted him to be happy with me… "I'm sorry, Grimmjow… I really didn't mean to upset you."

He took a big gulp of his whiskey before breathing out a heavy sigh. "It's fine…" He met my eyes, his sky blue piercing through my soft green. "I decided when I met you that you're just too damn nice and innocent… and that means that I've gotta protect you from dumb shit like this. So it's fine. I won't let you get taken advantage of… even if you make it fucking hard to take care of you. You're _mine_ to take care of."

I chewed on my lip, taking the time to see things from his perspective… he got so worked up because he was just trying to look out for me. It really was sweet of him. I mean, he cared so much about me. I felt my heart flutter in my chest, light and warm from his proclamation. "I'm so lucky to have you, Grimmjow… thank you for taking care of me. I love you."

"Tch." He grinned at me, his blue eyes shining as he met my green gaze. "I fucking love you too, babe." He looked away as he set his whiskey to the side, mumbling the next sentence under his breath. "But I'm the fucking lucky one…"

My heart was pounding on overdrive… he seriously took my breath away.

"Get some sleep, babe." He murmured as he turned to look at me again. "I'll pick you up from school tomorrow."

I smiled at him, already excited to be with him. "I can't wait."

He chuckled, giving me his all-too-attractive smirk. "Goodnight, babe."

"Goodnight, Grimmjow." I wondered how I would ever be able to sleep with all of the butterflies swarming in my stomach.

* * *

I was finishing up my morning routine when a knock sounded on my door, followed by Shuuhei's voice.

"Juna!" He sounded rather lively for so early in the morning… and maybe a little like he was up to something. "Open up! I brought you something!"

I skeptically made my way over to the door, making sure that my school uniform was on straight before I opened it. "Good morning, Shuuhei." When I saw him standing there with two plates of omelettes, I lifted a curious, pink brow at him. "What are you doing?"

"You brought me breakfast in bed last time I was here, so I thought I'd return the favor." He gave me a charming smile, sliding his way into my room and going to sit on the bed.

"I told him to stay the fuck downstairs!" Renji grumbled, leaning against the wall in the hallway.

"Don't be so uptight, Renji! You can eat with us if you want." Shuuhei had already started eating, having leaned back into my pillows and made himself comfortable on my bed.

I laughed, amused by Shuuhei's silliness. I realized that Renji was just trying to help, since he knew about Grimmjow's rules… but I figured that I could let it slide. "It's okay." I assure Renji, smiling at the pout on his face. "You can come in."

"See?" Shuuhei grinned at him. "I won't keep her all to myself." He looked back at me with a playful wink. "I'm willing to share."

I rolled my eyes at him as I went to sit beside him, taking the plate that he handed me. "Thank you, Shuuhei."

"Anytime, beautiful." He kept grinning, even as he shoved another bite full of food into his mouth.

Renji sighed, finally coming into my room and sitting down into my desk chair.

"Did you already eat?" I asked him after chewing and swallowing a bite of food.

He nodded. "Yeah. Your uncle had breakfast ready like half an hour ago."

"Oh." I blinked, looking over at my alarm clock to check the time. It was still rather early… I figured he just wanted to make sure that it was ready on time.

"After we finish, let's hurry and go so that we can stop at the café on the way to school." Shuuhei nudged me as he continued to scarf down his food.

I nodded, since I was along for the ride anyway, and hurried to finish eating.

* * *

I had thanked my uncle for making breakfast for everyone and told him goodbye while Renji and Shuuhei had grabbed Ichigo and Chad. And then we had dragged Rukia out of her house and all gone to the café in Shuuhei's car.

"Would it be weird if I got hot chocolate this early in the morning?" I murmured, looking at the menu above the counter.

Shuuhei gave me a pointed look. "We're here for coffee…"

"She can get whatever she wants." Ichigo grumbled at him, still upset that he had been pulled out of the house early for our café venture.

"You don't like coffee, do you?" Renji asked me, his brown eyes observing my scrunched expression.

I shook my head. "No… it's so bitter."

He chuckled. "Yeah, it takes a bucket of sugar to get me to drink it."

"She likes chocolate." Shuuhei leaned in to mine and Renji's conversation. "Don't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but chocolate is sweet…"

He gave me a teasing smirk. "Just like you." Then he nodded, seemingly to himself, and faced the counter. "I know just what to order for you."

"You shouldn't order for her!" Renji grumbled.

But it was too late.

"One mocha frap with lots of whip and one cappuccino with extra espresso to-go, please!" And then he turned around, looking at Renji. "Oh, yeah… what did you want?"

Renji glared at him before putting his order in. "Vanilla latte, please."

Chad, Ichigo, and Rukia ordered as well. And I paid for our orders together before anyone else noticed. And when they did notice… there was some minor disturbance.

Rukia gave me a simple "thanks, I'll get yours next time" since it was usual for us to take turns paying for each other.

Chad was even more simple, since he mumble out a one worded "thanks."

Ichigo huffed at me and tried to give me cash for his drink. And when I told him it was no problem, he huffed again, telling me "thank you" and insisting that he would get mine next time.

Shuuhei was cute about it. He threw his arm over my shoulders, kissed me on the cheek, and said "I knew you liked me, babe… but you didn't have to go throwing your money at me" which made Renji punch him until he let me go, laughing and assuring us that he was "only kidding."

Renji was the weirdest. He kept telling me "you didn't have to do that" and I even caught him trying to sneak money into my bag.

I firmly assured everyone that it was no big deal and I figured that it would just be easier for me to pay all at once rather than splitting it up six different ways. Honestly… I wasn't sure why they were all so weird about it. It was just drinks… it wasn't like I had bought them all cars. And when I said as much, they finally calmed down about it.

The mocha-whatever that Shuuhei had ordered for me was actually rather good… it wasn't as sweet as hot chocolate, but it wasn't bitter either. So when he asked me how I liked it I was sure to thank him for suggesting it. And then I laughed when he snapped at everyone else to make sure that they didn't spill in his car.

* * *

We had barely made it to class in time for the bell. But it was fun running in late with my crazy friends and giggling at the way that Ikkaku and Yumichika glared at us. I had answered a few texts from Grimmjow when he had woken up. And during lunch I had to explain to my friends that I wasn't going to be able to practice with them after school…

"I'm sorry, guys. I had already promised Grimmjow that I'd spend the evening with him." I mumbled sheepishly, poking around at my lunch. "But I asked my uncle and you can all go over and use the music room without me."

Ichigo was the one that spoke before anyone else could complain anymore. "It'll be fine. One practice without you won't kill us."

It was then that I glanced over at Ikkaku and Yumichika, who were sitting together at my side. I took a breath, gathering the courage that I would need for this next conversation. "Ikkaku… Yumi…" They both looked up from their lunches at me, and I found myself way too nervous. "Do you think that… um… you could tell Kenpachi that I won't be able to make it to training tomorrow?"

"What?" Ikkaku grunted the word.

"Surely you're not blowing off your self-defense lessons for this _band_ nonsense?" Yumichika narrowed his eyes accusingly, his voice sharp.

"Yeah…" Ikkaku leaned in to put his face in mine. "'Cause it would be really stupid to miss a lesson with Kenpachi…"

I gulped.

But luckily, Renji leaned over me to shove Ikkaku out of my face. "Just shut up and tell the old man that she's not gonna make it!"

" _You_ tell him!" Ikkaku shouted back at him.

And then I was crawling away when they broke out into a fight, nearly caught in the middle of it.

Yumichika sighed, grabbing my arm and pulling me up and away from the brawl. "Do you really need to cancel?"

I nodded timidly, looking up at his stern face. "Yeah… I need as much practice as possible before we play at Grimmjow's club."

He let out a long, dramatic sigh… and then he conceded. "I'll come up with something… but we won't be telling Kenpachi the real reason. He'd skin us all alive if he found out that you backed out of training for band practice."

I felt my green gaze widen with terror, and I nodded eagerly in agreement. "Whatever you say."

* * *

I walked out of the school with Renji and the others, seeing Grimmjow waiting outside of his car… cigarette in hand… tousled, blue hair stirring in the slight breeze… He was so damn attractive. I caught Ichigo's attention and handed him the key to my house, since he had taken it last time and I wasn't sure if the door would be locked when they got there. And then I told them all goodbye and hurried over to Grimmjow.

His piercing blue eyes were set on me as I made my way to him. "Hey, babe."

"Hey, Grimmjow." I felt a huge grin spread across my face as I stopped directly in front of him, looking up into that handsome face of his.

He reached his free hand out to wrap his arm around my waist, tugging my body into his. And then he pushed his lips to mine. Butterflies swarmed in my stomach, a delighted shudder running down my spine… I felt his teeth before his tongue pushed into my mouth, overwhelming me with the taste of his cigarette and the heat of his kiss. My skin was warm with blush and I wondered how many people were watching this… the thought made me uncomfortable.

"Grimmjow…" I murmured his name, my voice sounding like a moan.

He nibbled at my lower lip before pulling away, but kept his hold on my waist. "Come on, babe." He took a long puff of his cigarette before flicking it onto the ground. "I wanna get you home."

Something about the way he said that… the sultry tone in his voice… it sent a thrilling tingle through my body. And I wondered exactly what we would be doing once we reached his house.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think that Grimmjow has in mind for when they get to his place?**

* * *

 **eliseewalker, she sure is naïve… that's why she has Grimmjow ;) hehe. Thank you for reviewing! I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter :)**

 **Maf26, he did explain that he was taking care of her… which, she kinda needs that, lol ;)**


	58. Chapter 58: An Unpredictable Call

**5 points to XxLaxaAlberonaxX and eliseewalker!**

* * *

Chapter 58: An Unpredictable Call

* * *

We had stopped by The Castle, since apparently Grimmjow had to meet one of his business associates before we went back to his place. I was starting to wonder why exactly he had to meet so many different people all of the time, but I figured that it was none of my business.

Grimmjow walked me over to the bar, where Yylfordt was stocking the shelves underneath. "Get me a whiskey. No rocks." He grumbled as he lifted me to sit on one of the stools. "And keep an eye on her for me."

Yylfordt poured his glass nearly to the rim, nodding with his charming smile. "Sure thing, King Grimmjow."

I had pulled my phone out of my bag so that I could text my uncle, and I earned a glare from Grimmjow when he turned around to see me. "I'm just texting my uncle to let him know that I'm with you."

He rolled his eyes, taking a drink from his glass as he watched me. He waited for me to finish my text, but before I could tuck my phone back into my bag, he took it and shoved it into his jeans pocket.

I gave him a questioning look, but before I could say anything, he spoke.

"You're mine for the rest of the day. You'll get your fucking phone back when you go home." Then he downed the rest of his glass and gestured for a refill.

I sighed, deciding not to argue. It really wasn't too much to ask… it's not like I needed my phone when I was with him, anyway. But he didn't have to take it from me…

"Mr. Jaegerjaquez." A voice called as it entered the building. "I have your delivery."

I looked over to see a young-looking man with short, black hair that curled under his chin. His lavender eyes were bright and animated. And he had three pink stars tattooed over one of his eyebrows. He was carrying a suitcase and he stepped just close enough to speak to Grimmjow.

"Shawlong. Take the brat upstairs." Grimmjow grunted, jerking his chin toward his assistant as he gave the order. He took another gulp of whiskey before pressing a kiss to my mouth, making my nose wrinkle at the taste of the strong drink on his lips. "I've got some shit to do upstairs, but I won't be long."

I nodded, not wanting to get in the way of whatever he had to do. "I'll be waiting."

And I did just that. Since I didn't have my phone to occupy me, I just did my homework while Yylfordt busied himself with his tasks. He kept up casual conversation, so time passed rather quickly. But when Grimmjow returned, he didn't look happy. And it seemed like he'd had more to drink while he was upstairs. The young man was escorted out by Shawlong as Grimmjow came over to get me.

"Let's go, babe." His breath was certainly laced with a decent amount of whiskey. The scent was strong and overwhelming.

"Okay, Grimmjow." I quickly packed my things away and let him pull me to his car.

He drove a little faster than I thought he should. But I didn't say anything. I figured that his business meeting had just stressed him out. And adding to that theory, the first thing that he did when we went into his house was go over to his refrigerator and get a beer.

"Want anything?" He mumbled as he cracked it open to take a drink.

"No, thank you." I shook my head, going over to the counter as I watched him. "Is everything alright?"

He grunted, taking large swigs from his beer before answering. "Just fine, babe." And then a devilish grin stretched across his face. "Come here."

I felt a blush tinging my cheeks from the predatory way that he was looking at me now, but I didn't hesitate. I stepped closer to him. And I yelped when he suddenly reached out to grab my waist and jerk me closer, pulling my body flush against his. He chuckled at my reaction, burying his face into my neck and nipping at my sensitive skin. I could smell his breath… now a mixture of both the whiskey and the beer…

"I fucking love the way you feel, babe…" He groaned, roughly grabbing my ass as he thrusted his hips against me. "You're so fucking perfect."

I moaned in response, grasping at his shoulders as a warm feeling began to spread through me. "Grimmjow…"

He growled from deep in his chest, his teeth digging deeper into my skin. I gasped at the sharp sensation, moving to pull away from him. But his arm around my waist was unrelenting. He kept biting at my neck, sucking harshly as his hand pushed under my skirt and continued to squeeze my ass.

"That's too rough, Grimmjow…" I whimpered, pushing against his shoulders in an effort to dissuade him.

He didn't say anything. He just grabbed my hand and started dragging me into the living-room as he downed the rest of his beer. He threw the empty can into the trash can as we passed it. And when we were in range of the sofa, he pushed me down onto it.

"I've been aching to get back inside you, babe…" He spoke the words with a husky groan to his voice as he climbed on top of me, situating himself in between my legs.

I was shaking and nervous… just because we'd done this before didn't mean that I was confident and ready to do it again… especially when he was being so aggressive… and there was no telling how much he'd had to drink… I grew into more of an anxious mess the more that I thought about it. And the way that he was rushing and with how rough he was being just made it so much worse.

"Grimmjow… please slow down." I murmured desperately.

He had pulled on the tie of my school uniform, yanking it undone, before moving to the buttons of my shirt. He seemed to be ignoring me… until I reached to grab his hands. "What the fuck is your problem?" He growled, knocking my hands away from his and glaring down at me with those blazing, sky blue eyes.

I felt so helpless beneath him. What was I supposed to say? _Yeah, I know I've had sex with you before… but I'm scared to do it again_. When I thought about it, it really did sound stupid. What was I so afraid of? I had enjoyed having sex with Grimmjow… I had _really_ enjoyed it… but… it felt different now than it had then. Was it all in my head? Or was it actually because he was drunk? "Can we maybe… not do this now?"

His eyes narrowed, making him look dangerous and threatening. "You're mine, babe. You fucking know that."

I was quick to nod, not wanting to make that look on his face any more severe. "Yes, Grimmjow. I'm yours." I knew it wasn't a question, but I felt like I needed to answer.

"Then what the hell is the problem? You don't want me all of a sudden?" He sounded so angry. And he looked terrifying… the way his lip curled up into a snarl.

I stuttered, struggling to find the words. "O-Of c-course I want y-you." I spluttered out. "I j-just-"

"What _the fuck_ is the problem?" He cut me off in a deep growl, his fingers digging into my hips as he demanded an answer.

I knew there would be no getting out of this situation… perhaps the alcohol had made him irrational. It's not that I didn't want to be with him… I just… he had been so slow and gentle with me before… and I wanted him to be that way again. "It's just… will you just… take it slower?" I asked him carefully, sincerely hoping that he would calm down. "I'm still new to this, Grimmjow…"

He let out a heavy breath, his hands stroking over my sides as his expression seemed to soften. "I'm sorry, babe…" He closed his eyes, seeming to compose himself. And then a charming smile lifted his lips as he looked at me, making my heart flutter. "I guess I got too excited." He chuckled, leaning his forehead against mine. "You just make me so fucking crazy, sometimes…" He pressed his lips to mine in a tender kiss.

And I sighed in relief, immediately relaxing at his soothing touches.

"Fuck, I love you, babe…" He groaned, his hands moving back to finish unbuttoning my shirt. "I'm gonna take good fucking care of you…"

"Okay, Grimmjow…" I breathed the words, just glad that he'd calmed down. I felt like I'd just soothed a wild beast… but he could turn again at any moment. I realized that he really was so much more unpredictable while he was drinking.

His tongue pushed its way into my mouth, coaxing mine into a sensual swirl. I ignored the taste of his alcohol, choosing instead to focus on the way his tongue felt against mine. I placed my hands to his chest so that I could feel his muscles as he moved. And his hands finished with my buttons before he pulled my shirt completely away, tossing it to the floor. My skin began to heat up as he moved his hands to my back to unclasp my bra. And then he pulled that away as well. His fingers worked carefully over my breasts, slowly kneading them as my back arched in reflex. I moaned into his mouth, my fingers digging into his chest before rubbing their way down to his abs. I certainly preferred it when he moved slow… when he tended to me gently and with care… like he was cherishing my body as he touched it…

"Oh, Grimmjow…" I moaned his name, sliding my fingers beneath the hem of his shirt to feel his skin.

"That's right, babe… I'll make ya feel good…" His voice rumbled through his chest.

He trailed his lips down my neck, leaving wet kisses, before his mouth came into contact with my breasts. I ran my hands to his back, bunching his shirt up as I continued to greedily feel his flesh. I was burning and moaning and squirming beneath him. There was no more doubt left in me. I was lost in a delirious craving for Grimmjow… the man that I loved.

I shivered as he continued to nibble at my breasts, placing warm, tugging kisses to my nipples. His hands ran over my stomach until they reached my skirt, fiddling with the zipper before he slid it down with my panties. I was left in nothing but my stockings, the rest of my clothes in a pile on the floor. He pulled away to yank his shirt off, exposing his muscular chest for my view. I bit my lip, eagerly moving my fingers to trace his finely packed abs. His own fingers moved up my legs, over my stockings.

"I like the look of you wearing nothing but these…" He spoke through a handsome grin.

I was certain that my entire body was red from the way that he was looking at me. I took the time to observe our positioning… my legs spread open and thighs settled on his hips… my chest heaving from my breathing… and nothing to hide my body from him but my stockings. He was hovering over me, shirtless but still wearing his jeans, as his sky blue eyes raked up and down my form. His hands moved up to the line of my stockings, palms hot on my thighs. And then one hand continued, fingers grazing my skin until they were at my warmth. A powerful shudder ran through my spine when he stroked his fingers over my entrance, and a heavy moan escaped my throat.

"Fuck, babe… you're so damn wet for me." He groaned as his fingers began to swirl over my clit, making me shake beneath him.

I grasped at his shoulders, losing myself to the jolts of pleasure that ran through me at his touch. "Grimmjow!"

He pushed a finger inside, stroking it over that special place inside of me and making my legs squeeze around his waist. "I love it when you say my name, babe."

I screamed out, my hips moving against his hand as I was overwhelmed with the delightful feeling. "Mmmm, Grimmjow!" If he liked it when I said his name then I would keep saying it.

He was watching me with a grin, and I was too elated to care. Another finger pushed inside of me, both of them moving over that spot in a steady rhythm. I was whimpering and crying out at how good it felt. I just loved the way that he touched me… and I was losing myself to the feeling. And then the sound of a phone ringing permeated the air.

"Dammit." Grimmjow grumbled as he used his free hand to pull the phone out of his pocket.

But it wasn't his phone… it was mine.

"Just silence it, Grimmjow." I tried to take it from him, but he pulled it out of my reach.

There was a frightening glare on his face as he looked at the screen. "Mother fucker interrupting…" He growled the words before touching the screen. And then he was holding it to his ear. "What the fuck do you want?"

I was horrified… Grimmjow had just answered my phone… while we were in the middle of some very private activities. Who the hell had even called? "Grimmjow…" I hissed his name, trying to gain his attention.

He had removed his hand from my warmth, thankfully. But then he did something worse. He put the phone on speaker, set it to the side, and started to undo his jeans. "Juna's busy… why the hell are you calling?"

"I, uh…" It was Renji's voice. "Well…"

I was frantically shaking my head no, not wanting to speak since I knew that Renji would hear. But Grimmjow didn't stop… he pulled his dick out of his jeans and boxers… and then he shoved it into me. I yelped, hurriedly covering my mouth to try to keep in the sound, and hoping to any entity that was paying attention that Renji hadn't heard.

"Spit it out, kid." Grimmjow grunted as he grabbed my hips, jerking my legs up higher onto his waist, and started to thrust in and out of me.

This couldn't be happening… surely Grimmjow wasn't talking to Renji on my phone… with the speaker on… while we were having sex…

"Ah!" I barely muffled another sound, desperately biting my lower lip as I clamped my hands more tightly over my mouth.

The feeling of his dick shoving in and out of me… his hips slamming against mine… his fingers digging into my thighs as he pushed my legs up higher… This was definitely happening. I was having sex with Grimmjow… which was still so new and strange all on its own… and Grimmjow was talking to Renji on the damn speaker phone! If ever I could die from embarrassment, this would be the moment.

"It's just that…" Renji sounded strained… did he realize what was happening? Had he heard? "Shuuhei broke a vase and we don't know what to tell Mr. Ukitake."

"I'm not the one who fucking broke it!" Shuuhei yelled from the background.

Grimmjow reached a deep angle and stroked over that place that made me scream… and my eyes watered as I tried my best to hold it in, so a groaning wail escaped. Again, I hoped that it wasn't loud enough to be heard through the speaker phone. I felt so hot… and faint, even… how could I be experiencing such ecstatic feelings while something so horribly uncomfortable was happening?

Grimmjow chuckled, ramming harder into that spot. "So why the fuck do you need Juna? Just glue the damn thing back together."

"We tried that!" Renji shouted desperately. "But Shuuhei sucks and it looks like shit!"

"It's Chad's fucking fault!" Shuuhei yelled again.

"Hey, don't blame the big guy!" Ichigo yelled this time.

The sounds were dragging out of me now as Grimmjow continuously pounded into that special place. I was seeing stars. And my muscles were starting to get tight with the pressure that coiled in my core. The shame that I felt was burning along with the impossible-to-ignore pleasure that Grimmjow was causing me, sending me into a confusing delirium.

Grimmjow hammered harder, grunting with the effort. "Then just fess the fuck up."

"Well… we were hoping Juna could tell us where he got it… so that we could replace it." Renji grumbled uncomfortably, obviously not a fan of Grimmjow's idea… or maybe he had heard the way that he was grunting and groaning as he spoke.

I was losing myself in the bliss. Everything that they were saying was blurring behind the pleasure that rushed through my senses. I managed to keep my hands over my mouth, biting down at the junction of my thumb so hard that I broke the skin. Grimmjow continued his relentless thrusting. And I could feel myself coming undone.

Just as the orgasm was exploding through me, Grimmjow grabbed my wrists and ripped my hands away from my face. And I looked up in surprise to see his devilish, grinning face looking down at me, framed by his untamed, blue hair. I screamed as the ecstasy overloaded my body, making me writhe uncontrollably between him and the sofa. But I was so fucking humiliated.

"Grimmjow!" I yelled his name, begging him to just stop it. But it didn't sound the way that I wanted it to.

He let out a ferocious growl as he wildly pounded into me. And then he suddenly pulled out and a warm liquid splashed over my torso. I felt tears running down my face from how embarrassed I was… and from how amazing it felt in spite of my humiliation…

There were no more sounds from the phone, so I glanced over to see that the screen was flashing with "call ended." And I was thankful for that. Now I just wondered what the fuck to do from here.

* * *

 **What do you think that Juna will do now?**

* * *

 **XxLaxaAlberonaxX, they sure did! Lol. And I'm glad that you do :)**

 **eliseewalker, hehe, yep! We definitely do ;) And yay!**

 **Missyann13, hope you enjoyed the update :)**


	59. Chapter 59: Just Between Us

**5 points to Missyann13!**

* * *

 **I know it's been a while since I updated any of my stories, but I've had my reasons. I don't like to share personal details of my life on this site, unless directly asked… and that's why I'll leave the usual struggles that I've been going through out of this. But Hurricane Harvey and the other storms that have been happening are not just personal. These storms have affected not only me, but my family, friends, and everyone around me. As a Texan, it has been both shocking and inspiring to see the different ways that people have responded to this devastation. And I hope that the good will continue to outweigh the bad. If anyone who reads my stories has been affected, then I hope and pray that you are safe and well. If anyone reading has found it within them to send their support, be it through thoughts, prayers, or donations, then you have my thanks and respect. We are all humans, regardless of our creeds, races, or genders. And when it comes down to it, we can rise above our differences and be there for each other. And that truly is a beautiful thing.**

 **Now… onto an update! I hope to get around to updating my others stories as well. Thank you for reading! :) I hope that you'll continue to read and enjoy my stories. Much love :)**

* * *

Chapter 59: Just Between Us

* * *

As soon as Grimmjow had gotten off of me, I had scrambled off of the couch and stormed away into the nearest washroom. I was currently washing off the mess that he had left on me as I fumed from what he had just done. At first, he left me alone. But after some time, he tried to open the door… only to realize that I had locked it.

"Open the damn door." He grumbled from the other side, a frustrated tone to his voice.

I didn't answer him. I just dried myself off and wished that I had thought to bring my clothes in with me. Instead I was left standing in nothing but my white stockings… and the necklace that he had given me.

"Juna!"

I jumped when he started banging on the door, loud and so heavily that it rattled on the hinges.

"Open the fucking door!" His voice was louder now, and there was a definite growl to it.

I shook my head, trying to compose myself. I had at least managed to stop crying. "Just leave me alone, Grimmjow." My voice was strained. I clutched a towel around myself, not wanting to feel so exposed.

"Juna…" He growled my name, his voice so low that it sent a shiver down my spine. "If you don't _open this fucking door_ then I'm gonna _break it the fuck down_." There was a commanding tone to his voice that gave me chills so severe that I had goosebumps.

With shaking hands, I opened the door. I looked up into what had to be the most frightening scowl that I had ever seen. He'd dressed back into his jeans, but he was otherwise bare. And yet he was still so frightening, perhaps because all of his muscles were so tense and exposed as he stalked into the small room and towered over me.

His sky-blue eyes were blazing as he glared at me, his lips curled back into a snarl. "What the fuck are you doing in here?"

My breath was caught in my throat. And I had no idea what to say to him. Did he seriously think that there was nothing wrong with what he had done? I wanted to cry again just thinking about it… just looking at him now. "Nothing." I muttered the word, trying to step past him and out of the washroom.

But he grabbed me by the arm and pushed me back against the counter. "The fuck it's _nothing_." He looked at me suspiciously, taking a drink from the beer that he'd gotten at some point while I was cleaning up. "Why didn't you want me in here?"

I wanted to be angry at him, but it was hard when he was so angry at me… his anger overwhelmed and stifled mine. I felt tears brimming my eyes again as I wondered how the hell I was going resolve this situation.

"Well?" He growled the word, his grip tightening on my arm. He pressed me firmly between him and the counter.

I winced at the harsh way that his fingers dug into my skin and the way that the counter pressed so sharply into my lower back. And the tears finally started to trail down my cheeks again. "I just needed some time to clean up, Grimmjow… and a moment to myself."

"Fuck…" He hissed the word. "Why the hell are you crying? Did I scare you?" His hand loosened, gently rubbing my arm before moving down to my waist. He sighed before finishing off his beer, tossing the can into the nearby trash bin and placing his other hand on my waist as well. His fingers gripped me through the fluffy fabric of the towel. And then he hoisted me up onto the counter and his sky blue eyes searched my glistening, green gaze.

I sobbed, fidgeting with my fingers as I answered him. "Don't you get it, Grimmjow? You broke your promise…"

His eyes narrowed indignantly, and I had to power through an explanation before I lost my nerve.

"You said that you would make sure that it was just you and me… that when we're together like that, that it would be just us… but that…" I sobbed, gasping for the breath that I needed to continue, and unable to look at him directly as I spoke. "But you let Renji listen…" My voice cracked on another sob, and for once I didn't care about how red my skin was from the embarrassment. "Can't you understand how humiliated I feel?"

Grimmjow growled underneath his breath, moving a hand up to cradle the nape of my neck. "I forget that you're so damn innocent…" He let out a heavy breath, causing the scent of beer to waft over my face. "It was supposed to be fun, Juna… ya know, something kinky that we could both get off on." He leaned his forehead against mine, running his other hand over my thigh and teasing the hem of my stocking. "You were supposed to enjoy it… the thrill of wondering if anyone could hear you… trying to hold back your voice when really you wanted to let loose and scream for me… and then eventually letting go and not caring who the fuck heard…" He let out a soft groan, his sky blue eyes clouded and half-lidded. " _I_ sure as hell enjoyed it. I liked seeing you struggling underneath me and trying so damn hard to keep quiet, even though it was damn near impossible because I make you feel so fucking good… It was fun carrying on a conversation with your ridiculous friends, knowing they were completely oblivious to the fact that we were having such a damn good time, but that they might find out at any moment because it was so hard to keep it down… I liked the thought of your stupid friends overhearing, because I wanted them to know that you're mine, and I'm the only one that can make you feel that way… And I fucking loved the way that you finally screamed and let it all out, especially when you called my name, because I don't care who hears, as long as they know that you're mine and I'm the one making you scream that way."

I listened very carefully to every word. And, to my great shame, I felt my body reacting to his defense. It didn't seem so bad when he put it that way… and frankly, his way of saying all of that really turned me on. I could feel myself getting wet. My stomach was fluttering from watching his lust-filled expression, smug grin, and hearing his husky voice speak those words. But still… just because it turned me on to hear about his side of things, didn't mean that I had enjoyed the actual experience. "I don't think that I'm ready for things like that, Grimmjow…" I murmured, my voice steadier now that I had finally stopped crying again. "I like the idea of it…" I decided to be honest with him. "…but I think it's just because you enjoy it. And I like making you happy." I gathered the courage to lift my hands and trace my fingers over the bare skin of his pectorals. "Can we please just… keep things private? I'm willing to try new things with you… I mean, everything that I do with you is new to me." I blushed as I thought about just how inexperienced I was. "But I want it to be just you and me, Grimmjow… please."

His grin widened and his fingers slowly pushed up the towel as he continued to stroke the soft skin of my thigh. "You like making me happy, babe?"

"Yes, Grimmjow." I nodded, biting my lip and trying not to shudder at the way his fingers felt on my inner thigh. I distracted myself by fiddling with the golden, crown pendant that hung from his neck.

"I like making you happy, too…" His mouth found my throat, and I could feel his grin even as he started to kiss and nibble my sensitive skin. "I'll keep things between just the two of us from now on. But I'm a greedy man, babe… especially when it comes to you." The grin seemed to fade as he let out a ragged breath, and even though it smelled like booze, the warmth of it steaming on my neck sent a shiver down my spine. "I had a fucked up day and I used you to make it better. You'll have to forgive me if I was rough or if I made you uncomfortable."

I tilted my head, giving him more access to my neck as I ran my hands over his chest and abs. "I like it when you're greedy with me, Grimmjow…" The admission, even as I whispered it, made my cheeks burn with blush. "…you make me feel wanted and important in some way. So…" I was struggling to speak, since he was making me feel so breathless. "…if I can make you happy… if you have bad days and I can make them better… then I'm okay with that."

"You make every day better, babe." He leaned up to give me a charming smirk, and I was melting beneath his blazing, sky blue eyes. "Fuck… I love you."

"I love you too, Grimmjow." I responded breathlessly. I knew that he'd been in a bad mood since his meeting at The Castle. And I figured that running his clubs must really be rough work. I ran one of my hands up his chest and traced my fingers over his masculine jaw. "It must be stressful to be the King." I smiled as I watched his smirk stretch into another smug grin. "You must have so much to worry about… but I really am happy if I can help to relieve any stress that you may be feeling."

"Fuck, Juna…" He growled my name, stepping even closer as he grabbed my thighs and hooked them onto his hips. "I swear… I've got so many people looking to piss me off… fucking Aizen sending Luppi just because he knows that I hate that little twerp… but then…" He pressed his lips to mine, his fingers clutching onto my towel and jerking it away from my body. "…I can forget all about it when I'm with you."

I had no idea what he was talking about. But, if he wanted to forget about it, then I wasn't going to ask. I returned his kiss, not even caring that his mouth tasted like beer and cigarettes. His hands trailed over my body, touching me directly since the towel was no longer in the way. Now that I didn't have to worry about anything else, I was eager to feel him inside of me again. I wanted to make up for the earlier experience. I wanted us both to be happy.

With a courage that I didn't even know that I had, I reached for his jeans. My fingers fumbled as I struggled to undo the button. It took me longer than it should have, and I was happy that he hadn't worn a belt. Next, with shaking hands, I slid down the zipper. I was surprised to find that when he'd slid his jeans back on, he'd neglected to put his boxers on with them. His jeans fell to the floor with a soft sound, and he kicked them away without breaking our kiss. His tongue was still swirling insistently with mine when he ran his hand down to feel my warmth, slipping a finger inside of me and making me moan as he stroked over that special place. He swallowed the sound before pulling away enough to speak.

"You're so fucking wet, babe…" He let out a sultry groan, trailing hot, wet kisses down my neck and across my chest. "You must really want me."

I bravely traced my fingers over his manhood… feeling the hard and throbbing length that made me shudder and tremble. "I do want you, Grimmjow." I managed to whisper.

He let out a low and heavy growl that made me quiver with anticipation. "Well you're gonna fucking get me, babe."

He grasped onto my hips and pushed himself inside of me, letting out a low groan. I screeched from the pleasure, desperately grabbing onto his shoulders as my body arched reflexively. I wondered if I would ever get used to this feeling… this ecstatic, euphoric feeling… I absolutely loved the way that he felt inside of me… I couldn't believe that the way that he stretched and filled had ever been painful when all that I could feel now was pure, overwhelming bliss. He was pumping in and out of me, the friction causing an intense pressure to swell in my core. And when he found that spot… that spot that made me scream… the pressure wound so tightly that I was aching with the ecstasy.

"Grimmjow!"

I felt my body moving with his, my hips eagerly meeting his thrusts as my legs tightened around him and my hands grasped onto his back. His fingers were clutching tightly onto my hips as his mouth sucked and nibbled over my breasts. He was pounding into me so hard and so fast, growling and groaning as he pushed us both to our peaks.

"You feel so fucking good, babe!" He roared the words, his fingers digging even more deeply into my hips.

I could feel the bruises forming, but I pushed the pain inside. It was easier to focus on the pleasure… both mine and his… I was so close to coming undone. The heat that was spinning in my core had coiled so tight that I couldn't wait for it to unravel.

"Please! Grimmjow!"

"Come for me, babe! Come for the fucking King!"

"Ah! Grimmjow!" I screamed his name as the pressure finally snapped and went spiraling through my body, leaving me reeling in waves of hot, intense pleasure.

"Fuck, yes, Juna!" His teeth dug into my shoulder as he continued to thrust, even faster and harder, for a little while longer.

And then he suddenly pulled himself completely out of me. I realized why when I felt warm liquid splattering over my stomach and thighs.

"We've really gotta get you on birth control, babe…" He grumbled, leaning his forehead against my shoulder.

I blinked, still in a daze from everything. "Birth control?"

"You want my medical records or some shit? I'm clean, babe. But condoms are a fucking pain. And pulling out is so damn risky." He lazily pulled his head up so that he could look at me, his sky blue eyes shining in spite of the tired grin on his face. "Getting you on birth control pills would be easier for both of us."

I chewed on my lip as I thought about it. I hadn't even considered that he might have an STD. And two out of the three times that we'd had sex, he hadn't used a condom. He said that he was clean, and I believed him. But if _pulling out_ was as risky as he said it was, then I didn't want to do it that way again. Maybe I did need birth control pills…

* * *

 **How do you think it will go when Juna finally talks to Renji and the others again?**

* * *

 **DoodleGreenQueen, pun or not, that's funny! Lol.**

 **Azul23blue, lol, glad that I could make you laugh :D**

 **Missyann13, thanks for reviewing! As you can see, he didn't mean to humiliate her ;) I hope that you enjoyed the update :)**

 **beautiful-note2895, awww, I love Tsundere! So bring it on ;) And lol, yeah, Rukia's character can be a bit overbearing… hehe. But, that's just the way that she is, I think. And about Shuuhei… I totally agree with you! I always wanted more Shuuhei! So I decided to bring out more of his character in my story :D And yesssss, Ichi-Hime is the OTP of Bleach. There is no world in which they should not be shipped. In fact, I don't think that I have ever shipped another pair so hard… lol. I absolutely adore them together. Thank you so much for your review! I'm so glad that you're enjoying my story :D Grimmjow is a sexy beast and I'm glad that you appreciate him… because I sure do ;D I have a wattpad account that I hardly ever use, but I'll have to look up your story :)**

 **Lineria, there certainly is a lot about Grimmjow that Juna doesn't know… thus, the naivety ;) It may take some time, but she'll find more things out about him as their relationship progresses. Thanks for your review! I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter :)**


	60. Chapter 60: Top Drawer

**5 points to Azul23blue!**

* * *

Chapter 60: Top Drawer

* * *

After cleaning myself up for the second time, I had decided to make a quick dinner. I was about to dress back into my school uniform… but before I could, Grimmjow handed me one of his shirts.

"Put this on." He mumbled, already having pulled his jeans back on again.

I found myself wondering if he had bothered to put boxers on this time. But instead I ended up asking "Why?"

A handsome grin stretched across his face as he answered. "Because you'll looking fucking sexy wearing my shirt with those stockings."

I narrowed my eyes at him, pulling the navy-blue shirt over my shoulders and quickly buttoning it up, if only to hide myself from his leering, sky blue eyes. "Why are you so obsessed with my stockings, all of a sudden? It's not like I don't always wear them with my school uniform."

He shrugged, his gaze raking up and down my body to observe my new attire… the shirt that he'd given me went down to my mid-thighs, while the white stockings that I wore went up over my knees. "I've always been obsessed with the skirt until now… and now that I've gotten under that, I've got time to get turned on by other things."

"G-Grimmjow!" I spluttered his name as the blush sprang to my cheeks, making my face feel hot with the intensity.

He laughed, amused by my reaction. "Are you gonna cook something now? Or just keep standing there blushing?" He leaned down, touching his nose to mine and giving me a teasing look. "I'm good either way."

I glared at him, though my green eyes probably weren't near as heated as my face. "I'll be in the kitchen."

He let out another laugh as he watched me stomp away from him. "I'm gonna have a smoke. I'll be right back."

While he was gone, I started on making Turkey Bolognese Spaghetti. I had the noodles boiling, the sauce simmering, the bread coated with garlic butter and warming in the oven, and the tea kettle going on the stove, but he still hadn't come back inside. So I decided to look for my phone. I knew that it wasn't still in his pocket. And I wanted to text Renji… at least to tell him that I would take care of the vase problem… and maybe see if he actually had heard anything… I found my phone on one of the high shelves of Grimmjow's entertainment center. I had caught a glimpse of my cotton candy case when walking into the room. And I had to stand on my tip-toes to reach it. I ignored all of the missed notifications, noting that they could all wait until later, and went straight to my texts with Renji. I typed a message quickly.

TO RENJI: I'm sorry about the phone call earlier… I'll take care of the vase. Don't worry about it.

My phone beeped nearly immediately with a response.

FROM RENJI: I'm sorry for calling and… interrupting… umm… we're all still at your house, your uncle said that we could stay the night again. But if you want us to go, we will.

I felt my heart sink. So… he had heard. At least, from his response, it seemed like he had. Why else would he mention interrupting?

TO RENJI: You can stay. I'll be home soon. Just hide the broken vase in my room if you can, so I know which one to replace.

I had barely finished the message when I heard the back door opening. I hurriedly pushed my phone back onto the shelf where I had found it and went back into the kitchen to stir the sauce and noodles. It was a little while longer before Grimmjow came into the kitchen… long enough for me to make myself a cup of tea, the noodles to finish cooking, and for me to drain them. I was pulling the bread out of the oven when he walked in.

"I'm almost finished." I murmured as I turned off the stove and poured the sauce in with the noodles, tossing them together so that they were mixed properly.

Grimmjow leaned against the counter, just watching me, as I finished everything. I prepared plates for both of us and carried them into the dining room. And Grimmjow grabbed us both something to drink before following. I was happy to see that he'd gotten my tea for me. But I was less happy to see that he'd gotten another beer for himself. I really didn't like the way that he acted while he was drinking… but, since it was just the two of us, I figured that I would just keep to myself about it.

He was quiet as he ate. But eventually, he broke the silence. "I texted your uncle to let him know that you're staying here tonight."

I blinked, forcefully swallowing my mouthful of food so that I could respond appropriately. "It's a school night, Grimmjow."

"So I'll take you to fucking school in the morning." He grumbled, washing down a bite of spaghetti with a gulp of beer.

I struggled to come up with a decent response. "But my friends are waiting for me…"

A blue brow arched on his forehead. "Oh? And how the fuck would you know that?" He pulled my phone out of his pocket and tossed it down onto the table. "Unless you fucking snuck around and texted one of them… after I damn well told you that you weren't getting your phone back until you went home."

My breath caught in my throat. I wasn't sure how to respond at this point. "G-Grimmjow, I… I'm sorry. I just wanted to check in on them… since the last conversation went so strangely."

He sighed, raking a hand through his wild, blue hair. "Whatever. Just fucking ask next time, Juna." He went back to eating, shoving another forkful of spaghetti into his mouth. "I don't care if you want to use your stupid phone… I just don't want you fucking around on it when you're with me."

I nodded, wanting him to know that I understood. "Okay, Grimmjow." It wasn't too much for him to want me to stay off of my phone when I was with him… but I didn't like that he had taken it away from me. I sighed, figuring that I would just have to figure out a way to deal with it… later.

"And the _no bedrooms_ rule applies even when you're not home. I don't want those fuckers in your room, Juna." He grumbled before digging his teeth into a slice of the bread.

I realized that he had not only looked to see that I had texted Renji, but he had obviously read the texts, as well… I chewed on my lip, not wanting to discuss how much I disliked his _rules_ at the moment… especially since he had been drinking. I would rather just try to keep the mood as pleasant as possible. "I thought that rule was for being in a bedroom with someone…"

"I know. That's why I'm telling you that it applies to any bedroom, whether it's yours or someone else's… whether you're alone, they're alone, there's two or three or fifty people, a fucking fire or hurricane, I don't give a fuck. Just _no fucking bedrooms_ , Juna." There was a growl to his voice. And he was giving me a pointed look, his eyes sharp and severe. "Do you understand?"

I had to stop myself from sighing again… it was best to just go along with him for now. I could always talk to him about everything when he was in a better mood. Or… I could just ignore how unreasonable he was… because what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him… and it wasn't really lying, because I _did_ understand. "I understand, Grimmjow."

"Good girl." He seemed satisfied, and he went back to eating without another comment about his ridiculous rules.

* * *

After we were finished eating, I cleared the dishes. But of course I didn't wash them, since Grimmjow always told me to leave them for the housekeeper. I realized that I was staying the night with Grimmjow, simply because he had said so. It's not like I didn't want to stay with him… it's just that I was unprepared. I felt bad for leaving my friends at my house. And I was sure that my uncle would say that it was rude. And I didn't have any of my clothes or other necessities here at Grimmjow's. So, after finishing in the kitchen, I found Grimmjow in the living-room.

"Do you think that I could… run home long enough to grab some clothes and other things?" I made sure to speak loudly enough for him to hear me, but I was nervous of his answer.

He looked up from the TV to see me. "What exactly do you need?"

I squirmed uncomfortably underneath his intense, sky blue stare. "You know… a clean uniform for school… underwear… my toothbrush… things like that."

He sighed, his eyes moving up and down my body before looking back to the TV. "Get dressed again, I guess. And hurry the fuck up."

"Okay." I hurriedly rushed over to the sofa where I had folded my uniform. I grimaced at the underwear that I had worn through the day, knowing that they weren't really clean since I'd been wearing them when Grimmjow and I had started our rather intimate activities… but I couldn't exactly wear a skirt without panties. So I pulled them on, trying to ignore how uncomfortable it was. And then I slipped into my skirt. I was about to unbutton the shirt that I had borrowed from Grimmjow, but he stopped me.

"Leave that on."

I halted at the sound of his husky voice, my fingers pausing on the buttons of his navy-blue shirt, and I looked up to see that he was watching me instead of the TV… a smirk stretched across his face and he was leering at me with a lewd expression.

"It covers everything. And you look damn sexy in it."

He was right, it did cover everything… especially now with the addition of my skirt. But I would probably never understand the way that seeing me in his shirt appealed to him. I shrugged, figuring that it wasn't really a big deal. And if it made him happy, I could wear it over to my house and back.

"Okay, I'll be right back." I grabbed my keys from my book bag and gave him a quick kiss… at least, it was meant to be a quick kiss… but he raveled his hand into my hair and held me to him while his tongue tangled with mine. I was breathless and blushing by the time he pulled away.

"Get enough shit to just keep over here… so that staying the night won't be a problem anymore." He mumbled, turning his attention back to the TV. "And don't forget to fucking hurry. I don't wanna be waiting all damn night."

I nodded, being sure to give a vocal answer in case he didn't see. "I'll hurry, Grimmjow."

I slipped on my shoes and rushed over to my own house. The closer that I got to it, the more nervous that I felt. I was now sure that Renji had heard… as much as I wanted to believe that he hadn't. And now I was worried that the others had heard too, since they'd been loud enough for me to hear them… but hopefully, they were just yelling and Renji's phone hadn't been on speaker, too. My face was already heated and red. How the hell was I going to face them? My hands shook as I twisted the door knob, finding that it was already unlocked, so I just tucked my keys into my pocket and went in. The guys were all sprawled out in the living room, doing their homework. And I shouted a quick "hey!" at them as I rushed by. This, of course, prompted them all to jump up and follow me up the stairs, each shouting things like "Hey, Juna!" "Wait up" "Where have you been?" and even "What the hell are you wearing?"

Even though my heart was hammering in my chest, I giggled as they all followed me into my room, sounding like a herd of animals. "Sorry guys, I don't have much time." I grabbed a suitcase from my closet and set it at the foot of my bed so that I could fill it with some necessities to last a few days. I was hoping that I could just ignore the fact that something so embarrassing had happened… I preferred to just ignore things until they went away.

"What's with the suitcase?" "Are you taking a random trip somewhere?"

I looked up to see the guys eyeing me curiously, some with eyes narrowed. "I'm staying the night at Grimmjow's."

"It's cause we broke the vase isn't it?" Shuuhei deadpanned. "You're skipping town, aren't you?"

" _You're_ the one who broke the vase!" Renji punched him in the shoulder.

"Will you both shut up?!" Ichigo shouted through clenched teeth.

Chad opted to stay out of it.

I laughed at them, glad that no one was mentioning the phone call. With a breath, I dared to hope that maybe none of them had heard a thing. "Where is the vase anyway?"

"Shuuhei and I put it in your dresser." Renji mumbled.

"And we saw your underwear." Shuuhei spoke so bluntly. "You've got some really cute stuff."

I felt the blush springing to my cheeks. "What?!" Now I had something different to be embarrassed about… maybe this was why Grimmjow didn't want them in my bedroom…

"We didn't mean to!" Renji spluttered, also blushing.

But Shuuhei didn't seem to be at all bothered. "We just opened the top drawer… and there it all was, begging to be looked at."

"You fucking perverts…" Ichigo grumbled, moving to sit down at my desk.

Chad grunted in agreement, sitting down on the floor and leaning against the wall. "You shouldn't have been digging around in her dresser."

"She told me to hide the damn thing! I thought that would be a good place!" Renji tried to defend himself.

"And it didn't occur to you that her underwear might be in there?!" Ichigo wasn't cutting them any slack.

Shuuhei plopped down onto my bed, next to my suitcase. "It occurred to me… but I wanted to see."

"Fucking perverts!" Ichigo shouted this time.

Renji covered his face in shame, also sitting onto my bed, closer to my pillows.

I was still blushing, quite intensely, but having listened to their conversation, I couldn't help but laugh. "You really are a pervert, Shuuhei…" I shook my head, pulling more garments out of my closet. "Renji, it was an accident on your part, so I forgive you." I could definitely understand now why Grimmjow didn't want them in my bedroom, even if I wasn't in it… but, I knew that my friends were harmless, even if Grimmjow didn't.

"Oh, thank God…" Renji mumbled, rubbing his hands down his face and leaning back against my headboard.

Shuuhei just shrugged and leaned back onto his arms, his gray eyes set on me. "It was worth it."

My blush darkened, but I laughed again. "You're awful."

"You love me." He shot back.

And I rolled my eyes at him. "I do."

He chuckled at my response.

After I had packed a clean uniform, a few decent shirts, a skirt, a pair of shorts, and some jeans, I went over to my dresser. I opened the top drawer to look at the vase… it was sticky and falling apart from an ill-attempt at being glued back together… the pieces weren't lined up properly, the ends were chipped, and whatever adhesive they had used wasn't doing a good job of holding it together. I recognized it as the one that my uncle used to decorate the table at the top of the stairs. "He'll notice this is missing…" I mumbled. "In fact, he probably already has."

"Shit…" "We're screwed."

"It's okay. It's just a decorative vase. As far as I know, he isn't sentimental about it." I put the now-deformed vase on top of my dresser and grabbed a few sets of matching bras and panties to put into my suitcase… Renji and Shuuhei had already seen them, and it's not like Ichigo or Chad really cared. I tucked them into my suitcase and glared at Shuuhei when I caught him grinning. "Stop being a pervert."

"You can't tell him to stop… it'll just make him worse." Renji groaned, pointedly looking away from my suitcase.

Shuuhei was chuckling like a weirdo, giving me a suggestive stare.

And I just shook my head again before going into my washroom. I grabbed a spare toothbrush, hairbrush, and some other things that I would need if I were going to be staying over at Grimmjow's.

"Will you stop that?!" "Knock it off!" Renji and Ichigo were both hissing when I walked back into my bedroom.

And I found out why when I saw Shuuhei holding up a pair of my panties, grinning like the perv that he was. "Shuuhei!" I stomped over and jerked the polka-dot panties away from him, shoving them back into my suitcase. "Behave!"

"Awww…" He whined as he leaned back onto the bed. "I was just looking…"

"You've seen enough already!" Renji and Ichigo both shouted together.

Chad was sighing in exasperation.

I packed away the rest of my things and zipped up the suitcase. "I'll go tell my uncle goodnight and explain about the vase… so don't worry about it. I'll buy him a new one with the money that Gin gave me, so it won't be a problem."

"We can all chip in and buy him a new one, Juna." Ichigo was quick to respond.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have to replace it on your own." Chad backed him up.

"I think Shuuhei should have to buy it… since he's the one that broke it." Renji grumbled.

And Shuuhei quickly shot up straight and shouted. "It wasn't my fucking fault!"

I laughed, getting ready to leave my room. "I said I'll handle it."

Ichigo glared at me for a long while, his brown eyes studying my green gaze. And then he finally let out a sigh and left my room. "Fine… I'm going downstairs."

Chad got up and followed him.

Shuuhei jumped up from my bed and kissed my cheek. "Thanks, Juna!" And then he left the room as well.

I turned to leave too, but Renji caught my wrist.

"Hey…" He waited until I looked at him before continuing. "Can we talk for a second?"

A million thoughts ran through my head as my heart hammered in my chest… what could he want to talk about? "Sure."

* * *

 **What do you think that Renji wants to talk about?**

* * *

 **DoodleGreenQueen, he sort of did… lol**

 **Azul23blue, lol, yep yep! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter :)**


End file.
